Like Mother Like Son
by confusednarutofan
Summary: Naruto just wants someone to care for him. What happens when that person turns out to be Kyuubi? This is the story of Naruto and Kyuubi, a mother and son's demonic conquest of the world. With plenty of romance, drama, and fluff in between. FemaleKyuubi. Eventually Slightly Dark Naruto. Naruto/FemaleOC and potentially Naruto/FemaleOC/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

 **Welcome to my story. Here is a more detailed introduction~**

I've posted this story before but I'm going to be making a lot of changes. This is the second revision.

First I cut down on the sex to keep the story rated T. Next is the change to Naruto's personality or...body. Let me explain.

A female Kyuubi adopts Naruto as a child and becoming his mother. Overtime he becomes more and more like her, growing in body and mind. As a demon he becomes just as feminine, sensual, and deadly as his mother. Kind of like Haku.

In a previous version Naruto eventually becomes extremely submissive to his love interest and changes genders to become a girl. I'm retconning that so he stays a boy and his love interest stays a girl. His love interest so far is a female OC. There is a very large possibility that Hinata will also be his love interest as well. I haven't gotten that far in the story. It's a slow burn. Naruto won't necessarily be submissive but he will continue to be very feminine. So there will be crossdressing, sometimes. Again, think Haku.

This is the story of Naruto and Kyuubi, a mother and son's demonic conquest of the world, with plenty of romance, drama, and fluff in between. Hope you enjoy.

" **Kyuubi speak"**

"Everyone else speak"

 **On with the story**

It was a happy day in Konoha. Today was the eighth anniversary of the defeat of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi. Eight years ago on this day the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to destroy the Nine-Tailed Fox which rampaged through the village. Today was a day of remembrance and celebration. Throughout the night sky fireworks could be seen and heard. Parades and parties were held all around the village. It was a happy day for everyone, except for one person.

In one of the many alleys of Konoha a small figure hid in the shadow of a dumpster. He was very small for his age. Today he turned eight years old, but he didn't look a day over five. The figure wore a tattered and dirty bright orange jumpsuit, it's color dulled by dirt. The child was small and had barely any meat on his bones. He sat behind a dumpster curled up into a ball, silently sobbing to himself. This person's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Known by the adults as the demon child.

Some people could be heard talking as they passed the alley.

"The demon wasn't as it's house." One woman said.

"It must have wised up this year. No matter, we will find it soon enough, and when we do I swear I'll finish it off this time." A man spat out.

Yells of approval were heard before the people's voices and footsteps shrunk into the distance.

Naruto knew they were talking about him. Every year since he could remember some of the villagers would form a mob and hunt him down. If they caught him they would beat him half to death. The only reason he still lived was because of his unusual ability to heal. This year was no different. Naruto knew what would happen it they found him, so he hid.

The boy cried silently to himself and whimpered.

"Why, what did I do for them to hate me so much? Why do they treat me this way?"

" **It is because of** **me."** A echoing voice resounded around Naruto.

Naruto stiffened, if someone was talking to him that meant that they found him. Naruto hunched over and put his hands over his head to protect himself. He waited for the pain that never came. After a few moments he lifted his head. He couldn't see anyone in the alley with him.

" **Don't worry Naruto, I won't hurt** **you."** The voice said again.

Naruto looked around again.

"Where are you?" He spoke out in confusion, still keeping his voice down so as to not attract any unwanted attention.

" **Let me show you."**

All of a sudden Naruto's world went black. When Naruto came to his senses he immediately shot up off the ground ready to run. He looked around and realized he wasn't in the alley anymore. He was in some type of sewer. There was water on the ground but his feet didn't feel wet. There were pipes running along a wall. His gaze traced where the pipes lead and he notices the huge cage just to the side of him. It was enormous. He gaped at it in awe. It must have been 100 feet tall. He looked inside the cage but all he could see was darkness. Naruto squinted his eyes and after a moment something began to move.

The figure came closer to the cage. As it neared Naruto could make out it's features. It was a giant fox with dark red fur. It's eyes were slitted and blood red. It had nine long tails swinging behind it. The fox was about 50 feet tall and towered over Naruto. Despite it's imposing size Naruto couldn't feel any killer intent radiating from the creature. He didn't think it would hurt him. He felt safe.

The fox made its way to the cage and sat down. It just stared at Naruto for a minute. Naruto was surprised to see the giant fox crying. It's tears streamed down its muzzle. It brought one of its tails up and wiped the tears from it's face. Once it was done it finally spoke.

" **Hello Naruto, I'm so glad I finally get to speak with you."** It said in a soft, gentle tone.

"Who, what are you?" Naruto asked curiously while keeping his arms wrapped around his belly and looking at the enormous thing with a tentative gaze.

" **I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi."** It stated bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his memory went back to the lesson he'd been taught in school.

"But I thought the Fourth destroyed you. How can you still be alive!?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

" **Naruto demons are too powerful to kill so the Fourth Hokage sealed me into a baby. That baby was you."** Kyuubi paused to let Naruto think about what it said.

Naruto's face showed his shock, but it soon turned into anger. He pointed his finger at the Kyuubi accusingly.

"You're the reason why the village hates me. It's all your fault! Their anger isn't directed towards me but at you." Naruto said with contempt in every word.

To Naruto's surprise a new set of tears burst from the fox's eyes.

" **I'm so sorry Naruto. I never meant for this to happen to you.** **But you must understand that I am not the only one to blame."** The fox explained while bowing it's head solemnly.

Naruto was surprised to see the so-called heartless demon cry, so he decided to listen.

" **Yes the village hurts you because they think you are me but that** **is not my fault. They are stupid and can't see the difference between a prisoner and jailer. They chose to hate you, to hurt you, and look down on you. I didn't make them do anything."** Kyuubi stated, now with resentment evident in it's tone as it thought of the villagers of Naruto's village.

Naruto was thinking about what the fox said. He had to admit they it had a point. The people did those things to him not the fox.

" **I can't see how they are able to do this to their own kind. Humans hate us demons. You say that we are monsters that** **we** **are evil and can't be trusted, but they only say that because we are enemies. Anyone would say bad things about their enemies. Tell me Naruto, have you ever seen a demon beat it's child?"**

Naruto shook his head.

" **Have you ever seen a demon hunt down it's own children?"**

Naruto shook his head again.

" **What do you know about demons that hasn't been told to you by your prejudice village?"**

Naruto thought about it and then said "Nothing."

" **I've watched you your entire life Naruto. I know that one of the things you hate the most is people who judge a person before they get to know them. Tell me how can you hate that type of person if you're the same way. You have judged me** **on the perceptions of others and not your own. You think I am evil but you know nothing about be."**

Naruto was speechless. He realized that the fox was right again. He judged the fox before he knew anything about it. How can he hope for someone to acknowledge him for who he is if he can't do it himself. Coming to the realization of what he did Naruto ran through the cage bars and hugged the giant fox's paw and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. You are right. I shouldn't judge you by what other people think, but what I think of you. I don't think you are are evil. You have never done anything to hurt me. That's more than I can say for the villagers. If you will let me I hope we can be friends."

 **Well that's the End of this Chapter. Please review and try to give me some tips. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm staring my second chapter enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **"Kyuubi speech"**

 _"Thought Speech"_

"Everyone else speech"

 **Last Chapter**

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. You are right. I shouldn't judge you by what other people think, but what I think of you. And I don't think you are evil. You have never done anything to hurt me. That's more than I can say for the villagers. If you will let me I hope we can be friends."

 **Chapter 2.**

 **On With the Story**

Naruto hugged the giant fox with all his might. He wanted to let it know how sorry he was. Suddenly Naruto found himself being lifted far above the ground. He looked down to access the situation and saw that he was being lifted by one of Kyuubi's tails. He noticed that the tail was leading Naruto straight towards it's mouth. Naruto didn't struggle, thinking it to be futile.

 _"How could I have been so stupid?"_ He thought to himself in a defeated tone.

Naruto's body came closer to the Kyuubi's mouth. He could see its razor sharp teeth. The golden haired boy closed his eyes not wanting to see himself being eaten. He waited in dread-filled anticipation but instead of the intense pain of teeth tearing through his flesh he felt something very soft and warm rubbing against him. A vibration tickled his body. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi's huge muzzle nuzzling against him. The fox was purring.

Naruto was surprised to say the least but he hugged the Kyuubi on it's muzzle, enjoying the sensation. He suddenly felt like he was falling. Naruto looked around and noticed that yes, he was falling, but not like he expected. The Kyuubi was shrinking. It shrunk until it was about the size of a horse. It was holding Naruto with three of it's tails now.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto or at least the closest way a fox could smile. It set Naruto down and started to change again. It stood up on it's hind legs. It's paws grew more thin and sleek like fingers and its whole body changed to that of a women. The Kyuubi still was covered in fur and it's face was still that of a fox, but it retained the form of a women. Kyuubi's nine tails swung gracefully behind her.

"You're a girl!?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

Kyuubi raised a small hand in front of her mouth to release a sultry chuckle.

 **"Of course child. You couldn't tell?"** Kyuubi asked in a playful tone.

"Well, from what the villagers told me I always pictured you as a guy." Naruto said while looking away and fidgeting out of embarrassment.

A gentle smile formed across the woman's fox-like muzzle before she began to make her way over to Naruto. Naruto noted the way in which she walked. She supported her weight on the balls of her feet. She also had a graceful sway to her movements. Her tails swung the opposite way of her hips in a hypnotic fashion. She stood about 6 feet 2 inches. Naruto would say she looked to be in her early 20's. Though it's hard to tell when someone has the face of a fox. Once she got to Naruto she bent down and returned the hug Naruto gave her not too long ago. Naruto liked the feeling. He had never been hugged before and was very overdo for one.

" **I accept your apology Naruto and I hope we can be friends too. If not more."** Kyuubi's voice was soft, sweet and motherly.

She spoke in a tone that the orphan boy was very unfamiliar with. Naruto often watched other children in envy, imaging himself in their place as their parents doted upon them. He'd all but lost hope of ever being spoken to in that caring manner.

Naruto smiled and nuzzled into her fur. He never had a friend before. While he was nuzzling into her he noticed for the first time that she was naked. He sprung back with a blush on his face. Kyuubi watched Naruto curiously, following his eyes to where he was looking. She let another sultry chuckle before snapping her fingers. Her body was engulfed by a blazing blue flame. Almost as soon as it appeared it was gone, to be replaced by a fanciful, scarlet, Victorian dress adorning the woman's curvy figure.

" **No need to be** **embarrassed** **Naruto. It's all natural**." She explained in a playful manner, making Naruto's blush even brighter.

After that Kyuubi's expression changed. She looked up into the darkness for a moment in silent contemplation. Her demonic irises then settled back on the child. Her mood had become much more serious.

" **Naruto what is it that you want out of life?"**

"What?" Naruto asked in surprised.

She had just came out of nowhere with that question.

" **What is it that you want out of life?"** She repeated.

"I want to be Hokage so the people of the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody. Somebody important." Naruto said automatically.

He had been asked that question a lot and he always given the same answer.

" **Is that really what you want Naruto? Or do you want something else? Something that you think being the Hokage will grant you. You want to be the Hokage but for different reasons, so maybe someone will love you, am I correct?"**

Naruto nodded. That was always the real reason he tried so hard. That he wanted to be the Hokage. From what he's seen everyone adored the Hokage. They loved the Hokage. Naruto would give anything for that.

" **Naruto it saddens me every time I hear you speak those words. You are a boy raised in isolation and terrorized so thoroughly that the only option you see is to give your life for them in order to gain their respect. These people have done nothing to deserve what you are willing to sacrifice for them. They are not good people. By choosing to strive towards serving them you are saying that it's ok to treat their own children monstrously. It is in their nature to find someone else to blame for their suffering, to suck the happiness from others in order to maintain their own. Even if it means destroying the childhood of someone who should be their hero. For these people you want to sacrifice everything? Is that really all you hope for in life?"** Kyuubi asked in a solemn voice, a look of pity in her eyes.

As Kyuubi spoke Naruto bowed his head, wrapping his arms around his body. He clutched tightly into his arms while his tiny body trembled.

"But what else is there? If not that then I'll be alone forever. At least this way I'll get some people to like me. And maybe...some will love me. After what I'll do for them how could they not!?" Naruto looked up with a choked voice to Kyuubi's face, tears pooling in his eyes.

His face held one of desperation. What else could he do to not be alone? Kyuubi nodded in understanding while glancing off to the side in thought, her eyes taking a far off gaze.

 **"So no matter what they do to you, no matter how horrible they are, you will reward them with your life and your blood? Just so a few may come to like you? You don't see what's wrong with that? How many more like you have they tortured? How many more like you will they continue to torture with their selfishness, ignorance and hate? How much suffering must they inflict on the helpless before someone finally stands up and says enough is enough!?"** Kyuubi went on while barring her teeth in a great show of anger.

Naruto jumped slightly from her harsh tone, causing the woman to calm and look down to him with a gentler expression. Naruto's innocent blue eyes held a conflicted look to them, the boy standing in silence as he pondered everything he ever hoped for.

 **"Is that the type of person you want to be Naruto? To reward their cruelty with blind loyalty? No matter who they hurt? How many they hurt? No matter how many they step on to maintain their own happiness. It's all ok as long as you earn their respect and love? If that's the type of person you want to be tell me now. I'll still stay with you Naruto. No matter what. I just need to know who you plan to be."** Kyuubi continued while walking towards the boy again and dropping down on her knees so she could be level with him.

She placed both her paws along his shoulders in a gentle fashion. Naruto was still frozen as his entire world view began to shatter. Only snapping out of his daze when hearing her speak again.

 **"No matter who you decide to be Naruto, I won't abandon you because I see your heart. I'll stay with you until the end, even if you choose to die...for them."** Kyuubi stated, disgust evident in her voice when referring to the people of Naruto's village.

Naruto raised both his hands to cradle his head, his head hurt, tears were streaming uncontrollably from his eyes. What was he doing? Why was he so willing to give everything to those people who treated him like dirt? Why did things have to be this way? Why were they so cruel? Why couldn't they just treat him like a child, like a person? Why did he have to be so alone!? Why!?

Naruto began to quiver again, everything he knew being tossed into question. Again his despair subsided as he felt warm arms wrapping around his body. Kyuubi had closed in for yet another hug. This time she pulled his head into her chest, his face snuggled against her covered bosom in a secure fashion. Kyuubi nuzzled her face into the top of his head. Naruto melted under that tender embrace.

"Why is the world this way?" Naruto questioned in hitched voice while finally moving his arms forward to cling against her body.

" **Calm down my child."** She whispered to him in a soothing voice. **"This is simply the world they have created through no one's fault but their own. Angels like you are often the victims of their cruel world. They can't help it. Some are decent, but even the best of them are often trampled over by their own kind, or become corrupted when pushed far enough. Its just their nature, the nature of all humans. It will continue as long as they rule. They may need you to prove your worth to them, they may demand your blood, but I'll never do such a thing. I couldn't. You are a part of me, and I you. This is what it means to be a demon. We are one. I'll love you not because of what you can do for me, but because I can see who you truly are. An angel among monsters."**

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi's face. Tears streaming down his eyes. He listened to her attentively but one thing she said stood out.

"You'll….love me?" He asked in disbelief.

Kyuubi nodded while looking down affectionately towards the boy.

" **I want to give you my love Naruto. I want you to be by son.** **I will teach you, care for you, and love you as my own.** **I will give you what you long for, someone to love. But only if you'll have me, and only if and when you are ready."**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Someone was offering him love. He held on to her desperately, not wanting to ever let go.

"I will do whatever it takes. I don't care if this might be a trick. I don't care that you are a demon. I'm ready now. Just tell me what I have to do." Naruto blurted out without hesitation, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest.

Kyuubi smiled down at his little shaking form and nodded in understand.

" **Naruto to become my son you must become a demon yourself. You must understand the risks. You will become half** **demon. You will lose some of your humanity to be** **replaced by your demon side. You will truly become the thing that they all hate, unable to lead a normal life. In exchange you will be as much a part of me as I am you. You will be my child and I'll always love you no matter what. This isn't a decision to be taken lightly. Are you sure this is what you want?"**

Without hesitation Naruto nodded into her torso. Kyuubi smiled again, bending down to kiss Naruto on the forehead.

" **Good, but first things first, you are currently still in an alley. When you wake up I will be able to speak with you in your head. You will feel stronger** **since** **our connection has grown. We will need to find a place you can be safe for a couple days and be left alone. I will be with you the entire time. Now Naruto close you eyes."**

Naruto did as he was told and when he opened them he was behind the dumpster in the alley again. Naruto got up and with his new found speed jumped from rooftop to rooftop into the nearby forest. Naruto was amazed by his own agility. He was just a dark blur going through the trees. The boy yelled happily from the excitement.

" **Having fun Sweetheart?"**

"Mother is that you?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled when she heard Naruto call her mother.

" **Yes its me Son.** **As I said before I can talk to you now. You just have to think and you will be able to speak back to me."**

Naruto also smiled when he heard her call him Son. That would take some getting used to. He looked around and after a little while of searching he found a cave. Once he made sure it was safe he sat on the ground and waited for Kyuubi's orders.

" **Ok now give me control of your body while I perform the ritual."**

"How do I do that?"

" **Just don't fight it when you feel me taking over."**

Naruto nodded and as soon as he did he felt a weird sensation running through him. Once it stopped his hands started to rise as if possessed. Naruto started performing hand seals at blazing speed. After several minutes his hand stopped on one seal. The symbol for "Demon."

Red chakra started coming out of Naruto's body and swirling around him. He noticed blood starting to seep from his skin, yet there was no pain. To Naruto's horror he saw his flesh ripping itself from his body, the chunks swirling around with his blood and the red chakra, still there was no pain. The bloody mixture swirled around Naruto until it formed a cocoon of red chakra around his body. All Naruto could see was red.

Naruto was like that for days. He just sat there encased in a cocoon of chakra, blood and flesh. Nobody noticed he was gone and nobody cared. The Third Hokage was too busy to think about Naruto and so was Iruka at this time of year.

A few nights later the cocoon holding Naruto started to crack. Small pieces fell to the earth until the cocoon was no more. A figure could be seen on all fours breathing hard. It was small, maintaining the body of a child. It had smooth, soft skin. holding a slim figure. There wasn't a single blemish on it body. It's nails were long and pointed, making its hands resemble claws. It had long silky dirty blond hair flowing down to it's mid back. It had one furry golden fox tail coming from just above it's butt. It also had furry golden fox ears on top of its head. On its cheeks were three well defined whisker marks on each side, it's eyes blood red and slitted.

The boy breathed in deeply for the first time in his new form, his sharp fangs being revealed. With that breath the world would welcomed the birth of the half-demon Naruto, Son of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

 **Another chapter down, many more to go. Please review, I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they give me a lot of motivation.**

 **Alright, I'm starting my third chapter, Enjoy.**

" **Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

 **Chapter 3**

 **On With the Story  
**

" **Welcome Naruto. Now you are a demon, or** **at least** **a half demon.** **You are officially my son. Some of my chakra and blood was infused in you during the ritual,** **so technically we are blood relatives."** Spoke Kyuubi, her voice echoing in his head.

"Thank you mother, I would like to see what I look like now." Naruto said while raising his hands up to try to gauge his changes.

" **Ok Sweetheart, since you are part demon your chakra control has increased. You should** **be able to perform jutsu now. I will send mental images of hand signs through your mind. Just copy them and do what I** **say."** Kyuubi explained. **  
**

Naruto nodded and waited for the images. Hand seals flew through his mind and he copied them as they came along. Naruto was surprised at how well he could perform them. He had never seen half the hand seals but he was able to copy them perfectly. After a few seconds the hand seals stopped.

" **Now say** **Crystal Mirror Jutsu**. **"**

Naruto said the words and as soon as he did a large crystal started to rise from the ground. It rose to about 10 feet high and then stopped. It had no cracks in it so it showed a pristine image of Naruto.

" **This is a very basic jutsu.** **It's used to train beginners.** **It has no real use** **except to reflect other things. You could probably use it as a shield but there are much better jutsu out there. This is just a very easy jutsu to use."** Kyuubi lectured.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He noted all the new features his body had. As if acting on its own, Naruto's tail started rubbing on the glass, making him purr. Naruto's tail was very sensitive. After that furry appendage stopped rubbing on the glass it made its way in front of Naruto's face and started to sway hypnotically side to side. Naruto followed the sway of his tail with a fixated gaze. A powerful urge overtook his adolescent form. Before he knew it Naruto was chasing his own tail. He was on all fours swiping wildly as it seemed to elude his every attempt. Finally after a couple minutes of chasing, he caught his tail, put it into his mouth, and started sucking on it.

" **Awww, you're so cute Naruto."** Kyuubi cooed.

" **Remember when I told you there would be side affects to being a demon well this is one of them. You will be overpowered** **by** **your urges and** **instincts** **if you don't learn to control** **them. Also the older you get the more powerful those feelings will become."**

Naruto nodded, he didn't want to be controlled by his feelings, but he had to admit that his tail did taste good. While continuing to suck lightly against it he took the time to scan the rest of his body. Once he was done staring at himself, he left the cave.

" **Ok Sweetheart, in order to not draw suspicion to yourself you will have to revert back to a more human form** **in public."**

Naruto stopped in a small clearing.

"How do I do that mother?"

Naruto smile again showing of his pearly whites. He was still getting used to calling someone mother.

" **Just close your eyes and concentrate on your** **looks. I would recommend pulling your tail and fox ears back into your body,** **shortening** **your teeth and claws, and make your eyes look like they were before."**

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated on everything his mother told him. Once all the changes were complete Naruto looked like his old self except for his now silky long dirty blond hair and feminine figure.

"What do I do now? Are you going to train me?"

" **Yes, but not** **now. First we need to make sure you are never found out. People won't be happy if they figure out that you've turned into a demon. I will train you but it will have to be in secret. You will have to act like your old self until the time comes to** **reveal** **yourself. Since you don't have school all week due to the holidays, we will have all week to train and do other things. I've never been able to raise a child so I want to make this work. I tried once but...well that is a story for another day."** Kyuubi stated before going silently.

As she went silent Naruto's eyes went wide and he suddenly brought a hand up to clutch at his chest. A sudden huge wave of despair suddenly washed over him. The boy fell to his knees and gasped as tears began to well in his eyes. This sadness was crippling. Where did this come from?

Noticing Naruto's reaction Kyuubi gasped out loud before regaining control of her emotions. As she did Naruto suddenly sucked in air and hunched over an all fours, reeling from the experience.

"What...was that?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

The boy raised both his arms to wrap around his own body in a vulnerable manner.

 **"I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I...I shouldn't have. This is another side effect of your transformation. Well it would seem like a side effect to you but what you just experienced is a core part of what it is to be a demon. From now on you will be able to feel what I feel, what anyone of our kind feels, and vice versa. I just remembered something...that I shouldn't be thinking about. I shouldn't have done that to you."** Kyuubi explained in a solemn tone.

Naruto stayed silently for a while, staring off into space in thought. It felt so real, it was real. It was what his mother felt. All he wanted to do now was make her feel better. But he didn't think he'd be able to do that if he brought it up now. So for her he decided to save his questions for another time.

 **"** It's ok mother. You said you were going to train me?" Naruto asked with a solemn smile spreading across his face.

Kyuubi looked to Naruto with an adoring expression, literally seeing the wheels turning in his head. Seeing him try to figure out how best to console her. Now she could see it all, how Naruto thought, how he felt. She made the right choice in bringing him into the fold. So she continued.

 **"I will teach you everything about being a demon and more. But for now go to your apartment and leave a note saying you've went out to train. You can't be seen seeing how you are currently naked."** Naruto blushed at the comment and then headed towards the village.

Once he was there, he ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He was just a blur to the naked eye. Luckily this was a ninja village so nobody really paid attention to shinobi running on top of buildings. Naruto got across town to his apartment in less than ten minutes. He was barely winded when he got there.

When he opened his door which was never locked he found himself being a little uncomfortable being inside and not in the open forest. So as quickly as he could he wrote the note should the hokage or Iruka worry about him, put on his extra orange jumpsuit and headed back outside. He ran out of the village again into the nearby forest. The boy explored for about an hour before he found a good sized clearing with a stream nearby.

"Mother if you're sealed inside me how will you train me?" Naruto asked in a curious manner.

" **Simple you'll just have to summon me." Kyuubi replied.**

"What, but aren't you sealed inside me, how will I summon you?"

" **A summoning is a special case. Summoned creators exist outside** **this reality. They are not bound by anything on earth,** **accept** **the summoning contract. If you were to summoning me, you would summon another form of me from outside this reality and I would be able to be with you that way. Of course the whole time my soul will still be bound to you by this seal, but my mind will transfer to the body you summon."**

Naruto sighed. He wasn't even going to try to interpret what Kyuubi was just talking about. All he got out of that was he was able to summon her.

"Wait, don't I need a summoning contract? I think we had a class about that at school."

" **Yes, and now that you are a demon you will be able to generate the contract. Like before I'll send hand seals through your mind and you just copy those seals."**

They came flashing through Naruto's mind and he copied every single one. After he was done, there was a poof of smoke and in the air there was a scroll. It started to drop but with reflexes he didn't know he had, he caught it. He opened it up and didn't see any names on the scroll.

" **This a new summoning contract. It is designed** **so you will be the first to sign it and** **have complete control over the summons, which are foxes if you** **haven't guessed already. Now bite your thumb and quickly sign your name."**

Naruto bite his thumb, drew blood and quickly signed his name. He could see why his mother told him to do it quickly. As he finished Naruto's thumb started to glow red before healed within a few moments, but not before he wrote his name.

" **Now perform these** **hand seals, put your hand on the scroll, pump as much chakra as you can into it, and say** **Summoning Jutsu.** **"**

Naruto performed the seals that flashed through his mind, slammed his hand on the paper, and said "Summoning Jutsu."

There was a poof of smoke and out of the smoke stepped Kyuubi in her humanoid fox form. She had on her usual red kimono, walking forward with that sultry sway of hers. She looking down on Naruto with a pleased smirk.

" **Hello** **Sweetheart."**

Naruto ran over to his mother and threw himself at her. She caught him in her arms, hugged him back, and sat down with Naruto on her lap.

"Hello mother." Naruto said with a contented smile.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her. There was something different about touching her, it felt...more real than before. Naruto squeezed her body tight, hugging securely around her waist and burying his face innocently against her cushiony breasts. Kyuubi smiled warmly down to her child, wrapping one arm around his waist and cradling his head against her bosom in a protective manner.

The connection they had made early caused this moment to be more profound than either could have felt when Naruto was still human. They were both simultaneously feeling what it was like for their partner to hold the other. Their breathes moved in sync, their hearts began to beat at the same pace. This moment was a bit overwhelming for them both. Naruto for the first time actually feeling the love of a mother, and Kyuubi for the first time in years, feeling again what it was like to hold her child.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Completely silent, the world seemingly disappearing around them as they indulged in each other's presence. They entered a trance-like state, fully awake and aware but neither wanting to end the moment of that embrace. Neither broke the silence until Naruto felt a cold chill travel up his spine.

Slowly the boy's eyes fluttered open as he pulled his head back and looked around at his surroundings. Night had fallen and he'd spent literally the entire day atop Kyuubi's lap in her warm embrace. He looked up to notice her eyes staring down at him in an adoring fashion. Kyuubi leaned down to place a gentle kiss against his forehead.

"Hi." Naruto whispered sheepishly before leaning forward to nuzzle his face back into her soft and warm bosom.

Kyuubi released a sultry chuckle, leaning down to nose her face into the side of the golden haired boy's head.

 **"You're getting chilly. I can tell. Harness and control your demonic chakra to keep yourself warm sweetheart."** Kyuubi instructed while moving both her hands up to cup each side of Naruto's face.

She tilted his face upwards so he'd have to look into her eyes.

" **Like this."** Kyuubi said while closing her eyes and shifting her chakra flow throughout her body.

Naruto closed his eyes as he literally felt the way her chakra moved through the connection they shared. His body instinctively began to mimic hers. Also his chakra began to mimic hers and almost instantly his body heated up.

As he began to harness his demonic chakra Naruto's body returned to it's demonic form as opposed to his human form. His fluffy ears sprouted atop his head, his tail erupted from his tailbone, his nails and teeth sharpened, and the whiskers along his face grew more pronounced. And of course his eyes shifted from blue to slitted dark red pupils. The transformation caused a tearing noise to emanate from his pants.

Kyuubi opened her eyes to assess the damage. A soft blush spread across Naruto's cheeks when hearing that noise, he bowed his head in mild embarrassment. Kyuubi chuckled once more in that sultry manner before tapping Naruto's hip, causing the fabric of his pants to sew itself back together to fix up that hole. Naruto noticed that Kyuubi didn't seem to need to perform hand signs to manipulate her chakra into jutsu. He could feel the way her chakra contorted to form jutsu within her body without the need for handsigns. Something he wasn't able to mimic yet.

"Will you teach me all the things you've been showing me today Mother?"

" **Of course Sweetie. I will teach you that and so much more. Let's start now.**

"Ok! "Naruto said cheerfully.

Kyuubi got up and so did Naruto. She put two fingers to Naruto's head and they started to glow. When she took them away Naruto felt as if someone just dropped a truck on him. His knees wobbled as he struggled to stay standing up. After a few minutes he stood straight up but Kyuubi could still see that he was strained.

" **You're training starts now son. I've have put a gravity seal on you. It increases the gravity on you body.** **This will make you stronger and faster in the long run. Now give** **me** **10 laps around the clearing, 50 push-ups,** **sit-ups, and jumping jacks."**

Naruto nodded and started his workout.

" **While** **you're** **doing this I will be** **lecturing you on subjects I think are most essential."**

And Kyuubi started the lesson. At the end of the day Naruto nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He fell right into his mother's arms when he was done with his training for the day. He had done many exercises that went over into the next day. Kyuubi had lectured him on many subjects like strategy, jutsu, demonic culture, and even demonic mating habits. Though she barely touched the subjects he'd be taught much more thoroughly with time.

Naruto quickly fell to sleep in his mother's arms. He had just gotten a taste of what it was going to be like to be a demon.

End of this chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm starting my fourth chapter. Please enjoy~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Naruto Speech"

For the next three years Naruto had done exactly what his mother said and no one was suspicious. He would go to school and do everything that was expected of him. He went to class with his horrible bright orange jumpsuit. He came to class late, played pranks, and was the dead last in his class. He would go eat ramen with Iruka if the man offered. He would act just like his hyperactive, happy go lucky self and the villager's view of him never changed. They still hated Naruto. He still saw the hateful glares he got from the grown-ups. And the grown-ups kept their children away from Naruto so he couldn't make any friends. Even if the parents didn't keep their children away, the children still didn't like Naruto.

Of-course Naruto didn't mind. He was happy because no matter how much the villagers hated him, there was one person that still loved him, which was his mother, the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. However Naruto still wished he had some friends his own age.

Naruto isn't the dobe everyone knows him to be. In secret Naruto is a three-tailed half demon. In the three year that Naruto has known his mother she has been his role model. She taught him everything he knew. He had become very powerful under the teachings of his mother, their relationship growing closer and closer with time.

The two were inseparable, spending as much time as possible with each other. Being with someone as much as Naruto was with his mother, he picked up a few things. For example how she walked. Naruto would swing his hips and sway when he walked. When he talked his voice was soft and confident. He also picked up some habits, like sucking on his tail or running his hand threw his long silky blond hair frequency.

Naruto had grown in three years. He was taller, his hair had grown more until it reached about his lower back. His body had become sleeker. Even though he trained a lot he didn't gain a lot of muscle. He now had three golden fuzzy fox tails.

Despite the time he spent with his mother, now that Naruto had three tails he began to feel like something was...missing. Kyuubi noticed Naruto's behavior right away. Recently during their cuddle sessions he would be more silent, he'd often stare blankly into space as if lost in thought. After a particularly rigorous training session the issue came to a head.

Naruto spun about, dancing around his normal clearing dodging swift strikes from 4 demonic clones which surrounded him. The way he moved was graceful, hypnotic, weaving, spinning, and flipping through the deadly assault of his clones which slashed at him with elongated clawed fingers.

Naruto dodged two strikes at once, jumping up and spinning upside down while lashing out with his three tails. The pre-teen looked like a helicopter as he did that assault, striking and destroying all 4 clones simultaneously. He then landed in a one-handed hand stand before calmly dropping to his feet and releasing a soft breath.

A little ways away Kyuubi watched closely, lying lazily along her side and casually eating some grapes. She got up slowly and began to make her way over to her son. As usual she walked in that sensual, graceful manner, her hips sashaying gently from side to side, her nine long fox tails swaying hypnotically behind her. She moved behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek against his. Demons were very affectionate.

" **Yet another superb performance Son."** Kyuubi whispered directly into the fluffy golden fox ear atop Naruto's head.

Naruto closed his demon, slitted, blood red eyes to enjoy the physical attention for a moment while nodding his head.

"Yes, thank you mother." The preteen spoke softly while giving her a small kiss on the cheek and slowly pulling away. He walked over towards a nearby river with a mixed expression. The way he moved was exactly like his mother, his three tails swaying in a sensual and hypnotic manner.

When Naruto pulled away from her touch Kyuubi raised a brow. That was different. Usually Naruto and Kyuubi were inseparable. They'd cuddle for hours but lately, he was a bit distant. Kyuubi leaned her body weight to one side, placing a hand on her hip while watching her son.  
 **  
** **"Ok, what's going on with you lately sweetheart?"** Kyuubi asked in a concerned tone.

By now Naruto had made it to the edge of that stream. He leaned most of his weight on one hip, wrapping both arms around his belly in a casual manner. Naruto stared down at the rushing water in thought.

"It's nothing really. I mean...it's not a big deal."

Naruto shook his head and moving one hand up to lightly sweep a bit of his long, spikey bangs from his face. HIs hair was waist length, a bit of it braided and styled into an intricate crown around his head. Kyuubi frowned when observing her son's behavior.

 **"Come now Naruto. You can't hide anything from me. It's obvious there is something wrong."** Kyuubi stated while walking forward to stand behind Naruto.

She slowly delved her fingers into the boy's hair, sliding her digits along the back of his head in a massaging manner before grabbing a bit of those golden strands to braid them together. Naruto couldn't help leaning his head back against her touch, closing his eyes a bit as a comfortable sigh escaped his lips.

The boy then opened those demonic orbs of his into a half lidded gaze while looking at the reflection of his mother and himself in the stream water.

"It's just that...well at school everyone seems to have... friends. And I know that I have to act the way I act at school so no one is suspicious of me but...I just wish I had a friend or two who I could be myself around." Naruto explained while turning his head slightly to the side to glance up to Kyuubi who was still much taller than the preteen boy.

"I'm not trying to say your love isn't enough, It's just…" But before he could continue Kyuubi placed a small finger against his lips.

" **I know what you mean Sweetheart. And you're right, you should have someone around your own age to interact with. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. You've already obtained your third tail yet you have not even been around any of your peers. I should have done something about this much sooner."** Kyuubi said with a sigh, a bit disappointed in herself for letting her son suffer as long as he had.

Naruto went wide eyed before turning around to face her, raising both his hands up to cup either side of Kyuubi's face. Naruto's hands were soft, smooth, his body had been slowly becoming more demonic. Which means it grew similar to the person he was close to. His mother. His eyelashes were thick and long, even his hips were slightly more prominent than a normal boy's. HIs face had softer more rounded features. He was starting to look more and more like Kyuubi every single day.

Naruto looked up to his mother's face with a worried expression, feeling the guilt and conflict in her as if it were his own. Gently Naruto tugged on Kyuubi's face, causing her to bend down so that they could press their foreheads together, the both of them closing their eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You don't need to apologize. I was just speaking my mind. I know this isn't something you can help. It's best for me that I keep my distance around my peers at school to protect myself, and you." Naruto stated in an understanding manner while rubbing Kyuubi's cheek tenderly.

Kyuubi sighed and pulled her head back slightly, casting her feral gaze down to him.

 **"That's not exactly true Sweetheart. This is something I can help with."** Kyuubi corrected which caused Naruto to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Kyuubi stared down at Naruto for a long while in silence. Naruto could clearly see she was thinking things over and stayed quiet as to not interrupt her thoughts. After a while Kyuubi nodded and gripped one of Naruto's hands, placing a kiss against the back of it and entwining her fingers with his.

" **I wanted to wait a little bit longer but she'll just have to adjust."** Kyuubi stated while shifting her body to stand at Naruto's side and face towards the large grassy clearing.

Naruto frowned a bit, confusion evidence in his expression.

"What do you…" But before he could finish his sentence there was a blinding light which suddenly erupted from the center of their clearing.

Despite its brightness Naruto and Kyuubi looked at it without trouble. Kyuubi had a knowing smirk on her face while Naruto watched the event in fascination.

The blazing light continued to emanate from the clearing for a while but soon Naruto could make out a figure forming in the center. Suddenly the light disappeared and was immediately replaced by a large plume of blue fire. Naruto recognized that fire as a teleportation Jutsu. A demonic teleportation jutsu. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi to gauge her reaction but Kyuubi was just kept staring into the fire as it burned. So Naruto returned his attention to the fire as well. What he saw caused his eyes to widen in shock.

A girl stepped out of the flames. But not a normal girl, she was a demon. From head to toe she was covered in black fur, standing on two legs. Besides the fur her body was that of a normal girl but her face was that of a fox, just like Kyuubi. She looked to be no older than Naruto, and a bit shorter as well. Naruto noticed very quickly that she was naked!? That realization caused a dark red blush to form across his face as he averted his gaze.

The fox girl was standing in a guarded stance, her arms by her side. She had five fingers but her claws were elongated and looked razor sharp. Her eyes were pitch black, darting about frantically to analyze her new location. She was panting rapidly as if trying to catch her breath. There were two furry black ears atop her head which twitched constantly as she took in the sounds of her environment.

Kyuubi looked down to Naruto who was still averting his gaze from looking at the naked girl. Kyuubi chuckled in amusement before reaching down to grab Naruto's hand and leading him over to the black furred demoness.

" **You're so adorable."** Kyuubi coed down to her son.

The two stopped in front of the girl. The girl's eyes were still darting about, she was clearly panicking. Calmly Kyuubi dropped down on her knees to have her face level with the adolescent fox. Kyuubi reached forward and cupped both sides of the girl's face, staring intensely into her eyes.

" **Just focus on me Midnight. Don't worry about anything else."** Kyuubi instructed in a tender voice which drew the attention of the girl who was visibly shaking.

She was clearly confused and overwhelmed which Kyuubi could feel as if experiencing it herself.

 **"Kyuubi-Sama?"** The girl spoke out in a soft, high pitched voice.

Naruto finally managed to look back at the naked girl, focusing on her face. Her voice sounded...nice. She sounded like a normal girl. At least to him.

" **Yes it's me child."** Kyuubi responded back while gently caressing the girl's cheek.

The touch caused Midnight's nerves to calm. She stopped shaking as she looked at Kyuubi's face with an adoring gaze.

 **"I won."** The girl said before collapsing forward into Kyuubi's arms, falling unconscious.

Kyuubi was quick to catch her, picking the adolescent girl up in her arms. She turned around and gestured for Naruto to take her. Naruto was a bit surprised but he didn't waste time. He moved forward to carefully grab the naked demon girl from Kyuubi and take her into his arms bridal style.

"Mother what is going on?" Naruto asked while wrapping his three tails around the girl to cover her body, the boy holding her unconscious form against his chest.

Kyuubi smiled warmly before reaching down to caress the sleeping girl's head. She had a huge mane of silky black, ass-length hair which was now hanging loosely as Naruto held her.

" **Naruto you have plenty of other people. If you remember me telling you, I'm part of the very** **powerful fox clan in the demonic dimension.** **Since** **you're** **my son that makes you part of that clan too."**

Naruto knew all this. There are many species of demon in the demonic dimension. Where all demon originated. Only a very select few demons had the power and resources to cross over into the human realm. Most of the time when this happened it is because they were summoned. The demonic dimension was ruled by clans of different species and otherwise existed completely separate from the human world except for when an ambitious human gained the power and resources to bring a demon through the threshold. The fox clan was one of the most powerful families that ruled over the dimension. But Naruto couldn't see what he being part of a clan had to do with what was currently happening. Kyuubi saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes and continued to explain.

" **Son, I am a big part of the clan so my** **brethren** **know about my situation. They can't do anything about it but they still know. Powerful demons aren't allowed to dwell on earth. Only reason there are demons here is because they are weak or they were summoned here** **by very powerful jutsu. Even** **now I can't go back to my clan,** **but they still know of my struggle, and have been watching me and you. On occasion I am able to speak them. They have formally accepted you into the clan** **and** **have sent you a gift. "** Kyuubi continued while moving a hand down to inspect the girl's claws.

They were covered in blood.

" **She is the clan's gift to you. Another child of our kind, about your age, for you to grow with and befriend. Hopefully she can teach you more about your heritage, about what it is to be a demon, to have a real family, a real friend. Not just an overbearing mother."** Kyuubi stated with a soft chuckle.

Naruto stared down at the girl in awe.

"A friend? For me? They would go out of their way to do this for me?" Naruto asked as tears began to well up in his eyes, clearly moved by the gesture.

Kyuubi nodded and raised one of her nine tails to wipe his tears away.

" **Of course Sweetheart. You are my Son. You are family. Not just to me, but to all of us. You can't speak to them like I can, you don't have the proper connection. But in time you will. In time you will see their faces, you will feel their love. The love of the fox clan. In the meantime, hopefully she will give you a taste of that."** Kyuubi stated while bending down to place a tender kiss against Naruto's forehead.

She stopped trying to wipe his tears away because the flow just kept coming. Naruto looked up to his mother with a teary gaze, a tender smile on his face as he hugged Midnight's unconscious form to himself.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered in a shaky voice, looking down adoringly at the girl in his arms. Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction before taking a few steps backwards.

 **"She's new to this world Naruto. She'll need your guidance. And hopefully she'll offer some guidance of her own. Take care of her."** Kyuubi lectured before disappearing in a plume of blue flames.

Naruto stared at the space where his mother stood just a few moments ago for a long while with a blank expression. Finally he looked down at the black furred fox. He walked over to a tree and leaned his back against it, carefully sliding down and sitting back against the bark.

The girl began to stir in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open into a half lidded gaze, looking up at Naruto's face with those pitch black orbs of hers. A small smile began to creep across her face. At the same time she raised a shaky hand up to lightly touch the side of Naruto's face. Naruto leaned into that touch glady. She was so soft.

 **"Naruto-kun?"** The girl whispered in a sleepy manner.

Naruto nodded and bent down to plant a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Hello Midnight. It's nice to meet you." Naruto whispered in a soft and tender voice.

The girl smiled even brighter when hearing his voice, revealing her sharp fangs. Almost as soon as she showed her fangs she fell unconscious again. It seemed she had just enough energy to hear his voice before passing out.

Naruto stared down at her with an adoring expression before tightening his protective grip on her body and closing his eyes restfully.

From off to the side Kyuubi watched the scene maintaining a knowing smirk. She turned around and left the two to their devices, heading deeper into the forest surrounding their usual clearing. She walked through the woods with a pleased expression, finally settling down near a large tree.

Kyuubi kneeled down, still wearing that red kimono while maintaining her humanoid form. She placed her furred hands atop her own lap and closed her eyes in a meditating fashion.

 _ **"The Jutsu was a success. She transferred here without a problem. At this rate it's only a matter of time before we can make a larger portal."**_ Kyuubi thought cryptically to herself.

 **In a place far, far away…**

A man stood silently in a lone roam. This man was covered in red fur with grey patches of fur covering various parts of his body. He stood completely naked, his posture a bit hunched. He had 8 fox tails swaying behind him. His eyes were closed, his body completely still. Suddenly the man opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. Instantly a plume of blue flames erupted directly in front of him. The man reached into the flame and pulled out a piece of dark parchment. He then released the strange piece of parchment, the material seemingly covered in skin. Without a show of pain the elderly fox clawed into the palm of his furred hand to draw blood. He began to write frantically on the parchment for a few long minutes using his own blood.

After a time he sighed in a satisfaction, the wound on his palm healing up as he grabbed the parchment in both paws and stared down at it with a pleased grin spreading across his face.

"It's only a matter of time now…My Queen." The man whispered to himself before grabbing the parchment and walking out of the room.

That's the end of this Chapter. Please review

 **Author note**

So as you can see I'm changing Naruto and Midnight's relationship so they start out as friends first. Hopefully you like the change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm starting my fifth chapter, Enjoy.**

" **Kyuubi speech"**

" **Midnight speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

 **Chapter 5**

 **On with the story**

Soft chirping filled the air as morning came. Two figures lay huddled together in a tight cuddly ball, laying atop a grassy clearing miles away from Konoha village. They were both sound asleep. Naruto, being one of those figures, had his arms both securely wrapped around his new friend's waist. Their legs were entwined closely together, the same for their tails. A position he kept with his mother on multiple occasions.

Naruto was the first to move, a contented smile plastered across his face from the feeling of the warm body he was currently curled up with. With his eyes still closed Naruto began to move his thighs against his partner's, only for his eyes to suddenly flutter open in surprise. This didn't feel like his mother. Naruto often slept curled up with his mother but this person was a lot smaller.

When Naruto's blurry eyes settled those slitted feral eyes of his looked down to see two pitch black eyes staring up at him. The girl was awake and silently watching him in his sleep. Suddenly the memories of last night rushed back to him.

Eventually Naruto snapped out of his daze to see Midnight still silently staring up at his face. He smiled warmly down to her and leaned down to place a gentle kiss against her forehead, reminiscent of the way his mother did for him.

"Good Morning Midnight." Naruto said in an affectionate tone before being overtaken by a small yawn. The girl raised one furred paw up to caress Naruto's cheek in an adoring fashion, continuously staring with a longing gaze.  
 **  
"Good Morning Naruto-kun."** She whispered in a dreamy manner. Again Naruto couldn't help smiling when hearing her voice. He then disentangled himself from her and began his morning ritual. Midnight followed his movements closely. Naruto then began to stretch out his body like a cat, letting out a small yawn. Midnight gave him his space, sitting on her butt and hugging her knees to her chest while watching Naruto in fascination. As she watched him the girl's furry fox ears began to twitch. She then began to look around her surroundings for the first time since meeting Naruto.

What she felt next was indescribable. Without her attention focused on Naruto, Midnight finally realized just how different this world was from where she came from. The sun was shining bright and high in the sky. A soft breeze tickled her body. Butterflies fluttered about, birds chipped and fly through the sky, the water from the nearby stream sparkled and maintained a calming noise as it flowed.

Slowly Midnight stood up and began to turn around on her heels, her ears twitching rapidly, her eyes going wide eyed as she marveled at the world she was so new to.

 **"How is this possible?"** Midnight whispered in awe as she walked over to the nearby stream and dropped to her knees near the edge. She then dipped a single hand atop the water testingly, bringing it back quickly. The girl scanned her wet fingers, squinting her eyes suspiciously before licking at her own digits. A sharp gasp quickly left her mouth before she quickly dipped both her hands into the running stream. The sensation of clean running water against her skin and fur was unbelievable.

From behind her Naruto approached the scene silently, watching Midnight as she seemingly discovered water for the first time. He stopped a few feet away, canting his head to the side while observing her behavior. What he saw next caught him off guard. Midnight turned her head slowly toward Naruto, still kneeling down at the edge of that stream. She looked up at his face with tears pouring from her eyes.

 **"What is this?"** Midnight asked in a choked voice while pulling her paws from the water and licking at them. Naruto looked down at her with a empathetic expression. He forgot Kyuubi's lessons about how different the demon realm was from the human realm. Naruto moved forward and kneeled by Midnight's side, reaching into the stream with both hands and looking to the girl expectantly as he cupped a hand full of water. Midnight slowly moved to mimic him, bringing a pool of water into her hands as well. Naruto then drank the water slowly, prompting Midnight to stare down at the liquid tentatively before drinking it as well. As soon as that water touched her tongue Midnight's eyed widened in a shock. She then promptly drank every bit of water in his palm before staring at the stream. Without hesitation the girl plunged her head into the stream to gulp desperately at the substance.

Naruto watched in astonishment, kind of frozen in fascination while watching the girl. She didn't pull her head out for a while. After a few long minutes Naruto slowly reached forward to pat her shoulder. But before he could Midnight finally pulled her head out from that stream, her silky, wet black hair smacking Naruto into the face. She then looked at him in a panic.

 **"Oh Naruto-kun!"** She said while launching herself at him and gripping his face in her paws and inspecting any damage she may have caused. Naruto just smirked and blew a bit of her hair from his face.

"It's ok Midnight. I'm tougher than I look." Naruto joked playfully. Midnight stared at him with a blank expression, not getting the joke, before nodding her head in understanding and smiling softly.

 **"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just….there's just…."** But before she could explain herself Naruto placed a single finger against her lips to silence her.

"You don't have to apologize to me Midnight. This must all be so overwhelming for you. I'll do my best to make you feel comfortable." The blode haired pre-teen stated in a tender tone. Midnight's heart fluttered in response to those words. She suddenly leapt forward and wrapped bother her arms around his neck and clung her naked body tightly to Naruto's. Naruto again couldn't help the harsh blush that spread across his face.

" **Are you torturing my boy over here?"** A sultry voice called out a little ways from the side, that silky voice belonging to none other than Kyuubi herself. The woman walked towards the two with a amused smirk playing across her face.

Naruto moved a hand up to twirl a few strands of his blonde hair around his finger, sending a nervous grin towards his mother.

"Oh, morning mother." Naruto stated. Upon noticing Kyuubi, Midnight immediately turned to face Kyuubi, dropping down on her knees and bowing her entire body forward, the girl's forehead to the ground. Naruto looked at the girl in shock.

 **"I'm sorry if I offended Your Highness."** Midnight stated in a panic. Naruto raised both his eyebrows at the sight.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed while looking back and forth from Kyuubi to Midnight in disbelief. Kyuubi sighed heavily before dropping to her knees in front of Midnight and cupping the girl's face with both hands, she then forced Midnight to look up into Kyuubi's eyes.

 **"I don't ever want you to call me that again. That's Kyu-chan to you."** Kyuubi stated in a firm manner. Midnight looked up with wide eyes while nodding obediently. The girl was frozen, seemingly star struck by the touch and presence of Kyuubi.

 **"Yes Your...Kyu-chan."** Midnight corrected herself quickly while clutching tightly into the grass beneath her and biting into her bottom lip. The girl was clearly nervous around Kyuubi.

"What's all this "Your Highness" business? You told me you were important in the fox clan but you never said you were royalty." Naruto said in an accusing manner with one brow raised, an amused smirk across his face just like his mother. Kyuubi rolled her eyes and huffed, standing up and reaching for Midnight's hand so as to bring the girl to her feet.

 **"It's not that important."** Kyuubi stated while waving her furred hand dismissively. Midnight went wide eyed at Kyuubi's words.

 **"With all due respect Your...Kyu-chan. You're a legend. Everyone knows who you are. Just because you've been gone for a few thousand years doesn't mean we will forget. You are our Queen and will forever be our queen."** Midnight blurted out before gasping and bowing her head apologetically. Kyuubi shook her head with a soft smile and moved her hand down to Midnight's chin, raising the girl's head.  
 **  
** **"You really have got to stop treating me like some goddess. I haven't ruled for generations."** Kyuubi explained.

 **"But you are a goddess!"** Midnight shouted again, this time more fervently before bowing her head once more. Naruto looked at the girl in shock. There was so much about his mother he didn't know. He had so many questions. Kyuubi rolled her eyes when seeing Midnight bow her head again. Kyuubi stepped in front of Midnight and looked down at the short girl with those intense gaze. Naruto watched quietly, knowing what happened when Kyuubi got like this. A lecture was coming.

 **"Look at me girl."** Kyuubi ordered in a stern manner. Midnight raised her head and looked up to Kyuubi with a tentative gaze in her pitch black pupils.

" **Why are you here?"** Kyuubi asked. Midnight hesitated for a moment before answering.

 **"For you...and for Naruto."** Midnight answered in a soft voice while glancing over to where Naruto was silently watching. The answer caused Naruto to avert his gaze and smile in a bashful manner. But his attention snapped back to the two women when he heard Kyuubi's response.

 **"No! Why are you here? You. What gives you the right to be here instead of all those other girls who fought to be where you are now?"** Kyuubi barked out in a harsh voice. Her tone caused Naruto to flinch. He rarely saw her get this way. But he noticed that Midnight didn't flinch. He watched almost in slow motion as Midnight's posture changed within seconds. She went from standing in a reserved, meek fashion to a much more straightened and confident posture. The black furred fox girl lifted her head up proudly and stared up at Kyuubi now with a fiery gaze.

 **"I'm here because I fought and won. Because I'm strong."** Midnight answered in a confident voice. That response caused a smile to curl across Kyuubi's face.

 **"You're damn right Darling. You are here because you are worthy. Worth of me, of my son. At least so far. You aren't here because of how well you can suck up to me. You are here because you earned it. Now act like it!"** Kyuubi ordered while leaning to place a tender kiss against Midnight's forehead. Midnight closed her eyes to enjoy that kiss, sighing softly as her entire body relaxed. Kyuubi then pulled back with a satisfied smile. Midnight's demeanor had completely changed, the girl seeming a lot more relaxed and confident in herself. Midnight looked up to Kyuubi before stepped forward and moving both her arms forward, extending her hands.

Kyuubi took Midnight's hands and they both entwined their fingers, looking into each other's eyes before they both shivered. A rush of feeling through their bodies as they initiated the bond. Midnight was the first to speak.

 **"I could never disappoint you Kyu-chan I've adored you since I was a baby. I've always dreamed of meeting you. And when I heard of the opportunity, and heard the stories about your son, I knew it had to be me who would cross over."** Midnight explained before pulling her hands away from Kyuubi and turning her attention to Naruto. The boy had been silently watching with a blank expression. This was quite a day. He'd seen a rare side to his mother. But when noticing Midnight's gaze the boy's breath hitched. The way she looked at him was something...he wasn't used to.

Slowly Midnight began to walk towards Naruto with that sensual sway. She still wasn't wearing clothes! Midnight didn't stop however, moving in front of Naruto and raising her arms up to his neck and wrapping her arms around him. That familiar blush spread across the boy's cheek.

 **"Didn't I tell you to stop torturing my boy? We need to get some clothes on you."** Kyuubi stated in a lighthearted manner while noticing Naruto's hard "little problem" between his legs. Midnight turned her head to the side to glance towards Kyuubi with a confused gaze.

 **"Clothes?"**

 **Sometime later…**

 **"So what is this exactly?"** Midnight asked as a pair of white panties were shimmied up the girl's hips. The three demons were now in Naruto's apartment. Kyuubi and Midnight were in the bathroom of Naruto's apartment while Naruto waited in his room for. Well he didn't just wait. He was performing his morning exercises. At the moment he was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed with a red ball of chakra swirling around between his two hands in front of him. A chakra control practice.

In the bathroom Kyuubi was putting clothes on Midnight, just now securing those panties around the girl's hips. Kyuubi then stood behind Midnight, wrapping her arms around the girl's belly as they both looked into the bathroom mirror.

"What is the point of wearing these extra...things?" Midnight asked as Kyuubi reached forward to the sink and grabbed a white bra.

" **It's part of human culture. Unlike us, the humans get cold so they wear things to keep them warm.** Kyuubi explained as Midnight raised her arms so that bra could be put in place over her budding chest. Midnight despite being a demon, still was around Naruto's age and still had a lot of growing to do. Especially in the chest department. **  
****  
**"Well I can understood if humans want to wear this stuff, but why do I have to?" Midnight asked with a frown as that bra was fastened around her torso. Kyuubi simply nodded.

 **"Because you are going to be around my son. Who is half human. And I'm sure you'll be around humans eventually as well. Plus there are...extra benefits."** Kyuubi hinted while producing a pair of black girl's cargo pants for Midnight to wear. Standard for many Ninja. Midnight canted her head to the side while staring at Kyuubi through the mirror.

"What do you mean, "extra benefits?" Midnight continued to question as she was instructed to step into a pair of tight cargo pants that Kyuubi presented her. Midnight obeyed the gesture and stepped into those pants, letting Kyuubi shimmy them up the girl's slender legs. Kyuubi smirked in response to the girl's question and placed her hands firmly on Midnight's hips.

 **"I mean that the things you wear can be very appetizing to the eye. Especially so growing boys. Human boys. Don't think I didn't notice the way you look at him."** Kyuubi stated in a knowing manner while taking a fishnet shirt and sliding it over Midnight's torso to complete the outfit.

 **"Many of the shinobi girl's wear something similar to this. Girl's you'll have to compete with."** Kyuubi stated while again wrapping her arms around Midnight's waist and hugging her closely from behind. Midnight leaned back into Kyuubi's touch before going wide eyed in realization of what Kyuubi meant. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Competition?"The girl stated with a frown. She went through so much just to get here. Kyuubi chuckled when noting that reaction.

 **"Oh of course Darling. What did you think that just because you'd crossed over you'd have my son all for yourself?"** Kyuubi questioned with her brow raised. Midnight slowly averted her gaze.

"I thought we'd at least be…"

 **"Friends, that's all."** Kyuubi interjected, cutting Midnight off and narrowing her gaze at the girl. Midnight stayed silent and avoiding looking Kyuubi in the eyes.

 **"You may be ready for something like that but my boy isn't. He's only half demon. He hasn't been through his cycle yet. Of course I know you have. But you're full demon, you're ready for such things far faster than humans. I can smell it on you you're…"** But Kyuubi stopped her speech in her tracks before sniffing again. Kyuubi then went wide eyed and looked down at the girl in astonishment. Again Midnight kept looking away.

 **"No...I don't believe it. You're..."** Kyuubi tentatively spoke out before unabashingly sliding a hand down Midnight's hips and carefully running a finger up against the fabric of Midnight's pants between her legs. Despite the boundary of that clothing, that touch was all Kyuubi needed to confirm what she wanted to find out.

 **"Virgin!?"** Kyuubi questioned in shock. Midnight squeezed her thighs together and nodded her head silently.

 **"How is that possible? You went through your cycle years ago."** Kyuubi questioned in a suspcious and disbeliving tone. Midnight smiled softly while her eyes gazed off to the side in a dreamy fashion.

"It was hard. I drove the boys around me crazy. But I always worshipped you Kyu-chan. I listened to all the stories, the tails of your adventures. And I wanted to be just like you. And around the time of my cycle I heard about your Son. Naruto, the boy who the great Kyuubi took in as her son. I knew from that moment that I wanted to save myself. To have a chance to be a part of your life, and his. So I trained hard, knowing that there would be a tournament. And everyone understood, and some even helped me train. I trained for so hard and so long that it left very little room for anything else." Midnight explained with a distant smile. Kyuubi gave the girl an affectionate squeeze around the waist, gaining a new respect for her.

 **"I admire your dedication Midnight. But that still doesn't mean you have a right to my son. You have to earn it."** Kyuubi explained. Midnight nodded her head in understanding.

"I know."

Kyuubi watched the girl closely before sighing and leaning down to place a kiss against the girl's cheek, something which caused a smile to appear on Midnight's face.

"It will take a few years until Naruto hits his cycle. In the mean time if you are serious about being with him you have to be his friend first. He is my son, when the time comes he will be a very eligable bachelor. But he has to choose you. And you have to accept it if he chooses someone else." Kyuubi warned. Something whiched caused Midnight to narrow her eyes.

The girl's posture then straightened. She pulled away from Kyuubi's hold to grab at the handle to the door. But before she opened it Midnight looked back to Kyuubi with determination in her pitch black orbs.

"He will choose me. I'll do what ever it takes to make that happen." Midnight stated resolutly while twisting the nob of the door, something she'd only just recently leaned how to do.

" **One piece of advice. If you want him to choose you, then you can't just give him what he wants. You have to give him what he needs. And he'll do the same for you even if he doesn't choose you. You have to be a friend first. If you don't and you hurt him, I'll send you back myself."** Kyuubi warned with a narrowed gaze. Midnight hestiated, her confidence faultering for just a second. But eventually she nodded and opened the door to the bathroom closing it behind her.

Midnight then leaned back against the bathroom door, placing a single hand against her chest. She stayed silent, a worried expression in her face. After a moment Midnight took a deep breathand regained her posture, walking now towards the entrance to Naruto's room. The door was still open and Midnight saw the way Naruto concentrated on that demonic ball of chakra between his hands. Upon seeing his face Midnight bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Screw it." She whispered to herself before darting forward into the room, completely unable to control herself in his presence.

Naruto was almost completely oblivious to his surroundings while sitting atop that bed, still was his legs crossed and swirling that visible ball of chakra between both his hands. He only snapped out of his trance when hearing footsteps approaching his bed. Naruto opened his eyes only to gasp out when Midnight lept forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pounced him.

Naruto barely got time to take in her new attire before being bombarded with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so that he was on top of her, straddling her waist and she was laying on her back. Naruto raised a brow at her appearance, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Why does mother like torturing me so?" Naruto said with a sigh while climbing off of Midnight and laying by her side. Midnight rolled over on her side to stare into his eyes.

 **"I think that's just what mothers do."** Midnight commented matter of factly while laying the side of her head atop her furred hands. Naruto tapped a finger against his chin and nodded.

"It seems that way." He stated playfully while looking to her curiously.

"Was your mom that way?" Naruto prodded, finally getting down to asking her questions about who she was. Midnight suddenly sat up when being given that question.

 **"Well aren't you the curious one. How about this. I'll tell you everything you want to know about me if we can go outside again."** Midnight stated while looking out of Naruto's window. It was early evening at the sun was still up. Naruto blinked in surprise before chuckling a bit.

"You don't need my permission to go outside, and you don't need to make deals with me to do that either." Naruto explained while sitting up and presenting his hand to her. Midnight stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding and taking his hand.

"I'll do you one better. I have so much to show you.' Naruto stated before using one hand to cast a jutsu on himself to disguise himself in a long black hooded robe. Midnight watched him perform that jutsu before mimicking his hand signs exactly and performing the jutsu herself. Naruto looked at her in astonishment before smiling and leading her to the window seal. They then lept out the window to explore the town.

For the rest of the day Naruto showed Midnight around his village. He spent most of the day explaining what various things were. He took her around to shops, to the parks, to explore the forest surrounding the village. He made sure to avoid large crowd despite their disguises, something which didn't go unnoticed by Midnight. Eventually they started talking and learning more about each other. But before Naruto could learn too much about her he noticed that the sun was going down. So he took her to the top of the hokage monument.

Naruto walked with Midnight at his side, both still holding hands. He walked along the grass until stepping on top of the head of the fourth hokage's' monument. Naruto then sat down, dangling his legs a bit to the front of that monument. Midnight followed in suit, pressing her hips to Naruto's and leaning against his arm. Naruto smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I wanted to be here when you saw this for the first time." Naruto stated in a tender voice. Midnight frowned in confusion while staring up at Naruto's face.

 **"See what?"** Midnight asked before Naruto reached over and ever so gently grabbed under Midnight's chin. He then turned her head forward so she could finally see the sight of the sun setting over the horizon. Midnight gasped from the scene, her breath catching in her throat. Almost immediately tears began to form in her eyes and trail down her cheeks. She turned her head away and shuddered a bit, raising a hand up to cover her mouth.

Naruto looked at her with a soft expression, reaching his free hand over to lightly wipe away her tears.

"I hope you like it." Naruto whispered soothingly. Midnight stared down at the ground for a time before finally shifting her gaze to Naruto's face. But what he saw in Midnight's eyes wasn't happiness, but a daunting sadness. And as soon as he saw her eyes as wave of emotions show through his body. Again he felt what she felt, sadness, confusion, frustration, Anger? Hate? Naruto grabbed his chest and caught his breath, unprepared for the intensity of those emotions. He then looked over to Midnight.

The girl's head was hung low, her silky black hair obscuring most of her face. But eventually she started to rise, standing on her feet. She had her fist balled, her body shaking as she looked down on the village.

" **I haven't told you how I came to be summoned here yet. I fought to get here. A competition of demon children around your age to have the chance to meet you and Kyu-chan. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. As you know travel between the demon realm and human realm is extremely difficult. It took a lot of time for our clan to build up the energy to make the portal large enough to carry just me though. That's because I'm just a child who isn't currently very strong. Ideal. None of the more powerful demons would be able to make it through. "** Midnight explained while baring her teeth in anger. Naruto sat silently, wondering where she was going with this.

 **"I wasn't royalty. No one thought I'd win. There were a dozen others with more powerful parents who were expected to win. But I trained and prepared for as long as I could remember. All so I could get a chance to meet Kyuubi. That was before I knew about you Naruto. I worshipped Kyuubi. Our elders told stories about her adventures on the human realm and I wanted to be just like her. And I trained hard to one day be strong enough to pass through to the human realm, and go on adventures just like her. Like Kyuubi who roamed with the HUMANS."** MIdnight continued, spitting out that last word.

She then closed her eyes and turned her head away from the village, another series of tears leaking from her eyes.

" **But then I heard about you. About the child Kyuubi adopted and made her own. About a boy so tortured by his own kind that he eagerly accepted a demon as his mother. From all the stories I thought humans were afraid of demons. But I started to figure it out. You went to Kyu-chan because she was the first person to show you love. In a world as beautiful as this, filled with your own kind, it fell on her to show you the love your deserved."** Midnight spoke before looking over to Naruto and kneeling down in front of him. By now Naruto could see where she was going with her rant, looking away from her now.

 **"Please let me see."** Midnight said while reaching forward slowly to touch Naruto's face. But she didn't touch him yet, waiting for his permission. Naruto continued to look away for a time, the boy shaking now. He didn't want her to see. But...he couldn't hold anything back from her. He trusted her for some reason. So Naruto slowly turned his head back to Midnight and nodded in approval slowly, a frightened look in his eyes. Midnight bit into her bottom lip, her body tense as she touched Naruto's face. In that moment she saw it all.

A rush of Naruto's members suddenly flooded into Midnight's brain. She saw everything, how Naruto grew up, the abuse he faced, the hate and isolation he endured before meeting Kyuubi. The sorrow, the hopelessness, the lovelessness, the despair, fear, the agony.

Midnight quickly pulled her hand back, her mouth agape in complete shock. But soon her expression changed to one of unspeakable rage. Quickly she turned towards the village and bore her teeth, dropping down on all fours and starting a leap towards the village. But her jump was interrupted by a rough tug as Naruto clasped tightly around one of her two tails and stopped her in her tracks. In her rage Midnight turned around and ran a razor sharp clawed hand right across Naruto's face. Naruto saw it coming but did nothing to stop it, allowing her nails to tear through his skin and leave 4 giant gashes across his cheek.

Immediately Midnight calmed down from her rage and gasped in despair.

 **"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry. Naruto why didn't you block it? I'm so sorry!"** Midnight pleaded in a panic while wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the side of his neck. Slowly Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close to his body, holding her possessively in his grasp.

Midnight was shaking, and after a time she looked up to see that the wounds on Naruto's face were healing rapidly. She was a little surprised by just how fast he was healing. Even most demons couldn't heal that fast. Within moments those slash marks were gone, just leaving a trail of blood staining his face and shoulder.

"I forgive you Midnight. But you can't attack them. You aren't strong enough. And I don't want to lose you." Naruto stated in a solemn voice. Midnight nodded in understand while moving a paw up to trail her fingers along the side of Naruto's head, massaging his scalp.

 **"I know. That was really stupid. I'm so stupid. I didn't think, and I could have hurt you. I don't belong here. I don't deserve to be here. You deserve better."** Midnight stated with a shaky voice. But her words were halted when feeling a rough squeeze around her waist. She looked up to notice Naruto glaring down at her. His harsh gaze sent a shiver up her spine.

"You aren't going anywhere." Naruto stated in a resolute manner. Midnight looked up at him in shock before nodding in understanding. Naruto's expression then softened before he leaned down to place a tender kiss against her forehead.. After a moment Midnight pulled back and turned her head back to the village of Konoha below them. She stared on in silence, her mind racing. Naruto gave her a reassuring squeeze.

 **"I won't forgive them."** Midnight stated with malice in her tone. Naruto nodded his head before suddenly picking Midnight up bridal style, something which elicited a cute little squeak from the girl's throat.

"You won't need to. Events have already been set in motion. But I need to do this my way. Will you support me?" Naruto asked while walking to the edge of that monument and looking down at the village with Midnight held possessively in his arms. Midnight looked up to Naruto with an adoring gaze.

 **"Always."** She cooed before burying her face in his chest. Naruto nodded in satisfaction before narrowing his eyes down at the village.

"I'm going to break the cycle. Believe it." Naruto stated resolutely before disappearing in a plume of flames.

That's the end of another Chapter. Please review.

 **Author Note**

That's the end of the chapter. So this was uncharacteristically long. Don't expect future chapters to be this long. I just wanted to properly introduce Midnight as a character. Well hoped you liked it. Please review~

 **  
**

"

"


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I'm starting my sixth chapter. Hope you enjoy~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 6**

 **On with the story**

The morning sun shone high in the sky, shining a bright light down onto Naruto's usual clearing. Once more he was curled up with Midnight clinging to his body. He was the first to wake, fluttering his eyes open and smiling at the sight of her sleeping body. Naruto leaned down to place a gentle kiss against her forehead before slipping away from her grasp.

He immediately went to the middle of his clearing to start his morning practice routine. This involved him stretching first before forming one hand into hand signs and producing 4 clones around himself which erupted out of a plume of smoke. The clones then lunged towards Naruto in a deadly assault.

Off to the side Midnight stirred, yawning a bit before turning her attention to Naruto and his clones. She stared in awe at the sight. He was so fast, barely a blur to her eyes.

 **"He does this every morning before school."** A sultry voice spoke out from the side. Kyuubi moved out of the brush of the forest towards Midnight, a hand full of grapes held in her grasp. The woman then laid lazily down next to wear Midnight was laid. Midnight looked to Kyuubi in disbelief.

 **"Every morning? For how long?"** Midnight questioned while focusing on Naruto's fighting. He was intensively focused, weaving and dancing gracefully around the field. His fighting style was hypnotic to watch. The way his body flowed, dodged and deflected the assault from those clones. Kyuubi shrugged casually when hearing Midnight's question.  
" **Since this is just a warm-up just about a half an hour. Then he showers the heads off to school."** The demoness explained further before plopping a grape into her mouth. Midnight canted her head to the side curiously.

 **"I wonder what human schools are like?"** Midnight asked more to herself then anyone. As soon as she spoke those words a shadow appeared above her body. She looked up to see Naruto standing above her with a soft smile on his face. The morning sun caused the boy to glow from Midnight's perspective. When did he come over here? He was so fast.

"Come see for yourself."

 **A time later….**

"So we spend hours being taught by Iruka. He's pretty cool and has always been nice to me. One of the few. I don't learn much there but I go because mother said it would reduce suspicion. No one knows that I've become half demon, or about my relationship with mother." Naruto explained as he and Midnight sailed quickly from tree branch to tree branch towards the village. Midnight listened attentively.

 **"I can't believe you've managed to keep that a secret for so long. Doesn't anyone check up on you? From what I've heard, the villagers consider you the demon child. They think you're dangerous. So shouldn't they be keeping a close watch."** Midnight questioned, moving a little bit behind him so she could stare fully at the way his body moved. Naruto released a small chuckle from her comment.

"Well a few people visit me sometimes. But most of the time I just use "Demon Clone Jutsu" to fool them. The only one who could see past it is the Hokage. And he is usually too busy to visit me much. The few times he does my mother warns me and I make sure I'm able to talk to him in person. If he's suspicious he hasn't shown any signs. But I can't be too sure. He's very powerful." Naruto explained, a hint of admiration in his voice. Midnight did not ignore Naruto's tone.

" **Is he nice to you?"** She questioned with her brow raised. Naruto looked back at her and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, as nice as anyone can be to a demon child." Midnight huffed at that answer.

 **"If he was so nice then he should explain to the villagers that you're a hero, not the monster they think you are."** Midnight barked. Naruto just sighed and nodded.

"It's not that simple. The villagers know Kyuubi is trapped in me but they have to direct their hate somewhere. Most just can't see past their own emotions. No matter what he does. Sarutobi, the Hokage, he's done everything in his power to protect me. When I left the orphanage he convinced the council to give me my own apartment. I'm sure in a way he's stopped the villagers from doing even worse to me. The humans...they aren't all bad." Naruto explained with a far off gaze, still with a somber tone. Midnight wasn't having any of it, her teeth bared.

 **"People like him just prove how messed up your society is. Even someone as strong and "good' as him can't stop those other assholes from hurting you. I felt what you've been through Naruto. It's clear to me that even the best of your kind can't stop the worst of your kind from being horrible. They can just, at best, make the horrible shit less horrible. But it's all still horrible!"** Naruto froze up as Midnight spoke those words, standing on a branch overlooking Konoha. They had just arrived at the village.

"You keep saying my kind. But I'm only half human Midnight. I can't help that. I wish I could but I can't. And they can't either. They can't help their natures." Naruto explained while wrapping his arms around his body, taking a vulnerable posture. Midnight gasped when seeing Naruto's reaction, leaping over to him and laying her head against his chest.

 **"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean…"** But before she could finish her sentence Naruto had placed a finger against her lips, his posture shifting again to a confident one within an instant.

"Don't be sorry. You are right. Some of them are good, but a lot of them are bad. Hell a lot of the good ones do bad things. I'm not making excuses for them, I just wanted you to understand." Naruto explained. Midnight just listened quietly, which caused Naruto to chuckle and shake his head softly. He brought a hand up to slick his hair back. He was in his fully human form since he was so close to Konoha.

"I plan to change all of this. It's just that...I'm not sure how best to do it. Because I know that no matter what road I'll take, it's going to be covered in blood." Naruto stated with a heavy sigh, casting his eyes downward and away from Midnight. The girl's ears perked from that.

 **"Are you...you plan to take the life of some of these humans? But I thought you cared for them. Because you're part human."** Midnight questioned with a confused look. Naruto sighed again before straightening his posture and narrowing his eyes at the village.

"I'll change them even if it kills them." The boy stated in a haunting voice. This admission caused a wicked smile to play across Midnight's face. Naruto was full of surprises. Naruto looked down at Midnight's smile and chuckled.

"Jeez you don't have to be so excited. We have a while until I'm ready you know." Naruto stated playfully while moving his arms forward and scooping up Midnight's body bridal style.

"Now as for you. I know you can perform henge. Do you know how to blend in with the humans? They'd freak out if they saw you obviously." Naruto questioned while raising his brow at Midnight. The girl just nodded.

 **"Well I think I have an idea."** Midnight said before morphing her body into a small baby fox with one overly large black tail. She then jumped onto Naruto's shoulder, nuzzled into his neck, and wrapped that tail around his neck so it appeared as if Naruto was wearing a black scarf. He had his normal orange jumpsuit on with the addition of that black scarf.

 **"Kyu-chan gave me the idea when she was teaching me about humans and their clothes."** Midnight explained. **"And we can even talk through our link while I'm touching you. And when we grow closer I won't even have to be touching you."** Midnight explained further. Naruto nodded his head with a small smile across his face.

"Well aren't you clever." Naruto cooed.

 **"Thank you Naruto-kun."**

"You're welcome Midnight." Naruto answered quickly before heading towards the academy.

" **Midnight now you will see why the whole village thinks Naruto is an** **idiot."** Kyuubi said with a devilish snicker.

Naruto frowned before taking off towards the village. It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the academy, and once he did, he got into character. He arrived right when the bell rang. His screams could be heard from the class.

"No, I was so close this time. I have to stop stopping for ramen." Naruto screamed.

Silent laughter came from some students in the classroom. Seconds later Naruto burst into the classroom huffing and puffing.

"Naruto you're late again, I'm going to have to dock some points from your next test as punishment." A man wearing a chunin vest and slash across his nose said while scribbling something into his clipboard.

"But Iruka-sensei I was only late by a couple seconds." Naruto whinned.

"Then maybe you should worry less about ramen and more about getting to class on time." The man lectured.

A chorus of snickers could be heard throughout the room. Naruto pouted more before putting his hands behind his head and walking to the back of the class where his seat has.

" **That's Iruka? I thought you said he was nice to you."** Midnight questioned while glaring towards the man, in her baby fox form she could see everything through the fur of her tail.

"He is. He just doesn't want it to seem like I'm getting special treatment." Naruto explained while taking his seat next to a wide eyed, lavender pupiled girl.

"G-good morning...Naruto." The girl stated in a barely audible, high pitched voice. Naruto smiled warmly done to her as he took his seat.

"What's up Hinata!?" Naruto blurted out in his dobey way.

For the rest of the day, Midnight watched everyone intently. She wanted to learn everything about Naruto's life and that included who he was around on a daily basis. She picked a couple of people she payed attention to more than others. Those people were the lavender eyed girl who obviously had a crush on Naruto. The loud pink headed girl who Naruto pretended to have a crush on. The pineapple headed boy who says everything is to troublesome. The very quiet boy who she hears something crawling inside of. There was also that moody boy who all the girls seemed to like. Midnight however had no interest. Her attention was mainly focused on the girl sitting next to Naruto who was periodically stealing glances his way.

 **"So who is this girl Naruto? She's adorably timid."** Midnight murred in amusement while watching the girl steal yet another glance to the side of Naruto's face.

Without looking towards Hinata, Naruto let a small smile grow across his face.

"Another person who is really nice to me. And...I think she likes me." Naruto spoke to Midnight through their telepathic link. Upon hearing that Midnight's eyes instantly narrowed towards the girl.

" _Competition."_ Midnight thought to herself before seeing another one of the girl's timid glances. Midnight quirked a brow in interest, going silent and continuing to watch the girl closely.

 **"She does seem nice. I wonder what would happen if she found out about you and Kyu-chan. You think she'd still be nice?"** Midnight questioned while staring unblinkingly at the girl. Naruto didn't answer immediately, now slowly moving his gaze towards Hinata to look at her from the corner of his eyes. Hinata caught the glance from the corner of her eye, causing the girl to immediately look away as her face burned bright red.

"I...don't know." Naruto whispered. Midnight stayed silent, thinking about his answer. How intriguing.

 **"Maybe you should find out."** Midnight proposed which drew an audible gasp from Naruto. What was she suggesting? But Naruto's gasp drew the attention of some of the class. Most notably Iruka.

"Was there something you wanted to share with the class Naruto?" Iruka questioned while looking up to where Naruto sat. Naruto was thrown off guard, his dobe mask dropping for an instant.

"Nothing in particular Iruka. Forgive me." Naruto stated while his eyes trailed off to the side, lost in his thoughts. Pretty much the entire class now noted Naruto's sudden change in demeanor. HIs posture was more calm, his voice was...different. Not the annoying whiny voice he usually had. His voice was...soothing...sensual. And Naruto never apologized to Iruka. Iruka raised a brow at the sudden change. Hinata managed to look at Naruto, her head tilting in confusion.

"Um...Naruto. Are you ok?" Iruka responded back. The question caused Naruto's attention to snap back to reality. His eyes suddenly widened when realizing that his mask had dropped. Instantly Naruto raised his arms behind his head and smiled brightly.

"What? I'm fine, ain't gotta worry about me." Naruto said with a small chuckle, rubbing his nose a bit.

From below him Naruto's behavior caught the attention of a few people, most notably Sasuke. The broody pre-teen, (they are still a year from graduation with Naruto being the only teen because he was held back a year.) staring up at Naruto. " _The hell was that?"_ The boy thought to himself before returning his attention to the front of the class as Iruka responded back.

"Well since you've got everyone's attention mind showing us how to perform a henge jutsu? That is the current topic Naruto. Try to mimic the Hokage." Iruka explained while motioning for Naruto to step to the front of the class. Naruto got up without hesitation, his hands behind his head, fully returning to his dobe persona.

"Yea yea, I got this this time." Naruto said before forming his hands into a seal and shouting "Henje!"

The version of Naruto's hokage was way too short, it appeared as if the Hokage's skin was melting. Naruto then poofed back to his normal self. That was followed by a series of laughter from the class. Naruto then pouted and pointed towards the class.

"Just you wait, I won't have to pretend to be the Hokage because one day I'm going to be the Hokage for real. Believe it!"

If possible the class burst out into even more laughter and Naruto stormed back to his seat, flopping down and crossing his arms with a pout.

 **"Wow no wonder they think you're an idiot. You're a great actor Naruto-kun."** Midnight stated in admiration.

"Thank you." Naruto replied back with an inward smile. That show had made most everyone forget about the small break to Naruto's mask earlier. Except a select few. Most notably there were a three people that took time whenever they could to watch Naruto. Hinata, Sasuke, and Iruka. Something Naruto noticed as well.

At the end of the class Midnight didn't doubt that anyone thought Naruto was smart. He constantly made a fool of himself and pulled pranks. At times she even began to believe that Naruto was an idiot, until she thought back on the date they had yesterday. She would never think Naruto was anything but a genius and incredibly sexy. She was reminded of how different he was from his idiot alter ego when they were back in their clearing, and Naruto transformed back into his demonic form.

"So what did you think of my school?" Naruto asked while fluffing up his long golden hair and relaxing now that he didn't have to put on that mask. Midnight moved in front of Naruto and shoved him down to the ground, jumping on top of him and straddling his waist. She wiggled her hips playfully and delved his clawed hands deep into Naruto's hair to begin massaging his scalp.

 **"It's not that much different from schools in the demon realm. Well basic concept at least. Minus the teasing and bullying. Well…I guess it's a lot different."** Midnight explained while trailing her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"You'll have to tell me all about it sometime." Naruto explained while closing his eyes and enjoying the massage Midnight was now giving to his scalp. When hearing Naruto's reply a small smirk grew across Midnight's face.

"Maybe." Midnight teased, which drew a cute little pout from Naruto's lips.

"How cruel." Naruto stated in a huff while crossing his arms. Midnight leaned her body down atop Naruto's and delivered a little eskimo kiss to his nose.

"I am a demon after all." The girl joked. Naruto let out a sultry chuckle at the comment.

"Now you sound like Mother." Naruto said with an exaggerated sigh. Midnight giggled lightly and entwined her legs with Naruto.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

As Naruto and Midnight bantered playfully back and forth Kyuubi held a a serious expression from inside Naruto's mind. She watched the scene with her eyes narrowed.

 **"Iruka noticed something. And he wasn't the only one. This may complicate things."** Kyuubi thought to herself. But Naruto picked up on those thoughts. Even while he engaged with Midnight he replied to Kyuubi's thoughts.

"We'll be ready."

That's the end of the Chapter. Please Review  
Author Note

So you may have noticed that I left a few possibilities open in this story. I haven't decided whether I want to explore those possibilities or not. Again, this will remain a straight fic. But...Hinata….hm…. Please review~


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I'm starting my seventh chapter. Really love reading those reviews~ 

" **Kyuubi Speech"  
**

"Midnight Speech"

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 7  
On with the story**

For the next couple of weeks Naruto and Midnight began to grow closer. They started training together, spending every waking moment in each other's presence. They learned each other's likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes, dreams. Kyuubi trained them as a unit, as two parts of one whole. She trained them to compliment each other in every way. And their demonic link only served to strengthen their bond.

As they grew closer more cracks became visible in Naruto's mask while he attended school. Naruto had an entire year still to be in the academy and already at the beginning of the year the change in his behavior was starting to show, and a few people could see it.

Outside the shinobi academy the children of Naruto's class were doing outdoor training. This generally consisted of projective throwing practice, tree hopping, and a bit of sparring. The very basics. Iruka and Mizuki oversaw the training, though Mizuki was a lot less attentive than Iruka. Mizuki was overseeing a particular fight and drew a hint of concern from Iruka when Iruka noticed Mizuki allowing the fight to go on longer than it probably should have.

"Ok that's enough." Iruka called over to Mizuki, causing the two children to stop their fighting. They were Ino and Sakura, their hands deep in each other's hair. The girls engaging in a fierce cat fight over which one Sasuke liked more.

Sasuke could care less. He was off to the side practicing his kunai throwing. Like always he hit his target dead center, throwing the pieces of metal at a tree with a target painted against it. He had his usual crowd of fangirls around him and couldn't help smirking smugly. The boy looked around and noticed something absent, Naruto.

Typically Naruto would be right next to Sasuke trying to prove himself to be better, but of course Sasuke was always vastly better at each subject. But when looking around Sasuke spotted Naruto across the clearing, just sitting down with his back against tree alone, a subtle smile across the golden haired boy's face. Sasuke shot the boy a small glare. Something was definitely different.

"Wait, so how many fought in the tournament?" Naruto spoke through his mind link to Midnight. LIke usual Midnight was in her baby fox form, her tail wrapped around Naruto's neck to make her look like a scarf. He still had on his baggy orange jumpsuit.

"At least two hundred. It was kind of like a big battle royal. Would you be surprised that there were even some boys fighting there too. I beat them all." Midnight stated in a smut tone. Naruto released a small, sultry chuckle from her words.

"Boys? I wonder what it would be like to have a boy demon as a friend? Are they that much different than girls?" Naruto stated in curiosity. Being referred to just as Naruto's "friend" was a bit upsetting to Midnight but she got over it pretty quickly. She'd work on that.

"They are different in subtle ways. But not by much. It really depends on the person really. Boy's are genuinely more competitive but not as competitive as me clearly." Midnight stated in a proud tone. Naruto let out a sultry bit of laughter.

"Clearly." He replied, a contented smile across his face.

Naruto's eyes held a far off look as he continued his conversation with Midnight inside his head. A little ways away Hinata was practicing her fighting stances alone, but she did so in such a way as to be able to constantly watch Naruto. She was another person who was noticing Naruto's changes recently. He was less loud, less...passionate about being hokage, and just seemed more...happy. Like actually happy. Hinata was one of the few people that saw through Naruto's mask.

While she practiced a kick the girl was suddenly knocked off balance by someone bumping into her. Sasuke was making his way over to Naruto with a narrowed gaze, completely oblivious to Hinata's presence. She rarely even made her presence known in the first place. His shoulder collided roughly with her back and caused her to start to fall to the side at a weird angle. Hinata let out out a small, barely audible shriek as she prepared to roll with her fall.

She was unable to do so because an arm wrapped around her belly, stopping her fall. The lavender eyed girl held a surprised expression in her eyes as she turned her head to notice Sasuke. He'd lunged forward to catch her.

"Sorry." Sasuke stated in a blunt manner, his face emotionless before letting her go. Hinata regained her posture and bowed her head to Sasuke.

"I-it's ok." She said politely. Sasuke tucked his hand in his shorts and nodded before walking off towards Naruto again. Behind her Hinata could feel icy glares against the back of her head. She turned her head to the side to notice a sea of angry faces staring at her. Sasuke's fan club. Hinata went wide eyed before bowing her head and slowly stepping away from the angry girls.

"Sorry...sorry, sorry."

Sasuke continued on his way making very little of that short encounter, his eyes focused on the blonde haired boy sitting alone under that tree. As Sasuke approached Naruto suddenly let out a barely audible giggle. Sasuke watched as Naruto uncharacteristically brought one hand up to gently slip a bit of his shaggy bangs from his hair. _"What is going on with him?"_ Sasuke thought to himself before getting close enough to cast a shadow over Naruto's sitting form.

"You aren't trying to beat me today. You finally give up?" Sasuke asked in a small cocky manner, a subtle smirk playing across his lips. The raven haired boy stood with both his hands tucked into his pockets, standing in the the careless "cool" way he always stood.

Naruto didn't respond to Sasuke immediately, the boy's bright blue eyes cast off to the side with a far off smile on his face. That response or lack thereof, annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"Well?" Sasuke stated with a hint of frustration in his voice. Finally it seemed Naruto snapped out of his daze to glance up to Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"Hm? Oh that. Yes you win Sasuke." Naruto stated while grinning brightly, that mask returning but not being quite right. And Sasuke noticed it.

"Cut the bullshit. What's gotten into you lately?" Sasuke said while turning his body away from Naruto and looking down at the boy out the corner of his eyes, analysing Naruto closely.

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's reaction.

" _I must be acting strange again."_ Naruto thought to himself with an inward sigh.

"You aren't quite acting the same as you did the first day. It would be quite noticeable to anyone who paid attention. I suppose that's my fault. I've been distracting you." Midnight stated in a concerned tone inside Naruto's head.

 _"Don't say that Midnight. Always focusing on having that mask up was driving me insane. I welcome our little conversations. Plus I like listening to your voice."_ Naruto cooed which caused Midnight to emit a small, barely audible purr which Sasuke could hear.

"The hell?" Sasuke stated while looking down at Naruto's scarf suspiciously. Naruto and Midnight both let out a simultaneous gasp before Naruto jumped up on his feet and placed both his hands behind his head, walking past Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke if you want me to kick your butt that bad then you asked for it." Naruto stated while taking out a few kunai from the pouch on his leg and walking towards the nearest aiming tree. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and followed behind.

Off to the side Iruka glanced away from the sparring session he was currently watching over to see Naruto and Sasuke getting ready to compete again. He smiled warmly. _"At least some things haven't changed."_ Iruka thought to himself. He'd also been watching Naruto closely as the boy changed and was one of the few who really noticed those changes to Naruto's behavior and the cracking of that mask.

Naruto and Sasuke finally made over to two nearby aiming trees with targets painted on them. Sasuke was the first to throw, tossing a single shuriken and hitting the bullseye.

"I'll take it easy on you so you can keep up Dobe." Sasuke stated, regaining his careless demeanor as his fangirls began to gather. When he looked over Naruto was again not paying attention, the boy seemingly holding back laughter. Sasuke couldn't help the annoyed look he got again.

"No but seriously, just like a rooster. I mean just look at it. It looks exactly like in those books Kyuubi showed me." Midnight stated with a snicker. Naruto couldn't help looking over to Sasuke and most notably, to Sasuke's hair. Naruto then gently raised his hand and cupped it in front of his mouth while stifling laughter.

"Midnight come on, I'm trying to concentrate." Naruto pleaded in a jovial manner.

"I don't see how anyone can concentrate when Rooster-head is walking around." Midnight teased again from inside Naruto's mind. As she made that joke more of Naruto's mask began to fall. He wrapped one arm around his belly in a delicate fashion, his entire posture and demeanor shifting. Naruto leaned most of his weight to one side,, that gentle, far-off smile adorning his face again. He stood like his mother and even moved like her as well. Delicate, sensual, but dangerous.

From off to the side Hinata crept into the small crowd of people that gathered to watch Sasuke beat Naruto once again. Mostly his fangirls. But Hinata's eyes were focused solely on Naruto. _"He's so different but... in a good way. Just being around him makes me feel so...happy."_ Hinata thought to herself while seeing the way Naruto smiled. This was a different smile. It seemed...genuine.

Sasuke also watched from the side, a little bit at a loss for words. Was this really the dobe he'd grown to know in the last 2 years. His fangirls mostly had an annoyed expression on their faces that Naruto hadn't thrown his dagger but Sasuke was...fascinated, and curious. Finally Sakura spoke up in annoyance.

"Naruto quite stalling! We know you can't beat Sasuke so you minds well get it over with." The girl screeched. Without looking at her, listening to Midnight speak in his head, Naruto threw all three of the shurikens he'd previously taken from his shuriken pouch.

Sasuke huffed as he watched the shurikens sail through the air before going wide eyed. Those three shurikens hit simultaneously with a loud "thunk." All three tips of those knives hitting the exact same point, dead center of that tree. But not only that, those shurikens sunk in deep in the tree from the sheer power of Naruto's throw. The sight caused a series of gasps to echo around the crowd, snapping Naruto out of his conversation with Midnight. He looked around to noticed everyone staring at him silently in disbelief. Naruto glanced over to the tree to see what he had done.

"Oh…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke, with a stunned expression, slowly walked towards the tree to get a closer look.

"Ha! See Sasuke! I'm the best. That wasn't luck at all. Nope!" Naruto blurted out, rubbing his nose, Naruto trying to regain his mask. Sasuke didn't respond though, now up close to see just how each dagger was buried very, very deep in that tree. He compared it to his shuriken. His shuriken was good, the tip of it buried in the center of the tree. But all three of Naruto's shurikens were lodged to the hilt into that tree, all on the exact same spot. Sasuke then looked back at Naruto who was still trying to play it off. " _He did this with one throw."_ Sasuke thought to himself in amazement.

From the side Hinata could also see very clearly what Naruto had done. She fidgeted with her hands and bit into her bottom lip, staring at Naruto with an admiring gaze. " _I knew it. There is so much more to Naruto. I just wish...I could be closer."_

With her tail wrapped around her baby fox form, Midnight closely gauged the crowds reaction. Naruto's performance seemed to have deterred the fan girls from being suspicious but Midnight noticed Sasuke and Hinata's behavior clear as day.

" _You may have to talk to them alone Naruto. They aren't buying it."_ Midnight stated in a concerned voice. Naruto glanced quickly from Hinata to Sasuke with a small nod.

"Yea I will." He spoke through his demonic link before his attention was redirected to a voice off to the side.

"Ok class is dismissed. I'll see you Monday morning bright and early. Enjoy your weekend." Iruka called out, signaling an end to the school day and a start of the weekend.

Most of the kids were happy to rush off but Sasuke stayed for a bit longer to stare at the tree. Hinata hesitated before turning to leave the park with everyone else, not wanting to draw too much attention to the fact that she had been nearly obsessively focused on Naruto. But as she walked Naruto past her quickly, brushing slightly against her arm. Hinata could feel Naruto place something within her pocket, the sensation causing the girl to blush harshly without looking at him. Naruto then whisped quietly so only she could hear.

"Read it when nobody is around to see." Naruto spoke out quietly before stopping suddenly and throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Oh yea! Almost forgot!" Naruto blurted out in his dobey voice while moving to the tree that Sasuke was still silently staring at.

"Almost forgot these." Naruto said grabbing his three shuriken. Naruto then began to pat Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time Sasuke. You should think next time you mess with a master shinobi." Naruto said in a over the top taunting voice. Sasuke glanced out the corner of his eyes towards Naruto, a mixed expression on his face, as if seeing Naruto for the first time. " _What has he been hiding? Is this really Naruto?"_

Sasuke thought to himself with a tentative gaze. Naruto kept that bright grin up before turning around and walking off with his hands behind his head. As Naruto departed, Sasuke felt something fall down the collar of his shirt. He quickly reached to grab it and noticed it to be a small piece of paper. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke glanced around at who may be watching before hopping up into the nearest tree to take off towards his house. If Naruto bothered to leave a hidden note then it was pretty clear to Sasuke that he should read it in secret.

"What could this be about?" Sasuke asked himself, jumping now from tree to tree as he opened up that piece of paper. His eyes then narrowed when he read it.

After receiving that piece of paper Hinata kept walking, taking the road she usually take to walk back home from school. But instead of following the normal path she made a small detour, moving behind a nearby building and making sure she was alone. Hinata then bit into her bottom lip in anticipation before taking the note out of her pocket, opening it up and reading it quietly. Upon reading the note the girl's face flushed that familiar bright red color. Hinata then held the note against her heart with both hands before tucking it into her pocket and returning to her normal path towards her home. But now she had a small smile painted across her lips.

Back at the school Iruka was cleaning up the field that the kids were using for practice. He went to all the areas, gathering the equipment before heading over to the tree he saw Sasuke and Naruto practicing on. He'd caught a glimpse of their little competition but couldn't see close up until now. Iruka paid attention close enough to remember that Sasuke used a separate tree. Iruka moved over to Sasuke's tree to see one gash in the dead center. To be expected.

But when he moved to Naruto's tree Iruka's eyes went wide. He stared at the tree frozen for a moment before dropping his equipment. Naruto did this with just a kunai? That deep? No, no one could...not at this level at least. Not unless…

An audible gasp was heard from Iruka before he suddenly disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

 **That's the end of the Chapter. Please review.  
Author note**

So I'm changing the story a little bit since I'm just making Naruto and Midnight friends for now. But this will NOT be a love triangle dammit. I hate love triangles. Just keep reading to see where I take this. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I'm starting my either chapter. Thanks again for the reviews~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 8  
On with the story**

Twigs snapped as a lone figure walks silently through the dense foliage of a lively forest. The sound of crickets could be heard all throughout the night air. The figure stepped carefully through the trees and other various plantlife until reaching the edge of that forest, the figures form being illuminated by the bright moonlight.

She looked up to the moon with her wide pupiled lavender eyes before moving her attention to a small stream in front of her. The figure was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, out late despite her curfew.

A while earlier...

Hinata sat in her room, the walls painted plain white. The environment was rather bland. She had a bed covered in silky sheets which was made perfectly. The girl sat at her desk, nose buried deep in a book. The girl's head suddenly perked up when hearing a knock at her door.

"Come in." The girl called out in a tiny voice. As she said this the door opened to reveal a tall man with a emotionless expression across his face. He looked down at Hinata with wide, lavender pupils similar to her own.

"Have you finished your studies Hinata?" The man asked in a gruff, no-nonsense sort of way. Hinata averted her gaze from him, always finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Father." She stated respectfully in a quiet voice. The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then get some sleep. Tomorrow you and Hinabi will have another sparring session." The man ordered while closing the door to Hinata's room.

Hinata stayed silent, just nodding her head in acknowledgment. She hated sparring with her sister. Hinata always held back and so always lost. Her father was distant because Hinata had proven herself to be the weaker sibling. A fact she resented and depressed her. But Hinata was an obedient daughter. She wanted to prove herself, which is why she worked so hard in school. She just didn't want to do it by beating her sister. Because then her sister would be the one outcast.

Hinata put out the light to her room and got ready for bed. But this night was a bit different. The girl settled down on top of the cushions of her bed, but only so the sounds of her movements could be heard. After a few moments of laying in the dark Hinata carefully got up, slowly and carefully moving as quietly as possible over to her closet where she'd grab her jacket and shoes. She still had on her pajamas, but now she also had a jacket as well.

Still attempting to be as silent as possible, Hinata moved over to her window, hesitating while preparing to jump out. She then reached into the pocket of her jacket to pull out that note to read it again. A tender smile crossed her face before she gained renewed purpose and jumped out of the window on her way out of the Hyuuga compound.

As she left a man stepped out of the shadows from the side of the house. He just watched her quietly without saying anything. Hiashi, Hinata's father, watched his daughter sneak out for the first time ever. He didn't stop her though, returning back to the house. He'd see where this lead.

Back to current time…

Hinata now walked on the edge of the stream of rushing water, the girl staring down at the note Naruto had left her.

 _"I know you've noticed something different about me lately Hinata. I have secrets. And I want to talk to you. When you can, follow the north stream when you are sure no one is following. Then we can talk and you'll be able to see the real me."_ The note read.

Hinata had read the note multiple times, fixating on the line "the real me." She just had to know what that meant. As she continued on her ears suddenly picked up the sound of something or someone moving a bit ahead of her. Still walking next to that stream, Hinata lifted her head to notice another person walking along the edge of that stream as well, on the other side of it a little bit ahead of her. She recognized him, and soon the figure turned to see her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked in surprise. The boy was indeed Sasuke, turning to face her with a confused look in his eyes. He had on his regular clothes, as opposed to Hinata who was still in her jacket and pajamas. Sasuke didn't respond immediately, instead he jumped over the stream and landed next to the girl, making Hinata jump a bit.

"Hey. You're that Hyuuga girl right?" Sasuke asked in a careless fashion, looking at her suspiciously. Hinata bowed her head slightly and nodded.

"Yes. Hinata." She responded timidly. Sasuke shrugged and turned his back to her.

"Yea." He stated shortly before walking forward to follow the stream. "So what are you doing out here by yourself? And in your pajamas no less." Sasuke interrogated the girl. Hinata slowly began to follow slowly behind Sasuke, tucking that note into the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh...nothing really. I just...like being out here." The girl stuttered nervously. Sasuke turned his head to glance to the girl out the corner of his eye.

"You're a bad liar. Did you know that?" Sasuke stated in a blunt manner. Hinata just bowed her head as a saddened expression appeared across her face. Sasuke, still watching her, turned around and stopped in his tracks. This caused Hinata to bump her head against his chest since her head was bowed. The small collision threw her off balance, making her fall back.

But like before, Sasuke reached an arm forward around her waist to catch her before she fell. He held her long enough for her to regain her balance before tucking his hand back into the pocket of his shorts. Hinata now had a bright red blush across her face. Sasuke cocked his head to the side in mild interest before reaching into his pocket and taking out a note similar to Hinata's.

"You're a bit of an airhead." Sasuke stated matter of factly while handing Hinata the note. If possible her face burned an even brighter shade of red. Could this get any more embarrassing? But the note Sasuke presented her grabbed her attention. She looked down at it before glancing up to Sasuke's face.

"It can't be a coincidence that you are out here. I'm guessing Naruto gave you something similar to this?" Sasuke spoke out, looking towards Hinata expectantly. Hinata hesitated for a moment before nodding and pulling out a similar note from her pocket. Sasuke nodded in satisfaction when seeing that, turning around to continue walking down the stream.

"Thought so. So you noticed it to huh? The way Naruto has been acting lately?" Sasuke went on. Hinata sped up to walk by his side while nodding her head.

"Y-yes." She spoke up shortly. Sasuke kept looking forward as he walked.

"How long ago did you start noticing it?" He questioned further. Hinata's eyes trailed off into space as she thought.

"A few weeks ago I think. Around the time he started wearing that black scarf." She explained. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yea that's when I noticed too. He said in the note that he has secrets. What do you think they are?" Sasuke asked while finally returning his eyes to the short girl. Hinata bit into her bottom lip as her brow furrowed in thought.

"I…" But before she could finish her sentence Hinata let out an audible gasp, her eyes staring straight forward. Sasuke moved his gaze to follow hers, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him.

The more the two children moved, the wider the stream got until the gap between sides was too wide to jump. But what they saw was the figure of Naruto dancing atop the water of the wide stream. Not only was Naruto standing on a flowing stream of water, but he was completely different to their eyes.

Naruto wasn't just dancing, his body shifted into different graceful fighting stances as he did so. He tip toed atop the water, completely bare foot. Adoring his body was a baggy white kimono. It wasn't quite a female or male kimono, looking to be a mix of both. The fabric of it fluttered gently in the breeze as he spun around and danced about, taking different positioned that required an uncanny amount of balance. There was a large white obi tied around his waist, tied in a bow that made Naruto appear to be gift wrapped. The fabric of the thing also fluttered in the wind. And of course that familiar black scarf was wrapped around his neck, the color contrasting against the rest of his outfit.

Naruto's hair was also different. Sasuke and Hinata noticed almost immediately that it was much, much longer. His spikey hair flowed down to nearly to his knees. The way his long hair moved made Naruto appear to be shrouded in a golden veil, illuminated by the bright moonlight. Naruto was notably still in human form. His eyes were still blue, no tails or fox ears in sight.

Sasuke and Hinata watched on in amazement as Naruto finished up his dance/form practice. Naruto finished with one leg raised high in the air, the bottom half of that kimono fluttering down a bit to reveal the white pants he wore underneath. He balanced himself perfectly on the ball of his foot, his arms outstretched on either side of him. Naruto's back was currently facing Sasuke and Hinata. Slowly Naruto lowered his leg and turned around, Hinata released another audible gasp from what she saw.

Naruto's face has changed. It was still familiar but she finally saw Naruto' true face. His features were softer, rounder, less boyish. The three whiskers on each side of his face were slightly more prominent. His eyelashes were longer, thicker, lips more lush. His eyes were...different, more intense, more...seductive.

Soon Naruto began to silently walk towards the two and Hinata had to bow her head as a huge blush appeared across her face. Naruto was walking the way he always walked, well in his demon form when he wasn't pretending to be the Dobe. Something completely new to both Hinata and Sasuke. She couldn't help noting the way his hips moved hypnotically from side to side. Even his head had a subtle, gentle sway to it. His body was more relaxed as he walked, his hands tucked into the oversized sleeves of his kimono. Naruto stopped directly in front of the two, still standing on the rushing water of the stream. He tilted his head slightly to the side and sent them a gentle smile.

"Hey." Naruto stated in his true voice. It was softer, more calm. But still Naruto. Sasuke had been staring in disbelief as he watched this...new person.

"Hey." Sasuke responded in a dumbfounded manner. Hinata was also staring unblinkingly at Naruto. Her face was flushed red but somehow she couldn't turn her head away.

"N-naruto?" Hinata stuttered in a shocked tone. Naruto's smile widened at her response, the boy stepping forward and moved a hand up to wipe a bit of Hinata's bangs from her face.

"The one in only." Naruto responded softly. The contact combined with the sound of Naruto's voice caused a visible shudder in the girl's body. From behind her fox-tail, Midnight watched in her baby fox form.

 **"The poor girl. She probably doesn't even know what to do with herself."** Midnight commented in amusement. Naruto let out an audible chuckle before looking over to Sasuke.

"I'm glad you both came." Naruto said while walking past them both and over to his familiar grassy clearing. Sasuke just nodded and turned to follow, his face still uncharacteristically dumbfounded. Hinata stayed frozen for a while before finally blinking back to reality. She looked around for a bit, spotting Naruto and Sasuke walking off. Hinata then sucked in a breath and scampered over to Sasuke's side in front of Naruto.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the clearing, turning around to face the two.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Naruto stated, knowing the answer to be quite obvious judging by their behavior.

Hinata and Sasuke both just silently nodded their heads, Naruto shifted his gaze from Sasuke to Hinata with an amused smirk. They were so adorable. Naruto then began to sit down, kneeling on the grass and placing his hands atop his lap. Naruto's long sleeves covered his hands. Sasuke and Hinata quietly followed, sitting down in front of him. Hinata kneeled down in the same way and Sasuke sat on his butt, one knee close to his body, resting an arm on that knee while using his other arm to support his body weight.

"I can't tell you everything. Honestly, I don't know whether or not I can trust you. The person you know in school, that Naruto. It's just an act to hide who I truly am." Naruto began to explain. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But why?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't answer immediately, taking a bit of time to look up to the light of the moon. Hinata took the opportunity to go back to staring at Naruto's face. He was so beautiful.

"Because if people found out that I'm not that idiot they think I am, it would cause trouble for me. I can't explain the details, but I am who I am at school for my own protection." Naruto explained. Both Hinata and Sasuke looked more confused than before. But finally Hinata spoke up.

"So are you in hiding? Or being hunted? Is someone trying to hurt you!?" Hinata blurted out in a concerned voice. Naruto shifted his soft gaze towards her, causing Hinata to tear her eyes away and bow her head. Naruto let out another soft chuckle.

"In a way yes. But it's more complicated than you both know. I can only tell you everything when I know I can trust you. For my own protection. Do you understand?" Naruto said while leaning forward to place a hand gently atop Sasuke's. The contact caused Sasuke to squirm a bit. Sasuke pulled his hand away and turned his face away with a soft blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Naruto raised a brow at that reaction, and so did Midnight.

 **"Human boys."** Midnight stated with a scoff. Naruto just inwardly chuckled.

"He probably isn't used to such things." Naruto spoke to Midnight through their link. Midnight nodded in agreement.

 **"From what I've heard from Kyu-chan most humans aren't. They have a thing about being touched by their own kind. I'll never understand it."** Midnight stated.

Hinata and Sasuke watched as Naruto gained that far off look of his. The boy going silent for a while.

"So…" Sasuke finally spoke up, snapping Naruto out of his conversation with Midnight. Naruto looked to them both before smiling again and nodding.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Naruto said while suddenly rising up from his standing position. Sasuke and Hinata soon followed.

"Sasuke, I know the reason you're here. You want power. And you saw an opportunity to gain it from me. Am I right?" Naruto asked in a casual manner. Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. Naruto nodded in understanding. Like everyone else Naruto had heard about Sasuke's brother killing all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke.

"I can make you stronger Sasuke. But I want something in return." Naruto stated, which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes towards Naruto.

"How do I even know that you are strong? Just because you threw a few shuriken well?" Sasuke asked in a skeptical manner. Naruto tilted his head to the side while watching Sasuke closely.

"I suppose I should give a demonstration." Naruto stated in a matter-of fact, sort of way while taking a few steps back. Hinata bit into her bottom lip nervously. Without looking away from Sasuke, Naruto called out to Hinata.

"Can you give us a bit of space Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a sweet voice. Hinata moved instantly to comply. As she moved away her fear dissipated to be replaced by a fluttering in her heart.

" _He called me Hinata "chan"."_ She thought to herself with a dreamy expression.

Sasuke kept his gaze narrowed as Naruto stepped away. Naruto stopped in his tracks a few feet away while standing with his feet together and his arms tucked into his sleeves.

"Try to hit me Sasuke. All you have to do is touch me once." Naruto stated in a calm voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before dropping low into a fighting stance. Without wasting any time he charged, taking shurikens out of his leg pouch and tossing them towards Naruto. Naruto weaved to the side slightly, dodging those projectiles with ease.

Almost as soon as those shurikens past by Naruto, Sasuke jumped into the air above Naruto's head to deliver and ax kick down on top of Naruto. Still with his arms in his sleeves Naruto took a single step to the side to effectively dodge the attack. As soon as Sasuke's foot hit the ground he twisted his body into a punch which again Naruto weaved past, dropping under Sasuke.

Hinata watched the scene with amazement as Naruto danced around Sasuke's assault seemingly effortlessly. She could tell that Naruto was much faster than Sasuke. After a while of hitting air Sasuke growled in frustration before performing a series of backflips, retreating from Naruto. He then threw another barrage of shurikens towards Naruto, who again easily dodged it. But those shurikens were followed by a huge plume of fire which seemingly engulfed Naruto's body.

Hinata went wide eyed at the sight and jumped up from her seated position.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted out in a panic. Sasuke stopped his flame, having formed his hands into seals and blown fire from his mouth. But as soon as those flames stopped Sasuke felt something tickling the back of his neck. Slowly arms began to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke turned his head to the side to notice Naruto right behind him, untouched. And now Naruto was engulfing Sasuke in a hug, Naruto laid his head along Sasuke's shoulder while softly glancing at the boy.

"Almost Sasuke." Naruto stated in a playfully teasing manner. Sasuke tried to move but found his body wouldn't respond. His muscles were frozen. He could only watch as a aura of unfamiliar energy began to gather around them. Sasuke's eyes darted about as a thin layer of red chakra began to engulf both of their bodies. The sheer power of it made Sasuke shake.

From the side Hinata watched with a horrified look on her face. The power of that chakra which was emanating from Naruto made her legs weak. She eventually fell down onto her knees and stared in awe.

"Let me show you a bit of who I really am." Naruto whispered gently into Sasuke's ear before flaring his chakra. As he did so the entire area was engulfed in a wave of thrashing red chakra which lashed out violently. There was panic clearly in Sasuke's eyes. The earth was literally shaking under his feet. He couldn't help a single tear welling up in his eye and pouring down his cheek.

Upon seeing that Naruto gasped before pulling away from Sasuke and letting that red chakra recede back into Naruto's body. Naruto could feel Sasuke's fear. Naruto instantly dropped down to his knees and bent over, bowing towards Sasuke as Sasuke's body was released from it's paralysed state. Immediately Sasuke fell over on all fours, looking to Naruto out the corner of his eyes. He had a horrified expression which quickly dissipated when noticing Naruto's behavior.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have done it that way. I just wanted to show you. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered in a tender, vulnerable voice while wrapping his arms around his own body. Sasuke didn't know what to say or think, watching someone with such power bowing before him. Hinata watched the scene dumbfounded as well. But she gasped when seeing a bit of tears forming at the corner of Naruto's eyes.

Immediately she jumped up and ran towards Naruto leaping at him and engulfing him in a hug. Naruto went wide eyed, catching her at the last second and falling over on his back with Hinata on top of him.

"It's ok Naruto. We understand. Thank you for sharing this with us." Hinata whispered in a desperate tone, trying to soothe Naruto's sadness. Her head was buried in his chest, arms wrapped around his body. Naruto held a look of genuine surprise on his face before nodding and sitting up, keeping his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist to hold her close. One of his hands trailed up to entangle in the hair on the back of her head,

By now Hinata's face was bright as a tomato, but she didn't pull away from his grasp. Sasuke watched the entire scene with mixed feelings, sitting down now and leaning back on his hands.

"What are you?" Sasuke questioned in apprehension. Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a tender smile, still cuddling Hinata's form to his body.

"You'll just have to find that out." Naruto stated in a sultry manner, back to his normal self. Sasuke thought about those words for a second before nodding his head.

"That price you mentioned. What was it?" Sasuke asked now. Naruto raised a brow at that response before chuckling.

"So now you're interested." Naruto questioned, which drew a small nod from Sasuke.

"It's quite simple really. Your friendship." Naruto stated before looking down to Hinata who was staring up at him.

"Is that fair?" Naruto asked the both of them. Hinata just silently nodded her head. Sasuke held a confused look on his face but still nodded his head.

"Yea."

Behind the furry black tail wrapped around Naruto's neck Midnight watched the entire seen closely. Her eyes were focused on Hinata, who was still curled against Naruto. She stared on in a thoughtful manner before finally receding into Naruto's mind. Or more specifically, Kyuubi's cage.

Kyuubi's cage was no longer just a cage. Instead of the dank sewer, Kyuubi's cage now looked like a large, sunny, grassy plain. There were no bars in sight. Midnight in her demon form walked through the grass, no end to that grass in sight. She eventually came upon where Kyuubi was settled.

Kyuubi was in her humanoid form, the same as Midnight. Kyuubi wore her normal red dress, lying on her back in a lazy fashion, staring up at the sun. She'd also been watching the entire scene play out. Midnight walked over and laid at Kyuubi's side, reaching over to hold the woman's hand. Kyuubi entwined her fingers with Midnight's and turned her head over to look at the black furred fox.

 **"Something on your mind Darling?"** Kyuubi questioned, already knowing the answer. Midnight turned over and pressed her body into Kyuubi's, snuggling against the older woman.

 **"Do you even have to ask?"** Midnight questioned with a huff. That response caused Kyuubi to released a soft chuckle. She moved her other hand to wrap around Midnight's mid section to pull the girl even closer. The side of Midnight's face was now laying on Kyuubi's covered breasts.

 **"I told you you'd have competition. Plus, you should be happy."** Kyuubi stated in a nonchalant manner. Midnight frowned and looked up to Kyuubi's face.

 **"How am I supposed to be happy about this?"** Midnight stated with a pout on her lips. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes.

" **First of all Naruto is still a child. He hasn't chosen yet. But even if he does choose someone else, if the person he chooses makes him happy then what is there to pout about?"** Kyuubi questioned while entwining her legs with Midnight's. Midnight suddenly went wide eyed in realization before frowning.

 **"Oh gods. Now I feel stupid. I think hanging around these humans is really getting to me."** Midnight stated with a huff which caused Kyuubi to release a little chuckle. Kyuubi then rolled over suddenly so that she was on top of Midnight, Midnight now on her back.

" **They can rub off on you so you have to be vigilante. Especially since we can feel their emotions. But you can't let them corrupt you. What you were feeling. It's called Jealousy. The humans have an entire word for it because they can't feel each other's emotions. So their jealousy blinds them and makes them unable to see the big picture. Jealousy is a big part of how they destroy each other."** Kyuubi explained while leaning up to nibble lightly at the tip of Midnight's ear. Midnight closed her eyes to enjoy the treatment, squirming beneath the touch.

 **"Thank you Kyu-chan. I'm still trying to adjust to this world. Every day I experience the feelings of these humans. So much of it is so dark. I don't know how you managed to stay sane being here all alone for as long as you were."** Midnight said while wrapping her legs around Kyuubi's waist and clinging even closer to the woman.

Kyuubi nodded her head before tearing her mouth away from Midnight's ear to look into the girl's face with her intense feral, red slitted eyes.

 **"You just have to remember who you are. We are demons. Because of who they are, they can never know what we have. You have to hold on to the connections you have, that you remember. You have to remember what it is like to be among your people. Peace, love, happiness, kindness. The humans they only know these things on a superficial level. Because of their jealousy, their greed, their hate. You have to remember that we are who we are, our society is the way it is, because we don't have those things. And when you realize that, it's far easier to shun those feelings. To enjoy what you have, to focus on what really matters."** Kyuubi explained. And as she spoke her lips drew closer to Midnight's. And Midnight could do nothing but stare adoringly up to her idle.

 **"How can we protect Naruto when he lives in this type of world?"** Midnight asked in a dreamy fashion. Kyuubi just smirked when hearing that question.

" **By destroying them."** Kyuubi answered cryptically before pressing her lips to Midnights. Instantly Midnight arched her back and wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's neck, a pleased purr emanating from her body. Kyuubi growled out animalistically when hearing and seeing Midnight's reaction. It had been so long since she enjoyed this little ritual with someone of her own kind. And dammit if it didn't feel good.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I'm starting my ninth chapter. Thanks again for the reviews~ The consistent reviews really makes me happy to see and keeps me engaged and thinking about this story in different ways.

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 9  
On with the story**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stayed up late into the night discussing and conversing about their new discovering of Naruto's personality and power. Sasuke and Hinata were still all getting used to listening to the true Naruto for the first time. He was a lot more intelligent, calm, and sensual then the dobe that they knew. For Sasuke it made him a bit uneasy. It was like speaking to a brand new person. He had many mixed feelings. Though Sasuke focused on just how powerful Naruto was and how exactly he came to be that way.

Hinata was absolutely enthralled by everything Naruto said. They all sat in a circle while talked and Hinata couldn't take her eyes away from the golden haired boy. It was obvious to everyone. And she held a sad look in her eyes when she had to leave, making sure she'd be in bed before anyone would check on her. Sasuke decided to leave at the same time after Naruto promised to train him in the days to come.

"Thank you again for opening up to us Naruto-kun." Hinata said with her head bowed, now standing in front of Naruto as she readied to leave the clearing. Naruto smiled warmly down to her, stepping forward and opening his arms up before engulfing the short girl in a warm hug. Hinata's heart fluttered from the contact, that familiar blush painting her face.

"Thank you for being so supportive Hinata-chan." Naruto said before placing a tender kiss against her forehead. She gasped audibly before nodding staying still, not moving until Naruto released his hold. From behind Sasuke just nodded his head and flicked his wrist a bit as he departed.

"Yea it's cool. See ya tomorrow." Sasuke said, trying to regain his cool demeanor. Finally releasing Hinata, Naruto stepped back before turning around and heading back to his spot in the middle of the clearing. Hinata's gaze lingered on the way he moved so hypnotically before finally shaking her head to snap out of her daze. Biting into her bottom lip, the girl hesitated before turning around and running off, a tender smile plastered across her face.

When the clearing was clear Naruto raised his arms wide above his head and let out a yawn. As he did that, the black scarf around his neck started to move. Midnight unwraved her baby fox tail from around Naruto and hopped off of his shoulder, morphing into her full demonic form as she hit the ground. She then turned around to face Naruto, looking at him with a small smirk.

 **"Well that was eventful."** Midnight cooed in an amused tone. Naruto chuckled softly before stepping towards Midnight and moving his arms forward to wrap around her waist, tugging her into a possessive hug. Instantly Midnight wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, twirling one finger along the hair on the back of his head.

"You could say that. I'm pretty sure Hinata has a huge crush on me." Naruto stated matter of factly while falling backwards and bringing Midnight with him. She gave no protest as she fell with Naruto, the boy landing gently on his back with his tails slipping out from under his robes to cushion his fall. And as his back hit the ground his fox ears sprouted on top of his head, his nails extended, his canine teeth sharpened, and his eyes took on it's red, slitted, demonic form.

Naruto now laid on his back with Midnight lying atop him, Naruto never releasing that strong grip he had on her slender waist.

 **"You think?"** Midnight commented with a knowing giggle while leaning up to nuzzle her face underneath Naruto's chin. Naruto watched her idly with a small smile for a time before looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Sasuke was freaking out for a moment but I think it all went well, all things considered." Naruto mused. Midnight was busy entangling her legs with Naruto's.

 **"How long before you think you can trust telling them about the true you?"** Midnight questioned while bringing a furred hand down to lightly draw circles against Naruto's chest. Naruto cast his gaze off to the side in thought.

"I don't know." Naruto stated in apprehension. Midnight's eyes watched his expression before she focused on the circle she was drawing in his chest with her sharp nail.

 **"Well let's hope they are ready when you do. Especially Hinata. I think she'd actually accept you no matter what. She seems like that type of person. She reminds me of a few demons I've known. I like her."** Midnight commented in an idle manner. Naruto raised a brow while looking down at Midnight.

"You mean you…like her, like her?" Naruto questioned in interest. Midnight let out a sultry giggle at that question.

 **"Maybe. You better watch out Naru-kun. I might just steal her away before you get your claws in her."** Midnight warned while leaning her body up so she could begin placing small licks into the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in comfort. These tongue massages were the best. Common among demons. His mother did it to him, and now Midnight.

"That's ok but I better get an invite to the wedding." Naruto stated with a playful chuckle. Midnight placed a single fingers against her bottom lip in thought.

 **"Maybe...we'll see. But what do you really think of her?"** Midnight asked in a curious fashion. Naruto looked down at Midnight in thought.

"Well she's definitely nice. I just don't know yet. She's a hyuuga. That complicated things. Especially so when Mother and I start to move forward with our plans. If she gets close I may hurt her." Naruto stated in a serious manner. Midnight nodded in understanding.

 **"That is true. She'd have to choose. You'd have to have a very strong friendship for her to choose you when the time comes."** Midnight went on. Naruto nodded in agreement, his eyes taking a far off gaze. Midnight frowned as she felt his worry.

 **"You'll figure it out Naru-kun. You have your mother to help you along the way. And me."** Midnight whispered tenderly. Upon hearing those words Naruto looked down at Midnight's face again, his grip tightening around her waist.

"Thank you. You're...I'm glad you were the one that came through the threshold." Naruto spoke sweetly while averting his gaze, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Midnight couldn't help the genuine smile that played across her lips as she nuzzled her face even more into the side of Naruto's' neck.

 **"Me too."** She whispered dreamily before finally allowing her eyes to flutter shut, her face showing her satisfaction. Naruto stared down at Midnight's restful face for a bit after she closed her eyes, a foreign feeling welling up in him. He didn't quite understand it but eventually the tween wondered off to sleep as well.

For the next few weeks Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto began to meet up after school nearly every day to spend time together, and also to train. Naruto did as he promised to Sasuke, training the raven haired pre-teen as his first student. It was an unexpected change for Sasuke to be taught by whom he once considered his peer. But it was obvious that Naruto's strength and knowledge vastly outweighed his own.

Hinata trained as well but Naruto could tell that Sasuke trained for harder than her. It was clear that Hinata was there mostly just to spend more time with Naruto, which Naruto was perfectly fine with. In terms of her father Naruto instructed her not to lie. So she always told him when she went out that she was going to train with friends. He allowed it for now, especially since could sense that she was telling the truth. Though Hiashi was suspicious of who these friends were. Hinata never specified and he was too busy with Hyuuga relations and training Hinata's sister to press the matter. So Hinata was relatively free to spend her days as she pleased along as she didn't slack on her studies.

While the three were together it wasn't all training however. Naruto insisted that they eat together as well and take multiple breaks. He was really interested in getting to know the two more, and they felt the same way. They'd often have small conversations over afternoon snacks.

While Naruto spent time with Hinata and Sasuke during the day, Midnight trained with Kyuubi. Midnight figured that she had really been slacking since coming to the demon realm. Kyuubi was quick to take the girl under her wing, making sure that Midnight would be strong if she were to stay with Naruto, either as his peer, or even potential lover. During the late nights Midnight and Naruto spent time with each other. Usually curled up and conversing about their day and other various topics. Naruto had began to learn enough about Sasuke and Hinata that he was almost ready to take their training and relationship to the next level.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I'm starting my tenth chapter. Thanks again for the reviews~ I just realized that my fanfic gets a very good amount of reviews compared to how many views I get. That makes me really appreciative. So thanks again. I like to have conversations with my viewers about the story~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 10  
On with the story**

On this day Naruto stood in the middle of his normal clearing overseeing a sparring session between Hinata and Sasuke. The two were in the middle of the clearing exchanging blows at a rapid pace. Hinata, despite being one of the most knowledgeable in class, still was far behind Sasuke when it came to actual combat. And especially now since he trained so much harder than her. But Naruto had plans to even the odds.

Hinata let out a sharp shriek as her body hit the ground, she braced herself and lay on her side panting heavily. Sasuke stood above her with his arms crossed, an audible scoff heard from him. The raven-haired boy then glanced over to Naruto.

"This isn't really fair. She still isn't at my level. Especially since you won't let her use her Hyuuga gentle fist strikes." Sasuke said in annoyance. Hinata had her Byakugan flared, the girl getting up slowly to regain her fighting stance, facing one palm towards Sasuke.

Naruto was off to the side adorning his norma robe, his hands tucked into his sleeves in front of his body. The boy just had a soft smile across his face before walking towards them. When seeing Naruto approaching Hinata nearly panicked.

"I can take it Naruto-kun. I know that this is to train my endurance and speed, and I'm not ready to practice with my chakra yet." Hinata blurted out while looking to Naruto with a concerned expression. She didn't want to dissapoint him. When hearing her words Naruto sent the girl a gentle smile.

"Oh you are doing wonderfully Hinata-chan. I've just decided to take the training to another level for both of you." Naruto explained while stopping in front of Hinata and moving a soft hand forward to gently caress her cheek. Hinata's body relaxed under that touch, the girl standing up from her fighting position. Sasuke quirked a brow at Naruto's words.

"To the next level?" Sasuke asked in interest. By this time Hinata and Sasuke had been training with Naruto for about 2 weeks. He hadn't even taught them any new jutsu, mostly just making them run exercises and spar while listening to his lectures on various advanced topics. Naruto turned his head to glance over to Sasuke.

"I think it's time. I have a pretty decent sense now of what you both are ready for." Naruto said before walking over to Sasuke with that usual sway. By now Sasuke had gotten used to Naruto's personality, having spent so much time around him. But he still couldn't help gazing away when ever Naruto looked towards him so intensely. Sasuke just kept his arms crossed.

"So what's next then? I don't feel much stronger since being trained by you." Sasuke stated in a dissapointment. "I already do most of these exercises on my own."

"Oh these excersizes were mostly for me to get an accurate read of your strength. Now that I know your limits, the real training begins now." Naruto said while reaching two fingers forward and pressing them against Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke stared at Naruto's fingers with an apprehensive gaze.

"What are you…" But before he could finish his sentence Sasuke felt a huge weight suddenly hit his body. Instantly he dropped down to one knee, the boy gritting his teeth. Hinata let out a gasp from Sasuke's sudden apparent strain. Sasuke's entire body was shaking, barely able to look up to Naruto who still stood above him.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asked in a strained voice. His entire body ached. Naruto maintained that gentle smile.

"I just made everything 20 times harder. This is a special training Jutsu that I use. Of course it's modified for you. I've basically strapped weights to your muscles. But not only that, to your chakra points as well. Right now you are barely going to be able to fight. Try to get up Sasuke." Naruto instructed, which caused Sasuke to attempt to lift his body only to fall back on to one knee.

"What the hell? I can't even move." Sasuke stated in a growl while continuously trying.

"Be calm Sasuke. Stop trying to move." Naruto instructed. After a bit more struggle Sasuke nodded and relaxed his muscles, still maintaining his kneeling position. Naruto dropped down on his knees as well to be on the same level as Sasuke so they were both kneeling. Naruto didn't want to make it seem like he was forcing Sasuke to kneel before him.

"What was one of the first things I taught you when you became my student?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke looked up with a confused stare before answering.

"You taught us to run up trees." Sasuke replied back. Naruto just nodded his head happily.

"Yep. You say you don't feel stronger but you are most faster and stronger than you have ever been. You may not notice it because the change is gradual, but I have been preparing your body and your chakra for this. This training will grow with you. It's meant to strengthen your body and your chakra. It's meant to train you to use your body and your chakra in true harmony." Naruto lectured on. Sasuke still held a confused look.

"How is weighing me down supposed to help my chakra?" He barked back in an annoyed tone, still unable to move much. But Naruto was very patient and never let his smile leave his face.

"Because your chakra will help you move. Close your eyes Sasuke." Naruto instructed. Sasuke was again hesitant but did completely.

"Now think of what it was like to climb those trees, to control the chakra in your feet. Think about how the chakra moved in your body. In the same way I want you to will your body to move, and tell your chakra to help you. Disperse your chakra through your entire being, to every muscle you can think of. Think of your legs, your feet, your head, your neck, your shoulders, your arms, your heart, your lungs. Everything. Chakra is the energy of life. It is every bit as essential to life as is breathing. Is it every bit as important as your muscles. Harness it, and stand!" Naruto said in a firm manner.

Sasuke took a while, his brow furrowed in concentration. Behind them Hinata was standing a ways away, watching in fascination. Her eyes widened when she suddenly saw Sasuke stand from his kneeling position with far more ease than before.

Sasuke was releasing controlled breaths, his eyes still closed as he stood on his feet. Finally he opened his eyes see Naruto's smiling face.

"How does it feel Sasuke?" Naruto asked while reaching his hand tentatively to run the back of his fingers along Sasuke's cheek. But this time Sasuke didn't shy away from the touch. There was something different, the way he felt, he'd never felt this way before. He felt...a connection. A connection to himself that he'd never experience.

"I...can't even describe." Sasuke whispered in a disbelieving manner before letting his eyes glance down to Naruto's hand which caressed his face. It felt different. He felt...one. Sasuke actually closed his eyes and leaned into that gentle caress. From behind Hinata went wide eyed at the sight, fidgeting with her hands now. She was so confused.

"We ARE one Sasuke. It's just that most people can't see it. Even the strongest among...us." Naruto stated that last word hesitantly. By "us" he meant humans. But even now despite Sasuke's epiphany, Sasuke still only had a taste of the true oneness of life. A limitation of Sasuke's' humanity.

"Sasuke-kun, I'd like you to fight Hinata now." Naruto said while pulling his hand back and stepping to the side. Sasuke suddenly snapped his eyes opened and looked to Naruto with a disbelieving expression.

"But I can barely move." Sasuke stated in distress. Naruto just chuckled softly.

"Up until now you've just been using your chakra to move. Now use your muscles and you will find yourself even more free. And as you fight and train this way, you will gain a deeper understanding and control of your own body and chakra." Naruto stated. Upon hearing that Sasuke gritted his teeth as he forced his body into his fighting stance. He was able to move after straining his muscles. Naruto noted that strain. He would pace the training so Sasuke wouldn't pull any muscles or over due it.

Naruto then moved over to Hinata who was watching quietly by herself. The girl bowed her head when seeing Naruto approaching.

"Should...should I attack now?" Hinata asked in a tentative whisper. She'd grown stronger as well, even if she didn't notice it.

"Not yet. You're ready as well Hinata-chan. And you may actually find this easier to deal with because your chakra control is superior to Sasuke's." Naruto explained in that soothing, sultry voice of his while placing two fingers against Hinata's forehead. The girl waited patiently before going wide and shrieking as she fell on both fours, the weight of her body dragging her down.

Hinata didn't take as long as Sasuke did to adjust, closing her eyes and controlling her breathing as she shakily stood up on two feet. Sasuke watched in amazement at how fast Hinata adapted, gritting his teeth in frustration, the boy gaining even more determination.

When Hinata finally opened her eyes, she also was met with the smiling face of Naruto. But before Naruto could ask how she felt the girl leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, embracing him in a warm hug. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, having no problem dealing with how heavy her body was at the moment.

"Naruto-kun...it's so beautiful. Thank you." The girl whispered in a tender tone before pulling her head away and suddenly pressing her lips against Naruto's to the surprise of everyone, including Naruto!

About a half mile away, across from the stream where Naruto's clearing was, Midnight and Kyuubi were sparing in their demonic forms. There was a powerful genjutsu around the area that concealed their positions. Kyuubi used her summoned form to train Midnight. They were standing opposite each other, palms outstretched towards each other as a swirl of dark red chakra swirled between them. It was a battle of chakra and will that was extremely intense for Midnight since she had to compete with Kyuubi. The training greatly enhanced the power of Midnight's chakra. And since demons were much more in tune with their chakra than humans, they gained more from chakra training.

But both of them snapped out of their intense stare down when Hinata kissed at Naruto's lips, both being able to see the activity with their enhanced vision.

 **"Well well well…"** Kyuubi stood up straight, taking a sultry posture while watching the activities with an amused gaze. Midnight stood up as well, moving to Kyuubi's side and canting her head to the side.

" **She's eager."** Midnight stated in an amused tone. Kyuubi looked down to Midnight with a raised brow.

" **Do you think Naruto will kiss her back."** Kyuubi asked in interest, watching Midnight's reaction carefully. Midnight simply tapped a single finger against her lip in thought before shaking her head.

" **I don't think Naru-kun is ready for that yet. But I suppose will see."** Midnight stated matter of factly. Kyuubi moved behind Midnight and wrapped her arms around the small demoness' waist, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek into Midnight's.

" **Let's watch."** Kyuubi cooed.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with a wide gaze, that kiss lingering for a time. He still maintained his hold on her, not pulling back until she did. Hinata was frozen, not really expecting for her body to do that.  
 _  
"Oh my god I'm kissing Naruto-kun! And he isn't pulling away. Should I? What do I do now?"_ Hinata thought to herself before finally the strain of her muscles and chakra got the best of her. She fell away from his embrace and bowed her head, bunching her hands up against her own chest.

"S-sorry." The girl whispered sheepishly. Naruto watched her carefully with his head cocked to the side, smirking in an amused fashion. Naruto then stepped forward and bent down a bit, placing a tender kiss against her forehead.

"Nothing to apologize for Hinata-chan. You can do that anytime." Naruto spoke in a reassuring manner, before nuzzling his nose against hers in a little eskimo kiss after pulling his luscious lips from her forehead. By now Hinata's face was burned bright red. She just nodded her head in a dumbfounded way.

"O-ok." She whispered with a satisfied little smile on her face. Naruto chuckled at her before stepping away and looking over to Sasuke who just watched the scene with mixed feelings. The connection he currently had to his chakra was suppressing how embarrassed he'd normally feel. So he just watched without looking away, snapping only back to attention when Naruto called out.

"Are you two ready?" Naruto called out while looking from Sasuke to Hinata. They both again realized that they were supposed to be sparring before nodding their heads in a dumbfounded way. Naruto raised a hand in front of his mouth while releasing another sultry bit of laughter, his long sleeve still dangling past his fingers, the fabric being too long.

"Then you can start when you are ready. Don't be afraid to take your time, the point of this is more to excises with your new restrictions rather than try to win. We'll be training this way a few hours a day from here on." Naruto instructed while looking to them expectantly.

Hinata and Sasuke both nodded before walking towards each other with intense strain. Naruto cocked his head to the side and watched with interest as the two seemed to spar in slow motion.

From across that stream Kyuubi and Midnight still cuddled together in their standing position as Hinata and Sasuke went back to training under Naruto.

" **Hm…"** Kyuubi thought out loud. Midnight let her gaze linger on the training for a while before turning around in Kyuubi's arms, the girl lifting her own arms up to wrap around Kyuubi's neck. The two demons were in their humanoid forms as normal. Kyuubi still towered over the smaller Midnight, being about 6 feet tall. Midnight, still growing, was about 5 feet tall. Kyuubi wore a red kimono today. The fabric hugged around her ample hips. Wrapped around her waist was an Obi which was wrapped in a very large bow. Similar to Naruto, Kyuubi's body appeared to be gift wrapped.

Kyuubi, who was very in tune with her sexuality, had no problem with wearing revealing clothing so the top part of that kimono was open enough to reveal a good deal of Kyuubi's cleavage, the motherly figure being generously gifted in that fashion.

But Midnight wore clothing much more modest, still wearing those tights black cargo pants, fishnet top with her sports bra visible underneath the thin fabric of the fishnet top. Being full demons, the two engaged in their standard ritual again. Kyuubi had no problem moving both her clawed hands underneath Midnight's rump and lifting her up. Midnight didn't miss a beat, wrapping her legs around Kyuubi's waist. Within seconds Kyuubi had Midnight pinned up against a tree, the two demons staring hungrily into each other's eyes.

 **"Well he did give her a kiss on the forehead."** Kyuubi commented matter of factly, continuing their previous conversation. At the same time Kyuubi placed a sensual lick along the inside of Midnight's furry ear. That touch caused a small shiver to trail up the black-furred demon girl's spine.

" **But he kisses everyone that way. Including you and me. It's like I thought. He isn't ready. He's really quiet the late bloomer. Even Hinata is ready."** Midnight commented while trailing her fingers up the side of Kyuubi's head to entangle her digits within the long silky strands of the taller woman's red hair. Both their hair was ass length, styled in the same way. Most of their hair fluttered in the breeze, just hanging loosely, but also some of it was braided into a crown around their heads.

" **I suppose it will just take time. When he's truly ready he'll make it pretty clear."** Kyuubi whispered in a husky voice while biting firmly into the tip of Midnight's ear, the red furred demon fox woman releasing a lustful growl. By now Midnight had her eyes closed, shivering as Kyuubi began to grind her hips sensually against Midnight's pelvis.

" **The anticipation is killing me."** Midnight cooed in a dreamy fashion. Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle at that admission.

" **Me too."**

That's the end of this chapter. Please review  
 _  
_I think there is a bit of confusion about Midnight and Kyuubi's relationship. They are demons. And demons in my stories are very sexual. So they aren't "together." They are just doing what demons do. I guess the confusion is my fault for not explaining it well in the actual story. Well...sorry! I'm sure I'll get to explaining more about demon culture in my story eventually. But I like to keep things moving slow so I can add good detail. I don't want to speed past anything. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I'm starting my eleventh chapter. Thanks again for the reviews~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 11  
On with the story**

Thick lashes fluttered open tiredly, a small yawn leaving a small boy's mouth. Naruto woke up on this dewy morning, the sun barely rising above. He nuzzled his face into something warm, soft and fuzzy as he awoke. As the blurriness faded from his tired eyes Naruto got a good look at a pair of large breasts his head was currently resting against. But the teen wasn't surprised at all. On the contrary, he was quite used to such a sight for they belonged to his beloved mother.

Kyuubi laid on her side along the grassy field of Naruto's favorite clearing. She was in her humanoid fox fur, laying completely naked with Naruto cuddled tightly against her curvy form. One of her nine-tails was wrapped around her pelvis, covering her privates. Her breasts however were fully uncovered, but despite her nakedness there was no sexual tension between her and her son. That's just how demons were.

Naruto was completely naked as well, one of his golden fox tails wrapped around his pelvis in the same way. They were both cuddled up together in a tight embrace. Kyuubi had her slender arms wrapped around Naruto's waist in a possessive hold. His waist was skinny and despite the power he'd achieved Naruto had little muscle to show for. His form was quite feminine in fact. Naruto continued to grow into a more feminine figure every day because of his mother's influence. His hips were exceptionally wide, his shoulders were very slender and narrow, his body was skinny yet held womanly pudge. And of course his face had changed quite a bit into softer features. His lashes were longer, lips poutier, jaw less defined. He was pretty and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. In fact he now had to use a henge jutsu in order to hide his features at school.

Back to that embrace, Kyuubi had began to stir as Naruto woke, the woman's legs grinding a bit as soft sleepy coos left her mouth. Her thighs were grinding against Naruto's because they slept with their legs entwined together. Kyuubi's eyes fluttered opened softly only to be greeted by the wide demonic red eyes of Naruto who was currently looking up to her with a dreamy, happy expression.

"Good morning Mother." Naruto cooed in a soft, sensual voice. By now Naruto couldn't help the way every word he spoke sounded so...enticing. But of course Kyuubi was used to it because she spoke in the exact same way. A small smile crept across the woman's face.

 **"Good morning Sweetheart."** Kyuubi whispered back while leaning down to nuzzle her nose against Naruto's, giving him a little eskimo kiss. Naruto tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her nose rubbing against his.

After speaking those words the two went silent against. Naruto let out a soft breath when feeling his mother's hold tighten around his waist. Kyuubi gave him a affectionate and tight squeeze, to Naruto's delight. Naruto nuzzled his face even more into her breasts, using them as a cushion before casting his gaze back up to her eyes. He looked onto her face silently with an adoring expression, and Kyuubi looked down at her son's face with the same adoration. They stayed that way for at least an hour, remaining within each other's tight embrace without saying a word.

This was a common occurrence between the two. Kyuubi and Midnight took turns cuddling Naruto. Sometimes they both would cuddle with Naruto at night but this time Kyuubi laid claim as was her right. Midnight was nowhere in sight for now.

Today was Naruto's day off. At school despite revealing his true self to Sasuke and Hinata, he maintained his "dobe mask." He wasn't quite ready to reveal himself. Naruto still wanted to test the waters with how Sasuke and Hinata were coping with his changes.

After that hour of their silent, obsessive staring Kyuubi finally moved. Her remaining 8 large red fox tails were wrapped around Naruto's body, engulfing him and keeping him held close. Her grip on his shorter figured tightened again, the woman squishing her son's body into her own. Naruto arched his back slightly and closed his eyes, sighing in comfort. Kyuubi was still quite a bit taller than Naruto since the teen was still growing. She leaned down to nose into the top of his head, nuzzling her face into his curly blonde hair. The demoness then began to place soft licks of her small tongue atop his head in a massaging manner. Naruto couldn't help releasing a very subtle and barely audible series of purring noises. As a fox demon, Naruto could purr.

Those gentle licks continued for a long while, the woman bobbing her head over and over again in a rhythmic motion. But soon Kyuubi's licks moved to the side slightly, over to the fluffy golden fox ears sprouting from atop Naruto's head. Kyuubi ran her tongue along the tip of that ear, down the lobe, to eventually place licks directly against the pink inner flesh.

The attention forced a sharp gasp from Naruto, followed by a sudden shutter which shivered up his spine. The boy damn near melted under that treatment. When witnessing that response Kyuubi couldn't help releasing a sultry chuckle. She knew just how to drive her son crazy. Those licks inside his inner ear continued, the woman lavishing the flesh in saliva and breathing calmly, directly into his ear.

The sound of her breath so close and intimate relaxed Naruto, that tongue massage nearly putting him into a comatose state. His entire body was squirming now as little tingles of pleasure trailed through his entire feminine form. Naruto had his delicate hands placed restfully along Kyuubi's shoulders. His grip tightened, the boy clinging even closer to her form as that tongue massage continued. If possible he moved even closer to her, wanting their to be absolutely no space between their naked bodies.

As the two continued their morning cuddle session soft footsteps could be heard approaching not far away. But even though Naruto and Kyuubi sensed the person neither gave a reaction. Within a few moments Midnight revealed herself, walking out of the nearby brush to enter the clearing. She had a bushel of grapes in her furry black hands.

"Morning Kyu-chan, Naru-kun." Midnight stated in a pleasant manner while walking over to the two, dropping to her knees, and bending down to place a small kiss against both their cheeks. Kyuubi cast a half lidded gaze towards Midnight, stopping her licking for just a moment to speak. But the woman kept her lips pressed against the inside of Naruto's ear, speaking in that sensual manner of hers towards Midnight.

 **"Morning Dear. Find any good berries this morning?"** Kyuubi questioned before immediately going back to tonguing into the inside of Naruto's ear. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but instead a soft gasp of pleasure escaped his throat, interrupting his words. Midnight raised a brow, staring down as Naruto's face began to tint a subtle red shade. The sight was very enticing to the fox girl.

 **"A few. I can't get over how much better the food is here."** Midnight stated casually before getting up and stretching a bit. She then placed the bushel of grapes directly above Kyuubi's head in the grass before standing.

 **"Any plans for today?"** Midnight asked while walking towards the stream. She was already completely naked.

"Hinata wants to spend some time with me today since it's our day off." Naruto finally responded with his eyes closed. His breath was hitched as he spoke, the constant attention from his mother nearly driving him inside. Midnight glanced back at the two with an inquisitive gaze, letting her eyes linger on the way Naruto was writhing beneath Kyuubi. He was like putty in her hands. Midnight made a mental note of just how sensitive Naruto's ears were.

 **"Oh exciting. You should call it a date. Her face would redden like a tomato."** Midnight stated playfully with a devious smirk gracing her face. Naruto couldn't help letting out a soft bit of laughter.

"You you're probably right. I might do that but I don't want to tease her too much." Naruto explained before suddenly gasping and arching his back further when Kyuubi let out a feral growl and bit into his top ear, but not to cause pain, more in a dominant and animalistic way. The effect was a shock of pleasure coursing through Naruto's body which drew a visible response. Midnight couldn't help staring at the scene as she backed into the river to take a bath.

 **"Oh I'm sure Hinata could take it. She obsessed. I know the look."** Midnight explained while moving back into the river just enough to begin floating. Naruto still only responded back in a strained whisper, his eyes closing again as he buried his face into Kyuubi's chest and panted slightly, his cheeks flushed red from the constant loving attention he was receiving. Kyuubi was making it very hard for him to have a normal conversation. And of course Kyuubi was doing this on purpose. She had a devilish smirk on her face the entire time. Her son was so adorable.

"We'll see if she'll call it a date. I don't care either way." Naruto stated in a genuine manner. Midnight nodded from the side, just continuing to watch Naruto and Kyuubi bond. Midnight by now was completely ok with Hinata's advances towards Naruto. That little pep talk she received from Kyuubi had cleared her foggy mind. And after spending so much time under the guidance and tutelage of Kyuubi she'd gotten back to her demonic roots. It had been a few months now since Naruto and revealed himself to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata's was growing more bold in her advances but Midnight just watched from the side. Honestly, Midnight liked Hinata and wouldn't mind if the two ended up together. But Naruto still hadn't showed any real romantic interest towards the Hyuuga. Who Naruto would choose was still completely up in the air.

After a few more minutes of that loving attention Kyuubi finally pulled back from Naruto's ear and rolled over onto her back so Naruto was laying on top of her. Naruto now kicked his feet playfully while looking up at her with an adoring gaze in his demonic red slitted eyes.

 **"It's almost time for your date Sweetheart."** Kyuubi cooed while slowly rubbing circles into the small of Naruto's back. Naruto canted his head to the side and quirked a brow.

"Date huh? Are you trying to push me towards Hinata Mother? That's a bit surprising coming from you? I would have thought you'd favor Midnight." Naruto pressed while laying his head down sideways so that he could rest his cheek along the soft cushion of Kyuubi's right breast. Kyuubi shook her head softly.  
 **  
"I don't have a preference really. But you have to admit, it sounds like a date."** Kyuubi pressed on in a casual manner. Naruto let a soft smile grace his luscious lips.

"If that's the case then I'd better get ready." Naruto responded in a sultry manner, that soft smile growing into an amused smirk. Kyuubi looked down at her son with an intrigued expression before a matching smirk spread across her mouth as well.

 **"My thoughts exactly."**

A little while later…

Naruto stood in his bathroom staring into his reflection in the mirror. His arms raised, the boy running a large wooden comb through his long, curly mane of blonde hair which fell down to his ass. The teen was wearing a white kimono which was neither male or female. Kyuubi had made it herself, being quiet the tailor. The woman had many skills she'd developed in her years. That kimono hugged his body in all the right areas to show of his curvy figure. But also the fabric was cut low around the top, partially revealing Naruto's smooth, slender shoulders. The sleeves were a bit long and hung over his hands slightly.

As Naruto brushed through his thick locks he suddenly released a sharp gasp from a pressure around his waist.

"Not so tight? I like breathing you know." Naruto whined with a little pout spreading across his lips. Kyuubi was standing behind him fastening a golden obi around his waist, currently tieing the large ribbon into a bow.  
 **  
"Oh don't be such a baby. Gotta show off those hips. That's half the art of seduction."** Kyuubi murred while glancing down at the way the lower half of the kimono clung to Naruto's ample hips and ass just right. She finished up the knot before raising her hands to place them along the soft skin of Naruto's exposed shoulders, placing her head next to Naruto's and leaning down a bit to rub her cheek against his, staring now into both their reflections in the mirror.

Kyuubi was finally dressed, wearing a dark red female kimono which was a similar design to Naruto's. Her shoulders were revealed as well but the front of her Kimono was open enough to reveal a good bit of her cleavage, her covered breasts squishing against's Naruto's back as she pressed against her son from behind. Naruto glanced to Kyuubi's face from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not trying to seduce her. Plus she seems pretty seduced already and I haven't even done anything." Naruto explained in a huff. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes and turned her head in order to place a wet smooch against Naruto's cheek, her slender fingers rubbing delicately along his shoulders.

 **"You haven't done anything? You've been yourself around her. That's plenty. You're my son. She never had a chance."** Kyuubi continued to tease while moving her arms down now to wrap around Naruto's waist and tug his body back even closer to hers, hugging him in a possessive manner.

Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy the embrace, raising up one dainty hand to softly slide his fingers against the side of Kyuubi's face and caress her cheek in a delicate manner. Naruto's touch was soft, sensual, slow and graceful. Just like his mother's. His hands were smooth, nails trimmed perfectly. After a moment Naruto's eyes fluttered open to gaze back into the mirror. His eyelashes were naturally long, his face much more feminine than masculine by now. He was beautiful. And it was no wonder Hinata couldn't resist.

"I may break her heart. The anniversary is in a week. I suspect she'll ask me to take her to the festival." Naruto whispered softly which caused Kyuubi to quirk her brow in interest.

" **Are you afraid of breaking her heart or are you afraid that she'll see the real you and not be able to hand it?"** Kyuubi questioned. Naruto hesitated before turning his head away and casting his gaze off to the side.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. Kyuubi nodded her head before reaching a single hand up to lightly touch Naruto's cheek and turn his head back to face her.

" **If she can't handle who you are then fuck her and everyone else. You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself and anyone who can't deal with that is not worthy of you."** Kyuubi stated with an intense gaze, her voice confident, commanding, but reassuring. Naruto couldn't help the subtle smile that graced his pouty lips.

"Always such the pep talker." Naruto replied back in amusement. Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle before moving her face closer to nuzzle her nose against his, giving her son a little eskimo kiss.

" **That's my job. Now we have a bit of time before you're expected to meet with the girl. Why don't you give me a few twirls. Model that outfit for me. I spent a lot of time on it you know."** Kyuubi insisted while reaching off to the side to open the door to the bathroom.

She then pulled Naruto along with her, slapping the boy's plump rump so he would move forward into the living room. Naruto jumped a bit and stepped forward as Kyuubi expected. With soft steps Naruto moved to the center of the living room and turned around to face his mother. Kyuubi was leaning her weight on one side as she stood, her arms wrapped around her belly while looking to her son expectantly.

Naruto had his arms wrapped around his belly, leaning his weight on one side as well, standing just like his mother.

"So needy." Naruto teased before spreading his arms out to opposite sides of his body and twirling around to model that outfit for his mother's pleasure. 

" **You love it."** Kyuubi responded back in a sultry way while staring at the way Naruto's kimono fluttered around due to his graceful twirling.

"Maybe."

 **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I'm starting my twelfth chapter. Thanks for the reviews~

 **"Kyuubi Speech"**

 **"Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 12  
On with the story**

Hinata moved through the thick foliage of the forest with tentative steps, her strides short and careful. She avoided puddles of mud and any dirt that might tarnish her current attire. The little hyuuga moved with her hands pressed against her belly, fidgeting with the fabric of her top. She was looking straight forward, a look of worry clearly evident in her expression but today was a special day for her. Today she had a, dare she say it? A date with Naruto. So this morning she wore something special.

Adorned Hinata's tweenage body was a white kimono decorated with intricate lavender floral designs. The fabric of that gown flowed down to her feet where she wore sandals she rarely ever used. Wrapped around her waist was a large decorative obi that squeezed around her waist to accentuate what little curves the girl had. She even had a little flower tucked into her purple hair.

The outfit she wore was for traditional ceremonies but today she took it out of her closet for this occasion. Again she'd snuck out of the house without being seen to avoid any questions. An easy feat because it was her day off and nothing was expected of her, at least for the morning. Hinata walked through the forest to the place she was supposed to meet Naruto. This location was a little closer to Konoha then Naruto's usual clearing. Hinata had chosen where to meet because she planned on taking him into town since they'd never done so before. They always spent time at Naruto's clearing.

After a time of walking Hinata finally came to the meeting place. A large field with a wooden bench placed in the middle of a trail, the trail often time used by joggers. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat when seeing Naruto sitting atop that bench alone. She damn near froze at just the sight of him, he was gorgeous.

Naruto currently sat with both his thighs squeezed together, one of his hand rested atop his lap while he used his free hand to toss individual grapes at a number of squirrels that had gathered at his feet. The boy had a pleasant smile across his face. Hinata's eyes widened when seeing his beautiful smile. She could barely handle just how irresistible he looked. In fact she didn't move from her spot until Naruto finally gazed onto her, the boy canting his head to the side and looking at the girl with a warm expression.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a sweet voice while rising from his seat and instantly wrapping his arms around his belly, leaning most of his weight on one hip. Naruto let his eyes unabashingly move up and down her robed form. "That is a very pretty kimono." The golden-haired boy commented in a sultry manner. Hinata hesitated for a moment, trying to calm herself down before finally moving forward to Naruto.

"M-morning Naruto-kun." Hinata replied in a small stutter. She'd gotten better with talking to Naruto in the past few months she's been spending time with him. But there were still times where she could barely get the words out. Hinata bit into her bottom lip before suddenly leaping at Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Naruto smirked when seeing Hinata's leap, opening his arms wide before securely hugging his arms around the girl's waist. The kiss as always was entirely one sided. HInata pressed forward, clutching the back of Naruto's head with one side while Naruto stood still and allowed himself to be kissed.

This had been going on for some time now. When Naruto gave Hinata permission to kiss him anytime she wanted Hinata took that to heart. She kissed him as much as possible. Naruto never resisted but never returned her passion. Hinata let that kiss linger for a time, tasting of Naruto before finally pulling back and lowering onto her heels. She always rose up on her tippy toes to kiss Naruto even though Naruto wasn't that much taller than her. She were almost the same height in fact due to Kyuubi's influence. When she pulled back Naruto still maintained that subtle smile.

"Are you ready to leave Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata just nodded her head before moving to Naruto's side and reaching for his hand. This was a gesture Naruto had no problem reciprocating. He met her hand halfway, entwining his fingers were her. Hinata always enjoyed just how soft and smooth Naruto's hands were.

"I am. I wanted to take you to a few places." Hinata said while beginning to walk down the jogger's trail towards Konoha. Immediately a subtle frown grew along Naruto's brow. Something HInata didn't miss.

"In the village?" Naruto questioned tentatively. Hinata looked over to Naruto and nodded, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Yes. I know you have a problem around large crowds so I thought we'd go to places that wouldn't have a lot of people there. Especially not at this time of day." Hinata said in a reassuring voice. Naruto stared at her with his bright blue eyes before nodding.

"Ok Hinata-chan." Naruto stated softly. Hinata leaned over and placed a small kiss against Naruto's cheek, trying to relax him. She could tell he was a bit tense.

"It'll be ok. I'll be with you the entire time." Hinata whispered as they headed into the village.

In the time that they'd been training together and spending time with one another Naruto had yet to tell Hinata the reason he didn't like to go into the village. He didn't lie to her, he just choose not to talk about it. Something Hinata respected. So Hinata just assumed Naruto was nervous around crowds. Since Naruto seemingly spent so much time alone it was reasonable for her to assume that Naruto was simply a recluse. She knew he was an orphan that lived by himself so it made sense to her. There was no way for her to know that the reason Naruto didn't like being around the villagers was because he was the infamous demon child who most of the adults hated.

But Hinata was true to her word. They stuck to the outskirts of the village. Small shops, seeing a few local sights that usually attracted some tourists at other times of the year. A typical date. One of their final stops was another one of Hinata's favorite shops she liked to visit. It had many finely crafted pieces of jewelry that she liked to admire. She rarely actually got anything but Hinata was a Hyuuga, and the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan so the owner never complained. Naruto received very little attention so far. But still some. They'd moved so quickly through the village and to so many lightly populated area that not many had time to recognize him. He really did look quite different from the orange jumpsuit wearing "dobe."

Hinata led Naruto into the shop holding his hand. She had a small bag of items she'd purchased that day. Naruto wasn't carrying anything. Hinata could tell the boy was quite nervous the entire day. He was constantly fidgeting. Hinata may not have noticed but despite her best efforts Naruto had gotten a few glares from some villagers who managed to recognize him. He hadn't said anything though but his reaction was very obvious to her.

"This is actually one of my favorite stores. The people here are very nice." Hinata said to Naruto, drawing his attention. He looked over to her with a tentative smile.

"Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto stated simply. That response caused Hinata to gain a concerned look on her face. She squeezed his hand affectionately once more and turned to face him, stopping in her tracks.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to." Hinata said while standing in the middle of the door to the shop. Naruto shook his head and sighed lightly, calming himself.

"It's ok. This place does look nice like you said." Naruto said in a soft whisper. Hinata just nodded, leaning over to plant a small kiss against his lips before leading him into the store once more. As soon as they passed through the door a bell rang above their heads to signify the presence of customers.

As soon as that bell rang a person standing behind a counter, looking down at a newspaper lifted her head. It was a middle aged woman adorning her own formal kimono. She spotted Hinata and instantly her face brightened into a smile.

"Hinata-chan, it's so good to see you Dear. I have received many new designs I'm sure you'll be…." But the woman stopped mid sentence as she noticed Hinata walking forward with Naruto in tow. Hinata was smiling brightly at the woman as she approached the counter but Naruto could tell by the look of the woman. She knew.

"Who is this Hinata-chan?" The woman asked in a idle voice, trying to hide her suspicion.

"Oh hello Miko-san. It's good to see you. This is Naruto. We are...on a date." Hinata said as a harsh blush spread across her cheeks. Hinata's admission that they were on a date drew both Miko's and Naruto's attention.

"A date? How exciting." Miko said with a pleasant smile while gesturing towards the wall on the far side of the shop. "I hope you two don't get into too much trouble. Now would you like to see our new stock?" The woman asked while gesturing with a hand towards the wall. Hinata nodded her head politely before turning on her heels to head towards the wall, tugging Naruto with her.

"Thank you Miko-san!" Hinata called out excitedly. As Naruto was tugged along he turned his head to look back at Miko. A lump formed in his chest from the way the woman was looking at him.

The middle-aged woman held a deathly harsh glare towards Naruto, the woman's teeth gritted as she suppressed rage. Then Naruto felt it, the emotions of the woman as his eyes connected with her. He felt her rage, her sorrow as she recalled someone she lost to Kyuubi's attack. Like so many other villagers she blamed Naruto and saw him as no different than the demon that harmed the people she cared for. And her pain translated into pure hate. And Naruto could feel it all as if his own. The feeling was overwhelming.

He clutched his chest and began to shake visibly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. She wasn't the first to look at him in that way today, but every new person that did so hurt all the same. One of the few downsides about being a demon, the connection to others. Kyuubi and now Midnight had gotten rid of their connection to the humans due to how much they despised them. But Naruto, a sensitive soul, had yet to do so.

As Hinata looked through the new pieces of jewelry on display Naruto tried to control his emotions. But he could still feel it. The woman was glaring daggers into the back of Naruto's head and he no longer needed to look at her to feel it. Once the connection was established it lasted for quite a while.

From behind her fluffy black tail Midnight was staring at the woman, literally seething with rage.

 **"I'll murder her, rip her fucking eyes from her skull."** Midnight growled out telepathically. Naruto just bowed his head.

"That wouldn't solve anything." Naruto stated solemnly.

 **"I don't fucking care! If she keeps looking at you that way I'll...I'll…"** Midnight continued to seethe, starting now to emit a thin veil of red chakra. But before that demonic aura became visible Naruto spoke up once more.

"Please Midnight don't. Just...don't." Naruto whispered in a barely audible fashion, this time outloud. Hearing his words caused Midnight to stop that demonic chakra from flowing out, her attention turning to Naruto now.

" **I'm sorry Naruto. I just can't keep watching them hurt you."** Midnight explained. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Hinata, hearing Naruto whisper something, finally turned her head around curiously.

"What did you say Naru…" But Hinata stopped in the middle of her sentence when seeing Naruto's face. It nearly brought her to tears. She dropped the jewelry she had in her hand and moved both hands forward to cup Naruto's cheek.

"What's wrong Naruto!?" Hinata blurted out in alarm. She could see the sadness and pain in his eyes, in his expression. It was heartbreaking. And the worst part was she didn't know why. Naruto wrapped his arms around his belly casting his eyes away from her in shame.

"I...I…" Naruto hesitated now. What was he to say to her? How could he explain what was going on. He didn't want to lie to her. So he just closed his mouth to silence himself.

"Please tell me? I'm sorry I brought you here. I should have paid closer attention. I'm sorry Naruto, please forgive me." Hinata said while quickly grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along and leading him out of the store.

"Thank you Miko-san for letting me see your recent products but I have to go now!" Hinata blurted out as she rushed Naruto from the store.

"Of course Hinata-chan. Next time try not to bring that demon with you." The woman called out before gasping and quickly closing her mouth. Upon hearing those words Naruto flinched and Hinata stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned her head to look back at the woman in disbelief.

"Um,..what?" Hinata asked in a near breathless voice. What did she mean? But the woman simply looked down at the newspaper she was previously reading. Avoiding Hinata's gaze. The adults weren't supposed to talk about Naruto being the demon carrier.

"Oh nothing. I just meant...never mind. It was nice seeing you Hinata-chan." The woman explains quickly before going silent. Hinata stared at the woman for a long while, a look of complete confusion in her eyes. She then looked over to Naruto to see the boy looking away, still trying to hide his pain.

"Please...let's just go Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered in a barely audible voice. Hinata watched Naruto for a time before nodding and leading him out of the store. She looked back once more to the woman before the doors to the store closed, catching one final glare that Miko was sending her way. No that glare wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at Naruto.

Hinata was quick to lead Naruto out of the village. They were both completely silent as they made it back to the bench they started the day at. When they finally arrived Naruto pulled his hand away from Hinata and turned his body a little to the side, now having both arms wrapped around his belly. He looked away from her still.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers a bit while watching him, not knowing what to say.

"Naruto…" Hinata began but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Hinata, I'm sorry you saw me this way today. I know I ruined our date." Naruto whispered solemnly. Hinata just shook her head and moved a hand up to touch lightly along Naruto's shoulder. That touch caused the boy to flinch a bit, making her pull her hand back.

"Can you please just tell me what's going on Naruto?" Hinata pleaded while reaching both her hands up now to cup Naruto's cheek. He flinched again but that didn't detour Hinata this time as she move his head gently so his face was facing hers. Naruto still averted his gaze, looking off to the side.

"I can't." Naruto responded shortly, pain evident in his voice.

"Why not?" Hinata questioned while scanning his face. "Please look at me." Hinata continued, finally causing Naruto to move his bright blue eyes to her face, looking directly into her lavender orbs.

"Tell me." Hinata insisted once more, in a softer tone now. Naruto gazed upon Hinata for a quite a time, biting into his bottom lip as he contemplated his response.

"I'm not...ready." Naruto confessed. Hinata nodded in understanding, still staring at him.

"Can you at least answer one question? Miko-san, when she spoke about a demon, was she talking about you?" Hinata questioned in a tentative manner. That reminder caused Naruto to once again tear his eyes from Hinata.

"No, don't look away. Please just look at me. Was she talking about you?" Hinata asked again. Naruto complied with her insistent demand, looking her in the eyes again but this time HInata could see the tears welling up in those bright blue orbs of his.

"Yes." Naruto stated in a breathless manner. Hinata's mouth widened in shock for a moment before her face scrunched into rage. She pulled away from Naruto and turned around on her heels.

"How dare she. What reason could she possibly have?" Hinata yelled out in anger as she prepared to storm back into that shop and give that woman a piece of her mind. But before she could the girl was stopped in her tracks as Naruto grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't." Naruto whispered. A response which drew a shocked expression from Hinata.

"But that's not right Naruto. Is that why you don't like crowds? Because people are mean to you? Why? Because you are an orphan? What gives them the right!?' Hinata was yelling now, the girl filled with rage clearly.

From behind that black fox tail wrapped around Naruto's neck Midnight watched the scene in interest.

" **I am really starting to adore this girl."** Midnight confessed. Those words caused Naruto to let out a small bit of laughter, completely throwing Hinata for a loop. Almost instantly Naruto's mood lightened. Now that he wasn't around any villagers he didn't feel their hate and he could be more easily consoled. Naruto stepped closer to Hinata and looped his arms underneath her shoulders, engaging her in a small hug. Hinata still held a shocked expression on her face but she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, pulling him into an even deeper hug.

"Those people are idiots. I"m never going to their store again. They can't stop us from enjoying ourselves. I won't let them." Hinata stated defiantly. Naruto just nodded, his head buried into the crook of her neck. Naruto's posture was a little less than perfect now because of how vulnerable he had been feeling. So at the moment he was actually a bit shorter than Hinata since his frame was slightly hunched.

"You don't have to do that." Naruto said in a muffled voice because of the way his face was buried in her neck.

"Yes I do. And then I'm going to take you to the festival that's happening in two days." Hinata stated in a resolute manner. Those words drew an audible gasp from Naruto who lifted his head up and looked to her with a shocked expression. He shook his head frantically.

"No...I can't...there are…" Naruto sputtered but before he could continue his rambling Hinata placed a kiss against his lips, effectively silencing him. Naruto went wide eyed but gave no resistance as usual, the boy clutching lightly into her shoulder. Hinata pulled back after a while, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I won't let them stop us from having fun. I'm guessing you've never been to the festival. It's a lot of fun. Almost everyone will be there. You deserve to go and just because some stupid people don't like you doesn't mean you should be denied that fun." Hinata said before leaning forward to plant another kiss against Naruto's lips and pulling back, pulling entirely away from him now. The sun was starting to go down and she needed to get back home. Hinata took a few steps backwards while looking at him.

"You'll be my date and if anyone says or done anything mean they'll have to deal with me." Hinata said with a resolute nod while turning around and walking off. She walked now with her posture much more upright, her demeanor far more confident than usual. It seemed that protecting someone she cared about had triggered something in her, a strength she didn't knew she had.

Naruto watched her walk off with a dumbfounded expression, completely silent. When she dropped from view the boy fell down on his knees and stared at the spot where she had been.

"Oh dear." Naruto whispered. As he did so the black scarf around his neck sprang to life, the fox underneath that black tail hopping off of Naruto's shoulders to land on the ground in front of him and transform into the humanoid form of Midnight. Midnight had her back turned to Naruto, placing one hand along her hip as she looked down the trail towards where Hinata had walked off.

 **"She's got heart I'll give her that."** Midnight said while turning around to look down to Naruto who was still staring down at the ground dumbfounded.

 **"You know you could have just said no."** Midnight stated while shaking her head. But as she said this a plume of blue fire erupted from behind Naruto and out stepped the curvy form of Kyuubi. She kneeled down behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his body. They were all comfortable being out in the open because they could sense any human coming from miles away and no human was around that would spot them.

 **"I think Naruto is finding it hard to say "no" to a sweet person like Hinata. Of all the things I've taught you, I think I've forgotten to teach you how to set boundaries Dear."** Kyuubi cooed directly into Naruto's ear as her hands squeezed securely against Naruto's belly. She tugged his body back into hers and leaned her torso forward, her covered breasts squishing against his back as she nuzzled her cheek affectionately against the side of his face. Again a thing he was used to from his mother.

"I just didn't want to disappoint her. She's so kind to me." Naruto whispered in a defeated manner while placing his dainty hands over his mother's. Kyuubi nodded in understanding while kissing gently into the side of Naruto's neck, a sign of affection which served to calm Naruto's nerves. He raises a small hand up to sweep his blonde hair out of her way and tilted his head to the side, giving her full access to his flesh as she showered him in kisses. Midnight moved forward and dropped down on her butt in front of Naruto and Kyuubi, hugging her knees to her chest.

 **"You still have time to say no. The festival isn't for 2 days."** Midnight explained while watching Naruto and his mother idly. Kyuubi had now dragged Naruto down to the ground, the two now laying on their side with Kyuubi spooning Naruto from behind. She still delivered those kisses to the side of his neck while their legs began to entwine. Naruto had his eyes closed, the boy squirming and releasing soft, relaxed breaths.

"Everytime I try I just...can't." Naruto explained in a worried tone. Midnight stared on in thought, before nodding.

 **"Then you'll need to prepare yourself for the consequences."** Midnight warned in a serious tone, causing Naruto to open his eyes and look to her with concern evident in his gaze. He looked away in thought, refusing to look at her. Midnight watched him with an intense gaze, her eyes never faltering.

" **Afterall, it will be the 12th anniversary of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."** Midnight commented in a dull tone. Kyuubi tore her gaze away from Naruto for just a second to gauge Midnight's behavior. The girl was clearly concerned and taking this very seriously. But somehow that didn't bother Kyuubi much. Midnight and Kyuubi exchanged glances before Kyuubi began to trail kisses up the side of Naruto's head to finally bit into the tip of her son's ear, drawing a soft gasp from the boy.

 **"Come now Dear, you're worrying my boy to no end. I'm sure he'll be ready. And if he's not, well isn't that why you are hear?"** Kyuuubi questioned before delving her tongue deep within Naruto's ear while at the same time clamping her lips down around the outer lobe. This caused Naruto to gasp and close his eyes, the boy completely distracted now from the topic at hand, as was Kyuubi's intention. Kyuubi maintained an intense gaze on Midnight as she tended to her son. Midnight understood that look and nodded.

" **Of course Kyu-chan."** Midnight responded obediently. A satisfied smirk played across Kyuubi's face when hearing those words from the girl.

 **"Good."**


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I'm starting my thirteenth chapter. Thanks for the reviews~ I had a bit of inspiration and decided to write a chapter. Mostlly because I was rereading the story and wondering to myself when it was going to update. Only to realize that this was MY story! I actually forgot for a moment~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 13  
On with the story**

"Die Demon!" Shouted a chorus of voices surrounding a small figure. "Kill him, kill him!" The voices continued on.

Dark shadows with blank faces encroached on a small child dressed in orange. They continued to yell abuse incoherently, hate spewing from their mouths.

A small boy, no older than 7 stood alone in the middle of the crowd, the target of their ire.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" The child whispered to himself fruitlessly. No matter what he said or did it never changed. They never changed. The boy covered both his ears with tiny hands, his tiny malnourished body trembling.

His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see their angry expressions. Eventually however, like always, he opened his eyes only to see a shady figure towering above him holding a knife. The figure held a knife and was already mid swing, bringing the blade down towards the boy's face. Before the tip connected with flesh the dark red slitted eyes of Naruto snapped open, the tween awaking from his slumber.

Naruto laid in the same clearing he always did, sleeping along the dewy grass as the full moon shone bright in the sky. His skin was covered in sweat, his heart racing. The boy's vision was blurry as he was awaken so suddenly from that nightmare. Even after his eyes were given a moment to adjust Naruto's vision was still blurring. He had been crying in his sleep.

Naruto raised one dainty, clawed hand to gently wipe away his tears, trying to stay as quiet and as still as possible so he wouldn't disturb those sleeping with him.

Behind him was a very warm body, his mother's arms wrapped securely around Naruto's midsection as she spooned him. Her chin was resting just above his head, her nine fluffy fox tails enveloping Naruto and their other sleeping companion. A certain black fox who had seen everything,

Midnight in her humanoid form was cuddled close against Naruto's naked body. As always the demons slept completely naked, nothing but their tails to cover their sex. Midnight's face was level with Naruto's, her eyes closed as Naruto calmed himself. Despite her closed lids the girl had been awake for quite some time, monitoring Naruto and feeling his pain.

Slowly thick lashes fluttered open to reveal huge, pitch black eyes. Midnight now gazed upon Naruto's distress face, silently watching him as he composed himself. Midnight watched him with a blank expression. She'd learn to hide just how concerned she was. It only served to upset Naruto further. After a moment to wipe his face clear of tears Naruto now stared back into Midnight's dark orbs. They just laid there, staring at each other, not a word said.

This was a rather common occurrence, Naruto's nightmares. When Midnight first witnessed it her concern, while appreciated by Naruto, only served to make him feel guilty. He didn't want anyone to suffer because he was suffering. Naruto blamed himself, believing that his attachment to humanity was the cause of his pain. Despite the influence of his mother, despite how cruelly he had been treated, Naruto still cared for the humans of his village, still cared about their hate. Still found himself seeking their approval, their love. Even after all this time.

After several minutes of that constant staring Midnight began to shift from her lying position. She detangled her legs from Naruto's and slowly removed her arms from his body. The demon girl leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Naruto's forehead before rising from her lying position and walking towards the nearby stream.

Naruto watched her every move, his eyes following her as she departed. He didn't move right away though, the boy looking down in shame.

Open reaching the edge of the stream Midnight stopped to gaze down at her own reflection.

After awhile of standing alone soft footsteps were heard approaching from behind. Midnight didn't react until she felt arms snaking from behind her to wrap around her midsection. Naruto then rested his chin along her shoulder, the boy moving in to close any distance between their naked bodies. His pelvis, pressed against her butt, still his tail the only thing covering his privates.

"I'm sorry Midnight." Naruto whispered solemnly. Upon hearing those tender words Midnight gritted her teeth in frustration.

" **Don't."** She retorted in a heated tone. Naruto could tell her anger wasn't directed at him.

"I still am." Naruto insisted while squeezing his arms even tighter around her body. He clung to her form needily, as if she'd float away forever if he let go. Midnight took a moment to calm herself before clasping her fingers around Naruto's and turning around in his arms. Once they were facing each other Midnight took both Naruto's hands and brought them up to her lips, kissing the back of his hands gently.

Since Midnight had arrived on the human plane she had grown and matured, in body and in mind. At first Naruto was taller than her by a few inches but now they were the exact same height. Despite their height being the same Midnight was looking down upon Naruto as she kissed his delicate hands. Their posture and demeanor couldn't have been any more different.

Midnight stood tall and upright, wanting to appear strong for Naruto during these times where he was most emotionally vulnerable. Naruto however maintained a meek and subdued position, his slender shoulder slightly hunched inward. His head was bowed, shame still evident on his brow. Naruto's hands were shaking as she kissed them. She held him and treated him like a delicate flower which would break with the weakest touch even though Midnight new that Naruto in terms of power was far stronger than herself.

Midnight let that kiss linger for a moment before lowering Naruto's arms down and guiding them around her waist. She then trailed her black furred fingers across Naruto's face gently, snaking those digits through the thick, silky blonde hair flowing down his head before settling both her palms on the back of his head.

Without hesitation Naruto dipped his head forward, resting his forehead just underneath her chin, his face buried in the comfortable nook of her developing breasts. Naruto was trying and failing to suppress soft whimpers as a new set of tears stained the girls fur. Midnight cradled Naruto's head in a motherly fashion, nuzzling the side of her fox-like muzzle into Naruto's hair.

She understood. She was one of the few in this world who did. She knew everything about him, saw what he'd been through, what he still goes through, feels what he goes through as if she were experiencing it herself. As Midnight cradled him she could feel his shame, guilt, sorrow, anger at himself.

They stood there at the edge of the stream for a long while. The entire time Midnight was staring through the forest, past the trees, woodland creatures, dirt and rocks to cast her seething gaze on the source of Naruto's pain. HER Naruto's pain. That damn village.

A snarl grew along Midnight's face, the girl baring her teeth, her face and muzzle wrinkling in a way that only a ferocious predator could.

" _ **I'll make them pay."**_

 **That morning…**

Bright blue eyes stared at it's own reflection, the figure running a large brush through a huge main of blonde hair.

Naruto stood in front of a giant mirror tendering to his appearance. The mirror was sprouting from the ground, a mirror of his own demonic creation similar to the one he made when he first became a demon. The boy was still fully naked as he groomed his long, knee-length hair.

Even completely naked it would be rather difficult for anyone to recognize Naruto as a boy. Today was his 12th birthday and he'd recently been going through puberty.

Unlike other human boys who began to grow taller, have deeper voices, grow hair in...unexpected places, Naruto's growth was slightly different due to his demonic blood. He continued to grow in the image of the person the was closest to. His mother.

If possible his hips had gotten progressively wider. Despite his strength there was very little muscle visible on his feminine form. Even his bone structure had changed, allowing for narrower shoulders, a more rounded face, slender legs, and a tinier torso. His delicate figure held a good bit of womanly pudge. His eyelashes were naturally long and thick, hands and feet much more small and dainty than they should have been for a boy his age. Finally there was his voice. The loud, annoying voice of a "Dobe" was long gone. His voice was quiet and noticeably a few octaves higher than his male peers at school. Naruto's voice was smooth, soft, angelic. Given his age it was very easy to mistake him for a flat chested preteen girl.

Whoever Naruto was when he first met his mother, who ever he was going to be without her influence, that person was very different from the boy who proudly called himself the son of Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

As Naruto continued to prepare himself for the day he felt a sensual grope to his amble behind. A black furred paw slapped against his right ass cheek before teasing fingers began to glide up Naruto's hip. The smack caused Naruto to jump a bit before a small pout grew along his luscious lips. He looked at the reflection of Midnight slowly cuddling him from behind, a devilish smirk playing across her face as skinny arms wrapped around Naruto's belly.

She let out a feral growl while placing gentle little nips into the side of Naruto's neck, making him squirm. At the same time, while keeping one arm wrapped around his midsection, Midnight's free hand began to "feel" along his body. Her palm glided along his smooth belly and flat chest, a pleased purring hum emanating from her throat.

" **Happy Birthday Gorgeous."** Midnight whispered huskily directly into Naruto's ear. He was in his human form currently so it was rather easy for Midnight to transition from his neck to his ear.

By now Naruto was puddy in Midnight's arms, the preteen not quite prepared for such a sensual onslaught. Midnight had learned quite a lot from observing Naruto's interaction with his mother. She'd learned just how to push Naruto's every sensitive button.

"T...thank you...Midnight." Naruto whispered shakily, his lower lip trembling as a heavy blush grew along his cheeks.

" **My my, aren't we growing bold."** Came a sultry voice from off to the side. Kyuubi now approached the duo, watching them in amusement. The woman was fully dressed in a red kimono, already prepared for the day. She sauntered over to the mirror, the woman tall enough to lay her forearms along the top of the mirror from behind it and look down upon the two tweens.

" **Didn't I tell you not to torture my boy too much? You trying to corrupt my child?"** Kyuubi questioned in a stern yet still amused voice.

Being full demons Midnight was of course fully sexually mature. Kyuubi knew that and did her best to protect her, still, half-human son, from such things since he was still a child by human standards. Demons were another story all together.

Midnight looked up to Kyuubi with a confident smirk, something which caused Kyuubi to raise a brow in interest. If anything Midnight intensified her sensual groping and teasing, raising a hand to forcefully yet gently tilt Naruto's head to the side. She then bit deeply into the side of his neck enough to draw blood before lulling her tongue outward to lavish his skin in her sticky saliva, licking up the red liquid. Naruto flinched and gasped quietly, the boy taking a submissive posture as his body was ravished.

" **Just a bit of innocent fun before his big day."** Midnight commented matter of factly before placing a hand along the side of Naruot's face and turning his head in order to engage him in a hungry kiss. Naruto's eyes widened from Midnight's forcefulness but he gave no protest, instantly melting under the treatment.

The arm that Midnight still had wrapped around Naruto's waist began to apply pressure in order to turn the boy around. Naruto got the hint, following her non-verbal command before raising both his scrawny arms up to wrap around Midnight's neck and intensify the kiss. With a pleased growl Midnight's tongue snaked outward, invading Naruto's lips and taking his tongue hostage. To say that Naruto was a bit overwhelmed would have been an understatement.

Naruto had an entranced look upon his face, the boy letting out hot panting breaths as his thighs began to grind together in a bother. He'd kissed people before but this was different. This was a real kiss. Naruto gazed upon Midnight's face for a time in infatuation, his heart fluttering. This feeling was different, new, exciting. Why hadn't she done this before? What ever the reason, Naruto was clearly enjoying himself. Perhaps a bit too much.

Midnight peered at Naruto's pretty face with a haughty expression, the girl clearly pleased with his response. She'd wanted to do this for so long but had chosen to bide her time and wait for the right moment. Naruto's birthday was as good a time as any, especially since she could sense how nervous he was about his his date with Hinata today. She wanted to take his mind away from it all. His thoughts and feelings had been rather dreary ever since his last date.

After a few moments of relishing that kiss Midnight looked up towards Kyuubi with a confident gaze, emboldened by Naruto's responsiveness. Midnight stared straight at Kyuubi as if to say, "Try and stop me."

Kyuubi tilted her head to the side while watching the two make out, catching Midnight's defiant gaze as the girl took advantage of her son.

" _ **She's definitely growing bolder. Still being a virgin at her age, it must be torture."**_ Kyuubi mused to herself before walking from around that mirror and taking a few sashaying steps towards the couple. Kyuubi stopped in front of them and placed two fingers against Midnight's forehead. With a small flick of her wrist she sent Midnight flying backwards away from Naruto, causing the girl to land on her back harshly. Naruto fell backwards from the force of that push though Kyuubi caught him with her tails.

Without looking at Naruto, Kyuubi leapt forward, landing on top of Midnight, grabbing the girl's wrists and pinning them above her head. Midnight was a bit stunned by the entire series of event, laying on her back atop the grass and staring up at Kyuubi in a dazed fashion.

" **You need to control yourself Darling."** Kyuubi instructed before lowering her body down over Midnight's, pressing her lips against Midnight's fluffy fox ear. " **He's not ready."** The woman whispered warningly.

Despite that tone Midnight just narrowed her eyes before suddenly slipping her wrists away from Kyuubi and leaping forward, grabbing the older demon's shoulders and tackling Kyuubi to the ground. Their positions were now reversed. Midnight pinned Kyuubi's wrists above her head, the smaller demon straddling the woman's waist. Midnight licked her lips, looking down with a hungry expression.

 **"** **Then you'll have to satisfy me for now."** Midnight stated in a haunting tone as her hands trailed down Kyuubi's belly, pelvis, hips, before slipping underneath the fabric of the older woman's kimono. Within seconds Kyuubi arched her back as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

From off to the side Naruto leaned back against the mirror with a wide eyed gaze, staring in astonishment at the two. Midnight looked up towards Naruto, that devilish smirk never leaving her muzzle. The entensity of her gaze made Naruto shiver. Watching his own mother be ravished was something the boy wasn't quite ready for.

Kyuubi took a moment to snap back to her senses before looking at Naruto with an upside down gaze. The details of their activities were hidden from his eyes but this wasn't exactly something he should be seeing. Not at his age. Naruto's eyes were fixated on them. She could tell that her son was enjoying this.

Kyuubi couldn't help releasing a small chuckle before raising her arms up to wrap around Midnight's neck.

" **We are distracting him from getting ready for his big day."** Kyuubi stated simply. Midnight shifted her gaze to the woman beneath her for just a moment before returning her vision towards Naruto. Midnight brought a free hand up and placed two fingers against her lips, blowing a saucy kiss towards Naruto. Naruto couldn't help blushing like a schoolgirl before returning the gesture, placing two manicured digits against his own lips and blowing a kiss back to her.

Midnight's grin grew wider, a look of satisfaction on her face before a blue flame suddenly enveloped both her and Kyuubi. In a flash they were gone from the clearing. Off to finish their business in private.

Naruto stared blankly at the spot they head just been in a second ago before dropping down onto his butt with his back gliding down the smooth surface of the mirror. He had a dumbfounded smile plastered across his face, the boy still managing to have held onto the brush, currently cradling it in both hands and holding it close to his chest. He bowed his head and took on a more tender smile.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. That whole series of events had done a lot to calm his nerves. Midnight could sense how nervous he still was since in a few hours he would be with Hinata at the festival. For the first time since he was a child he was going to go to the festival.

Slowly Naruto rose back to his feet and turned to face the mirror. He stared at his own reflection silently for a time before taking a deep breath. The blonde then went back to brushing his hair. He was as ready as he was going to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright I'm starting my fourteenth chapter. Thanks for the reviews~ This chapter will be slightly longer than others.I was actually thinking about splitting this into 2 chapters but I just decided to give you 1 chapter that's unusually long. Might be a while before the next update so I hope you enjoy this one. Getting nice reviews has inspired me to write more. I like having conversations with people here about cute Naruto things~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 14  
On with the story**

Large lavender eyes of an adolescent girl stared into a mirror, her small hand raised up to apply a thin layer of mascara against her lashes. After a moment that hand disappeared from the mirror's field of view before reappearing holding a stick of light purple lipstick. It was carefully applied to her thin lips. The girl rubbed her lips together and smacked them softly before staring at her reflection for a few long moments. Was she ready?

The girl's fingers fidgeted endlessly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before those lids snapped back open, a resolute express gracing her tweenage face. She gave a determined nod before turning around and exiting the bathroom she was in. The girl was about to leave her room, placing her small hands along the handle of her door before freezing and turning her head around, scanning her room. How could she forget?

Laying on her bed was a small paper bag, she quickly made her way over to grab the handle of the bag, checking the contents one last time with a satisfied smile before turning about and finally leaving the room. This would be the day. Today Hinata would make Naruto hers.

It didn't take long for Hinata to get to the place where she'd meet up with Naruto. The village was a lot less busy since most people were at the festival. She ran through the empty streets for a while before jumping up and traveling from roof to roof. Even though it was just noon she could already hear the festival events beginning. For now she ignored it to focus on getting to her destination quicker.

When approaching the spot near that familiar bench where she'd often meet Naruto. Hinata began to slow down, now walking along the trail which was usually frequented by joggers and those living on the outskirts of the village going into town for work and business. The closer she got to the bench the more nervous she became. Her grip tightened on the paper bag, her breath hitching in her throat when finally spotting the silhouette of a petite figure off in the distance. Despite being several yards away from the figure Hinata showed immediate recognition.

" _There he is."_ Hinata thought to herself anxiously before reaching into the paper back to take out a small, decorative object. A mask.

The mask Hinata took out was similar to a mask worn at masquerade balls. Except the purpose of the mask was related to the festival. It was to memorialize the shinobi that died protecting the village from Kyuubi. So people wore a decorative version of those people's faces or their bloodlines. Hinata wore a mask of a Hyuuga. Many Hyuuga died during the attack 12 years ago. It was a generic mask of the eyes of a Hyuuga's Byakugan flaring. The veins of the eyes were multicolored, The mask covered the top half of the face but left the mouth exposed.

Hinata put it on, a strap wrapped around her head to hold the mask in place. This one was one of the more expensive masks, something easily obtained for a girl of Hinata's means. Other lower quality masks were sold during the festival.

As she got closer to Naruto Hinata slowed down even further, taking her time to take in his figure since it didn't seem like he noticed her.

Naruto's back was facing Hinata. He wore a kimono as usual, an attire of his mother's design. It was white with a golden obi wrapped around the waist. While most Kimono were rather baggy to allow the wearer to breath, this one wasn't. The fabric of Naruto's outfit hugged his skin, Kyuubi wanted to make sure that all of Naruto's unnatural curves were highlighted. Hinata couldn't help letting her eyes trail down his body. Since he wasn't facing towards her this was a rare opportunity to indulge her perverted thoughts. The girl found her eyes lingering on his butt which was really accentuated by the tightness of the silky garment Naruto wore.

Hinata was only snapped out of her staring when Naruto began to turn around. Immediately she shot her eyes up to look at his face, a bright red blush already staining her cheeks. Seeing his face did little to quell the fluttering in her chest.

" _Oh Gods, he is so beautiful."_ Hinata thought to herself as Naruto's face was revealed.

He was as pretty as ever, a warm smile gracing those kissable lips of his. The boy's long, knee length blonde hair hung freely, a few strands were braided into a crown and fell out in front of his face just enough to the side to not obscure his vision. His hair was like a golden veil that make his face glow. Being in his human form Naruto's bright blue eyes gazed happily upon Hinata, his smile widening sweetly as she neared. His hands were rested gracefully against his belly, perfectly manicured nails and slender fingers entwined. Naruto squinted his eyes joyfully as he called out to his date.

"Hello Hinata-chan. You look very pretty today, that mask really suits you." Naruto spoke in that angelic voice of his which, upon hearing it, made Hinata's knees weak.

She was wearing a Kimono as well, hers much more traditional. Her attire was light purple, matching her make up, embroidered with white flowery designs and a darker purple obi wrapped around her waist. Today there were two silky flowers adorning her hair, hanging off the top of her head like panda ears.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Hinata stated in a gentle tone before stepping in front of him and raising up on her tippy toes to deliver a swift kiss to his lips. Naruto responded as he usually did, pursing his lips for the kiss but otherwise not returning her passion.

This behavior of his never went unnoticed by the Hinata. Despite going on dates, despite kissing him and hugging him she knew he hadn't accepted her as his girlfriend yet. She intended to change that.

As she pulled back Naruto found himself staring inquisitively at the mask. He then looked into her eyes expectantly. He knew she would answer his unspoken question. They'd really gotten to know each other in the months that they had been friends.

"It's for the festival." Hinata explained while bringing a hand up to swipe a bit of her lavender hair from her face so Naruto could get a perfect view of it.

"It's pretty." Naruto commented sweetly. This made Hinata smile as she reached into the paper back to fetch the other object.

"I know you are nervous about today. I still don't know why but it's obvious that...there is something between you and the people of the village. I've never seen that side of them, I didn't know they treated people that way. Especially not children. Is it because you are an orphan? I thought that might be it but i realized that you didn't actually answer me the first time I asked." Hinata questioned, speaking a mile a minutes as she clutched the hidden object in the bag.

Looking into Naruto's eyes she could see the subject was upsetting him. His warm smile became strained, though he still maintained it. Those big blue eyes of his began to trail off as he thought about how he should answer. His fingers began to fidget, the boy biting into his own bottom lip, but before he could speak Hinata shook her head and dropped the bag. She reached both her delicate hands forward to cup Naruto's cheeks. Naruto was still a bit taller than she was.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer. It's ok." Hinata whispered tenderly before leaning in to engage him in another soft kiss. Hinata's voice served to sooth Naruto's nerves making him much more responsive to this particular exchange.

Subtly Naruto placed all the fingers on one of his hands against Hinata's belly, his nails lightly scratching and caressing the fabric of her obi. While Hinata suckled against his bottom lip Naruto watched her with a half lidded gaze, a foreign feeling finally welling up inside of him. She was so tender and supportive.

" _But what if she found out?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at her reassuring face. This was something that Naruto dwelled on constantly. Getting close to someone only for them to leave if he ever opened himself up. Why wouldn't they leave? How could any human stay after learning who...what he truly was?

Naruto was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how long that kiss went on for. When he snapped back to his senses he had both his arms wrapped completely around Hinata's waist, hugging her close as small dribbles of saliva began to leak out the side of their mouths. Hinata was in heaven, staying silent as Naruto progressively deepened that kiss on his own. She knew him well enough to tell that he was lost in his thoughts but she wasn't going to stop him.

By the time they pulled back Hinata was panting slightly to catch her breath, her face painted redder than it probably had ever been. Her tongue dangled a bit past her lips, mouth parted slightly as she looked on adoringly at her crush.

Naruto was rather surprised at his own behavior. It seems that despite his doubts and insecurities his body seemed to be a bit more...decisive. When seeing the look Hinata was giving him a subtle blush spread across his cheeks, though he didn't look away or release her from his hold.

"Did you bring me something?" Naruto asked seemingly out of the blue, using the subject to gather himself. Hinata smiled wide, rubbing her fingers through the hair on the back of her head. She nodded her head and gave a simple response.

"Mhm." The girl hummed, trying to enjoy the feeling of Naruto's secure and tender hold for as long as possible. Naruto could see what she was doing, the realization causing him to release a knowing chuckle.

"Are you going to show me?" He questioned with a devilish smirk crossing his face. Hinata could tell by his response that he knew what she was doing.

"Mhm." Hinata responded back shortly once more as her arms tightened around Naruto's neck. She wanted him to kiss her again. Naruto let out another small chuckle before dipping his head forward and engaging her in a little eskimo kiss.

"Silly." Naruto commented before pulling his arms away from her waist and planting a smooch against her forehead. Hinata had a look of mild disappointed but despite her defeated expression she reached down to grab the bag.

"I was thinking that maybe if people didn't recognize you then you'd feel more comfortable." Hinata continued while pulling out an intricately designed mask from the bag. This one was a bit bigger than the one she wore. It was a mask of the Aburame clan, the same clan that Shino was a part of.

It had colorful insect decorations that spread out into a repeating pattern like the tail of a peacock. The wings of the mask folded outward and locked in place. It was one of the flashier masks. Naruto looked at it with wide eyes, excitement clearly evident in his expression. It was so pretty. He'd never wore something like it. He'd never gotten to be a part of the festival. Naruto had to stop himself from reaching out and tearing it from Hinata's hands. He caught himself mid grab, pulling his hands back in a show of restraint.

Hinata was a bit taken aback by Naruto's response, this was a new side to him.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked while unfolding the insectoid wings of the mask and holding it up so Naruto would get a good look. Naruto couldn't help the goofy smile plastering his lips.

"Yes." He replied simply. Hinata was grinning so brightly now that it made Naruto finally gaze away, as if she'd learned some big secret about him. She took a step forward and turned the mask around, carefully placing it against Naruto's face and wrapping her arms around his head to secure the strap. The mask fit perfectly. It was even large enough to cover his cheeks to obscure his notable whisker marks. Hinata pulled back to get a good view of Naruto in that mask.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked sheepishly, a bit nervous since this was completely new to him. Hinata wouldn't tell him but the mask he wore was meant for girls. Most masks were gendered. This one was brightly colored to be purple and pink with different shades of green decorating the background. With that mask combined with Naruto's kimono, the boy looked like a true diva. It even matched the black scarf he wore around his neck. Hinata took a while to answer, a bit stunned by just how good Naruto looked with that mask.

She didn't ignore the fact that Naruto was a bit more feminine, well...a lot more feminine than his "dobe" act in class. At first she didn't know how to feel about it but she had begun to really adore this version as much...if not more so than the boy she originally fell for. Despite his choice of attire, his calm and graceful demeanor, he was still Naruto in her eyes. Hopefully...soon to be HER Naruto.

It took her awhile to speak up but when she did, it was in a dreamy infatuated manner.

"You're perfect Naru-kun." The girl whispered softly. Hearing those words made him freeze up as a shock hit his system. Naruto raised a single hand to place gently over his own chest. His heart was throbbing. He looked down for a moment, the boy's voice caught in his throat. When he looked back up a small stream of tears were trailing down his cheeks.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." He replied back sweetly. Why was she so good to him?

Hinata stepped forward to close the distance between them, reaching a hand up to wipe Naruto's tears away. It was harder with the mask so she simply lifted the mask up enough to help. She stared into his bright blue eyes with her giant lavender orbs before laying her head across his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Hinata stated tenderly before reaching down to entwine her fingers with his. Holding hands now Hinata began to lead the way towards the village with Naruto standing by her side. Naruto moved closer to her, giving her hand an affection squeeze. Hinata looked rather pleased with herself, returning the squeeze as they made their way down the path and finally, towards the festival.

It didn't take them long to move towards the festival area of the city. The progressively loudening noise of the events were a good sign. They just had to follow the music.

Hinata could tell that Naruto was getting more nervous as they got closer. She was having an internal battle with herself as she contemplated turning around. It was clear to see, even behind that mask, how distress he was. Still she thought this would be good for him. He'd always been a loner. Before she and Sasuke entered his life the only friend that Naruto seemed to have with Iruka. Thinking about the life he led and how closely it mirrored her own as far as she knew, well, if she could help him maybe...she had to try.

The couple rounded a corner heading through an alley, the sun was still bright in the sky so the alley was illuminated. This seemed to be the quickest route. In fact they could see a large crowd gathering in the distance.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tightly, catching her attention. She shifted her gaze over to him before finally coming to a stop. Moving in front of him Hinata raised a hand to snake under his mask and caress his cheek.

"We don't have to go. We've already come far enough. I shouldn't have pressure you so hard." Hinata whispered tenderly in a shaky voice, seeing Naruto like this was heartbreaking. He was trembling.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, the boy looking past her towards the crowd visible down the alley. He clenched into the fabric of his kimono along his thigh before closing his eyes. After a moment Naruto fluttered his lids open, holding his head high.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, for everything." Naruto said before walking past her, still holding her hand. Though he didn't walk away from the crowd but towards it. Suddenly Naruto burst into a sprint, the speed in which he moved caused a sudden high pitched squeak of surprise to emit from Hinata. She stumbled a bit but quickly caught her balance, following slightly behind Naruto at full sprint. Naruto turned his head slightly to the side before giving her a sweet smile. Seeing that smile made her heart warm.

" _He's so strong."_ She thought to herself in admiration before the two finally exited the alley to join a huge crowd of people. Almost as soon as they left the alley an eruption of fire shot high up into the air, the source coming from the center of the street.

There was a huge parade going on. The streets were filled with dancers, actors, children and adults alike. Most were in costume while those who weren't were simply watching from the side. The flames were still roaring from a large figure. Naruto and Hinata both turned their heads to assess the situation. Upon seeing it Naruto's eyes widened.

In the middle of the parade was a giant Float made in the image of Kyuubi. It was at least 30 feet tall. It was in the shape of Kyuubi's giant fox form, 9 tails thrashing behind it, controlled by a few puppeteers dressed in red. The head of the fox was the most intricate. It's mouth was wide open and periodically a huge plume of smoke spewed from the fox's mouth. There was clearly someone inside the float using a fire jutsu.

" **Since when did I breathe fire?"** Came the annoyed voice of Kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind. The tone of her voice forced a tiny little giggle out of Naruto. He raised a sleeved hand in front of his face to hide his laughter.

" **Don't you dare support this!"** Kyuubi continued on in a heated manner. This caused Naruto to begin laughing even harder, drawing a shocked expression from Hinata. She stared at him blankly for a while but couldn't help laughing with him. She didn't know why she was laughing, but seeing Naruto be so jovial was very refreshing.

Wanting to enjoy more of Naruto's lively spirit Hinata tugged at Naruto's hand and led him to the front of the cheering crowd so they could get a closer look. Periodly fireworks would erupt above the Float's head, as if it were attacking the crowd. The crowd went wild with every blaze.

The parade was going towards a specific direction. Naruto and Hinata moved with the crowd, following the events. Eventually the float settled in a large square that had been cleared out for this occasion. As the Fox float entered the square a series of men and women in shinobi outfits revealed themselves in a dramatic fashion. They then had a mock battle with the fox, hurling fireworks in all directions.

Naruto was mesmerized by the display, it was so dramatic despite the subject matter. It was beyond anything he'd ever seen. Hinata mostly paid attention to Naruto rather than the show. She'd seen this many times before so she knew the routine almost by heart. Everyone did. Despite that people loved it all the same. The tale of the Evil Nine-tailed fox's attack and the brave men and women who stood up to it.

This was one of many events which memorializing the bravery and victims of that day. Of which there were hundreds.

Naruto new of that day. He'd seen it through Kyuubi's own eyes, experienced it through her own memory. He knew WHY she attacked. Seeing the big mock battle was something otherworldly for the boy. He held his hands to his chest delicately and eventually began cheering with the crowd to Hinata's surprise.

Inside the cage Kyuubi brooded. Mostly about the quality of the representation of her. She of course had a clear memory of that day but it had been something that she dealt with in a different way. Her priority today as Naruto's mother was to make sure he had a good time. She didn't want to upset him by showing him how much that day mattered to her. So she joked and spoke to him in a light hearted manner, making him laugh. She always knew the best ways to make her son happy.

Eventually the battle began to die down with the fox Float having taken out most of the shinobi actors, many of them dying rather dramatically. As the fake Kyuubi began to win there began a series of boos from the crowd. Soon however the crowd began to chant.

"Minato...Minato...Minato…" The crowd continued.

Upon hearing those words Naruto froze completely. Hinata was joining in on the chanting until she witnessed Naruto's reaction. Seeing him caused her immediately alarm. She reached over to grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Are you ok Naru-kun?" She asked in a worried tone, trying to speak above the roar of the crowd. Naruto didn't respond back immediately, the boy seemingly lost in his thoughts as he stared off into space.

"Naruto? Naruto!?" Hinata shouted in alarm while walking in front of him and placing both of her hands along his shoulders and shaking him lightly. As she did that there was a huge explosion of fireworks, this time the area near the fox statue filled with smoke. Naruto stared past Hinata, completely in a daze.

" _My father…"_ Naruto repeated in his head, staring forward unmovingly. At this point Hinata was panicking. He wasn't responding to her. What was wrong?

Hinata activated her Byakugan to inspect his body. She didn't notice anything immediately. She stared on at him until a booming voice resounded around the area.

"You will go no further Demon. I won't let you harm another soul!" The booming voice shouted as out from the smoke a giant frog Float appeared. It was just as big as the Kyuubi float. Except on it's head a man stood in full costume. He had his arms crossed, a determined expression on his face. As soon as he appeared the crowd went wild.

"MINATO!" The screamed hysterically. Naruto gazed upon the man with a wide eyed expression. He searched his memory, or more accurately, his mother's memory to recall the face of his father. This man looked a bit like the real Minato but he was clearly an actor. Still Naruto was mesmerized all the same, watching as the man took a fighting stance and started performing Jutsu. As he did that the frog float was guided forward by wheels at the bottom, a few puppeteers guiding it's movements.

Hinata felt helpless at this point. Naruto was completely ignoring her, but he seemed to be ok. Tracking his eyes she could tell he was playing close attention to the mock battle. Calming herself down Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and leaned against him, turning towards the fight. Unlike every year she was rather uninterested in it. Instead she kept a close eye on Naruto.

Naruto barely blinked the entire time during the event, watching the intricate way in which the two floats and the man battled. There were more fireworks, puppeteers controlling the fake Kyuubi's tail to lash out at the frog. There was even yellow confetti being thrown to signify the Yellow Flash. Minato's signature move. The actor held a silver ball in his hand as well, signifying another move he was famous for. The Rasengan. When the actor used those fake moves people in the crowd would call it out excitedly.

The battle ended with Minato being impaled by one of the fox's tails. It seemed hopeless, however the man had a smile on his face.

"You may be strong but you can't defeat the power of hope!" Minato called out before making seals with one hand. As he did that a few puppeteers guided fake hands from Minato and grabbed the fake Kyuubi's tail.

"Demon, I banish you back to the vile pit of hell you came from. Begone!" The man shouted as a pain filled roar was heard from the fox.

A cloud of smoke consumed the area. When the smoke dissipated the fox was gone.

Minato grinned in satisfaction before turning to the crowd.

"Remember those who fell this day, and live well." The actor said before falling over. A few tears were visible in the crowd as the ceremony ended. Though before everyone left the actor got back up and joined the many of the members of the parade. They bowed to explosive applause.

Naruto had watched the entire thing in absolute silence.

As the crowd began to disburse Naruto finally snapped out of his daze, feeling a pressure along his hand. He looked to the side to be met by a pair of worried, lavender eyes. Hinata stood by his side the entire time, waiting for him to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

Hinata stared at him silently, not sure whether he was ready to talk. Naruto felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He was so fixated on the fight, the memories, it was as if the entire world disappeared. Naruto bowed his head, wrapping his free arm around his own belly. Hinata was still holding his other hand.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered solemnly. Hinata shook her head before releasing his hand only to engulf him in a warm hug, rubbing her cheek against his.

"It's ok. How are you doing?" She questioned carefully, hoping to not do anything to set him off. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry I worried you." Naruto apologized again, causing Hinata to pull her head back and stare sternly at him.

"Stop that. You have nothing to apologize for. There are still more events if you want to continue, or we can leave now. Whatever you want Naru-kun."

She whispered softly while raising a hand to gently caress his cheek. Naruto leaned the side of his face into her palm, closing his eyes and releasing a pleased sigh.

"Maybe one more." Naruto whispered before fluttering his lids open and gazing towards her adoringly. This meant more to him than she could possibly know. Hinata nodded her head before raising up on her tippy toes to deliver a gentle kiss. This time Naruto was eager to respond, pressing forward and squeezing her body even tighter. Hinata then took his hand and guided him through the crowd. The next event wouldn't be for a while so she decided she'd show him around. There was a lot to see, to do, games to play, things to buy. A true festival.

As the two disappeared into the crowd there was a group gathering a little ways away. They didn't move with the crowd, the group's gaze following Naruto and Hinata as the couple disappeared. They appeared to be ordinary citizens, nothing disquishing about them, men and women alike. They did have one thing in common however. They heard Hinata calling out Naruto's name. One man walked in front of the group with his teeth gritted, a scowl across his face. He turned to the others to see similar expressions. Wordlessly they nodded their heads before moving to join the crowd, their random faces blending in with the other citizens.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING!** This chapter and the next few chapters, (probably), get real bloody and have gore. I feel I need to warn you because up until this point there has been like no gore and now all of a sudden things are getting real. You've been warned!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 15  
On with the story**

To both Naruto and Hinata's surprise they ended up staying quite a while at the festival. They played games, bought souvenirs, mostly with Hinata's allowance. They watched at least one play, a musical, and even rewatched the parade since it went on multiple times through the day. Outside of spending time with his mother, Naruto had more fun than he'd ever had in his life.

The entire time Hinata maintained a deeply satisfied smile, watching Naruto run from event to event like a kid in a candy store. He was so happy, seeing him like that melted Hinata's heart. Her adoration for Naruto only grew stronger with every passing minute.

Hinata watched as Naruto ran around in large circles, a kite shaped like a dog from the Inuzuka clan trailing behind him high up in the air. He had the biggest grin on his face, running around Hinata joyfully. Hinata's eyes were fixated, mesmerized. If this wasn't love she didn't know what love was.

After a few more minutes Naruto slowed down, making his way over to Hinata and pulling down the kite. He stopped in front of her, eyes staring intensely into hers. Hinata stayed silent, barely able to maintain eye contact. Naruto leaned forward to plant a brief smooch against her nose.

"I know it's getting a bit late but I was thinking of going to one more event if you don't mind." Naruto said while glancing up at the sky. The sun was just going down but still visible on the horizon. The night sky at this point was filled with fireworks that illuminated the slowly darkening streets. There was a large fireworks show that many were already attending. Hinata let out a tiny giggle while nodding her head.

"You don't have to ask my permission Naru-kun. We can stay as long as you like." Hinata said while taking a step forward and grasping his hand, entwining their fingers. Naruto squeezed her hands affectionately before turning around and heading towards the fireworks. It was quite a bit away so they had some walking to do. Not that either minded, they'd both been walking all day.

They walked alone for quite some time, enjoying the privacy since most people were already at the firework event. Naruto still had the kite flying behind him, it was windy enough to float without having to run. As the two rounded a corner they spotted a large group of people who were also headed towards the fireworks. Naruto sped up to catch up to the group, finding success blending into the crowd. With the mask, his kimono, and his feminine figure Naruto was sure he hadn't been recognized. Honestly he hadn't even thought about it for hours now.

As they continued on the path a huge series of fireworks exploded in the sky about a mile away. Hinata and Naruto both marveled at it, their eyes sparkling.

"Isn't it beautiful Naru-kun?" Hinata asked in amazement. This was always her favorite part of the festival. Naruto had to agree. He'd never seen the fireworks so close. Her words drew Naruto's attention, causing him to tear his eyes away from the fire works and cast his gaze upon Hinata's awestruck face.

"Thank you for this Hinata-chan." He whispered tenderly. Hinata looks away from the fireworks because Naruto's voice was too quite, the effeminte tween speaking more to himself than towards her directly. As he stared at her face in admiration an alarmed voice suddenly interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

" _ **Naruto, I don't like this.**_ " Midnight spoke into Naruto's mind with a concerned voice. Hearing Midnight's voice honestly surprised Naruto. She hadn't spoke for quite some time, just watching the two on their date. As always she maintained her fox form, acting as Naruto's scarf. Naruto frowned slightly in confusion.

" _What do you mea…"_ Naruto began to question before his instincts began to kick in. Naruto and Hinata were in a middle of a rather large crowd but as Naruto subtly glanced around he noticed that none of the people around him were looking up at the fireworks.

No, they were all looking straight ahead. Naruto narrowed his gaze upon one particular face. The face of a woman. Unlike all the faces he'd paid attention to all day her expression wasn't one of joy and exhilaration, but of a restrained malice. That was all Naruto needed to see in order to understand exactly what was going on. Despite this realization Naruto stayed calm, putting on a bright smile and turning his attention back to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want to miss seeing any of the fireworks up close. Let's hurry!" Naruto said while squeezing her hand. Hinata, being none the wiser was eager to comply.

"Ok Naru…" Hinata began to say before being suddenly silenced by a hand being cupped over her mouth.

Hinata was then suddenly pulled off of her feet dragged away by a large man wrapping his arms around her belly and lifting her into the air. Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. As their fingers slipped away from one another they both reached out desperately towards the other. The next moments seemed to play out in slow motion within Naruto's mind. Before Naruto could properly respond his attention was drawn to the side by an anger filled voice.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE DEMON!?" The voice screamed, the owner being a woman bringing a kitchen knife down in a stabbing motion towards Naruto's head.

Being a demon, a child trained as a shinobi, a killer in the making like all his other peers Naruto was already completely prepared to defend himself when he turned to see that knife coming down upon him. His body was already prepared to deflect any attack which came his way, but this all changed when seeing the woman's angry face, the position she was in, that knife, everything...it was just like his nightmare.

Naruto froze completely, his body not responding. He couldn't move an inch. All he felt was fear, helplessness. Despite the monstrous power he wielded, his brain could do nothing but revert back to the helpless little boy that he was before his mother adopted him. The same one crawling around through alleyways trying to avoid the hateful intent of his fellow villagers. Naruto raised his delicate hands up in front of his face, but not to defend himself properly, but to cower.

That knife struck clean, lodging deep within Naruto's collarbone. Naruto cried out in pain, his tiny, vulnerable, high pitched voice filling the area.

Still being dragged away Hinata looked on in absolute horror as a mob of villagers collapsed in on Naruto. Within seconds the boy was being stabbed, punched and impaled with various weapons, punches, kicks, there was even a kunai among the bunch. It all happened so fast that Hinata could barely even comprehend what was going on. It took the sound of Naruto's pain-filled, high pitched shriek for Hinata to snap out of her stupor.

The girl's body practically moved on it's own. With a quick twist of her body Hinata rammed a powerful elbow into the man that was still carrying her away, causing him to spit up blood and hunch over in pain and surpise. She then twirled around, using his leg to push off of, the tween jumping away and landing a bone crushing kick across his jaw. The man went flying backwards, landing face first on the pavement completely unconscious. Hinata then turned around and prepared to sprint towards her love.

"Naruto!" She called out desperately as her feet hit the ground. Though as soon as they did two figures appeared at her side at speeds that shouldn't have been possible for a normal villager.

"Calm down girl, let the adults handle this." One of them said while reaching for Hinata. Hinata hesitated, allowing one of them to grab her arm. They were shinobi. Leaf village shinobi. They weren't wearing their headbands but she can tell by the way they moved. The girl was conflicted as they prepared to pull her away. Was she going to attack leaf village shinobi? That would be a serious crime.

"AH!" Streamed that familiar voice again causing Hinata's Byakugan to flare. She could see that Naruto was cowering on the ground, curled into a ball, covered in blood. She could see his tears.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Hinata shouted as an aura of chakra seeped from her body. At the same time the girl spun quickly on her heels, instantly creating a huge spinning aura of chakra which sent the two shinobi crashing through the walls of a nearby building with shocked expressions on their faces.

At the same time Naruto remained hunched over on the ground, his arms wrapped around his own torso as a constant barrage of sharp objects and vicious assaults came his way. Naruto stared forward in shock, his vision red from the blood covering his body. His tiny form was covered in gashes and newly formed scars. The boy's skin was purple in multiple places from broken bones as the crowd crushed his frame with their feet, bricks, large rocks, anything they could find.

Every few seconds he'd let out a pathetic shriek from the pain. These responses were involuntary, but worse than the pain, the fear, the isolution, the darkness and hate spewed towards him was his internal turmoil. The agony of realizing that despite all his power he was still at their mercy. Why wouldn't they stop?

He had to stop this, he had to get up, he had to run, to protect himself, to do SOMETHING. Anything. Why couldn't he move? Why was he so useless? He had to stop this...because if he didn't...If he didn't...someone else would. Despite all he was going through Naruto was worried about something else, someone else. Someone who wasn't so helpless, someone he didn't want to have to come to his aid. Someone he didn't want to have to feel his pain, to endure what he shamefully endured.

"No, don't. Please. Don't...Please….please…" Naruto whispered over and over again, but he wasn't directing those pleading words towards the crowd. They could barely hear him. No...they weren't the ones he was truly concerned about.

Hinata was quickly making her way through the crowd, trying to cause as little damage as possible. There were so many people that it was taking her much longer than she wanted. She'd taken out a dozen villagers within just a few seconds, chopping them in the neck, kicking them to the side, delivering palm strikes to their back. All non-lethal blows despite how easy it would be to kill them if she went all out.

"Stop, please stop!" Hinata cried out with tears streaming down her face. She was so far away from him, he needed her. Why would they do this? What was going on!?

"STOP!" Hinata cried out one last time as loud as she could. As she shouted that desperate word it seemed the world headed it. Her eyes were closed as she cried out but when she opened them she could see that everyone around her had stopped what they were doing. They were all staring straight ahead. Upon closer inspection Hinata could see fear on their faces. Turning her eyes towards Naruto it became very obvious why.

Naruto was glowing a deep, dark red as demonic chakra poured from his body. The villagers surrounding his laying body were slowly backing away, each one maintained a look of terror. The chakra thrashed violently around Naruto, causing the ground to tremble. Though the chakra wasn't coming from Naruto specifically. No. It was coming from his scarf.

Slowly the scarf began to unravel to reveal a small black furred baby fox. The fox jumped from Naruto's shoulder, but before it hit the ground it transformed into the demonic, humanoid form of Midnight.

Her face was contorted into a hellish snarl, red chakra lashing out around her chaotically. Her hands were hanging at her side, claws bared. Her razor sharp teeth were on full display, pitch black eyes staring daggers into the crowd.

"Please don't…please." Naruto pleaded from his helpless laying position on the ground. With a shaky, bloody hand Naruto reached forward to grab weakly at Midnight's ankle.

"Please…" Naruto whispered one last time before Midnight disappeared from view to everyone's surprise.

"Gah!" Shouted a pain filled voice of a man who stood closest to Naruto. Everyone quickly snapped their heads towards the voice to see that a man was holding his side in agony, his arm gone, only a bloody gash remaining where his right arm was supposed to be. Midnight then appeared in front of him holding his arm in her teeth. She bit down on it until the appendage snapped in two.

The girl then slowly turned her head towards the rest of the crowd and almost instantly the mob erupted in a panic as everyone turned on their heels and attempted to run for their lives, most screaming at the top of their lungs.

Midnight grinned sadistically before a dark blue flame appeared in her palm. She then crashed it against the bloody socket of the man she'd just dismembered, searing his wound shut. He was on the ground wailing as even more pain shot through his body. She didn't intend to kill him. No, that would be too good for him.

After quickly searing that wound shut Midnight disappeared again. Within seconds people began to fall over as limbs were violently torn from their bodies, only for their wounds to be seered shut with blue demonic fire. Midnight ripped arms, legs, fingers, hands from anyone she could find, hunting the crowd down as they disbursed.

Hinata still stood in her original spot, the girl frozen in place as her Byakugan was able to witness every detail of Midnight's cruelty. Dozens of people were sprawn about screaming on the ground in agony. The street was covered in blood. It was a scene straight out of a nightmare.

Naruto was kneeling on the ground now, tears pouring from his eyes as he watched helplessly. How could he stop her? Did he want to stop her? Why was he so useless? He lifted small, dainty hands to cover his ears, shutting his eyes.

Hinata stood a few feet away from Naruto with similar thoughts racing through her mind. Though her thoughts were a lot more chaotic. Confusion and terror coursing through her tweenage form. Even though Naruto was just a few feet away she couldn't reach him, she couldn't comfort him. She could only stand there, trembling. As she stood unmoving the girl was snapped out of a daze by an arm grabbing her around the waist. Her eyes went wide when she found herself being lifted into the air and onto a roof.

"Are you ok?" Spoke a voice from behind an Anbu mask. Hinata stared at the mask dumbfounded, clearly in shock. The masked figure noted her response before picking her up bridal style and jumping further away from the scene. As she was carried away she saw several figures in Shinobi uniforms descending upon Midnight.

Naruto kept his eyes closed tight but opened them when feeling a pressure around his legs and back. He flinched expecting more attacks but pain never came. By this point all the cuts, bruises, gashes on his body had healed by now. Though the boy was covered in blood, his clothing torn to sunders in such a way that his kimono was barely hanging off his shoulders.

Naruto's delicate body was lifted up, causing the boy to open his eyes to see the face of a masked man with a shinobi headband. The headband was pulled down to cover one of the man's eyes. The man jumped into the air just as Midnight came flying through underneath him, the girl digging her claws into the ground to stop her movement. She was sliding backwards as if a force had pushed her back.

The man, now carrying Naruto bridal style, jumped up onto a roof, joining a number of other masked shinobi on the roofs looking down at the scene with their weapons bared.

Midnight was on all fours now, her demonic gaze staring daggers at a man in front of her who was responsible for sending her flying. A man in a green uniform. He had a bowl shaped haircut with thick eyebrows, his eyes narrowed towards Midnight. He walked towards her slowly as Shinobi began to drop down around him, picking up and jumping away with the various dismembered villagers.

"What are you?" The man asked while placing one arm behind his back and placing his free hand in front of him in a chopping position, taking an upright fighting stance.

Midnight responded with a low, feral growl, the girl's fox tails thrashing behind her as she raised her butt high and positioned herself to pounce. Noting this, the man nodded his head, not moving, giving his allies time to retrieve every bloody victim.

"Regardless, your rampage ends here!"

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please review~**

I thought this was as good a spot as any time end it. I've been thinking about this story a lot and I still have a bit of inspiration left. You guys have no idea how many times I've replayed this scene in my head and I've FINALLY gotten to it. FINALLY! The next chapter will come out soon because I really want to see what I decide to write next. I'm almost as excited as you guys! Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING!** This chapter will be pretty intense. The story from this point forward gets pretty intense, at least for the next few chapters. Don't worry too much, I love happy endings. Still...feel like I need to give this warning just to mentally prepare some of you since the tone of the story is shifting a bit for now. I'll get back to the cute and sultry things eventually though!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 16  
On with the story**

"Regardless, your rampage ends here." The men, dressed in green spoke out in determination. This prompted Midnight to immediately charge, dashing forward on all fours. The speed in which she moved was rather surprising to the sea of Shinobi that had quarantined the area.

Midnight got to the man in less than a second jumping towards him and spinning horizontally so her tails would lash out towards him. The man was aware enough to notice that the fur on her tails stood up at the last moment. He widened his eyes before jumping backwards, dodging those tails completely.

" _ **He dodged?"**_ Midnight thought to herself in disbelief as the man quickly responded with a counter attack by lunging forward with a powerful punch. Midnight was midair, her mobility limited as she twirled.

" _I've got her."_ The man thought as his fist was mere inches from delivering a crushing blow to her spine. What happened next shocked everyone.

One of the tails that had missed the man instead hit the ground, lodging itself within the concrete. Midnight used it as leverage to spin herself around even quicker in order to deliver a bone crushing kick square across the man's jaw right before he landed his punch. The force of that kick sent the man reeling backwards.

"Guy!" Cried a chorus of voices from a few shinobi who were now descending upon Midnight, the group having jumped off of their respectives roofs, coming down to join the fight. Despite that blow Guy recovered quickly, performing a series of backflips to stabilize himself. He stopped himself from sliding back before quickly standing upright with an alarmed expression.

"No stay back!" He screamed desperately while running forward to rejoin the fight, but it was too late. Midnight had already jumped in the air to meet the 4 Shinobi who wore ambu masks.

Three of the shinobi tossed a flurry of Kunai towards Midnight's form as she jumped up towards them. She spun around like a top in the air, the thin red aura of chakra surrounding her acting as a barrier which those kunai bounced off of harmlessly. One of the shinobi was making hand signs for a jutsu but before the shinobi could finish Midnight was already on them.

Still twirling around at blazing speeds Midnight's tails cracked like whips, completely tearing through the group as if they were paper. She was far too fast for them, they didn't even have time to defend themselves. They were completely shredded apart, her spiky tail chopping them in half, going through them in the most vicious way possible. Only one was fast enough to defend themselves, the shinobi using a sword to deflect Midnight's attack to instead be pushed away from the carnage. Though that shinobi didn't get far.

A large dark flame shot from Midnight's mouth, engulfing his entire body and burning him alive in an instant. The fires were so hot that he actually didn't feel any pain, the shinobi dying so fast he was dead before his brain could tell his body to feel pain.

Midnight then descended with a serious of front flips, landing in a low crouch and sweeping one leg outward, making a large circle. She outstretched both her arms, performing a small intricate dance as she finally fell into her fighting stance.

The girl's body was low, supporting all her weight on her back leg. Her front leg was extended out in front of her, her toes pointing up. One of her clawed hands was outstretched towards her toes. Her other hand was outstretched in the opposite direction, all her fingers contorted into a clawed shape. Midnight's body was still, her eyes focused, her balance perfect despite supporting her weight on one foot. As she settled into that stance a hail of gore and blood rained down upon her, dismembered limbs and guts hit the ground around her unceremoniously, the remains of the group she'd just torn apart. Midnight purposefully settled underneath where she knew those body parts would land. She was covered from head to toe in blood, truly looking like a thing from hell.

Time appeared to stand still as everyone processed what he just happened. The events had transparent in a span of just a few seconds. From atop a roof, still holding Naruto's vulnerable form, a man known as Kakashi was swiftly analysing the situation, replaying the battle in his head.

" _It's speed is inhuman. It was fast enough to counter Gai's punch by using its tail an an anchor. It's surrounded by a defensive aura and uses it's tails as both offensive weapons and as utilities. The way it moves is calculated, precise. We aren't dealing with some wild beast. It's intelligent."_ The man thought to himself while shifting his gaze over to a black haired woman with red eyes standing a few feet away from him.

The woman, catching his glance, quickly dashed over only for Kakashi to carefully hand Naruto over to her.

"Kurenai take her, tell those below Jounin level to back away. They will be liabilities at this point." Kakashi ordered as the woman carefully lifted up Naruto and held him bridal style. Given Naruto's appearance Kakashi had confused Naruto for a girl.

Naruto was trembling, having witnessed the entire event. His mind was racing, not knowing what to do.

"Don't look Sweety." The woman whispered tenderly down to Naruto while raising a hand to make a few Shinobi gestures. Most of the observing Shinobi caught the sign and began to pull back.

"I tried Genjutsu on it." The woman stated in a serious tone while staring down at Midnight. Instinctively Kurenai cradled Naruto's head against her covered breasts, making sure he wasn't looking. Kakashi pulled up his headbang to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"I know." He commented hauntingly before dashing down to join the fight. He remembered seeing Kurenai casting jutsu in an attempt to ensnare Midnight before she was able to take out those 4 shinobi. Kurenai's genjutsu didn't seem to effect that thing at all, and the woman was one of the top Genjutsu master's in Konoha.

Despite Naruto's head being buried in the soft nook of Kurenai's bosom he could see everything. Like the Hyuuga Byakugan, a demon's eyes had 360 degree vision. Even if Naruto couldn't see the scene himself, through his demonic connection he was able to perceive the world as Midnight perceived it. He could feel her rage, see through her eyes as Guy walked towards her, see her caution as Kakashi took a position a few yards behind her, smell the blood that covered her fur, feel Midnight gathering her chakra to prepare to lash out, but worst of all he could feel her anxiousness.

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi watched the scene closely from her cage. She was connected to them both. She was connected to Naruto because he was still "technically" her jailer, though not to any real degree. The seal that bound Kyuubi to Naruto was extremely weak. She could be free anytime she wanted but she choose to stay bound to her son for many reasons she kept to herself.

Her connection with Midnight was innate between full demons. In many ways Kyuubi was more closely connected to Midnight than she was her own son. At least for now.

Because of this connection Kyuubi could see through both their eyes, experience the world through both of their senses. Kyuubi's presence was like an invisible, incorporeal guardian angel hanging over their shoulders. She appeared as a ghost behind Midnight, looking down at the adolescent vixen as she was surrounded.

" _ **She represents the Demon fox style well. The style of Teeth, Claw, and Tail. It's no wonder she was the one to win the tournament and pass through the gate. She is even using Terror tactics as self-defense."**_ Kyuubi mused while observing Midnight's blood covered form. Kyuubi's eyes then shifted to the two shinobi closing in on Midnight.

" _ **The fact that she felt the need to resort to those tactics means she isn't sure she can win this fight."**_ Kyuubi continued on while focusing in on the way that Midnight's teeth were bared, her tails thrashing about. This wasn't the behavior of a demon in control. No, this was the response of a cornered animal. Kyuubi then looked up to where Naruto was being cradled by Kurenai on top of that roof.

" **Naruto, no matter what happens you cannot respond. They cannot find out that you know Midnight."** Kyuubi instructed inside of Naruto's head. Naruto went wide eyed as dread welled up inside of him. He didn't speak or question his mother. He knew she wouldn't give that order without reason. Though the effeminate boy didn't need to ask why, the tween being intelligent enough to figure out the same thing that Kyuubi did while experiencing Midnight's emotions. She might lose.

This thought hit home when they all observed the man in green suddenly speak out in a low voice as he approached Midnight.

"Third Gate of Life: Release." Guy stated in a haunting whisper. Guy's skin burned red, the man's brow furrowed, eyes squinted in focus. The earth around him was rumbling, pebbles and dirt rising around him and disintegrating. Midnight tensed, readying herself for anything before the man suddenly charged at blazing speeds towards her.

Dust kicked up from the spot where he previously was in the wake of his speed. In an instant Guy was sending a lighting-fast side-kick towards Midnight's head. Midnight seemed completely unprepared, her arms in no position to defend herself, but before that kick landed both her tails launched forward to absorb the impact. Midnight winced as a few bones in her tails broke but they effectively stopped the kick, allowing the girl to respond with a claw aimed at his heart.

Needless to say Guy was surprised that she was able to respond fast enough to block his attack. He dodged swiftly by jumping off of Midnight's tails and flipping forward to aim an ax kick down on her head. By empowering her muscles with demonic chakra Midnight was quick enough to dodge it, the girl lashing back out with her tails which were healing as she fought.

The two then began to disappear and reappear at blinding speeds, their clashes causing small sonic booms in their wake. Most of the Shinobi looked on in awe at the inhuman display. From a ways away Kakashi was making hand signs rapidly before shouting.

"Now!" He called out, causing Guy to aim a kick towards her midsection. Once again Midnight used her tails to block the blow, strengthening the muscles with her own demonic chakra. But this kick wasn't really meant to do harm, it was a push. From the force of that kick Midnight found herself sailing backwards, her feet dragging in the dirt as she attempted to stop herself. Before she could recover a huge plume of fire rushed from behind her, completely enveloping the girl's body.

Kakashi held a hand in front of his mouth, his eyes narrowed as that powerful jutsu subsided. Across the way Guy stood upright watching carefully, though his right leg was covered in blood. Attacking Midnight's tails which were covered in razor sharp fur had caused multiple gashes along his shins. Nothing that he couldn't handle.

The blazing form of Midnight was unmoving for a moment before she began to walk forward. The fire engulfing her body disappeared to be replaced by a blue aura of darker fire. Midnight stood up straight, arms wrapped casually around her own belly. Dark eyes stared straight forward as the flames suddenly extinguished, leaving her body smoking. She was completely unharmed.

" **Fire against a demon? Really?"** Midnight spoke out in a sneer while snapping her tails like a whip, causing blood to splatter across the ground, a combination of Guy's blood and her own. She wasn't unbruised however, her body maintaining multiple broken bones from her bout with Guy.

"So you can speak." Guy called out while getting into a horse stance and crossing his arms in front of each other in the shape of an X. Kakashi could see where this was going. He grabbed his arm as electricity began to crackle around his hand.

"You ARE a demon. Where did you come from? Why are you here!?" Kakashi shouted out before his eyes quickly darted up to Kurenai. The women had been attempting Genjutsu the entire time and still had no success. She caught Kakashi's glance and understood immediately.

"Fall back everyone!" She said before jumping away from her roof and moving to a safer distance. As she gave that order other Shinobi began to jump away to safer distances as well. When they did a hail of shuriken began to descend upon the battlefield like rain.

Midnight gritted her teeth before spinning around to surround herself in demonic chakra, deflecting most of those blades. Though she found herself caught off guard as many of them began to explode. She was bombarded with an artillery of exploding Kunai. The girl had to focus, pouring more energy into her demonic chakra aura. Fire she was immune to, explosions were another thing all together.

But this was just a decoy to distract her from the fact that Guy was releasing more gates.

"Fifth Gate: Gate of Pain Release!" The thick browed man shouted before bursting forward with a new found speed that Midnight was not prepared for. Guy appeared in front of Midnight in an instant, his movements cloaked by a random explosion. He delivered a crushing kick upwards into her chin, straight past the defense of her tails. Midnight was sent sailing high into the air.

In less than a second Guy appeared above her winding up a powerful punch. From below Kakashi was flying up towards her, his Chidori screeching in his hand. They were poised to deliver a simultaneous pincer strike from her front and her back. Midnight instinctively tried to move to defend herself but to the girl's shock her entire body was frozen.

" _ **I can't move!"**_ She thought to herself in alarm as those attacks neared her body. Her mind raced, the world slowing down. Why couldn't she move? Her body was limp. 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches. Those attacks were closing in. Right before Guy and Kakashi's attacks connected Midnight's demonic eyes spotted the reason behind her immobility.

Below her on a roof a Shinobi had his hands contorted into a foreign hand sign. At least foreign to her. Midnight didn't need to recognize the hand sign to get a basic understanding of what was happening. With her demonic eyes she saw his chakra connecting to her body, binding her in chains imperceivable to normal eyes. A demon's eyes could see chakra in it's true form. She would have noticed it had she not been distracted by the explosions. She messed up.

The Shinobi below was using his shadow to bind Midnight's shadow. The signature move of the Nara clan. In the split second before the impact of those two attacks Midnight searched Kyuubi's memory in an attempt to fully understand what was happening to her. Kyuubi in all her age knew of this jutsu but was unable to relay this information to the younger demoness in time. Kyuubi watched the entire series of events in slow motion. Midnight knew what was happening, she understood, she saw where she errored. Still, she was defeated all the same.

"CHIDORI!"

"HIDDEN LOTUS!"

These words were followed by a series of vicious attacks. Kakashi rushed past Midnight in a swift flash, cutting one of her tails clean off and leaving a huge gash in her remaining tail. Before the girl could cry out in pain Guy sent an earth shattering fist and foot directly into her gut, sending the girl crashing down to the ground at 100 miles an hour.

The impact caused an enormous earthquake which shattered the glass of the nearby buildings, causing a few older structures to collapse all together.

Still in Kurenai's arms Naruto raised both his dainty hands to cradle his head and squeeze his eyes shut, his entire body quivering. Kurenai looked down at him in concern before suddenly jumping away from the scene. She had stayed long enough.

She carried Naruto away to safety. Naruto tried to lift his head to look directly onto the scene but Kurenai placed a gentle hand against the back of his head, pressing his face back into her bosom.

"Don't look. It's ok Sweety. You're safe. You're going to be ok." She whispered in a motherly fashion while jumping from building to building. This of course did nothing to calm the distressed tween.

"Midnight? Midnight!?" Naruto called out to her through their link only to receive no answer. For the first time since he'd met her, she didn't respond. "Panic" wasn't quite enough to describe what Naruto was going through. Not hearing Midnight's voice for the first time upon his request filled Naruto with a hole that couldn't be described. Before he could do something he'd later regret a soothing voice spoke out to him.

" **Come to me Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a soft breeze blowing through his silky blonde hair. He was in a large grassy field, the light of the moon shining bright above. The sky filled with countless stars, no artificial light to pollute their glow. In front of him stood the regal figure of Kyuubi a few yards away, the woman looking out on a vast sea from the top of a tall cliff. Her dark red locks also fluttered in the breeze, her back facing Naruto. Slowly she turned around and cast a calm, empathetic glance down towards her son.

Naruto ran over to her and crashed his face against her cushiony, covered breasts, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her tightly. She wore her normal kimono, enclosing her sleeved arms around his head and gently caressing his scalp.

"Midnight…she won't talk to me. Tell me she is ok!" Naruto cried out desperately in that tiny high pitched voice of his while raising his head and looking up to Kyuubi with tear filled eyes.

" **For now Sweetheart."** Kyuubi stated cryptically with a reserved expression. That was not the answer he wanted to hear. His gaze was pleading.

"What's going to happen to her? I can't see her. I can't feel her." Naruto continued on frantically. Kyuubi didn't answer immediately, the woman casting her gaze up to look off into space, trying to think of how to best answer her baby. The pause filled Naruto with anxiety, the boy's slender fingers lightly digging into the fabric of Kyuubi's kimono. What was she going to say?

Naruto's brain flooded with horrible thoughts, thoughts of never seeing her again. It was unbearable.

"Say something!" Naruto finally squeaked out. Despite how upset he was his voice was barely audible, the words leaving his throat as more of a whimper than a shout. Kyuubi calmly looked down to him, her poise a stark contrast to her son's panic.

" **Listen to me carefully Naruto. What I say next is going to be very upsetting but I need you to remain calm. At least on the outside. Do you understand Sweetheart? My angel, my sweet boy, promise me you'll stay calm at least on the outside."** Kyuubi spoke gently, every word causing the panic to rise in Naruto's chest. His little body was trembling uncontrollably. So much that his "real" self was trembling as well, drawing the attention of Kurenai on the outside.

Kyuubi dropped down to her knees to be more level with Naruto, looking him straight in the eyes while bringing both her hands up to lightly grasp both sides of his face. He was an absolute mess.

" **Promise me Son."** She stated again, staring intensely at him. Naruto pulled his hands back and bunched them up against him own chest, the boy more emotionally vulnerable than she had ever seen him. He managed to choke out those words.

"I...I...promise." The effeminate tween managed to eek out. Upon hearing those words Kyuubi leaned forward, wrapping one arm around his skinny waist and placing her other hand against the back of his head. She rubbed her cheek against his, staring forward with a blank gaze.

" **They are going to take her."**

Naruto was frozen for quite a while, his eyes maintaining a far off look of utter disbelief. He slowly slipped his hands underneath the woman's armpits and clutched tightly into the fabric along her back. A new stream of tears burst from his eyes. He began to shake his head frantically, his world shattering.

"No...no...Mommy. Please Mommy...MOMMY!" Naruto screamed hysterically before his vision went back. Naruto began to fall backwards only to be caught in Kyuubi's grasp. She picked him up bridal style. The boy had fainted.

Kyuubi walked to the edge of the cliff with her baby cradled possessively, protectively in her arms, the woman now staring out on the sea. Despite the situation the ancient demoness maintained her poise, her fiery eyes narrowing.

" **Finally...it begins."**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**

Well that was a doozy. At least it was for me when I was writing it~ Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Can you believe it? Another update. I have literally been spending nearly all my free time thinking about this story. I work full time and even think about this story at work. I want to keep putting out chapters because I want to get passed all the sad parts. I enjoy the sad parts because I know there is going to be a happy ending but I know it can be really nerve wrecking for readers so I'm trying to get through it with quick updates while still providing good detail. Need to get back to the fluffiness! But sad parts make the fluffiness better later on! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 17  
On with the story**

Discomfort. That was the gentlest way to describe what she felt. Midnight's eyes slowly began to blink open, her vision blurry but becoming progressively clearer over time. There was a man in front of her sitting down on a chair and staring at her stoically, a clipboard in his hands. Midnight analyzed all of his features, committing them to memory.

The man had two large scars going across his face, his figure rather imposing even as he sat in that chair. He had a forehead protector covering the top of his head, the leaf village symbol etched into the metal. Adorning his middle aged frame was a dark trench coat over a blue uniform.

Midnight kept her pitch black orbs stoically staring straight into his eyes unfalteringly. The man stared back in silence for a while, clearing attempting to intimidate her. He clearly didn't understand who or what he was dealing with.

As Midnight stared at the man she began to analyse her surroundings. Her 360 degree field of view, given her demonic eyes, allowed her to scan her environment without looking away from her intense staring session with the man.

Midnight was in a bare room, the walls made of stone. On one wall there was a large mirror which she could see herself in. Both her arms were being held up, the girl's wrists in shackles connected to a chain which hung from the ceiling. The metal chain was etched with Kanji. Midnight's body dangled from the ceiling, permanently forcing her into a standing position with her weight needing to be uncomfortably supported on the tips of her toes.

There were metal shackles around her ankles and tails as well, restricting her movements further. Other then the man in the chair the room was bare, the smell of old blood permeated the area, a few bloody spots staining the floors. Another clear attempt at intimidation. Despite her situation Midnight had to stop herself from chuckling.

" _So it begins."_ Midnight thought to herself before the man finally spoke.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a gruff, monotone voice only to be met by complete silence.

Midnight just stared at him with an unchanging expression, clearly no desire to answer his question. The man noted that before writing something down on his clipboard.

"Where did you come from?"

More silence.

"Are there more of your kind?"

"What is your relationship if any to the demon carrier Naruto Uzumaki?"

Even hearing the name of her love elicited no response from Midnight. Every question he asked was followed by a few scribbles onto his clipboard. He asked a few more questions toward her, getting the exact same response. Complete silence.

Behind the single large one-way mirror of the room stood a group of observers. Kakashi was one of the observers. His mask and headband hid it but the man was shaken by the fight, replaying it over and over again in his mind.

" _She managed to deflect my Chidori even with her body being completely immobile."_ Kakashi thought back to earlier when he went in for his strike.

He aimed his Chidori initially at Midnight's heart from behind but she was able to create a thin barrier of protective chakra around her torso and head which Kakashi's Chidori crashed into but could not penetrate. So instead he had to slide his Chidori down her body and attack her tails, slicing through one but only able to gash the other because of how strong the muscles were.

Kakashi even thought back to Guy's attack. The Hidden Lotus. With his Sharingan eye he remembered seeing Midnight's chakra form right where Guy's strikes landed. Not only did it reduce the damage from the initial strike, but the red chakra also acted as a cushion which broke Midnight's fall when she collided with the ground. The girl was left unconscious but alive.

It was blatantly obvious to everyone now that Midnight was female, something they couldn't be absolutely sure of during the fight. It wasn't something that was really at the top of anyone's mind at the time. But now that the fox demoness was captive the girl's features were obvious.

Midnight usually wore standard shinobi attire. Cargo pants, a fishnet shirt, a sports bra. But now her clothes were torn heavily. They had to be removed because they were so shredded. The girl was only left in a pair of black panties and her sports bra as she hung there in that interrogation room. The adolescent demon wasn't full grown but her wide hips, budding breasts, and of course the lack of a bulge in her panties told the tale. Not to mention her exceptionally long, knee length hair.

However Kakashi's eyes weren't focused on that. His gaze now settled on the two furry appendages sprouting from the girl's tailbone. Kakashi had cut off one of her tails near to the base and heavily gashed the other so much so that it was almost severed, but now both of her tails had grown back fully. In fact despite how bruised and beaten she was just hours earlier the girl's body didn't show any signs that she had been in a serious fight where she sustained major injuries.

The Third Hokage stood at Kakashi's side, casually smoking from a pipe and surveying the scene. He was especially interested in Kakashi's reaction. Sarutobi could tell that the experience had shaken the man.

"What's on your mind Kakashi?" The old man asked while glancing towards the masked Shinobi out the corner of his eye.

"Thinking about the fight. This...thing. Her strength is monstrous." Kakashi spoke in a serious voice.

Sarutobi nodded.

"From our reports she showed up during the attack on Naruto." Sarutobi commented matter of factly, drawing Kakashi's full attention.

"Are you saying that the demon appeared in order to defend her?" Kakashi questioned.

"Him." Sarutobi corrected.

Kakashi quirked a brow. It was understandable for the shinobi to mistake Naruto for a girl giving the boy's effeminate appearance, but Sarutobi was one of the few people that truly new Naruto. At least he thought he did.

"We can't know anything right now. Hopefully Ibiki can get to the truth. I'm going to check on Naruto." The old man stated while turning to exit the room via a metal door.

Kakashi nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to the interrogation. Ibiki was standing in front of Midnight now.

Ibiki towered over the girl, looking down at her with a blank stare. Midnight matched that stare with her own dull gaze. They had gotten no where.

"Here is how this is going to work. I ask questions, you answer." The man stated plainly as the door to the room opened.

A masked man entered holding a briefcase. The man handed Ibiki the briefcase before bowing and departing, not making eye contact with Midnight. Despite the man's presence Midnight kept her demonic eyes focused on Ibiki, craning her head back a little in order to look up at him.

Holding that suitcase Ibiki turned around, laying it across the chair he previously occupied, opening it up. The case was filed with dozens of various sharp objects. knives, needles, kunai, and other various torture devices. After inspecting the contents Ibiki turned around to face Midnight, leaving the suitcase open so she could clearly see what was inside. Ibiki noted her complete lack of a reaction. He then placed one hand into a Kanji, letting out a cold whisper.

"Summoning Art: Torture Chamber."

As he whispered this a cage suddenly appeared around the two. Metal bars formed a box around Midnight's body as more metal chains engulfed her form and squeezed tightly on her body. Her entire form was pinned to the walls of the cage. Outside of the cage special gears began to turn, causing the chains to twist and constrict tighter around the girl's body. Midnight had to grit her teeth to stop herself from letting out any sounds of pain. As the chains tightened Ibiki began to walk forward.

"This is your home now." He whispered hauntingly while raising his hand above her head, the man holding a surgical knife.

Midnight stared straight into his eyes, the girl unmoving, unflinching.

" _ **So be it."**_

 **A while later, a long ways away...**

Thick lashes fluttered open to reveal dull blue eyes. Naruto's vision was blurry, the boy taking time to raise one dainty hand to wipe away his grogginess. As he did the effeminate boy noticed a number of figures hovering over him.

"What...what's going on? Where am I?" Naruto asked in a concern voice while trying to sit up.

As he did so a gentle hand was placed against his forehead, carefully pushing his head back down onto a pillow.

"Calm down Sweety. You're in the hospital." Came a familiar voice. Naruto looked up to see Kurenai standing next to the bed he occupied.

Naruto laid in a hospital bed covered in sheets. The sun was shining through a nearby window. It was the next day. Naruto had been passed out all night.

The room was rather full. There was a doctor standing next to Kurenai already inspecting Naruto. Near the walls to the room a number of shinobi stood as well. Finally on the opposite side of the bed relative to Kurenai, Iruka stood. He looked down upon Naruto with worry evident on his brow.

"Naruto you're finally awake." Iruka stated in relief.

Naruto was a bit overwhelmed by the situation, especially as a bright light was shined into his eyes. In his human form Naruto's eyes responded like normal even though his demonic eyes were essentially immune to bright lights.

"She seems healthy. Or...rather, he." The doctor trailed off while his eyes trailed down Naruto's body to settle on the spot between Naruto's legs.

Instinctively Naruto squeezed his thighs together and turned his face away from the doctor. Kurenai narrowed her gaze at the doctor.

"Are you quite finished?" The woman asked in an agitated voice.

The man nodded his head, clearing this throat a bit before walking off.

"Yes. Physically the boy is fine. I don't know how, given the subject's state upon first entering the ward. However given what he has witnessed I would recommend therapy." The doctor said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurenai nodded in understanding before focusing back on Naruto. Naruto at this point had pulled the bed sheets half way over his face, trying to hide behind them. His knuckles were white as he held the fabric tightly, his small hands shaking. Iruka moved a hand down to place over Naruto's, giving Naruto an affectionate squeeze.

"Everything is going to be ok Naruto." Iruka spoke in a soothing voice.

This was something Naruto rarely heard from the man. The concern was evident on the Iruka's face. He was gentle, more gentle than he'd ever been. Iruka was always kind to Naruto but this was different. Seeing Naruto like this, so vulnerable, set off a protective nurturing instinct within the Chunin.

A lot of it had to do with Naruto's current appearance. This was the first time Iruka had seen Naruto in this form without Naruto casting a henje jutsu to hide his features while at school. Honestly at first when Iruka saw Naruto laying in the hospital bed he thought there was some mistake, immediately thinking Naruto to be a different person all together. A blonde haired girl. He had to check with the nearby nurse to confirm. But this was Naruto. The real Naruto.

To say that Iruka was surprised was an understatement. Iruka didn't find out about Naruto's state until the following day. Luckily he hadn't seen Naruto all covered in blood otherwise the man might have had a heart attack. Seeing Naruto this way, well...it changed his perception all together.

The gentleness in which Iruka held Naruto's hand served to slightly calm the boy. Naruto lowered the sheet, placing it around his belly. He noticed that he was wearing pink girl's pajamas, clearly not standard for the hospital. Naruto looked down in confusion. Kurenai smiled warmly while reaching down to clasp Naruto's other hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I brought it myself. Thought you might like it more than some ugly hospital gown." Kurenai whispered softly.

Naruto stared up at her with a mixed expression, unsure why she, they, were being so nice. He could tell that the gown Kurenai had got him was a girl's but he didn't mind. It was just nice to receive a gift.

"T-thank you." He whispered in a quiet, barely audible high pitched voice.

Naruto's voice was even more soft than normal. Iruka's brow furrowed slightly when hearing Naruto's true voice. It was so different than the voice of a "Dobe" that he'd gotten used to all these years. Hearing how vulnerable Naruto sounded, it nearly broke his heart. This was compounded by the softness and frailness of Naruto's hand. Could this really be his Naruto?

"Naruto...what happened?" Iruka asked in concern, drawing Kurenai's narrowed glance.

Naruto's eyes widened, flashes of the previous day flooding his mind. Almost instantly tears began to well up in his already puffy orbs. He had been crying in his sleep. Kurenai tentatively moved her free hand down to gently caress the side of Naruto's face. He flinched at first but soon relaxed under her touch.

"That can wait until later." The woman stated sternly towards Iruka.

"I'm afraid it can't." Came a voice off to the side.

That voice came from the Third Hokage himself. Sarutobi entered the room with a small entourage of shinobi. One being Guy who had bandage wrapped around both his legs.

Upon seeing the Third Hokage Kurenai bowed her head, though she didn't pull away from Naruto. Neither did Iruka. This was contrasted by the fact that the other Shinobi in the room performed a full bow at the waist in the Hokage's presence.

Sarutobi walked to the side of the bed to hover over Naruto, the boy watching him with a wary, worried gaze.

"May we have the room?" Sarutobi asked.

Though of course that was less of a request and more of a command coming from the third Hokage's mouth. Both Kurenai and Iruka were conflicted but neither disobeyed. They pulled away from Naruto and moved to exit the room. Iruka gave Naruto's hand one final squeeze before departing. Similarly Kurenai did the exact same thing. Both of their nurturing instincts triggered by Naruto's apparent helplessness.

Being separated from their caring presence was clearly distressing to the boy, something that Sarutobi picked up on.

"Wait." Sarutobi called out, causing everyone in the room to stop.

"Kurenai, Iruka. You may stay." The old man stated which caused a look of surprise to show on their face. They both nodded before quickly returning to Naruto's side and picking his delicate hand back up. Kurenai cradled one of Naruto's hands in both of hers. Iruka mimicked her. Sarutobi could see the obvious calming effect this had on Naruto. Something which may make the upcoming questions easier.

After a moment the only ones left in the room were Sarutobi, Kurenai, Iruka, Guy, and Naruto. Guy was standing a little ways away, observing from afar. Sarutobi choose his words carefully.

"I need you to answer my honestly. Tell me exactly what happened." Sarutobi stated sternly. The command made Naruto freeze.

" **Calm down Sweetheart."** Rang Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's head.

" _Mother...I don't know...I can't...Midnight…"_ The boy sputtered in distress.

Almost immediately tears began pouring down his cheeks. He could barely speak even through his mind-link, let alone out loud.

Iruka was the most alarmed out of the group. He'd never seen Naruto cry before.

"Please calm down Naruto. This is very important." Sarutobi spoke in a soft whisper. "I need you to tell me what happened. Every detail you can remember." The hokage continued to press.

Thinking about the events of the other day, thinking about the fact that he still couldn't hear Midnight. It was too much. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was soon overwhelmed by a sea of tears pouring down his face. He pulled both his hands away from Iruka and Kurenai and began balling uncontrollably.

In alarm Kurenai leaned forward over Naruto, looking up to Sarutobi with a narrowed glance.

"Can't you see he isn't ready for this? This isn't going to work." Kurenai insisted in a protective manner.

Iruka looked on in shock that Kurenai was speaking so defiantly towards the Third Hokage directly to his face.

Sarutobi was a bit surprised, taking his time to think things over. Guy finally moved forward to place a hand along Kurenai's shoulder.

"This is important Kurenai." The man stated seriously. This drew a glare from the woman.

"Don't you think I know that? I was there too. I saw what that thing did. Still this isn't helping. You got my report. That should be enough for now." She insisted, causing Guy to back down and remove his hand from Kurenai's shoulder.

Kurenai hadn't seen anything that he himself hadn't seen.

Sarutobi thought over the whole situation. They knew very little about what transpired before the demon showed up. The villagers who were in a condition to answer questions gave very few details. From what they gathered the villagers attacked Naruto and the self proclaimed demon appeared in apparent defense of Naruto. The villagers didn't want to incriminate themselves, most of them haven been dismembered in some way didn't want to add more problems to their lives.

He'd tried to talk to Hinata as well and had gotten even less out of her. It seems she was in shock and was completely unable to answer any questions at all. She'd been taken back to the Hyuuga compound for treatment.

What Sarutobi really wanted to gather was whether or not this was intentional. Did Naruto summon this thing? Did the Kyuubi? Would something like it appear again were Naruto to be attacked or put in danger? So many unknowns.

Regardless it seems he wasn't going to get answers today. Not unless Ibiki had more luck on his side. After a moment of contemplation Sarutobi let out a soft sigh in defeat.

"Ok." Sarutobi commented shortly before nodding at Guy.

He then looked down one last time towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress. Please focus on healing. Take all the time you need. We'll place guards with you at all times until further notice for your own protection. We won't let this happen again Naruto. You have my word." Sarutobi stated resolutely before moving to exit the room.

Naruto stayed silent as the two men left, watching them with a conflicted gaze.

"It's ok Sweety. Don't push yourself. When is the last time you've eaten? You've been unconscious for an entire day you know." Kurenai went on causing a shocked expression across Naruto's' face.

" _An entire day? So this isn't the next morning, this is the morning after that!? What's happened to Midnight?"_ Naruto thought to himself in a panic.

Kurenai frowned as she saw the distress in his face.

"You must be hungry. I'll go make sure we get you a good meal. You need to eat." The woman insisted while standing up fully, giving Naruto's hand a squeeze before departing to find Naruto a meal, leaving the boy alone with Iruka.

Iruka was a lot more lost, staring down at Naruto, not quite knowing what to do or what to say. Naruto seemed lost in his thoughts.

" **Midnight is...she is ok Naruto."** Kyuubi spoke out hesitantly.

Naruto picked up on that immediately.

" _Then why can't I speak to her!? She still won't answer me."_ Naruto cried out in alarm through their demonic link.

" **She isn't in a position to speak."** Kyuubi explained cryptically.

Naruto began to tremble.

"Why not? Why can't I see her. Mother please let me see her. Tell her to let me see." Naruto pleaded desperately.

Midnight was intentionally blocking her connection to Naruto otherwise he would be able to see the condition that she was in. Kyuubi with silent for a time.

"Mommy?" Naruto asked again.

" **She doesn't want you to see her right now."** Kyuubi continued to be vague.

" _But why?"_ Naruto pressed.

" **These are questions you don't want the answer to Naruto."**

Hearing that caused Naruto to freeze, his imagination running wild. He was shaking uncontrollably now. Iruka was beyond distressed, calling out to Naruto but Naruto would not respond.

" _This is all my fault. She's suffering because of me. She is in so much pain she can't even bare speaking to me or letting me see her."_ Naruto whispereed solemnly to himself.

Kyuubi stayed silent, all but confirming Naruto's suspicions.

" _We have to save her! Mommy please save her!"_ Naruto cried out desperately.

Kyuubi took her time before speaking.

" **I can't Sweetheart. The consequences would be too high."** The woman explained.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

" _What consequences? Why can't you save her!? I'll do anything. I just need to see her again!"_ The boy went on.

It was all he could do to control his outward reaction, managing to contain this conversation to his link.  
 **  
**" **Would you murder?"** Kyuubi questioned hauntingly, causing Naruto to freeze.

" **In order for us to free her we'd have to kill lot of people. Murder them in cold blood. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, sons, daughters. Are you prepared to take the life of the innocent just to see her face again? Are you prepared to be hated by every single human?"** Kyuubi finally asked that important question. Naruto was taken aback, his mind freezing.

" _Everyone?..."_ Naruto whispered.

" **Everyone but your family. Everyone. That's what it will take to free her. Are you ready to become that?"** Kyuubi asked seriously.

Naruto didn't answer, as Kyuubi expected.

" **If not then you know why I can't free her. It's up to her to escape. Trust her Naruto. It may take her some time but she will escape. Though I can't promise that she will be exactly the same when she does, or that it will be any time soon."** Kyuubi stated bluntly.

The dread that Naruto was feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't handle it. It was too much.

On the outside Iruka and Kurenai were both hovering over Naruto. In the time it took to have that conversation she had returned with a plate of breakfast only to find Iruka trying and failing to calm down a hysterical Naruto who was bawling his eyes out. They were both now trying desperately to calm him down. They weren't making much progress.

" _ **Ahh! Muther fucking...Ugh!"**_ Midnight screemed inwardly as another sharp needle peirced her flesh.

"Who are you?" A cold voice asked.

" **..."** In response to Midnight's silence Ibiki shoved a blade deep into Midnight's tail, a pool of blood leaking from the appendage.

"Where did you come from?"

" **..."** More silence, causing Ibiki to take another needle, this time stabbing it into her chest and puncturing her lung.

"You are unique. Clearly able to endure much more pain than any human. Your healing is remarkable. It opens up so much more potential. Time for a lunch break." Ibiki stated emotionlessly, keeping the needle lodged in Midnight's chest so her every breath was a struggle.

As he left the torture cage Midnight dropped her head. She had been staring him in the eyes the entire time but these breaks gave her time to rest. She was covered in needles, blood staining her fur. One of her tails was cut in half, already healing back.

Kyuubi appeared in her ghostly, incorporeal form in front of Midnight, the woman standing upright with her hands resting regally against her own belly. Kyuubi walked forward and placed a gentle hand against Midnight's cheek. The contact caused Midnight to lean desperately into that touch, the only comfort she received in this place.

" _ **I'm sorry Midnight."**_ Kyuubi spoke out softly.

Midnight kept her eyes down, still wheezing heavily.

" _ **Don't be. I chose this."**_ Midnight responded back in a monotone.

Kyuubi took on a solemn gaze. But Midnight finally looked up. Kyuubi could see how weary the girls eyes were. Ibiki hadn't let her sleep.

" _ **I can handle it."**_ Midnight insisted before dropping her head.

Kyuubi frowned before leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss against the girl's forehead.

Midnight's' weakened state limited their connection. Kyuubi wasn't truly there. Her presence was like a phantom. She could only interact with Midnight in short bursts. Midnight's chakra was suppressed by the chains. Though even at her weakest the connection was never really severed. A demon's connection was a force of nature. Kyuubi stood up before turning her back on Midnight, turning around to see Ibiki returning with a bowl of ramen. He sat down in the chair casually, unphased by the sight of Midnight's broken form as he ate. He of course couldn't see Kyuubi in her phantom state. Kyuubi commited his face to memory before disappearing from the room to return to her cage.

Returning to that cliff the woman looked out on the sea. An image of Naruto appeared in the sea like a movie. Iruka and Kurenai had managed to calm him down. Kurenai had climbed in bed with him and was currently cuddling the boy to her breast. Kyuubi watched idly, the woman closing her eyes in order to suck in air and let out a calming breath.

As Naruto was cradled against Kurenai's breasts the ghostly form of Kyuubi appeared on the opposite side of Naruto. Naruto turned his head to see her, feeling as Kyuubi's arms wrapped around his skinny waist. She pressed her body into him from behind, spooning him. Iruka sitting next to Naruto's bed, had hand resting along Naruto's ankle. Kyuubi's ghostly legs began to entwine with Naruto's, Iruka's hand passing through Kyuubi's intangible body. Naruto let out a soft breath before closing his eyes.

This time he appeared within Kyuubi's cage, both of them laying across a grassy field. In the real world Naruto was curled up to Kurenai in the same way that he was curled up to his Mother in that cage, face buried within their breasts. After a while the boy finally fell asleep. Kyuubi watched him for a time before dozing off with him. The coming days would be a trial.

 **Thanks for Reading. Please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my lovelies. So I've actually written a lot but I wrote so much that I had to split them into two chapters. So I actually have another chapter already ready to go after this! I'll post that one in a few days. I don't want to overwhelm you guys with content after all. And again, this chapter is longer than usual. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I really appreciate the reviews and participation. I read them all~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 18  
On with the story**

 **Last Chapter…**

In the real world Naruto was curled up to Kurenai in the same way that he was curled up to his Mother in that cage, face buried within their breasts. After a while the boy finally fell asleep. Kyuubi watched him for a time before dozing off with him. The coming days would be a trial.

 **Two week later...**

Dull blue eyes stared into a mirror, the boy's expression solemn, quite frankly depressing. Naruto was in his "dobe" form, his henge in place which changed nearly everything about his appearance. All except his voice. At this point he'd changed so much from under the influence of his mother that Naruto was barely able to fake the "dobe" voice. It took a lot of concentration and was nigh impossible in his current mental state. Naruto hadn't spoken much at all in the past week.

He had been staring into the mirror for hours trying to stretch his usual cocky, bright and cheery smile across his chapped lips. No matter how hard he tried the smile wouldn't form. A sad imitation was the only thing that would creep upon the boy's face. It was probably better to not smile at all rather than give such a fake display.

Seeing his own pathetic expression made him want to cry but he had been trying not to, it had been all he could do recently. The reason Naruto had spent so much time in the mirror was because today was the first day he'd return back to school.

School was out for longer than normal after the holidays because of the attack at the festival. The entire village was in a state of alarm as news spread about the event. Most believed the attack to have been perpetrated by another village so everyone was on edge. Many people kept their children home so school was canceled all together until things settled down. Even still, school was only out for one week and started back up about a week ago. Despite that Naruto didn't attend. He was in no state to be around the normal daily lives of his peers. Even today he still didn't think he was ready but Kurenai and Iruka, who had become somewhat of surrogate parents to him in the past weeks, insisted he needed to try to get back to normal. So today would be Naruto's first day back.

Naruto hadn't seen any of his peers in two weeks. Sasuke and Hinata found it rather difficult to see Naruto since there was a permanent guard posted outside of Naruto's apartment and Naruto was essentially under house arrest. Though this wasn't for lack of trying on their part.

As Naruto continued to try and form a smile a pair of arms carefully wrapped around his waist, squishing the fabric of his orange jumpsuit.

" **You should really eat something before school Sweetheart."** Spoke the tender voice of Naruto's mother who squeezed his malnourished body tightly from behind.

Naruto placed his hands over his mother's, staring straight ahead.

" _I'm not hungry."_ He managed to whisper through the link.

He didn't dare try to speak out loud for fear of the pathetic noise that might escape his throat. Kyuubi frowned when hearing his response, turning the boy around to face her. She then cupped both sides of his face with both hands.

" **You have to eat something. A growing boy needs nourishment."** Kyuubi insisted.

Naruto cast his gaze down while wrapping his scrawny arms around his own empty belly.

" _Demons can go months without food."_ He responded back solemnly.

Naruto hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Kyuubi shook her head before taking a step aside and dropping the top to the toilet so she could sit down. After settling down she pulled Naruto atop her lap, the boy now straddling her thighs.

" **You are still half human. You can't go as long as a full demon."** She went on.

That fact caused Naruto to visibly flinch.

" _I wish I were."_ He said as his face began to scrunch up.

The topic was clearly upsetting him. This time though the boy didn't cry. His body wouldn't let him. Kyuubi observed him closely before reaching off to the side to turn on the sink faucet. She let water pool in her hand before placing her furry palm near his lips.

" **We can only play with the cards we have been dealt Sweetheart. At least drink something. You shouldn't be doing this to yourself."** Kyuubi lectured while pressing her palm closer to his lips.

Naruto turned his head away.

" _I can't. If I drink anything then I'll cry in front of them. I can't control it. It just won't stop coming."_ His eyes scrunched up again in distress.

If he wasn't so dehydrated he would have been weeping at this point.

" _ **Please drink something Naruto-kun."**_ Spoke a weak voice through the demonic link.

Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Midnight! How are you!?"_ Naruto called out quickly.

There was a long pause before Midnight responded again.

" _ **I'm fine…Naruto-kun. Please…drink."**_ Her voice pleaded to him once more.

Even just hearing her voice Naruto could tell how weak she was.

" _Ok Midnight. Anything for you. Please don't leave."_ Naruto responded in a panic while leaning forward to desperately sip from Kyuubi's hand.

" **Thank you Naruto-kun. I…lo…"** The girl's voice was fading away, not able to finish her sentence before disappearing completely.

" _Midnight? Midnight!?"_ Naruto called out desperately only to hear an echo of silence.

As soon as Naruto had finished gulping down the water that Kyuubi had in her hand tears began to form in his eyes. He began to shake uncontrollably. Kyuubi watched him silently, pouring another pool of water in her hand and pressing her palm against Naruto's lips, the boy now drinking willingly.

For the past few days Midnight was able to establish her connection with Naruto, but only for a few moments a day. Every time they spoke it was very brief, and Midnight sounded extremely weak. The conversation would often end with her voice fading away. She still didn't let Naruto see her, and he knew why. His mother wouldn't say but he knew. They were torturing her and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He still had to pretend he didn't know her, didn't know anything about the black furred demon which came to his defense during the festival. He had to in order to protect her.

Knowing that she was still alive but being unable to feel her, to touch her, to feel her arms wrapping around his body, it was almost as bad as if he'd lost her that day. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He barely slept, barely ate, barely drank, barely spoke. Naruto needed her and he could hardly function without her.

 **Later…**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha early this morning, he wanted to get to class early so he wouldn't bring attention to himself. A ways away a man followed behind inconspicuously. He wore normal attire yet Naruto knew him as the shinobi assigned to be Naruto's personal guard. Or more accurately, to watch Naruto and make sure that another incident didn't occur.

These watchmen were closer to parole officers than real Guardians, and they did nothing to stop the hateful glances of any villager who caught sight of Naruto. Naruto didn't think he could take any more glares so he took the long route with the least amount of people. Eventually he'd even begin traveling via rooftop. He just didn't want to be seen today but he had to make sure not to move too fast otherwise he'd alarm his "bodyguard."

As Naruto traveled to school Kyuubi decided to make her daily visit.

In a dark dungeon room Midnight lay on her back, sprawn out across a table made of stone. The jagged edges of the table dug into the girl's flesh but that wasn't anywhere near the worst thing Midnight was experiencing.

Kyuubi's ghostly form appeared in the room just as a blade pierced Midnight's flesh. The girl was laying down with her arms and legs forcefully outstretched like a starfish, cold metal shackles digging into her wrists. There was a large open wound in her belly, a man bending over her with a surgical knife. He wore a complete surgical outfit while exploring Midnight's insides while she was still awake. On the other side of the table Ibiki stood with his arms folded.

"It's quite fascinating. Despite multiple weeks without food or water her muscles show little signs of deterioration. I predict that she could survive for months without either." The surgeon said before making another incision and scanning a different section of the girl's insides.

Midnight stared up at the ceiling, twitching and convulsing with a far off gaze on her face. She didn't make a sound on the outside yet inside her head was another story.  
 _ **  
**_" _ **AHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK AHH!"**_ Midnight's voice echoed through the demonic link.

Kyuubi from the side walked next to the table, looking down on the scene. The girl's body was mutilated grotesquely in multiple ways. Kyuubi ignored this however, focusing on Midnight's pain stricken face. She reached a ghostly hand down to caress the black furred fox's face.

" **Midnight please stop this. This has gone too far."**

Kyuubi spoke quietly, not that she needed to since her presence couldn't be detected by anyone except those who could experience the demonic link. Midnight didn't answer immediately, the girl keeping her vision focused on the ceiling.

" _ **You...say that every day. You already...know my answer, GAHHHH!"**_ The girl whispered through the link as her back arched from the pain of another incision, catching the attention of the the surgeon who looked at her face.

"Subject shows remarkable pain tolerance. It's unknown whether this is because of a strong will or the subject's perception of pain is less profound than a human's." The surgeon spoke out, more to himself.

There was a recording device nearby.

"Trust me, she can feel this just like anyone else. Her body is simply more durable. I'd say it's a double edged sword. That extreme durability is combined with near identical pain sensitivity to humans." Ibiki commented which made the surgeon nod.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as the two men spoke casually as if they weren't putting Midnight through excruciating, inhuman amounts of pain.

" **We can find another way Dear. This is too extreme. I know you could have escaped days ago."** Kyuubi continued to press the matter.

" _ **This is...the most efficient...way."**_ Midnight retorted in a extremely quiet, strained voice.

Kyuubi stared at her for a time. Suddenly the woman's eyes widened as realization hit her. This was a new look on Kyuubi's normally calm face.

" **You aren't just doing this to cure Naruto's sensitivity to human judgement."** Kyuubi spoke out, the women beginning to connect the dots. She then looked at Midnight in disbelief. " **Just how far ahead have you planned?"**

In response to Kyuubi's question Midnight slowly began to turn her head to stare Kyuubi in the eyes. To Kyuubi's surprise a devilish smirk appeared across Midnight's fox-like muzzle. Kyuubi was taken aback.

" **You truly are amazing Midnight. I can't say I approve of your methods but...just please be careful."** Kyuubi spoke tenderly while caressing Midnight's face again.

" _ **Of course Kyu-chan."**_ Midnight whispered before arching her back as another shock of pain trailed up her spine. Ibiki stabbed a pencil into Midnight's right eye. Her smirk was pissing him off.

Kyuubi was junted away from her connection to Midnight, the woman forcefully returned to her cage. She stood in the middle of that familiar grassy field, her hand, which was just a moment ago outstretched to caress Midnight, now returning back to an elegant position against her pelvis.

" **Oh Midnight."** Kyuubi whispered solemnly before kneeling down in the grass with her hands placed gracefully atop her own lap.

" **My children, please forgive me."**

 **With Naruto…**

Like he planned, Naruto was the first to arrive in class. Instead of taking a position seated near the center of the room Naruto sat down in the furthest corner possible. Just this position alone was extremely different from the choice the "dobe" would make. The Dobe would want to be at the center, bring as much attention to himself as possible.

After a few minutes the first student entered. Hinata. A pit formed in Naruto's belly when seeing her. He wasn't ready.

Hinata moved to take her normal seat, usually sitting right next to Naruto. Of course she had no interest in being the center of attention, she just wanted to be next to him. Her expression was gloomy as she walked up the stairs of the auditorium-like room. Though before she slid into her isle Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed the silhouette of a lone figure sitting in the back corner. Naruto!

Hinata hesitated for just a moment, fidgeting with her fingers. Even from this far away she could see that something wasn't quite right. He was avoiding her gaze.

She took slow steps up towards Naruto until she was standing at the edge of his aisle.

"Hello Naru-kun." She whispered cautiously.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, keeping his head turned away from her. His slender fingers were tightly gripping the baggy fabric of his pants.  
 _  
_" _What will she think when she sees me like this?"_ Naruto thought to himself in a panic.

Hinata waited patiently, fidgeting still.

"I've missed you Naru-kun." She spoke out again tentatively.

After a bit of hesitation Naruto finally responded, turning his head to look up at her. Seeing his face, his eyes, it broke her heart.

"Oh Naruto." She whimpered before jumping into the aisle and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

Naruto froze, trying his best to calm himself.

"H...Hinata-chan." Naruto responded in the quietest voice she'd ever heard.

Hinata pulled back to stare at his face. Hinata could barely take it. She rubbed his cheek, biting into her bottom lip. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She could tell he was growing more upset by the moment.

"It's ok Naru-kun." She said while placing a gentle kiss against his forehead and sitting herself down next to him.

She squished her hip into his and took one of his hands, squeezing it tenderly. Naruto finally turned his head away, raising his free hand to cover his mouth. He was struggling but the boy managed to fight away the tears.

"It's ok...it's ok." Hinata continued to whisper.

She kept to his side, she'd try to be his rock. After what he went through Hinata understood, as much as she could anyway. Still, she didn't know the half of it.

After a while other students began to enter, their mood much more jovial. This was just a normal day for them. No one even noticed Naruto and Hinata in the corner of the room, not even Sasuke as he entered with his hands tucked into his pockets, drawing the admiration and swooning of the girls in the room. He seemed especially agitated to Naruto's eyes. Naruto could tell that the boy's fists were clenched in his pockets.

Finally Iruka and Mizuki entered the room from the doorway to the office which connected directly to the room, unlike everyone else who came in using the door connected to the school hallway. He held a clipboard, gathering some papers along the nearby teacher's desk. After the bell rang Iruka began to call role.

"Choji."

"Here!"

"Ino."

"Present!"

"Naruto." Iruka called out to be met by silence.

Sasuke visibly gritted his teeth. In the past week Naruto's absence had been one of the most spoke about subjects on everyone's mind. Iruka refused to give an explanation. No one seemed to know a thing. Some thought that he might have died.

"H...here." A quiet, shaky, high pitched voice called out to fill the otherwise empty air.

Almost immediately everyone's head swiveled over to the far corner, a shocked expression on most of their faces.

Naruto was holding up a trembling hand, his gaze averted away from the peering eyes of his fellow students. His posture was all wrong, meek, no longer holding the confident visage of his usually Dobey self. Sasuke had a rare look of surprise and confusion on his brow.

" _What the hell happened to him? What is going on?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Despite growing closer to Naruto over the past months Sasuke was instructed to still keep his distance from Naruto while in class, treat him like he normally did before the reveal and not as the powerhouse he knew Naruto to be.

"It's good to have you back Naruto." Iruka called up with a reassuring smile.

Naruto slowly nodded his head and dropped his hand, nodding a bit in acknowledgment but still unable to look anyone in the eye. Iruka continued role call but most eyes were still focused on Naruto.

"Sakura...Sakura." Iruka called out twice, making the girl swivel her head around to pay attention to the chunin.

"Oh sorry, here." She called out before sneaking a glance back at Naruto.

" _What happened to him?"_ Sakura thought to herself while fixated on Naruto's meek appearance.

Her thoughts mimicked the thoughts of pretty much everyone in class.

"Class!" Iruka shouted out, making everyone snap to attention and focus on Iruka.

His face was uncharacteristically angry.

"You will give me your undivided attention. Understand." The chunin commanded.

Quite frankly everyone was thrown off by his tone.

"Yes Sensei!" They replied back in unison.

Nodding in satisfaction Iruka ran the class as normal. Despite Iruka's assertiveness many glances were stolen in Naruto's direction throughout the lesson.

When the class went on it's first break Naruto stayed inside the class as everyone left. Sasuke, seeing that Hinata was tending to the blonde, decided to leave with everyone else. Out in the yard Naruto was the number one topic.

"Dude did you see him? He's like a little mouse. What do you think happened?" Kiba questioned in alarm while sitting near his crew.

"Beats me. Something serious clearly." Shikamaru responded back half heartedly.

"Was he always that skinny?" Choji asked as he stuffed a potato chip in his mouth.

"Something is definitely wrong." Shino whispered cryptically.

In another group, this one filled with girls, a similar conversation was happening.

"I've never seen Naruto so sad." Sakura commented in concern.

"Yea, it's kind of freaking me out." Ino responded back.

The gossipping continued until the break bell rang. Everyone reentered class to see Naruto and Hinata still in their same spot. They couldn't help staring.

"Hurry back to your seats now." Iruka called out, again catching everyone's attention.

He had left Naruto to Hinata's care. Watching over Naruto for the past few weeks with Kurenai had taught him a lot. His goal today was to try to make things as normal as possible.

"Alright, I hope you remember the tests that you took before the break. They are fully graded but we are going to have a refresher." As Iruka explained this there was a series of groans.

This was the most boring part of class. The refresher usually involved just reading out loud, Iruka giving the class the ability to ask questions. He'd usually randomly call on people to read or answer a question to test their knowledge.

"Naruto, you had the lowest grade on the exam. I want to make sure you are getting the material. Please come to the front." Iruka called out causing all heads to swivel over to Naruto once more.

A sense of severe dread welled up in the blonde haired boy.

This was pretty common. He'd usually get the lowest grade on all tests and quizzes and then be called forward to read at least one answer he got wrong and read the correct answer out loud. Naruto didn't move right away, his eyes widening as he looking pleadingly towards Iruka.

Iruka was fully aware of Naruto's condition but truly thought this was best for the boy. It had been over two weeks already. Normalcy had to start somewhere.

"Please Naruto." Iruka spoke out gentler this time, gesturing towards the spot right next to were Iruka stood.

Hinata gave Naruto's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The didn't seem to help much at all. Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this Naruto slowly stood up and walked past Hinata towards the outside of the isle.

There was complete silence as he walked to the front. Naruto had his head bowed, his sleeved arms wrapped around his belly, shoulders hunched.

" _Naruto…"_ Sakura thought to herself, completely dumbfounded.

Off to the side Sasuke gritted his teeth.

" _What the hell?"_ The boy's thoughts were more of anger than pity like most others.

Who the hell did this to him!?

Naruto stopped in front of the class, turning to face them. As he did Iruka handed the boy a sheet of paper.

"We'll just do the first question. What is the proper medical treatment for someone who has broken their ankle on the field?" Iruka asked while looking down expectantly at Naruto.

The answer was written on the paper. He just had to read it. The room was so silent that the ruffling of the paper Naruto held could be heard as his dainty hands trembled. After a moment small watery drops began to stain the page.

"Th...the proper...treatment…" Naruto spoke out in a whimper, his high pitched voice cracking.

He was trying to put on that cocky smile but was failing miserably. Ino was covering her mouth with both hands, tears forming in her eyes. Most of the girls in the room had similar responses.

Being unable to take it any longer Iruka took the page away from Naruto before placing a hand on the back of Naruto's head and letting Naruto lean his forehead against Iruka's chest. Naruto then broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably into Iruka's vest in front of everyone.

By now many had broken down as well.

"Naruto? Iruka sensei, what happened!?" Sakura called out desperately while wiping tears from her eyes with her forearms.

"Dude you ok?" Kiba called out, the boy clearly distraught.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered in a muffled voice.

Hearing his voice did very little to calm anyone down. If anything it made the situation worse. Iruka pulled back just a bit, dropping down on one knee in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, drop the henge. It's ok. It's time." Iruka instructed, causing a fearful, conflicted expression to appear across Naruto's face.

The boy shook his head, glancing to the side to see everyone watching him before quickly shifting his gaze away in shame.

"It's ok. There is no need to keep up the facade. Not anymore." Iruka spoke gently while staring into Naruto's dull blue eyes.

Naruto hesitated for a long while before finally giving in. He nodded his head slowly before being surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared a series of gasps echoed through the room.

The person in front of them was completely different from who they knew as Naruto. The person was quite noticeably shorter than the "dobe." Naruto's hair was no longer spikey and unkept, instead his silky blonde locks flowed down to his calves. His face was a lot more feminine, more rounded, holding much softer and delicate features. If possible he was even skinnier. The top half of that orange jumpsuit was hanging off of his shoulders, appearing multiple sizes too large. The sleeves of the jumpsuit now very noticeably covered his hands and hung past his fingers.

When Naruto raised his arms in and attempt to wipe away his tears the sleeves of that jumpsuit fell back, revealing just how scrawny and feminine his arms and hands were.

"Is that really Naruto? The hell is going on?" Kiba called out abruptly, his shocked voice filling the empty air.

"Yes, this is Naruto. The real Naruto." Iruka explained while standing up and placing a hand gently along Naruto's shoulder. The effeminate tween wrapped his arms around himself once more, turning his head away from the class.

"Naruto, I'd like you to go home for today. But I want you back here on time tomorrow understand?" Iruka commanded. Without looking up Naruto nodded his head before sprinting out of the room. The look on everyone's faces said it all.

"Listen everyone." Iruka called out, drawing everyone's attention.

Literally every single person besides Sasuke and Hinata maintained dumbfounded expression.

"Naruto lost someone very close to him during the attack that happened at the anniversary two weeks ago." Iruka explained.

A look of realization showed on the classes faces.

"The Naruto you knew, that you've spent time with for the past few years. That's not the real Naruto. For reasons that are no one's business but Naruto's and a select few individuals, Naruto maintained a facade all of this time. That facade is now over. You will treat Naruto with respect. Taking care of a damaged ally is one of the top measures of a true shinobi." Iruka lectured.

He could see that what he explained was a lot for them to take in.

"For today class is dismissed. When you come back tomorrow I expect you to treat Naruto like you would any of your other classmates. Dismissed!" Iruka commanded.

Almost immediately they began to gossip and chatter, there was only one topic on anyone's mind.

Hinata got up after most everyone had left, making her way down the aisle. She left the room, walking by herself down the hall and towards the road towards the Hyuuga compound.

"What do you know about this?" Came a voice from behind her.

Hinata turned around to be met by the serious expression of Sasuke. The events of today clearly having a powerful effect on him.

"I can't say." Hinata stated quietly causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"But you do know." Sasuke spat out accusingly.

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a while, thinking about her response. She and Sasuke had become close in the past few months as well. At least they weren't strangers. They both had a direct stake in Naruto's wellbeing, not to mention they were frequent sparring partners. Some would even say they were friends though that was up for debate.

"If you are meant to know then Naruto will tell you directly." Hinata stated resolutely before turning her back on Sasuke and moving to walk away.

To her surprise Sasuke grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her head to stare at him, the boy's teeth gritted. They maintained their silent stare for a few moments before Sasuke released his grip, letting her leave. Hinata's gaze lingered on him for a while with an understanding expression before she continued on her way.

Sasuke maintained balled fists before disappearing from sight.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovelies~ So this chapter will be...well… I've been building up to this change in Naruto for a while. It's kind of small but maybe not depending on your perspective. It's my fanfiction and the idea makes me smile so...enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 19  
On with the story**

Two figures sat at a table playing a game of chess. Both wore dressed in full shinobi uniform with the distinguishing Leaf village headband covering their forehead. One of them stared long and hard at the board before casting his glance to the side to observe an approaching figure, a black haired women with red eyes.

"Oi Kurenai, that late already?" The man asked while looking up at the sky.

He'd been so engrossed in the game he'd barely noticed the sun go down. Kurenai was holding two grocery bags in one hand. She stopped in front of the two while giving them a pleasant expression.

"Can't even keep track of time Demi?" Kurenai responded back light heartedly, causing the man to let out a soft chuckle. He gave a two fingered salute.

"Yea yea. Before you ask, he's fine. Came back on time, no incidents." The man reported while glancing back down to the chess board.

Kurenai nodded before walking past him in and the other shinobi.

"Thank you. Knight to C4. Checkmate in 3." Kurenai called out as she opened the door to the apartment building that the two shinobi were guarding.

The other figure, a chubby dark haired man let out an annoyed grunt.

"Come on Kurenai, I had him this time. He didn't even see it." The man complained, catching Kurenai's amused smirk as she disappeared into the apartment building. Naruto's apartment building.

Kurenai took the usual route up the stairs, making her way through the rat and roach infested complex to her destination, Naruto's door.

When arriving Kurenai didn't bother knocking, she knew it would be open. She entered calmly, turning around to close the door and lock it.

Naruto's apartment was pretty barren. The living room was almost empty except for one small dining table with two chairs. The kitchen, which was connected to the living room, was damn near spotless despite it also being rather empty. Kurenai walked into the kitchen and set her bags down on the counter, opening the refrigerator door. A small sigh escaped her lips.

There was food within glass containers still in the fridge, exactly where she left it. He still hadn't eaten any of it. Kurenai turned around to reach into one of the grocery bags, taking out a few grocery items and placing them into the fridge. Those items were mostly for herself. After emptying the bag she picked up the other bag and left the kitchen, heading now to Naruto's room.

The door was closed, though not all the way. Kurenai knocked lightly against the wood.

"Sweety may I come in?" Kurenai asked in a completely different tone in which she spoke to the shinobi outside.

Her voice was now gentle and soothing. She was met with silence.

"I'm not going to come in unless you give me permission, out loud." Kurenai warned.

There was silent for another moment before a tiny voice finally spoke up.

"C-come in." The voice squeaked, causing a tender, solemn smile to grow along Kurenai's painted lips.

Hearing his voice told her a lot, but she found many ways to make him speak. She knew he didn't want to.

Kurenai slowly opened the door, closing it behind her. She walked towards the small twin sized bed in the center of the room where a small body lay.

Naruto was laying on his side, staring at the room wall in silence. Kurenai noticed his gloomy mood. The same as always. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and instantly moved a hand down to slide slender fingers across Naruto's cheek to eventually entangle those digits within the effeminate tween's silky blonde hair.

"You didn't even change out of these rags." Kurenai commented matter of factly while observing that Naruto still wore that oversized orange jumpsuit.

She could tell that as soon as he got home he came to the bed and just laid there for hours.

Naruto didn't say anything in response to her comment. Though he did respond to her touch, closing his eyes and subtly leaning his head into her massaging fingers. Kurenai maintained a gentle gaze before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. For some reason he seemed to respond well to that gesture.

As soon as the kiss landed on his forehead Naruto let out a soft, comfortable sigh, tearing his eyes from the wall to look up at Kurenai, his gaze just as sad as always.

"Let's get ready for bed Sweety. I heard you had an eventful day." The woman whispered.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before finally sitting up. Kurenai idly glanced at the way the top half of the jumpsuit hung so loosely from his shoulders. She shook her head lightly while reaching forward to unzip the jacket.

"Iruka told me what happened but I'd like to hear your perspective if that's ok." Kurenai continued after unzipping his jumpsuit completely.

She placed her hands on his small shoulders and slid the garment down to reveal the silky white tank top that Naruto wore underneath. This was completely different from what he usually wore underneath that jacket. Before meeting Kurenai Naruto wore a plain black T-shirt. Things had changed since Kurenai entered the picture.

The top Naruto wore was meant for a girl his age. It was sleeveless, only two thin spaghetti straps to hold it up, revealing Naruto's skinny yet slightly pudgy arms.

Knowing what was to come next Naruto sat on his butt, raising his legs slightly. Without missing a beat Kurenai reached both her hands down to grip the band of Naruto's jumpsuit pants. She pulled them down and away from his slender legs, tossing both pieces of that orange outfit into the laundry basket that was inside the nearby closet.

When those pants were pulled from Naruto's body his exceptionally wide hips were revealed, covered by a silky pair of matching white panties. The panties had a little pink bow design on the front. After stripping Naruto, Kurenai placed her hands along his hips, thumbing affectionately into his smooth skin.

With very little struggle Kurenai lifted Naruto's tiny form up, the woman scooting back on the bed a bit in order to settle his pantie-clad rump between her legs. Now they were both sitting on the edge of the bed, both their legs dangling off the side of the bed, Naruto's back facing her, her pelvis pressing into his backside. Kurenai squeezed her thighs around his hips, reaching off to the side into the grocery bag in order to pull out a large comb.

Naruto raised up both his scrawny arms to grab a bunch of his own hair, positioning the thick locks to the side a bit. Kurenai gave a satisfied smile, gathering up his hair in one of her hands as Naruto presented the strands to her. With her free hand Kurenai began to comb through the silky mane gently.

"Start from the beginning." Kurenai instructed.

Naruto turned his head to the side to gaze upon her in hesitation before nodding and bowing his head lightly in thought.

"I...I saw Hinata first." He whispered in a barely audible high pitched voice.

Kurenai maintained a gentle smile, keeping quiet to allow him to continue. Seeing this Naruto took his time before going on.

"She was nice...like aways." The boy continued.

As Naruto went over his day the two stayed atop the bed with Kurenai slowly grooming his hair. She was very patient, which was a godsend because Naruto took quite a bit of time to explain things, taking multiple long pauses throughout his summary of the day. Kurenai would ask follow-up questions to press him for more details, anything to keep him talking.

That went on for a while. Before they knew it an hour had passed, the sun having fully gone down by now. Kurenai glanced out of the one window in the room to see the street lights coming on.

"Ok Naru-chan, shower time. After that I wanted to show you something. I got you a gift." Kurenai whispered while placing her brush to the side and wrapping both her arms around Naruto's waist.

She leaned her chin along his shoulder, again, something she'd discovered he responded very well to. The past few weeks had been a lot of experimenting on Kurenai's part ever since she was assigned to be Naruto's guardian. She fought for this position, being rather upfront and insistent towards the Hokage.

Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into hers, resting his arms over hers and letting out a comfortable sigh. She has holding him like his Mother did so often.

Behind the two a ghostly figure laid restfully on her back across Naruto's bed. Kyuubi had been there the entire time, watching like she always did. In fact before Kurenai arrived Kyuubi had been cuddling her son in her physical form. Of course she always disappeared before Kurenai would ever see her. Kyuubi turned to her side, resting the side of her head along her forearms as one of her eyebrows raised. This should be exciting.

Kurenai had gotten Naruto quite a few "gifts" since becoming his guardian. Mostly clothing, and a few things for Naruto's apartment. While most of Naruto's apartment was barren, Naruto's room now had many additional items. A desk and lamp, fluffy white bed sheets and pillows. Even a new mattress. Naruto's dresser and closest were filled with new clothes. She'd even got him new Kunai and kunai pouches, all out of her own paycheck.

Kyuubi of course didn't mind Kurenai investing so much time with her son. As a demon jealousy was a foreign concept. Her son was being taken care of, that's all that mattered. There was only one problem, a problem she was still tentatively bringing up in short bursts. Though for now she wanted her son to enjoy the small moments and not dwell on grander issues. Kyuubi was always thinking very, very far ahead.

When Kurenai mentioned the gift Naruto turned his head to the side to gaze upon her face inquisitively.

"A gift?" Naruto questioned in that sweet voice.

Kurenai smiled warmly before leaning forward to kiss his nose. The gesture caused a small blush to tint his cheeks, the tiniest, subtlest hint of a smile forming across his lips. Kurenai couldn't help the look of satisfaction that appeared on her face.

"I'll show you Naru-chan, but only after the shower. You're so impatient." The woman teased while squeezing his waist affectionately.

Naruto bowed his head in embarrassment and nodded his head in understanding.

Naruto didn't ignore the fact that Kurenai was essentially treating him like a girl and even referring to him as a girl. Quite frankly it wasn't much different from the way his mother had treated him ever since she adopted him. Being referred to as a girl was...new. But functionally, the different in how he was treated was very small. It was nice to have anyone investing in him, especially during these times where he felt so vulnerable and lost.

"Go, I'm going to take care of a few things." Kurenai instructed causing Naruto to nod his head obediently again.

He tentatively stood up and prepared to walk away, though not before turning around and leaning forward to wrap his arms around Kurenai's neck, engulfing her in a passionate hug. Kurenai embraced him gladly before giving his little butt a small pat.

"Hurry Sweety." She whispered softly, causing Naruto to nod his head, the little tween pulling away and turning around.

As he did, he caught the glance of his mother.

" **Careful Sweetheart. You know what can happen if you grow too close."** Kyuubi warned with concern evident in her voice.

Naruto nodded his head solemnly while sauntering towards the door to the room.

" _I know."_ Naruto spoke quietly through the link as he made it to the door.

When he grabbed the handle and opened the door Naruto stole a glance back toward Kurenai and the ghostly form of his mother behind her. They were both watching him. He bowed his head before closing the door behind him.

Kurenai found it fascinating the way in which Naruto moved. For such a frail and vulnerable thing the boy held a sensuality that was rather surprising for someone his age. Naruto's hips moved like his mother's, swaying sultrily from side to side. Even in his emotionally vulnerable state Naruto couldn't help moving in the same way he always did, if only just a bit more meek than usual. Kurenai was kind of amazed that he managed to pass for a boy this entire time.

She did hear that he acted completely differently at school. The only way to tell that this Naruto was a boy was by seeing him naked, and she didn't think he was old enough for any of his classmates to have seen him naked. Kurenai mused about these things in fascination as she took out a scroll from the nearby dresser. She was to report on her progress with Naruto and kept a daily journal.

When Naruto entered the bathroom he closed the door behind him and locked it, the boy lowering his hands to shimmy his panties down his slender legs and step out of them. The effeminte tween then raised his arms just as a pair of furry hands pressed against his hips. Delicate fingers slid up Naruto's petite form, tracing his curves until they were able to grab the bottom hem of his silky tank-top and pull the garment up and off of the blonde.

When Naruto turned around he was met with the fiery red slitted eyes of his mother in her physical form, the woman being completely naked. The faucet to the shower began to turn seemingly on it's own, guided by an unseen force. Naruto grabbed her hand as she guided him into the shower with her. As their naked forms were peppered with warm water Kyuubi squeezed some shampoo into her palm before dipping both her hands into Naruto's hair to massage into his scalp. The sweet smelling shampoo and soap was another gift from Kurenai.

" **I'm not trying to ruin your fun Sweetheart. I hope you know that."** Kyuubi explained, causing Naruto to turn around to face her.

He raised one dainty hand in front of her. Kyuubi smiled tenderly before reaching down to take Naruto's hand into her own. The woman then bent down to place a long, lingering kiss against the back of it.

" _Please don't worry about that mother. I already know the danger of growing too close to humans."_ Naruto explained in a neutral tone.

Kyuubi stared into his eyes as she kissed his hand, the woman taking time to kiss each one of his knuckles before pulling back.

" **Of course Sweetheart. You know I worry. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself."** The women went on while returning both her hands to Naruto's hair.

Naruto glanced off to the side thoughtfully.

" _I do enjoy her affection. I can do that while still realizing that it can't last."_ He replied before pausing. " _Her affection...it's nice but it's not what I truly want. What I need. There is only one person's affection I truly seek right now, besides you."_ The boy continued as his face began to scrunch up.

He wrapped his arms around his belly, just thinking about her, about not having HER, it was almost too much.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding, pulling Naruto's head into her naked breasts as she continued to massage his scalp and lather his hair.

" **I know Baby. I know."** She cooed.

"How much longer. I don't think I can take this much longer. If I don't see her soon I'll...I'll…" Naruto whimpered as a small trail of tears began to flow down his cheek.

Kyuubi stopped her massage, grabbing Naruto around the waist and pulling him down as she sat down in the bathtub with her legs crossed. She settled Naruto down on her lap while the shower water continued to rain down on them.

Kyuubi didn't speak, the woman tenderly cradling her baby while looking past his shoulders, letting him sob in her arms. Despite this Kyuubi had a subtle smile along her face.

" _ **He's almost ready Midnight."**_

 **A while later...**

Naruto stood in front of the bathroom mirror by himself wrapping a large towel around his head in a honeycomb. As he did this a knock rattled against the bathroom door.

"Are you decent Naru-chan?" Came the voice of Kurenai from the other side.

Naruto glanced towards the door hesitantly. He had a pink towel wrapped around his waist.

"I...yes." The boy stated.

As he whispered those words Kurenai opened the door holding the same bag. When she looked upon Naruto the women's expression softened. She shook her head lightly.

"I thought you said you were decent?" Kurenai said in exasperation while grabbing a larger towel from the nearby towel bar.

She stood behind Naruto and unwrapped his towel, completely revealing his naked body to her eyes. Kurenai placed his towel to the side before replacing it with the larger towel. Instead of having the towel wrapped around his waist Kurenai wrapped it around his chest, letting it flow down and cover his entire body in the same way a woman would wear a towel.

"Now you are decent." She explained while securing the towel by tucking it inward properly.

Naruto noted the technique, nodding his head in understanding.

"Oh...ok." He spoke gently with his arms still raised, the boy finishing up tying the other towel around his head in the way in which Kurenai had taught him.

These practices weren't something that he'd ever learned because his mother was a demon. After bathing he'd simply go to bed naked and dried off naturally or with demon fire. These practices were human, not that relevant to a demon's life. Hell, most of the time he bathed in the river. But really even that wasn't necessary. Demons bathed in fire. Soap, water, shampoo, these were all extra unnecessary things. Though they were nice.

Kyuubi was definitely enjoying Kurenai teaching Naruto these practices. Kyuubi, having lived on the human plane for over a thousand years, of course knew of these practices but she rarely engaged in them herself. At least not until recently.

"So about that gift." Kurenai spoke up while dropping the bag on the nearby toilet seat.

Naruto stayed silent, not being able to help his curiosity.

"I was a bit surprised when you said your favorite color was black. It's so different from the bright orange you always wear." She went on before taking out an outfit from the bag.

"I thought I'd get you something more appropriate. No more hiding who you are." Kurenai said while holding the outfit in front of Naruto.

The boy's eyes widened in shock, grabbing the top and holding it in front of his chest with teary eyes.

"T-thank you." He spoke in a hitched voice.

Kurenai looked down at him in satisfaction before pulling out something else from the bag.

"There is more. Drop your towel Sweety." She instructed.

Without hesitation Naruto reached behind his back to unfasten the towel and let it fall freely from his body, revealing his naked form once more.

At first Naruto was embarrassed to be naked in front of Kurenai but he had been slowly getting used to it. When she first became his guardian he was all but useless. He had no will to move, leave the bed, eat, or even bathe himself. So Kurenai helped him for a while. He only recently became well enough to do those things on his own. She could tell he was getting better. At least by the standards she used to judge his mental health. Unbenounced to her Naruto's mental state, while changing and appearing to improve, wasn't improving quite along the lines she perceived.

When Naruto's naked figure was revealed Kurenai kneeled down to press a small garment against his ankles. Instantly Naruto lifted up one foot, then the other, stepping into a pair of cottony panties that Kurenai began to shimmy up his body and settle around those wide hips of his. These panties had innocent polka dot designs on them.

Kurenai then held out something in front of Naruto's face, it looked like a roll of tape but the material was a white cloth.

"Do you know what this is?" Kurenai questioned.

Naruto shook his head. Kurenai didn't think he would. She moved her free hand forward to begin unwrapping the roll.

"Lift your arms." The women commanded.

Naruto instantly complied. As he did Kurenai began to wrap the cloth around his chest, making several loops before finally settling a sticky end securely along his side. Naruto tilted his head as he looked in the mirror.

"These are bindings. Many female shinobi wear them underneath their uniform. It helps keep their breasts still and secure. Depending on the size of the shinobi's breasts she would even appear to be flat chested." Kurenai explained while wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto's eyes widened when realizing where she was going with this, a harsh blush spreading across his cheeks. That reaction drew a very large knowing grin from the women.

She then helped him into the outfit she got for him. It was similar to the outfit that many female shinobi wore. Black cargo pants with a strap to hold a kunai pouch. The pants were exceptionally tight however, hugging the boys legs, hips and ass rather closely.

"No need to be ashamed of what you have. From now on you get to be yourself. No more hiding." Kurenai whispered while trailing a palm along one his rump, feeling along the tight fabric.

Naruto glanced back at her tentatively but didn't say anything, letting the woman do as she pleased.

Initially Kurenai was very surprised to find out that Naruto was a boy. She immediately assumed that despite being a boy, he desired to be more feminine. This theory of hers was solidified in her mind when she discovered that Naruto acted completely different at school. She came to the conclusion that he hid who he was at school because he didn't think he'd be accepted. Allowing him to embrace his feminine side was one way she thought she could help him heal.

At least that's the way she explained it to the Hokage. Secretly...her intentions were a bit more selfish. Honestly, she just thought he looked cute. It helped that Naruto seemed to genuinely enjoy her treatment. Plus he never complained, making Kurenai grow more bold in her feminization of the boy.

"Fits perfectly." She cooed while securing the top of that outfit over Naruto's torso.

It was a dark fishnet shirt similar to what Midnight wore. It was slightly see-through so the bindings that Naruto wore were visible. It cut off at the waist, the contrast between the dark fabric of that shirt and Naruto's fair skin doing even more to accentuate his wide hips. The last garment was a shinobi vest, lined with many pockets. It also cut off around the waist. It was rather heavy, a small bit of plating sewn into the material for extra protection of the torso.

"Is it too heavy?" Kurenai asked in concern.

Naruto shook his head. Despite there being no muscle really visible on Naruto's petite frame the boy had the strength of a demon. Kurenai, nodding in a pleased fashion, taking some time to strap a kunai pouch to Naruto's leg. She filled his vest with various things. A few more weapons, a first aid kit, a needle and thread. It was rather efficient as a garment.

"Now this...well, I just liked this and thought of you when I saw it. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. You don't have to wear any of this if you don't like it." Kurenai stated while idly shuffling through the bag.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. He looked completely different than his "dobey" self. The outfit did well to highlight his every curve and almost every detail of his feminine figure.

After some shuffling around Kurenai finally retrieved that item. It was a small black hair clip. Very simple and not flashy, but still very feminine. Kurenai grabbed a few bits of Naruto's bangs and slid the hair clip into place. The bright blonde of Naruto's hair made that hairclip all the more notable.

Finally done Kurenai stepped away, moving to the side out of the frame of the mirror so Naruto stood their by himself.

"Do you like it? It's my first try. Please tell me if you don't. If you think it's too much I could get something else." Kurenai blabbered on, the woman raising a hand to lightly rub through her own hair nervously.

Naruto shifted his weight to one hip, wrapping his arms around his belly idly and canting his head to the side. There was a small smile painted across his luscious lips.

" **Demons don't get jealous...but I'm jealous."** Kyuubi commented in a huff.

Hearing his mother speak that way caused a soft giggle to erupt from Naruto's throat. He raised a dainty hand in front of his lips and closed his eyes, trying and failing to stifle his joyous laughter. Kurenai was dumbfounded, staring in disbelief at the effeminate boy. She had never heard him laugh.

Naruto's laughter was angelic, pure, innocent. He turned to Kurenai with a sweet smile.

"I like it." He whispered with a soft blush.

Kurenai grinned brightly, the woman nodding her head.

"I'll make sure to get more like it. You'll need a change of clothes throughout the week." She insisted.

" _ **You look...so pretty...Naruto-kun…or should I say, Naruto-chan."**_ Spoke a weak voice from inside Naruto's head.

The boy's eyes widened when hearing that voice.

" _Midnight! You can see me?"_ He questioned quickly.

He hadn't heard from Midnight all day. These talks were becoming less frequent.

" _ **Yes...so pretty."**_ She whispered in a fading voice.

Naruto's face immediately showed his distress.

He closed his eyes and released a breath to calm himself before slowly opening his lids into a saucy, half lidded gaze. The tween then began to twirl around in place to model his outfit. After a moment he came to a stop, raising his scrawny arms up to delve slender fingers within his own hair. Naruto fluffed up those golden locks teasingly while fluttered his lashes towards the mirror. In response to that display Naruto heard a low growl resound through the demonic link.

" _ **When I get..out of here...I'm going to ravish you."**_ The girl's voice rumbled out lustfully.

She sounded much stronger as she spoke that sentence. Naruto nodded his head before placing two perfectly trimmed digits against his lips and blowing a kiss into the mirror. The last thing Naruto heard before the connection was severed was Midnight's pleased purring.

Kurenai watched the entire scene with an expression of confusion and disbelief. Where did this sudden behavior come from?

When Midnight's presence was gone Naruto's posture completely changed. His shoulders dropped, the boy squeezing his arms around his body in a vulnerable manner. Tears streamed from his eyes, the effeminate adolescent dropping to his knees and sobbing quietly to himself.

Kurenai was completely at a loss. She didn't understand at all what was going on. But Naruto was crying, she needed to comfort him. The woman darted forward quickly and dropped to her knees as well, embracing his small body and pulling him into her.

"Shhh, it's ok...it's ok." She whispered.

Naruto sobbed quietly into her covered breasts.

" _Midnight...please come back to me."_

 **Somewhere far away…**

Midnight now stared up at the ceiling, still strapped to that table. She was alone. One of the few moments of reprieve from her torment. There was a device poking into her ribs, a drill that was constantly rotating into her flesh. It was supposed to prevent her from sleeping. She hadn't had a good night sleep in two weeks. Despite the drill she did manage to rest, the pain numbing after a while.

Her mind wandered, the girl's thoughts now completely fixated on the image of Naruto's modeling and tantalizing movements.

Both her tails were strapped down to the table, one of them had it's tip cut off. It was in the process of growing back. A process which was made much slower because her chakra was restricted. Her other tail, while holding a few bruises and scratches, was relatively fine.

Midnight moved that tail, testing the bindings. It was bound by a chain snaking around most of the length. With a small grunt Midnight lashed her tail upward, completely destroying the chains that bound the limb. Metal flew all across the room, clincking about. With her tail free Midnight looked down at the tip with a pleased smirk before sliding the furry appendage down her belly, across her pelvis, to finally sneak under the band of her panties. The girl then arched her back, a sensual moan escaping her lips.

" _ **Thank you My Love."**_

 **Thanks for reading! Please review~**

So like I said, Naruto is staying a boy and everyone is going to keep referring to him as a boy. But he is still staying very feminine and is even going to crossdress a lot. I think of it like Haku. During shinobi activities he'll probably be more androneous but definitely a boy. During private times with Midnight and Kurenai he'll crossdress because they think it's cute. That's my middle ground~ Hope you guys enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Wednesday Everyone! Don't forget to read the end of chapter notes to get details about the next update! Thanks for the feedback.

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 20  
On with the story**

Iruka stood in his usual spot on this morning, holding a clipboard and looking out on his class. Everyone was settling in like they normally did. He could hear a bit of the chatter in the class, still one thing on most people's mind. The bell rung after a few moments. Everyone sat down, looking forward as Iruka cleared his throat.

"I know you all have a lot of questions but I want to remind you to respect the privacy of your peers. Respect." Iruka insisted in a serious tone while scanning over the class.

"Yes Sensei." The class resounded in unison. The anticipation was palpable.

"So...where is he?" Kiba blurted out while glancing back to the place where Naruto sat yesterday. Hinata was there sitting alone, the girl biting into her bottom lip anxiously.

"He is right here. Class, welcome Naruto, the real Naruto." Iruka stated while looking off to the side.

As Iruka spoke out the door to the office, which connected directly to the room, opened up. Out stepped the golden haired tween.

Naruto walked towards the center of the room with his head down slightly, the boy's dainty hands resting gracely against his pelvis. Naruto took slow, sauntering steps like he always did. Of course the way that he moved was completely new to his class.

When arriving at the center of the room Naruto turned to face his class, the room completely silent. After a moment he lifted his head to gaze upon his peers nervously, drawing another series of shocked gasps.

Naruto wore the clothes that Kurenai got him. The tight, form fitting outfit accentuating his feminine curves. His vest was open, revealing the dark fishnet shirt. The tweens blonde hair flowed down to his butt. It was shorter than usual because the strands were braided into that familiar crown which wrapped around his head. A bit of his hair branched out to the side of his face like a golden veil.

Then there was Naruto's face. His eyes were slightly different. They were still blue but now being a darker shade of blue towards the center but the edges of his pupils were a subtle shade of purple. The influence of his real eyes which were of course the red slitted eyes of a demon. The effeminate boy's lashes were longer, almost unnaturally so. His face was more rounded, maintaining softer features. His skin was perfect, no blemishes in sight. His eyebrows appeared to be perfectly trim. Finally there was his lips. Luscious and pouty. Quite frankly the boy was absolutely gorgeous.

When demon blood was combined with that of a human it created a near perfect combination of the two. Naruto's appearance was just one benefit of having demon blood.

The entire class was speechless, a mix of feelings coursing them.

" _Holy fucking shit! That's Naruto? All this time? Dude...why is he so pretty?"_ Kiba thought to himself while shifting in his seat.

" _So that's what he has been hiding."_ Shino thought while scanning Naruto with narrowed eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

" _This is just wrong. Now I'm having dirty thoughts for a boy."_ Shikamaru thought to himself while shifting his gaze away and scratching his nose. He nonchalantly reached down to his pants to...adjust himself.  
 _  
_" _I can't believe Naruto really looked like that this entire time. I wonder if he likes potato chips."_ Choji mused while biting into a chip.

Ino and Sakura maintained conflicted gazes.

" _Oh my god this is not even fair. He's beautiful. I was supposed to be the prettiest blonde in class."_ Ino lamented with her eyes fixated on Naruto's delicate features.

"Naruto. Is that really you?" Sakura was the only one to speak out loud, breaking the silence. Naruto shifted his dark orbs towards her, causing her body to stiffen a bit. She really wasn't ready to meet his gaze. His beauty was intimidating.

"Yes Sakura...I'm sorry for lying all this time." Naruto spoke out hesitantly in that quiet, angelic voice of his. His eyes shifted down as he spoke, the boy turning his head away in shame.

" _Dude, his voice. It kind of sounds like him but...I can't take this."_ Kiba thought to himself in disbelief, the boy reaching up to rub into his own hair in frustration.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by Naruto's behavior.

"No it's ok. I'm sure you had a good reason." Sakura blurted out dorkily.

Ino glanced over to Sakura with a raised brow. Naruto looked back at Sakura. A subtle, gentle yet somber smile forming along his voluptuous lips.

"T...thank you." Naruto whispered meekly.

Silence filled the room again upon observing Naruto's response. No one was prepared for this change.

"Please take your seat Naruto. Class will continue as normal." Iruka instructed in a gentle manner.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement before walking forward. As he stepped towards them everyone finally was able to get a good look at the way Naruto moved.

The girls and quiet a few of the boys found themselves staring at the light swish of Naruto's hips. Shikamaru and Kiba couldn't help stealing a glance at the blonde's butt as he passed them. The two boys had to adjust themselves again. Naruto's long hair swayed gently from side to side as he walked, the thick strands bouncing subtly with every step. He kept his hands resting against his pelvis, moving with a practiced grace.  
 **  
**" **Just look at them. They might as well be drooling."** Kyuubi commented in amusement as she scanned the room, the woman watching from her cage.

Her voice was full of pride.

" _There is only one person's approval I really care about."_ Naruto whispered solemnly.

" **Of course Sweetheart."** Kyuubi responded back, the woman watching her son with a sympathizing gaze.

"It's about time you dropped the act." A voice spoke out, catching everyone's attention.

Sasuke sat with his hands tucked into his pocket, the boy looking forward. He was pretty much the only one that wasn't staring at Naruto. Sasuke then glanced towards Naruto out the corner of his eye, staring up at the effeminate tween's face.

"I always liked you better this way anyway." Sasuke commented matter of factly.

The expression of his peers was priceless.

"Dude you knew all this time!?" Kiba called out in disbelief.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his eyes away.

"Obviously."

When hearing that response Naruto nodded towards Sasuke, a small smile gracing his lips. Despite his words, the approval of a peer was still nice.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Naruto commented sweetly, drawing a small nod from the raven haired boy.

As Naruto walked past Sasuke they were both being stared at now.

" _Sasuke knew all along?"_ Sakura questioned to herself while shifting her gaze back and forth between the two.

Naruto continued all the way to the back where Hinata was seated. The girl had a gentle little smile across her lips. This was the Naruto she'd grown to know for the past few months. Well, mostly. He was still far more meek and soft spoken than usual. Compared to who he was before Midnight was taken prisoner Hinata could tell how emotionally vulnerable he had recently become. He was different, more fragile, less confident. All she wanted to do was support him.

"I'm glad you finally showed your real self too Naru-kun." Hinata spoke gently while scooting over to make room for him.

Naruto returned her smile with a subtle one of his own, moving to sit next to her until their hips were bumping together. Instantly they clasped their hands together, entwining fingers as they always did. The gesture was hidden under the table.

"Even Hinata knew!? Ugh how am I so out of the loop?" Kiba exclaimed while violently rubbing his head with both hands and messing up his own hair.

"Alright that's enough. Back to the curriculum." Iruka called out, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes Sensei."

The rest of the day went rather normally. Iruka struggled a bit with keeping everyone's attention but managed well enough. Today would be an easy class. Iruka just wanted to give everyone time to get used to Naruto's presence. During breaks Naruto stayed in class with Hinata. Iruka made everyone else leave the class as to not bother Naruto. Hinata was the only one who could stay with him since she clearly was calming to the blonde.

The school day went fast. Most were surprised when the final bell rang.

"Get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow we'll be outside most of the day." Iruka called out as most everyone departed. Naruto left with Hinata at his side. When he exited the class there was a group of his classmates waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto, we were wondering if you had time to hang out. We were going to go into town." Sakura asked while standing next to a group of girls.

Naruto stared at them in surprise before slowly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have a curfew." Naruto explained before bowing lightly and turning to Hinata with an expectant gaze.

Hinata reached a hand forward to squeeze his.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok Naru-kun?" Hinata questioned sweetly.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, squeezing her hand before pulling away and walking past the group of girls.

"Excuse me." Naruto whispered in his tiny, high pitched voice as he walked over to a man in full shinobi uniform standing a ways away.

The man nodded to Naruto and escorted the tween off of the premises.

Sakura and the other girls watched with perplexed gazes. The same question on their minds. Who was that shinobi and why was he escorting Naruto home? As that question ate at everyone Sakura and Ino suddenly turned towards Hinata who was quietly walking away.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ino called out with her hands on her hips.

Hinata eeped out while turning to face them, bowing her head sheepishly.

"We've got some questions for you." Sakura commanded while encroaching on Hinata.

Hinata held a worried expression.

" _Oh Kami."_ The girl whispered to herself in exasperation before turning around and taking off fall sprint to everyone's surprise.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" The girl's shouted as they ran after her.

They would all be far too slow to keep up with Hinata at this point.

 **A few hours later in Naruto's apartment…**

"It sounds like you had a nice day. You said everyone was nice?" Kurenai asked while lightly petting the back of Naruto's head.

They were both curled up in Naruto's bed together, the sun having gone down. Both were in their bedtime clothes. Kurenai wore a white, short sleeve t-shirt with matching white panties. Naruto wore something identical, except his t-shirt was pink. Naruto's face was buried in her covered chest. Their bodies were squished together, legs entwined. A thick blanket covered their forms so that only Naruto's head was visible.

"Yes...especially Sasuke and Hinata. They've known about the real me for a long time." Naruto whispered.

He spoke less hesitantly this night, which was definitely something that Kurenai noticed. She was helping.

"Have you talked much to them recently?" Kurenai questioned, causing Naruto to shake his head.

"Me and Hinata hold hands in class but...it's hard to talk the way we used to. Especially since we can't spend time together after class." Naruto explained.

This explanation caused Kurenai's eyes to widen. Her gaze them softened as she reached down to cup a hand against Naruto's pantie-clad butt, pulling him up to be more level with her face so she could look him square in the eye. Naruto let out a surprised gasp, looking into Kurenai's eyes curiously.

"I'll fix that. You've been confined for long enough. They say it's for your own protection but I'm sure you've figured out that's just an excuse to keep tabs on you." She stated resolutely. Naruto bowed his head before nodding silently. Kurenai leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against his forehead.

"Starting tomorrow you'll have your freedom back. I'd like you to take the opportunity to spend time with Sasuke and Hinata, and anyone else you want. How does that sound?" Kurenai cooed while sweeping a few strands of hair from Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up with a soft smile.

"That sounds nice." He spoke out gently before leaning forward to nuzzle his head underneath her chin.

With a look of satisfaction on her face Kurenai reached down to grab his leg, tugging it up to rest it along her thigh. She then used that same arm to loop around his skinny waist and pull him even closer. When she did this she could feel Naruto's thighs squeezing down around hers, a comfortable sigh leaving his lips.

As they settled in Naruto's mind wondered, focusing on something that Kurenai said.

" _Freedom…"_ Naruto mused before his face began to scrunch up.

"K-Kurenai-chan." The tween whispered in a barely audible voice, drawing the woman's attention.

"Yes Naru-chan?" She questioned curiously. It was rare that he'd call her name.

"I...can you...I was wondering…" Naruto stuttered bashfully, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Needless to say Kurenai was rather interested at this point.

"What is it Sweety?" She pressed.

Naruto took his time before speaking up again, not sure how to phrase his question.

"I know...you've spent a lot of money on me already. I'm very thankful for that…" Naruto continued to explain, pausing in the middle of the sentence.

Kurenai raised a brow reaching down underneath Naruto's chin to tilt his head up.

"Ask and you shall receive." She stated confidently.

The woman had no problem spending money on Naruto, as was made clear by the sheer amount of things she'd already bought him without him even having to ask.

Naruto found it especially hard to maintain his gaze, his blush growing brighter. His hands were bunched up near Kurenai's chest. He began to fidget lightly with the fabric of her shirt collar.

"Well...I was wondering if you could get me something that is...really pretty?" Naruto asked sheepishly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Kurenai was taken aback, a shocked expression on her face.

"Something really pretty huh? Interesting. Are you trying to impress a certain special someone?" Kurenai teased while tenderly squeezing into the boy's sides.

Naruto didn't speak but instead nodded his head. There was only one person on his mind.

Kurenai let out a soft chuckle, the woman suddenly rolling over on her back, taking Naruto with her so that he was laying atop her. This action elicited an adorable squeak from the boy.

"Sit up and let me get a good look at you." She instructed.

Naruto moved obediently, sitting up with his legs spread wide as he straddled her waist. He lifted his scrawny arms up to grab two hand fulls of his own hair. The girly tween then begin to stroke down the length of those silky strands repeatedly, looking away in a bashful manner. Kurenai placed both her hands along his hips now, thumbing into his smooth flesh while scanning his petite form.

"I can think of a few things that would look cute on you." The woman mused, clearly pleased by Naruto's request.

Naruto could barely deal with the embarrassment, the tiny boy being unable to maintain eye contact.

"But you have to do something for me." Kurenai explained, finally drawing Naruto's gaze.

He hesitated for a bit, biting into his bottom lip.

"W-what is it?" Naruto questioned tentatively. Kurenai only responded with a devious grin.

 **The next day...**

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

Everyone looked on in amazement as three kunai landed deadcenter into a bull's eye etched into a tree. Naruto had thrown all three kunai simultaneously with one hand. He then placed that hand gracefully against his pelvis before walking over to Hinata's side.

Iruka stood nearby with a pleased expression, writing some notes on a clipboard. A few members of the class gathered around the tree, seeing just how deep those kunai dug into the bark. The kunai were buried to the handle.

" _So this is Naruto."_ Shino thought to himself in amazement while glancing back to Naruto's humble form.

His thoughts mimicked most everyone else's.

"Wow Naruto-chan. You're like...really good." Kiba stated while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. To his side Shikumaru rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, get ahold of yourself." The lazy boy commented idly, drawing a glare from Kiba.

"Hey shut up! Just saying he did a good job is all." Kiba retorted defensively while avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you Kiba." Came a heavenly voice.

Naruto was walking away from the scene with Hinata, the boy looking towards Kiba with a pleasant expression before turning fully to continue moving away.

Kiba couldn't help his eyes trailing down Naruto's body to stare at the tween's butt, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Dude you're drooling." Shikamaru commented while walking past Kiba and shaking his head.

"Shut up!"

A little ways away Ino and Sakura watched the entire scene with mixed feelings.

Naruto and Hinata settled down near a tree, both kneeling down next to each other. It was a bright and sunny day. The entire class was out in a large field practicing various things. They exercised, threw shuriken, sparred, and more. Hinata took out a small sack of food, offering Naruto a dumpling. Naruto shook his head politely.

"Are you sure Naru-kun? When is the last time you've eaten?" Hinata asked while scanning his body.

He was always skinny but now he looked exceptionally skinny. The boy looked frail.

"I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite." Naruto stated in a soft whisper.

Hinata grew a concerned expression across her face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hinata offered while reaching forward to grasp Naruto's hand and give him a tight squeeze.

Naruto returned that squeezed while shaking his head.

"No, not right now. I'll let you know if there is. Is that ok?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded her head before moving closer to him until their hips were bumping.

"Ok."

As the two sat down a shadow appeared above them, drawing both of their attention. Sasuke stood with his arms in his pockets, looking down with an idle glance.

"Hey." He stated nonchalantly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Naruto spoke out sweetly, sending him that usual small, solemn smile. Sasuke turned his head away.

"So are going to get back to training now? I'm at the clearing every day and you still haven't showed up." Sasuke spoke out in mild annoyance.

Naruto couldn't help smiling wider. If he were in a better mood he would have been giggling.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I've been confined to the house but we can start again today. How have you been doing while training alone?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Sasuke turned his eyes back to Naruto, shrugging a bit while sitting down on his butt in front of them. He outstretched one leg but held one knee close to his body, the boy resting a forearm on top of his knee.

"The gravity training has been good but I've stagnated and it's pissing me off." Sasuke brooded.

Hinata picked up a rice ball and offered it to him as he spoke. Sasuke took it without hesitation.

"Thanks." He stated matter of factually, taking a bite of it and continuing. "I need something new." Sasuke explained in a muffled tone with his mouth full.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I have a few ideas." Naruto responded back as the effeminate tween's eyes wondered in thought.

Upon hearing that a pleased smirk grew along Sasuke's lips.

"Good."

The rest of the school day went normally. The classes ended with a final lecture inside the building. When the bell rang everyone got up as normal. Naruto and Hinata walked together, exiting the classroom together to once again be met by the same group of girls.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura called out, drawing his attention.

Naruto stopped and canted his head to the side curiously.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He questioned in a soft voice.

Sakura didn't respond back immediately, the girl gritting her teeth a bit.

" _Dammit why is he so sweet?"_

"So we noticed that that shinobi isn't here today. The offer still stands if you want to hang out." Sakura offered.

Hinata walked next to Naruto and looked over to him wondering how he'd respond. He didn't have an excuse this time.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off hesitantly before being interrupted.

"He's busy." Came the voice of Sasuke from behind the group of girls.

The raven haired boy walked through the crowd of girls as everyone made way for him. He continued past Naruto in the opposite direction of the girl's. Sasuke then stopped with his back facing everyone, turning his head to glance out the corner of his eye towards Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto bowed his head apologetically towards the group of girls before meekly turning around to follow Sasuke, Hinata wasn't far behind. With a satisfied smirk Sasuke continued on, leading the pack towards their familiar clearing. As they walked away the intensity of glares sent towards the back of Naruto's head was indescribable.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**

I think I'm going to try updating this story twice a week as long as I maintain motivation. Wednesday and Sunday morning I think. I finished writing this on the 22nd, Sunday, and by the time I put this out it'll be Wednesday. And by the time Wednesday comes along I should have finished the next chapter which I'll post on Sunday the 29th. We'll see where things go from there. I'll try to give updates at the end of my chapters. This is turning out to be a very fulfilling hobby. I don't think anyone reads my stories more than I do. Though I could be wrong. I've gained a few very dedicated fans. I appreciate the support!

Edit: I did finish the next chapter. That will be out on Sunday.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Sunday everyone! Thanks for all the feedback! Welcome to all the new readers! Seems my story is easier to find because it's over 60k words by now since I started to update it regularly. I hope you enjoy~

P.S. Apparently some people think that Naruto is "with" Kurenai now. Again that's my fault for not writing more overtly. Kurenai is essentially a very handsy "big sister." No they aren't together and they never will be. Glad to clear that up~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 21  
On with the story**

"Ah." A small voice cried out as her body was knocked to the ground.

Hinata struggled to stand up for a moment before finally rising to her feet and returning to her fighting stance. Sasuke stood a few yards away from her, lowered into his fighting stance with an annoyed expression.

"You haven't been training at all have you?" Sasuke scolded accusingly before dashing forward at blazing speeds towards the girl.

She immediately began to defensively rotate in an attempt to deflect the kick Sasuke was sending her way. When Sasuke's foot collided with the force field he used the momentum of the spinning force to twirl in the air. His body was then engulfed by an aura of blue chakra as he delivered a spinning kick directly into Hinata's shield.

The power of Sasuke's chakra-infused kick broke through the barrier, his foot crashing into her stomach and sending her reeling back. Hinata was sent flying, her frame crashing into the ground and rolling in the dirt.

From the side Naruto watched with a small shake of his head. Sasuke stood upright with his arms crossed, his figure glowing from the power of his chakra. The entire time during Naruto's recovery Sasuke had been training non-stop with the gravity seal that Naruto taught him. The seal weighed down his muscles and his chakra, helping his power grow exponentially.

Hinata trembled, getting up with shaky legs.

"This is pointless." Sasuke said in frustration while turning his back to the girl.

Hinata's eyes widened before she bowed her head in shame.

Naruto watched from the side, biting his lips. He didn't know how to handle the situation. If he were his normal self he would have taken charge and spoken up, but right now, he just wasn't the same. Not while a certain black fox was still away from his arms.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called out meekly, drawing both of their attention.

Sasuke cast his annoyed gaze towards Naruto, waiting expectantly. Naruto hesitated, wrapping his own arms around his waist. Sasuke, sensing Naruto's discomfort, sighed and slicked a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Hinata." Sasuke called out with his back still facing her.

Hinata shook her head.

"No, you're right. I have been neglecting my training. I apologize. I'll be better." She said in determination.

Naruto smiled gently. They were being strong, for him.

"Maybe if you increase your weights you'd have a more productive training session." Naruto proposed.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto and shrugged.

"Yea I guess. You said you had some other ideas as well?" Sasuke asked while performing a few one-handed hand signs to slowly increase the weight of his gravity seal.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement of Sasuke's words.

"Yes. You are very strong and fast. I was thinking we could work on the refinement of your jutsu. Maybe even teach you some new ones. Get you used to using and controlling the jutsu." Naruto proposed.

Sasuke couldn't help the pleased smirk that crossed his lips.

"Now we're talking." The raven haired boy replied while looking over to Hinata.

Hinata turned her eyes away in shame. Naruto walked over to the two.

"Hinata as well. We train together or not at all. We are friends right?" Naruto asked while grabbing Hinata's hand and squeezing her affectionately.

Hinata really appreciated that gesture. Sasuke huffed a bit, walking towards the two and reaching his hand out begrudgingly, the boy looking away.

"Yea. We don't have to keep saying it though." He stated cooly.

Naruto smiled, taking his hand. Hinata did the same. They stood in a circle closing their eyes and began to breathe in unison. Slowly their bodies were engulfed by a thin blue aura of chakra which began to meld together, surrounding their tweenage forms and swirling around them.

As they did this their connection to each other enhanced. Hinata and Sasuke experienced again the taste of a demon's connection. Sasuke felt Hinata's guilt and squeezed her hand to reassure her. A small smile formed along Hinata's lips as she reciprocated that gesture. After a few moments they opened their eyes and dropped each other's embrace. They'd train together for hours, just like they used to.

 **That night…**

Naruto's plump hips swished hypnotically from side to side, the boy raising his arms to lightly and alluring slide his hands up along the side of his curvy form. His slender fingers trailed up his own waist, ribs, neck, to entangle those digits within his silky hair to fluff up the strands. The effeminate tween then begin to slowly turn around, rotating his hips erotically in small circles. The movement of his body caused the fabric of a frilly skirt he wore to flutter lightly.

Naruto stood in front of a large mirror in his room. It was brand new, able to reflect his entire body. This night a special outfit adorned his body. He wore the uniform of the non-shinobi schools. A girl's uniform.

Hanging from his hips was a short, frilly, black, thigh-length skirt. It lead up to a white button-up blouse with an adorable, silky black ribbon tied around Naruto's neck. Covering Naruto's slender legs were a pair of black thigh high stockings. In his hair was a large black bow that decorated his hair. When Naruto spun around the fabric of his skirt would flutter up to reveal the cottony panties her wore underneath.

This show was all for the eye of a certain black fox who had saved her strength in order to watch him. He told her that he was going to do something special for her. The girl was very, very pleased.

Midnight watched through their demonic connection, the girl alone again in her dungeon cell. She was usually alone at this time of night so they set this time as their communication time.

Midnight's eyes were fixated lustfully on Naruto's body, using one of her tails to pleasure herself while she watched.

One of her tails was cut off at the base. When they discovered that she broke the chains around her tail they'd punished her harshly. She didn't care though. When she was alone she refocused what little chakra she could still channel, sending it to her tail in order to grow it back. All so she could properly enjoy herself while watching her Love dance, just for her.

 _"_ _ **Bend over."**_ Midnight instructed with an animalistic grunt.

Naruto instantly complied, bending over at the waist to grab at his knees. The provocatively dressed blonde then slid his hands sensually down his smooth legs until he was gripping his ankles. Naruto bounced his hips slightly so his skirt would pop up and reveal his supple, pantie-clad ass once more. A feral growl resounded through the connection, the voice slowly fading away.

" _Midnight?"_ Naruto called out tentatively.

" _ **Same...time...tomorro…"**_ Midnight's voice faded away leaving Naruto with an echo of silence.

Slowly Naruto stood up and wrapped an arm around his own belly, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Naruto's eyes began to water but this time he didn't cry. Instead those dark orbs of his narrowed, the smallest glint of anger in his gaze. It was barely noticeable, but there.

Laying silently on the sole bed in the room Kurenai had been watching Naruto's show with an amazed, disbelieving expression across her face. When Naruto asked her to buy him cute outfits she didn't expect that this is what he'd decide to do with them. In her eyes he was clearly practicing for someone.

"That was...quite the display Naru-chan." Kurenai commented in a dumbfounded voice.

Naruto's attention finally shot back to her, a huge blush spreading across his face as he bowed his head. He raised both his dainty hands to begin stroking handfuls of his hair bashfully.

"Oh...yea…" Naruto whispered, not really knowing what to say. "You don't have to watch every time." The tween spoke in a barely audible voice. Kureani smirked and sat up, crossing her legs. She patted her thighs.

"You're absolutely insane if you think I'm missing out on that. Who taught you that anyway? Aren't you a bit young to be learning those things?" Kurenai questioned.

In response to the woman patting her thighs Naruto immediately moved towards the bed, crawling across the sheets to eventually rest small hands along her shoulders and settle his skirted behind on top of her lap. Kurenai wrapped both her arms around his waist, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose into his affectionately.

"I've learned a lot living on my own." Naruto stated vaguely, clearly avoiding her question.

Kurenai shook her head while laying her forehead against Naruto's, staring him in the eyes.

"So are you actually going to answer me?" Kurenai pressed.

Naruto bit into his bottom lips hesitantly before shaking his head.

"It's a secret." The effeminate tween whispered in his tiny voice.

Kurenai let out a soft chuckle before suddenly giving the boy a swat to the butt, causing Naruto to jump slightly and let out a high pitched squeak.

"Who said you could keep secrets from me?" The woman asked with her brow raising.

Naruto bowed his head submissively, squirming atop her lap.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know." He confessed while reaching his hands forward to idly fidget with the collar of Kurenai's nighttime blouse.

Kurenai paused for a moment, bringing a hand to Naruto's chin and raising his head so he'd have to look at her face. Still the boy averted his gaze.

"You don't get to keep secrets from me." Kurenai said in a threatening tone causing Naruto to shiver. "Look at me." She stated sternly. Naruto tentatively shifted his dark orbs to look into her eyes.

"I...have to." Naruto explained.

She stared long and hard into his eyes, making him more nervous with every growing second. After a while a slick smirk grew across her lips.

"That makes you a bad boy. Bad boys get punished." Kurenai stated playfully before shoving Naruto onto his back abruptly.

She then jumped atop him, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head. Naruto squealed out in surprise, a heavy blush staining his cheeks as he looked up to her helplessly. He would never hurt her even though he was by far the stronger of the two.

Kurenai maintained her devious smirk, leaning her face down to be inches in front of his. Naruto was breathing hotly, his thighs grinding together in a bother. A moment later a girlish squeal filled the air of Naruto's apartment.

Inside of the cage Kyuubi watched the scene from her spot on the cliff, the woman canting her head to the side in amusement.

" **Tell me you're seeing this Midnight."** Kyuubi commented with an alluring gaze.

" _ **Do you even have to ask?"**_ Midnight replied back, having enough strength to secretly watch the scene.

The girl was licking her lips back in that dark cell. Kyuubi released a haughty chuckle.

" **Thought so."**

For the rest of the week Naruto followed a predictable routine. Every day at school he'd show off a different aspect of his strength. After school he'd go to that familiar clearing to train with Sasuke and Hinata. After a few days Kurenai even showed up at the clearing since Naruto was late getting home one night. She was quite amazed watching Hinata and Sasuke spar. She didn't get to see Naruto's strength since he was mostly coaching from the side. It did give her an opportunity to observe the behavior of Naruto around his peers. Which wasn't very different from how he acted around her.

It was the last day of the week before the beginning of the weekend. Naruto stood in front of the class, standing in the same manner that he always stood. Like his mother, regal and graceful, delicate hands resting against his pelvis.

"Alright Naruto, please produce as many Bunshin clones as you can." Iruka instructed from the side.

Naruto scanned his eyes around the room before looking back to Iruka.

"There isn't enough room." Naruto whispered while bowing his head humbly.

This caused a few in the class to let out audible gasps.

"Just how many can you make?" Choji spoke up, drawing Naruto's dark gaze.

"Um...a lot." Naruto admitted.

Iruka maintained a soft smile.

"Well how about you produce as many that would fit in the room?" Iruka proposed.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok Iruka-sensei." He responded back sweetly.

Upon hearing Naruto's tender response a certain pink haired girl gritted her teeth in frustration, drawing Ino's attention from the side who looked at her with a worried expression.

Naruto faced the class before closing his eyes. As he did the entire room was consumed with smoke. When the smoke vanished a crowd of Naruto clones filled every single bit of free space. Shino narrowed his gaze.

" _They all have shadows. They aren't illusions. They are real. What is she?"_ The boy thought to himself in amazement and just a hint of fear.

After a moment the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, just leaving Naruto with his head bowed in front of everyone.

"You...you didn't use a hand sign." Kiba called out in disbelief, a look of shock on most people's faces as they noticed that as well.

Naruto turned his head away, avoiding the gaze of his peers.

"I...don't need to." Naruto explained shortly.

When hearing that even Iruka froze, the entire room growing quiet.

"Dude…" Kiba whispered in disbelief.

Naruto nodded subtly before walking back to his seat next to Hinata, his footsteps echoing through the silent room.  
 _  
_" _It's one thing to be able to perform jutsu with one hand, but without needing to use hand signs at all? I'll definitely need to report this to the Hokage."_ Iruka thought to himself before calling out to the class.

"Alright last break. Be back in 20." The man announced.

As he did the room began to fill with chatter. Many students were looking back at Naruto with tentative gazes. Fear was evident in a few of their faces. Naruto avoided their gazes. To his side Sasuke appeared, looking down on the effeminte tween.

"You don't have to be such a show off you know." Sasuke stated in an uncharacteristically light hearted manner.

Naruto smiled gently, noting the boy's playfulness.

"We agreed I wouldn't hide anymore right?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke smirked before gesturing with his head for Naruto and Hinata to follow him.

"Yea, still though." Sasuke retorted while walking away with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Naruto and Hinata quickly moved to follow behind the raven haired boy. The fact that Sasuke was essentially vouching for Naruto drew a bit of attention and made Naruto appear more normal. If Sasuke was ok with the new Naruto. Well, the popular boy's approval went a long way.

Sasuke walked ahead of the trio, heading to their normal spot under a certain tree with good shade. He took his hands out of his pockets and made a one handed seal, increasing the intensity of his gravity seal. The boy then begin to practice his stances, fighting invisible opponents.

Hinata and Naruto watched from a distance, kneeling in the grass. As they watched a voice called out to them.

"Naruto." Came a girl's voice from the side.

Naruto and Hinata swiveled their head to see Sakura approaching. She stopped in front of them.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan." Naruto responded back pleasantly.

The girl put on a strained smile.

"Can I talk to you...in private?" Sakura asked while glancing to Hinata.

Naruto stared up at her in surprise.

"Oh...sure, of course Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered out while rising to his feet.

Hinata squeezed his hand.

"Save my spot?" Naruto asked sweetly.

Hinata sent him a gentle smile while nodding. Sakura tapped her feet as she waited for Naruto before walking away with him following closely at her side.

Hinata had a worried expression across her face. Sasuke punched at an invisible target, his eyes narrowing but he didn't make a move to stop Naruto from leaving.

"So what did you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura didn't respond, looking forward as she continued to lead the way. Naruto shifted his gaze downward, taking the hint.

" _She's upset with me for some reason."_ The tween thought to himself.

" **Jealousy."** Kyuubi stated simply.

Naruto didn't react to that, following Sakura into the girl's bathroom. He hesitated for just a moment but walked in when Sakura held the door for him. He'd never been in the girl's bathroom before. As Naruto walked in he was greeted by a larger group of girls, Ino included.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked while turning around only to be met by the angry face of Sakura.

"We know what you are doing." Sakura stated accusingly, harshly poking a single finger against Naruto's chest.

Naruto bowed his head and fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean?" The effeminate boy whispered meekly.

After Naruto spoke those words a loud noise reverberated off of the walls as Sakura smacked Naruto across the face. Naruto recoiled, turning his head away and bringing up a shaky hand to cradle his cheek, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Don't play dumb!" The girl shouted.

The other girls were a bit shocked.

"Calm down Sakura." Ino spoke up, walking in front of Naruto and placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head away in a huff. Naruto trembled in front of them, confusion evident in his dark orbs.

"Look, we see you spending a lot of time with Sasuke. We know what's going on. You wouldn't dress like that if you weren't trying to get him. He's off limits" Ino stated in a much more calm tone while looking harshly towards Naruto.

Rumors had spread through the class rather quickly that Naruto was gay or at least bi. He wouldn't be the first. Even though he spent so much time with Hinata everyone just assumed they were friends since they never actually kissed or did anything friends wouldn't naturally do. Naruto clutched into the bottom hem of his fishnet shirt, trying to choose this words carefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in Sasuke. I still like girls. So please don't hate me!" Naruto blurted out in a distressed high pitched voice, a pleading look in his watery eyes as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Sakura and Ino looked surprised. They paused for a moment before Sakura spoke up, walking in front of Ino. Ino grabbed the girl's arm to stop her but Sakura forcefully pulled away.

Sakura stopped just inches away from Naruto, glaring at him. They were pretty much the same height.

"Then kiss me." Sakura challenged.

This command was just as surprising to the other girl's as it was to Naruto. Naruto bit into his bottom lip. Naruto paused, looking nervously at the girl. He couldn't. There was only one girl on his mind.

"I can't." The boy whispered obediently.

Sakura scoffed before turning her back on him.

"Thought so. Look you can go after anyone in class. Kiba obviously likes you. Even Hinata seems to like you too. Just stay away from Sasuke." She called out to the others.

The girls who were behind Naruto began to walk past him, intentionally bumping into his tiny form. Ino had a conflicted expression on her face but turned to follow Sakura anyway. She stole a glance back to the trembling boy but wasn't going to go against the mold.

Naruto stood alone for a while in silence as the girls exited the bathroom. He was shaking, head dropped low, arms wrapped around himself. But slowly the boy stopped shaking. He raised his head, his tears drying up. Naruto's eyes were narrowed, his little fists balling up. But even that expression didn't last long. Soon his gaze softened, the tween's girly figure relaxing. He gazed to the side to look at himself in the mirror, at his own pretty face, into his own eyes. They lacked the compassion that they once did. They were just...cold.

Naruto took some time to gather himself fully, fluffing up his hair and making sure his tears were wiped away. As he did this the door to the bathroom opened.

"Naru-kun?" A soft voice called out.

Naruto turned to see Hinata standing a ways away. She immediately noticed the look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern while closing the distance between them.

She reached forward to caress both sides of his face. Naruto looked away, staying quiet. Hinata shook her head, rubbing a thumb along his cheek.

"They were mean to you weren't they?" She questioned.

Naruto nodded solemnly. Upon seeing his reaction the girl's eyes narrowed, she turned around with her teeth gritted. She was prepared to storm out and give them a piece of her mind, just like when she first learned that someone was treating Naruto cruelty. Before she could Naruto gripped her wrists weakly. Hinata turned her head to see Naruto looking down, the boy's body was still.

"Hinata-chan...don't leave me." He pleaded in a barely audible high pitched voice.

Immediately the girl turned her body to face him fully, raising her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a tender hug.

"Never." She whispered resolutely, Naruto smiled gently, looping his arms underneath her armpits to place his dainty hands along her back and return the hug.

In a dark corner of Naruto's mind a pair of demonic eyes watched closely, a pleased expression in it's fiery pupils.

" **He's ready."**

 **That night…**

" _I was thinking about you all day again. I had a bad experience. Sakura and the other girls don't like me. They think I want to steal Sasuke away from them."_ Naruto spoke through the demonic link only to be met by silence.

Despite that he kept talking, rifling through his closet.

" _Hinata was there like always to cheer me up. The thing is that even though they were mean, it didn't feel as bad as it usually did."_ Naruto continued, finally pulling something from the closet with a soft smile.

A new outfit that Kurenai had got him. It would be a little while before she would arrive so Naruto had some private time. He took that outfit over to the larger mirror in his room, the boy still hadn't changed out of his shinobi clothing.

" _I can't bring myself to care as much as I used to. They are just like everyone else. Their eyes...I'm getting more used to it. I won't let those eyes hurt me anymore. Hurt us. They don't matter. Not really. There will always be eyes like that. Maybe not all the time, maybe not everyone, but they will never disappear. There will always been someone, somewhere, who will look at me with those eyes no matter what I do. I have to focus on what really matters. My friends, my family...you. Nothing else matters...no one else matters."_ Naruto finally finished speaking through the connection regarding that subject.

A satisfied smile played across his plush lips. He held a french maid outfit in front of his body while gazing upon his own reflection in the mirror. This was his favorite part of the day.

" _I hope you like what I got for you. I've been practicing."_ Naruto said while turning around and walking over to his bed.

He laid out the outfit across the sheets before reaching down to the waistband of his pants. Before he could push them down he heard a weak voice call out to him.

" _ **Naru-chan…"**_ Midnight's voice resounded through the connection.

Naruto's tender smile widened when hearing her.

" _I've prepared something special for you tonight Darling."_ Naruto cooed sweetly in a sultry manner, getting ready to push his form-fitting pants down.

" _ **GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Midnight suddenly screamed out through the connection.

Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Midnight!? Midnight!"_ Naruto called out in a panic.

" **It's..ok Naru...AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Midnight's reassuring words were interrupted by her own pain filled cry.

Tears poured from Naruto's eyes, a feeling of helpless taking over.

"Midnight...Midnight…...MIDNIGHT!" Naruto kept calling out to her only to be met with silence.

Naruto was frozen in place, his vision hazy. The little tween raised delicate hands up to cradle his own head, eyes wide in horror. He shook his head frantically before suddenly closing his eyes. Naruto's feminine form stilled, an eery calm filling the room.

"Mother...show me where she is." Naruto whispered in a haunting voice.

" **You know why I can't do that Sweetheart."** Kyuubi spoke up in a somber tone.

Naruto didn't respond back immediately, the boy standing up straight. A harsh tearing noise echoed off of the walls as Naruto's three golden tails sprouted from his backside, ripping through the fabric of his pants. At the same time his golden fox ears sprouted from the top his head. Naruto's eyes transformed into their blood red, slitted demonic version. Naruto's nails and fangs elongated. The whisker marks across his cheeks became more prominent. Naruto slowly took off his vest, tossing the heavy garment to the side so that he was only wearing that tight fishnet shirt, his bindings visible underneath.

"Mother." Naruto spoke out loud now, his voice still as high pitched and as feminine as always.

Except now his tone was completely different. The tween's tone was resolute, calm, determined.

" **Are you sure Sweetheart? Once you do this there is no going back?"** Kyuubi warned.

" **Naruto!"** Midnight's voice cried out again, the girl clearly in agonizing pain.

"MOTHER!" Naruto exclaimed in alarm.

When Naruto shouted his eyes shifted towards the window to his room. He could sense Midnight's chakra in the distance, miles away, outside of Konoha.

The force of Naruto's movements was incredible. He burst through the glass of his window, his entire apartment exploding behind him in the wake of his speed and that sudden collision. A loud BOOM echoed in the night sky from the sound of Naruto breaking the sound barrier and crashing through the glass.

Naruto flew through the air like a jet. The windows of nearby buildings shattering as he sped by. The few bystanders that were on the street at this time of night were knocked off their feet by the powerful gust of wind Naruto kicked reached the edge of the village in seconds, moving rapidly towards the huge front gate of Konoha.

He barreled straight through it.

A huge explosion of concrete and dust shot into the air, a few shinobi guarding the gates letting out surprised yells as they were sent flying. Naruto didn't stop there however, his body disappearing into the trees.

Naruto was surrounded by a dark red aura, the effeminate boy jumping from branch to branch at blazing speeds. Every jump sent him rocketting forward. Anyone who looked upon him would swear that he was flying. In reality, he was jumping so fast and strong that there was barely a difference.

Naruto's pretty face was contorted into a rare expression of deep focus and restrained menace.

" _I'm coming for you...Midnight."_

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**  
Oh boy. I absolutely cannot wait to write this next chapter. You guys have no idea how long I've been thinking about this. How long I've been building up to this. The next chapter is probably going to be my longest chapter by far. It's going to be a doozy. So this chapter should by my Sunday morning chapter. Which means the next chapter will be on Wednesday morning. Hopefully I can give you all something to look forward to. Thanks for the feedback! See you Wednesday~

Edit: I finished the next chapter and boy is it a doosy. By far my longest chapter yet. I can't wait until Wednesday morning to show you all~


	22. Chapter 22

Happy Wednesday everyone! I can't wait to present you with this chapter. Lots of stuff happens! Also I feel I need to give this warning.

 **WARNING:** There is going to be a particularly violent paragraph that is borderline gratuitous. I think it's necessary but I'm going to put a warning around that paragraph anyway. Just depends on the type of person you are I guess~ I try to keep the description of violence to a minimum generally. The story has been violent recently but it's not really the "point" of the story. This story is primarily a romance in my eyes, with a little bit of adventure, drama and intrigue thrown in. Anyway, enjoy!

 **P.S.** I changed the formatting a bit for this chapter and sequential chapters. Tell me how you like it. Is it easier to read now? I'm trying to isolate the dialogue a bit more and separate descriptions from dialogue.

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 22  
On with the story**

A dark figure moved as a blur from tree to tree, zooming through the air at speeds that should have been impossible for any human to endure. Despite the speed in which the figure moved it was completely silent, an advanced sound nullifying jutsu surrounding it's body coupled with it's naturally soft steps. As the figure soared forward a large mountain became visible through the tree line. Dark red, slitted pupils narrowed.

This figure was the child of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Naruto Uzumaki. The effeminate tween rushed through the forest to rescue a certain black furred vixen.

When viewing the mountain with his demonic eyes Naruto could see a powerful Genjutsu surrounding it. Analysing the nature of the jutsu, Naruto discovered that it would make anyone who neared it want to turn around. It also concealed an entrance to a cave which was guarded by two Anbu Black Ops shinobi. The masks they wore was a dead give away. The fact that Anbu were giving a position guarding the entrance to this mountain when they usually dealt primarily in assassination missions was telling in and of itself.

Naruto ran straight into that genjutsu, completely unaffected. The chakra in his body began to contort without him having to use hand signs, the tween casting a Genjutsu of his own. He jumped from a tree branch and sailed straight towards the entrance, dashing into the mountain cave. The two anbu didn't notice a thing despite looking right in Naruto's direction.

Naruto sprinted down a long hallway illuminated by torches along the walls . After a few seconds Naruto came to a crossroads in the cave with two paths diverging left and right. The blonde completely ignored those paths, running straight ahead directly into the wall. His body passed through it. Another illusion.

On the other side of that illusion was an iron gate, a single masked Shinobi sitting down on a chair reading a magazine. His arm was resting on a wooden table, a bored expression in his eyes. The only thing the Shinobi saw before his head was smashed into the cavern wall, forcing him unconscious, was a long mane of fluttering golden hair.

 _ **"Argh!"**_ Midnight yelled within her mind as a metal rod pierced her gut, tearing all the way through her body until the metal clanked against the stone that the girl laid across.

Her face showed her anguish but she continued to stare up at the ceiling. Ibiki stood over her, his hand still gripping the rod.

"After all this time you haven't screamed out once." The man stated matter of factly.

Like usual he got no response from the vixen. Ibiki stared down at her mutilated body thoughtfully.

"I'm being reassigned. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm almost sad. I've enjoyed our long talks." The man continued.

Midnight lazily shifted her eyes to his, the girl still completely silent.

"One sided as they may be." He commented with a disturbing chuckle.

Ibiki removed his hand from the handle of that metal rod, lifting the same hand up to take off his shinobi headband, revealing the many scars that covered his scalp. Midnight had seen these scars multiple times. She had to endure his monologues about the torture he endured, his life story. Hearing him rant and talk about his life was almost as painful as the physical torture itself.

"They haven't told me who will be replacing me. I do know that their methods will definitely adopt to my reports. They won't be given as much time as me to...interrogate you." Ibiki mused, leaning down until his face was inches from hers, staring into her pitch black orbs.

"You are going to rot here for the rest of your days. Though I'm sure you could have guessed that by now. Lucky for you we still need information out of you otherwise we would have killed you a long time ago. Or well...not so lucky." Ibiki stated with an amused chuckle.

 ** _"Kami he never shuts up."_** Midnight lamented inwardly.

She then felt his palm rest against her bruised belly, just below that rod.

"I mentioned that my replacement's methods will differ greatly from mine. It was made clear rather quickly that we won't get anything out of you with pain. Honestly what we learned from your body was worth the wasted time torturing you, knowing you wouldn't speak a word. However..." Ibiki paused while sliding his hand down Midnight's pelvis, tracing a finger over the band of her panties.

Those garments were no longer hers. Her original attire was long gone, to be replaced by much lower quality undergarments. Midnight kept her dark orbs on him, the girl's eyes narrowing. Seeing that caused a pleased grin to appear across Ibiki's face.

"...They will most likely be implementing methods far different from my own. There are more than one way to cause suffering. Especially to a woman's body." Ibiki stated in a sinister tone while shoving his hand underneath the band to Midnight's panties.

Midnight tore her gaze away from his eyes to go back to staring up at the ceiling. A deeply satisfied expression appeared on Ibiki's face. She'd never took her gaze away from him in reaction to something he's said or done. Every time she did it it was out of boredom.

Emboldened by her response Ibiki shoved his free hand into Midnight's face, gripping her jaw tightly as he bent down to force his lips against hers. Midnight didn't respond, the girl continuing to stare up at the ceiling as his tongue licked against her muzzle. The hand he had delved past her panties was moving, a single finger thrusting into her.

After a moment the man pulled back from her face, a sick grin painted across his lips. His grin was only matched by Midnight's, the girl's smiles was as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

 **"After all this time, you still know so little about us."** Midnight spoke out loud for the first time in his presence.

Ibiki was barely able to mask his surprise.

"So you finally UGHHHHH!" The man's words were interrupted by his own cry of agonizing pain as he quickly removed his hand from Midnight's panties.

He looked on in horror as his middle finger began to melt away, a sticky acid burning through the bone. The acid was sliding down the digit, threatening to spread to the rest of his hand. Acting fast Ibiki took out a kunai and quickly cut off what remained of his middle finger, watching in shock as that digit fell to the ground and was completely disintegrated by the acid. The goo then began to melt through the stone floor. Ibiki's attention was drawn away from the scene by the sound of Midnight's laughter.

The girl was snickering deviously, still staring up at the ceiling. Slowly her black orbs shifted to Ibiki, an amused smirk playing across her lips.

 **"You're everything she said you were."** Midnight stated cryptically while watching the man with an idle gaze.

Ibiki had his teeth gritted, scanning her form tentatively. She still seemed to be made immobile by the long chains which pinned her limbs to the stone table she was forced to lay on. He took a moment to compose himself standing up straight and looking down on her with a narrowed gaze.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Ibiki pressed while slowly walking back to where Midnight was pinned.

Midnight stared him straight in the eye as she spoke.

 **"I could have escape a long time ago. I could have ripped your tongue from your mouth when you kissed me. I could have removed your fingers, hands, arms, made you pay in unimaginable ways for daring to touch me. I choose not to. You and everyone else here, you continue to draw breath because I will it."** Midnight explained nonchalantly, as if the fact was obvious.

Ibiki moved a hand forward to idly grab the handle that was impaling Midnight. He didn't move it however, the man maintaining a practiced poise despite the fact that he was missing a finger.

"You expect me to believe you could have escaped at any time and you just let me do what I wanted to you?" He pressed.

Ibiki just wanted to keep her talking. This was a golden opportunity to learn very important information. To his surprise Midnight displayed a gentle smile.

 **"I've already shown you multiple ways I could have escaped. I freed my tail, so clearly I could free every other limb you've bound. Your middle finger was just not-so-pleasantly introduced to another method."** She went on while idly glancing at his burned nub.

Ibiki stared stoically at her. He could see she was trying to get under his skin.

 **"Sneaking past the guards, which rotate every 2 and a half hours, sometimes switching to 3 and a half hours, would have been all too easy. Taking out Matsu, making his 4 year old daughter an orphan, child's play. Or Natsu and Megami during the times they sneak off to have fun with one another."** Midnight continued before turning her gaze away from him and staring up at the ceiling.

He got the point. Ibiki glanced at the ears atop her head as they twitched.

 _"So that's how good her hearing is. Incredible. Those Shinobi are assigned to the entrance. She could hear them all the way in here, through the walls?"_ Ibiki pondered to himself in amazement.

He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that she stopped speaking. He twisted the metal rod in her belly. He could see her toes curl as he performed that action. That got her attention.

"Then why? Why let us live if you could so easily escape? My jutsu allows me to sense your pain. You feel this as much as any human. Why endure this?" Ibiki pressed while softening his grip on that rod but still holding on to it.

Midnight gazed up to him with a solemn smile.

 **"To make him see."** She stated vaguely.

This answer was clearly unsatisfactory because Ibiki began to twist that rod again. Midnight spat up blood, coughing a bit. But as soon as she was done the girl grinned, her teeth bloody.

 **"You're no fun."** She teased playfully.

Ibiki was taken aback, hesitating as he contemplated his next move. Midnight released a weak chuckle before continuing to explain.

 **"I wanted to prove to someone close to me, and even a bit to myself, that you were every bit the monsters that we thought you were, and you didn't disappoint."**

Ibiki raised a brow at her explanation.

"You think we're monsters. You who tore innocent people to shreds? You seek to judge us?" Ibiki retorted in amusement.

Midnight stared at him with a dull gaze.

 **"They were far from innocent but you are approaching the heart of my dilemma. In many ways we are similar. Humans and demons. I jumped to the defense of someone I cared about and had no problem with bringing immeasurable suffering to those people. The same as you. You humans have no problem doing unimaginable things to your enemies to protect your own. Unimaginable atrocities to anyone you deem "the other." Even your own kind. There in lies the important distinction between our species."** Ibiki was listening intensely, watching as Midnight turned her head away.

 **"Do you know what the biggest different between us is? I'll give you a hint. It's not the fact that we regenerate our limbs and body parts."** Ibiki glared down at the girl, removing his hand from the rod to bang his fist on the table as a show of frustration.

"Quit playing games and just get on with it." The man barked out. Midnight frowned.

 **"No fun at all."** The girl lamented before continuing.

 **"What you do to your own kind, what you justify in order to feel safe and secure, it's something we would never do to one another. We have a connection, an empathy that you can't possibly comprehend. Demons of the same clan don't rape each other, don't murder each other, don't hate each other, don't torture each other. We live in perfect harmony. We suffer together, we struggle together, we succeed...TOGETHER. We...are...one."** Midnight emphasized those last words.

 **"Your society is a parody of itself. This planet has given you so much yet you waste it's bounty on war, slavery, extreme poverty. Look how many of your kind die of curable disease because they don't have enough "money" to pay for medicine. Look at how many of your kind starve while a few have enough food to feed your entire species ten times over. Look at how many of you freeze to death in the winter when at the same time there exist empty castles and mansions built for one person. You don't care about each other. Not really. You only care about your own, your tiny groups, your tiny families. And you'll do anything to ensure their comfort and survival no matter the cost. Even then, that compassion is fleeting, so often dropped at the first sign of trouble."** Midnight's head turned to look at the two way mirror.

 **"Even now your Hokage not only tolerates the torture of those he's deemed enemy, but orders it. I can free myself at any time but how many others couldn't? The man that My Love looks up to. When the chips are down, when he feels it's necessary for his survival and the survival of his small group, he'll do and order the unspeakable. The shinobi who follow this man's orders perform atrocities regularly. The people who benefit from these monstrous acts sleep soundly on a foundation of blood and agony spilled in their name. All done to their own kind."** Midnight gritted her teeth now, snapping her black orbs over to Ibiki, the man listening silently, taking it all in.

 **"You asked why I endure this? It's because I've seen every possible outcome. Humans cannot know peace. It's against who you are at your core, against your very nature. Our people have endured horrors you can't even dream of but we've done it together. We've achieved true peace. We don't know betrayal, we don't know revenge, we don't know war. Not towards are own kind. We love each other in a way that your books couldn't even describe. We don't fall out of love, or grow apart, we don't cheat. Our society is better than yours in every conceivable way. But we can't exist in peace as long as humans exist. One way or another humans will destroy our family given enough time. If we let you continue to rule this world, your greed, selfishness, hatred, it'll destroy you, taking us down as well. I can't let that happen. I won't. I knew that merely speaking these truths would only give a small chance that he makes the choice that will lead to the brightest future. Just speaking would not be enough. He has to see it with her own eyes. See how lost you are, how cruel you can be."** Midnight spoke out in a strain voice as a pool of blood spurted from her mouth to interrupt her speech.

"He?" Ibiki finally spoke up.

Midnight tried to compose herself but was struggling. The rod in her belly, combined with her other wounds, was doing quite a bit of damage. The girl turned her head away and closed her eyes, her teeth gritted.

 **"Naru-chan, My Love. Now he'll finally see."** Midnight whispered weakly before falling unconscious.

Ibiki stayed still and silent for a long while, the man taking time to process everything she had said.

 _"So they do know each other, and they appear to be lovers. I must know more."_ Ibiki thought to himself resolutely while pulling the rod out of Midnight's belly and thrusting it back against her torso in a different spot.

"We aren't done!" The man barked out, causing Midnight to visibly recoil.

She was exhausted. As the rod pierced her flesh the door to the dungeon room began to slowly creek upon.

"Not now!" Ibiki yelled without looking up to see who was at the door.

When he didn't hear footsteps walking away Ibiki lifted his head and shot a glare towards the person in the door way.

"I said not n..." The man began to say. He stopped when his eyes met the fiery red gaze of a certain blonde.

Tick...

Tock...

Time seemed to stand still as the two stared at each other, both of their bodies frozen. Ibiki's mind was racing.

 _"It's Naruto. But how? How did he get in here?"_ He thought to himself in alarm.

Ibiki was the first to react, or at least he attempted to react. Before his hand could move even an inch to reach for a kunai Naruto was right next to him. With a high pitched cry of anger Naruto slashed at Ibiki's wrists with razor sharp claws, completely severing the man's right hand. The dismembered hand was left gripping the rod stifly.

As he opened his mouth to let out a pain-filled scream three golden tails smashed into his body, sending the man flying across the room and colliding into the wall opposite the door way. Blood spurted from his mouth as he collapsed on his ass, his head hung low.

Naruto now hovered over Midnight, the boys eyes wide in horror. Seeing her like this, mutilated so grossly, the girl's body so broken. It was too much for the poor tween's mind.

Naruto stood there for what seemed like eternity, a pit forming in the depth of his soul. His arms hung limply at his side, the effeminate boy's vision blurring as a sea of tears poured from his eyes. His tiny figure was visibly trembling, his world was collapsing. There was a clock on the far wall, the constant ticking often driving prisoners mad. At this point time was a foreign concept to Naruto.

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

"I will rain down...every agony..." The boy whispered in a barely audible voice.

"...Every violation imaginable..." Naruto continued, his throat raw, the words barely able to escape his lips.

"...I will bring a suffering so vile it will echo through the ages within your collective memory!"

The once pretty face of Naruto was contorted into a hellish scowl as dark, blood red chakra thrashed violently around tendrils whipped through the room, leaving large gashes wherever they struck. Scarring the walls, ceiling, floor. Naruto slowly placed a hand along Midnight's chest. As soon as he did all her bindings, every kunai and weapon that was stuck in her skin, it all jaunted away, dislodging from her flesh and sailing in all directions like bullets.

Naruto slowly picked Midnight's battered body up to cradle her in his arms bridal style. He could see her brow trembling from the pain of being moved. Loud electric noises began to emanate from Naruto. Small, short bursts of black electricity crackled erratically around him. The noise managed to wake Ibiki up from his daze. The first thing he did was use his remaining hand to grab something from inside his vest, a small button. He pushed it just as a golden tail wrapped around his throat and lifted him up into the air.

"You will feel every bit of pain you've ever inflicted as if it were your own. Every torture you will relive as the victim. Taste what it means to be a demon!" Naruto spat out in a rage as the boy's eyes began to glow a dark red.

Ibiki looked on in horror, struggling to pry the tail from around his throat with his remaining hand. The socket where his right hand should have been was spurting out blood at an alarming rate.

As Naruto finished his sentence Ibiki's eyes widened in shock. The man then let out a sickening, agonizing scream while grabbing his head. Naruto dropped him on the ground unceremoniously, the tip of one his tails igniting with blue fire before searing Ibiki's wound shut.

With a look of disgust on his face Naruto turned his back to the man, walking slowly out of the door as a very loud alarm sounded through the facility. As Naruto left the room Ibiki's writhing body began to move, though it wasn't him who was causing the movement. An invisible hand began to pull on the man's ankle, dragging him across the floor behind Naruto.

Naruto walked deliberately slow, backtracking his steps and heading down a familiar corridor. As he rounded a corner a hail of shurikens flew his way. This was combined with a number of various jutsu as well. Spikes of ice, plumes of fire, razor sharp wooden spears and many more various jutsu descended upon Naruto from a large group of Shinobi that had gathered several yards away.

That hail of attacks continued for a moment longer, kicking up smoke and dust. One of the Shinobi in the front raised a fist, signaling for the assault to stop. A dead silence fell on the area, only broken by the sound of soft footsteps.

Naruto excited the smoke completely unscathed, that same violent aura lashing around him.

"I am going to mutilate half of you in ways that only exist in your deepest nightmares. The other half, I almost pity." Naruto spoke in two different voices.

One was his usual high pitched effeminate voice, the other was extremely deep and demonic.

"Fire." One of the shinobi called out, the man appearing to be the leader.

Before anyone could move to complete a shuriken toss or perform hand signs Naruto was standing in front of the man leading the pack, moving at a blinding speed that none of the Jounin level nin could keep up with. The leader was frozen in place, shaking violently. Naruto had his hand inside of the man's stomach.

(Ok, this is going to be really, really graphic. I'm going to give you an opportunity to skip this paragraph.)

(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)

With a ruthless tug Naruto pulled out the man's intestines, a spray of blood drenching the boy's face. He held Midnight's body in two of his tails now, freeing his hands up. Before the man could die Naruto exhaled a cold breath, freezing a good portion of those intestines. He then broke it apart and shoved about two feet of those guts down the man's throat. The shinobi was convulsing violently at this point while the others looked on in terror. Moving without hesitation Naruto slammed the man's head into the nearby wall, bending him over. The boy then shoved his hand and arm up the man's ass, grabbing the tip of those intestines and pulling them out through his anal cavity. Already at least a few of the shinobi were throwing up. Some shurikens were sailing Naruto's way but they were bouncing off a red, dome-like aura that surrounded the boy's bloody form. Naruto then begin to walk towards the group, still holding those intestines in one hand in order to drag the very dead body of that shinobi behind him menacingly.

(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)  
(Proceed at your own risk)

(It's safe, sort of...you can open your eyes.)

* * *

Weary eyes stared forward as leaves passed by, the old man quickly darting from branch to branch. Around him were about a dozen other shinobi, all heading in the same direction. A deep sense of dread filled his old bones but outward he maintained a calm visage.

Sarutobi dashed forward until he arrived at the entrance to the mountain prison several miles outside of Konoha. When he reached the edge of the tree line he jumped down to the rocky ground in front of the cave. The area around the entrance was surrounded by hundreds of shinobi. They stood on tree branches, clung to the mountain walls, stood in a guarded position, all facing towards the mountain cave.

As Sarutobi arrived a man with one Sharingan eye appeared at Sarutobi's side. Without being asked he started to go over the situation.

"As you suspected Hokage-sama, Naruto is missing. His apartment was completely destroyed. That combined with the reports of a dark red aura destroying the gate, we have to assume the worst." Kakashi stated in a hesitant voice.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding before grabbing the front of his Hokage uniform and ripping it from his own body, the old man adorning an all-black shinobi outfit underneath those robes. He performed a hand sign which caused tree roots to grow underneath his feet and raise him up into the air above all the shinobi on the ground.

"Then the Kyuubi has escaped." Sarutobi called out with his eyes narrowed.

He did that to prepare everyone in the area for what was to come. Based on the reports there was no other logical conclusion. Who else but the demon child had enough power to cause so much destruction? Who else would be emitting a dark red aura? No, there was only one answer.

That announcements caused many shinobi to stiffen, their stances becoming more guarded. Sarutobi looked towards a group of Shinobi who were gathering around the entrance to the cave. They all exchanged glances, understanding a few unspoken orders.

As everyone waited there was a distant noise coming from deep within the maintain. It was unintelligible, but growing more distinct with every passing moment.

There were several Hyuuga shinobi within the large battalion. A few of them held looks of distress on their faces because their Byukagan could see what the others couldn't. Two bent over and began to throw up violently causing alarm to everyone else. This sight only built tension in the army.

Finally as time passed the sounds became distinguished. Yells, screams, agonizing moans. The noise echoed from the cavern. Red tendrils shot out of the cave entrance causing the shinobi near the entrance to dash away. But the tendrils weren't going after anyone in particular. They appeared to lash out at random, gashing and scarring the ground and mountain walls. A few shinobi took a step back in response to that. Every second that passed caused more tendrils to appear, violently lashing out. Then from the darkness the demon child came into view.

Naruto appeared out of the cave entrance like a thing straight out of hell. He was covered from head to toe in blood and gore, a thin aura of demonic chakra bubbling and weaving around his skinny form. That black lighting continued to crackle about. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Sailing past Naruto on each side of him two gigantic red claws grabbed at the sides of the cave exit. The claws were made out of red chakra, nails digging into the stone.

"Kami help us." A man in a green jumpsuit whispered to himself from out in the front of the army.

"Now!" Sarutobi called out.

Multiple shinobi near the entrance to pulled on thin strings, causing a few hidden explosive tags to go off. The following explosions were enormous, the force of them shaking the area violently. The assault didn't stop there however. A bombardment of explosions filled that cave entrance, each one larger than the last. Many shinobi had to cover their ears from just how loud it was. Most of them guarded themselves from debree that sailed in every direction.

From out of the smoke, dust, and fire, a gigantic fox head made from chakra appeared. It held a menacing snarl, barring it's teeth. Enormous tendrals then shot from the smoke towards the nearby shinobi. The ninja jumped away but the tendrils followed, lashing at them like a whip. Each person that was touched would explode in a violent eruption of crackling red chakra. The tendrals connected with the side of the mountain and the ground. Everywhere the tips touched would explode.

"Keep your distance!" Sarutobi ordered as the army began to pull further away from the entrance.

They didn't stop their bombardment however, pelting that fox's head with a huge swarm of different jutsu and attacks. The fox screamed out in anger before opening it's mouth wide, shooting a huge fiery laser across the field. The laser washed over a large portion of the army, completely disintegrating all it touched.

From atop his elevated position surveying the battle field Sarutobi looked on in distress. So many of his subordinates were dropping like flies. The old man analysed the fox, making note of it's attack patters. It wasn't firing at random. It was retaliating towards those who were firing at it. Maybe...

"Cease your attack! Evade only!" The man shouted while forming his hand into a specific handsign and dropping into a horse stance.

The battalion looked up to him, most recognizing what he was doing. They did as they were ordered, falling back into the tree line. As soon as the bombardment stopped hitting the fox's head it stopped it's attack as well, the thing glaring at Sarutobi. The old man's suspicion was correct.

When the dust began to settle Naruto's body appeared, the boy walking calmly out into the clearing holding Midnight in his arms. He still had tears streaming down his face but his expression was a look of absolute hate. Naruto stared up at Sarutobi silently, just standing there as Sarutobi performed his Jutsu.

"Sealing Jutsu! Reaper Death Seal!" Sarutobi shouted out.

A large ghostly figure appeared behind the man. It was a shinigami, a death god. It was invisible to anyone buy Sarutobi. It's ghastly face was purple, a knife wielded in it's mouth. Long white robes adorned it's body with long white hair flowing down it's chest. The old shinobi's soul junted from his body to be suspended in the air and entangled by the hairs of the shinigami.

Naruto watched with a narrowed gaze, still unmoving. As he did this three figures suddenly appeared around him.

Guy's skin was boiling red, the man having unleashed 7 out of the 8 gates. He aimed a powerful, earth shattering fist towards Naruto's head from behind. The man's fists were on fire from the speed in which he punched. From the front Hiashi appeared, Hinata's father. The man thrusting his palm towards Naruto. Kakashi appeared towards the side with his Chidori screeching in his hand.

"Chidori!"

"Morning Peacock!"

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

They all shouted in unison as the trio struck simultaneously. When Guy's fist got within an inch of Naruto's face a black circle suddenly materialized in front of his knuckles, engulfing his fist.

 _"What?"_ He thought in alarm just as a similar black portal formed behind him. From that portal the force of Hiashi's Air palm strike hit Gai straight in the back.

A similar black portal appeared in front of Kakashi, Guy's fists shooting from the portal to deliver that bone crushing punch into Kakashi's stomach.

Finally a portal opened up in front of Haishi, out popped Kakashi's chidori tearing into the Hyuuga's side.

Naruto didn't even both looking at them, his eyes focused on Sarutobi.

"Demon Art: Dimension barrier." He whispered to himself before dashing around.

The tween headed towards Guy first since the man was clearly the biggest threat. Naruto remembered the fight between Midnight, Guy, and Kakashi, using that knowledge to strike efficiently.

Before Guy could recover from that Air Palm attack Naruto appeared in front of the man and sent all three of his tails lashing towards the Jounin. Guy was quick enough to raise his arms and legs in front of his body just as those tails hit. The power of that strike sent him crashing into the mountain, the force of his collision making it appear as if a bomb went off where Guy landed.

Kakashi had been sent flying into the air from the force of Guy's punch, blood spewing from his mouth. Naruto appeared just above Kakashi, performing a front flip to smash his tails down onto the man's torso to send him crashing into the ground. As soon as those tails landed the boy dissapeared to the perception of most everyone.

In reality he lashed his tails at the air causing them to release a sudden burst of chakra which propelled him forward like a jellyfish flying through the air. Except he moved more like a rocket, sailing straight for Haishi who was holding his side from the damage that the Chidori did to him. With his Byakugan flared the old Hyuuga was able to see Naruto coming. The man, gripping his side with one hand, began to spin to form his Revolving Heaven defense. But Naruto had spent months training a certain Hyuuga.

"Demon Art: Rotating Hell." The blonde whispered still in that eery two pronged voice as he began to spin in the opposite direction that Hiashi spun.

A whirl of red chakra engulfed Naruto's body, colliding with the spinning force of Hiashi's barrier. As they met both auras dissapated, just leaving Naruto descending upon the elder Hyuuga.

Naruto struck like lightning, passing by Hiashi swiftly to land on the ground. Despite the speed in which Naruto's moved the effeminate boy's landing was completely silent. Naruto had his back facing Hiashi, the man standing still. Suddenly a spew of blood shot from the man's arms, legs, and chest as huge gashes appeared all over his body. He collapsed forward on the ground, unconscious but alive. Naruto then picked up the man with his tails and tossed his body towards the army of Shinobi. One Hyuuga shinobi launched forward to catch him, cradling the defeated man in her arms.

As Naruto threw that man more bodies suddenly appeared, launching from the cave entrance which was still guarded by the phantasmal visage of the enormous red fox. The fox's tails threw dozens of bodies into the army. Those bodies were the living, but extremely mutilated figures of the shinobi who had been guarding the mountain prison. Many looked on in horror as others jumped into the air to catch the disfigured ninjas. The sight of those bloody, violated victims was unspeakable.

The army was shaken, many frozen in fear. The only hope was Sarutobi who was currently speeding past all his broken and bruised allies, wielding a large pole. The old Hokage performed a series of one-handed hand signs, causing tree roots to sprout from the ground around Naruto and engulf him. Naruto stayed still, allowing those tree roots to get close. But the branch hit a barrier, a nearly invisible red dome surrounded Naruto's body. The protective shield only became visible when those branched collided with it. The roots were immediately set on fire, burning away.

That was just to buy time as Sarutobi closed the distance. He came within a few feet of Naruto, maintaining a look of determination. He took that pole in both hands before smashing it against Naruto's barrier, the pole denting it slightly. As he did this a ghostly hand shot from Sarutobi's stomach straight for Naruto. The hand passed straight through that barrier and got within an inch of the boy's body before suddenly freezing.

Naruto's body was suddenly engulfed by a blinding white light for just a moment. That light then began to dim. As it did a pair of hands settled down on top of Naruto's shoulders from behind, slender fingers sliding along Naruto's chest slightly before womanly arms wrapped around the boy's neck to embrace him in a loving hug.

Kyuubi stood behind Naruto in her physical humanoid form, bending over slightly to hover over her son and cast an amused smirk towards Sarutobi. Her nine fox tails swayed hypnotically behind her, the woman completely calm despite the intensity of their situation. Sarutobi looked on in disbelief and shock, confusion evident in his expression.

 **"You didn't think that would work twice did you? That I would let you harm my child anymore than you already have? No, you've done quite enough."** The woman drawled out in a smooth, sultry voice.

"Your child!?" Sarutobi managed to exclaim disbelievingly before a powerful voice resounded from the woman.

 **"Art of Two Souls: Mother's light!"** The women proclaimed as her eyes which were normally fiery red, instead shined a bright white.

Her son's eyes glowed the same blinding light. Everyone, even the Hyuuga shinobi, had to shield their faces from the brightness as Naruto and Kyuubi's body glowed like the sun. Standing behind Naruto, Kyuubi's form transformed into a spectral visage similar to the form of the Shinigami. Her spectral hands reached through Naruto's back and emerged through his chest, the woman's ghostly fingers spreading wide before an even brighter light radiated outward from her palms.

Even the Shinigami had to raise a ghostly arm to shield it's eyes. It let out an otherworldy moan before completely disappearing, banished back to where it came from. Sarutobi's soul returned to his body, causing the man's back to arch in pain, the wind being knocked out of him.

Within in instant that light was gone, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi in their same spot, Kyuubi's arms still draped over her son. Everyone was completely still as Kyuubi watched their awestruck faces. She took sultry steps forward in front of Naruto, turning her back to the shinobi army to focus her gaze down on the tween.

 **"I'll take care of her Sweetheart."** Kyuubi cooed while reaching her arms forward to take Midnight's broken body from the boy.

Naruto looked down to Midnight with a somber gaze.

"Tell me she'll be ok." The tiny blonde whispered with a shaky voice.

Kyuubi maintained a warmhearted expression.

 **"Come now Sweetheart. You think Midnight would allow herself to be killed by some human?"** Kyuubi asked, spitting out the word "human" in absolute disgust.

A tentative smile graced Naruto's pouty lips.

"You're right Mother. Midnight is strong." He stated with a resolute nod.

Kyuubi smiled approvingly before bending over at the waist to deliver a tender kiss to Naruto's forehead.

 **"Stronger that you know."** Kyuubi whispered sweetly into her son's ear before standing up straight with Midnight in her arms.

She then turned around to gaze upon the army of shinobi who were watching with a mix of emotions ranging from fear, to confusion, to hate. The gigantic fox version of Kyuubi was still towering above the battle field. While Kyuubi spoke down to her son the enormous fox was staring threateningly towards the soldiers, it's tail's thrashing about in warning.

Kyuubi narrowed her gaze at the army, scanning over them before settling her fiery, slitted eyes on Sarotobi.

 **"I must thank you. From the bottom of my heart I appreciate what you have done for us. You have shown my son exactly who you are. How cruel and heartless even the best of you can be. You've shown us just how low you can and will go if it suits your best interest. That will make it so much easier to wipe you from the face of the earth like the plague that you are."** Kyuubi spoke calmly until getting to that last sentence, which she barked out in a dark, seething tone.

She looked back at Naruto who's expression was one of pure malice.

 **"We've endured your evil for long enough."** The woman spoke those last words in a more light hearted manner as she gazed adoringly down at her child before suddenly disappearing in a plume of blue fire.

As soon as she did the enormous chakra fox sprung to action, thrusting 7 of it's trashing tails directly into the ground. The impact caused a large earthquake on the battle field. The tips of those tails then lashed out along the ground like land-sharks, speeding towards the shinobi who all jumped out of the way. But the tails weren't aiming for the shinobi. No, the tails ignored them completely. Instead they disappeared into the forest, heading for Konoha.

"Squad 6, 17, 8, and 4. Stop those tails. Do what every you have to do. Don't let them reach the village!" Sarutobi shouted in alarm.

As soon as he did 12 shinobi dashed further into the Forrest.

"It's futile. None of the shinobi here have the means to stop her." Naruto spoke out in a dull tone, drawing most everyone's attention.

The small, blood covered, effeminate boy was kneeling down now, his hands resting gently atop his lap. Naruto's tears were gone, those slitted red eyes of his staring with a near blank expression. A few angry shinobi looked towards Sarutobi, awaiting orders, all ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Orders Sir." One shinobi called out through gritted teeth.

The old man hesitated, his mind racing. Naruto stared at the Hokage silently before closing his eyes and releasing a small breath. When Naruto closed his eyes Sarutobi's eyes shifted to a group of shinobi to the side. The shinobi nodded before cautiously approaching the boy.

"You said she. Are you referring to the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned, hoping to distract the boy.

The giant fox behind Naruto was unmoving, it's head bowed as if focusing on something else.

"Yes I was referring to Mother." Naruto explained willingly.

Sarutobi was still processing this new information.

"That demon is not your mother Naruto. I knew your mother and your father. They are your real parents, not that thing." Sarutobi called out, not actually expecting to convince the child of anything.

Before Naruto could respond a few shinobi appeared at his side holding various weapons. They kept their distance, tossing various Jutsu and ranged weapons. Even a few explosive Kunai. Naruto allowed those attack to hit him, the assault colliding with that invisible red bubble which surrounded his body and became visible when something collided against it.

When the dust settled Naruto remained unscathed, the boy now staring blankly at Sarutobi as if oblivious to the fact that people were trying to kill him.

"I know who my birth parents are. Despite that, Kyuubi is my REAL mother. I don't expect you to understand. Your understanding is not necessary. I only need one thing from you." Naruto responded back still in that emotionless tone.

"And what is that Naruto?" Sarotobi questioned while signally for the shinobi to fall back.

There was a wave of hopelessness that filled the minds of many of the shinobi remaining in that broken army.

"I need you to die." Naruto stated hauntingly.

He made no move to fulfill that desire, but as he spoke those words there was a huge explosion heard in the distance which drew most of the shinobi's attention.

"That's coming from Konoha." A random shinobi announced in a strained voice.

"It can't be. Those things got there so fast." Another stated in disbelief.

"Your shinobi have failed." Naruto proclaimed emotionlessly.

 **In Konoha...**

Screams of panic and fear filled the night time air of the village. Konoha was being evacuated but it was a rather large city and many of the village's shinobi were busy with Naruto. Kyuubi's tails obliderated the front walls of the village, every whip against the concrete causing enormous, violent blasts and left mini-mushroom clouds in their wake. Different caging jutsu were attempted to contain those lashing appendages to no avail. Once the wall was reduced to rubble the tails lashed out at nearby buildings, slowly making their way further into the city by slithering up from the ground.

The few Shinobi that hung back to give the panicking villagers time to evacute were falling like flies, unable to deal with the speed in which the tendrils struck. Blood rained down on the streets as body after body exploded upon contact with the tails. Before long the tails caught up to some of the slower civilians, lashing out wildly to create more bloody chaos.

 **Back with Naruto...**

"Stop this Naruto!" Sarutobi called out as a hail of attacks filled the area, the army bombarding the golden haired tween.

Everything they tried was ineffective. There was even a few underground attacks attempted to bypass Naruto's shield but Naruto had a personal aura which deflected and adsorbed what little could get through his main barrier. He stared stoically at the army, unmoving, unfeeling. Sarutobi stood back watching the scene, his mind going through every possibility.

 _"Why is he just sitting there. With his power he would be able to destroy us easily. Even Kyuubi has not attacked us, not even to defend Naruto."_ Sarutobi noted while observing the gigantic spectral fox.

 _"Is Naruto's strength proximity based? No, he is naturally fast, naturally strong. Why then?"_ Sarutobi stated silently.

"Hokaga-same, nothing we are doing is getting through. The village, the people, what do we do?" A panicking shinobi called up to the old man who was currently standing on a branch.

The old man paused, still thinking through his next move. His eyes then widened in realization.

 _"The answer has been right in front of us the entire time. He is staying here because he isn't controlling the tails. The Kyuubi is. Kyuubi is attacking the village instead of Naruto because there is a difference between killing people who are trying to kill you and hurt those you care about, and murdering civilians. Naruto still hasn't made that leap. There is still a chance! Despite the destruction he's wrought Naruto is just an angry child in pain, as emotionally vulnerable as he has always been. We have to stop treating him like a monster and treat him like the child that he is. That is the key. It's always been the key! It's how it always should have been."_ The Hokage snapped his head down to his subordinates.

"We can do no more here. Retreat, everyone retreat, protect the village!" Sarutobi ordered causing the shinobi to disappear from the area and jump back into the forest towards Konoha.

Sarutobi gave a signal to a certain shinobi who had a large dog by his side. A shinobi from the Inuzuka clan, just like Kiba.

"Find Kurenai and Iruka and bring them here. Make sure to give them a complete report of the situation." Sarutobi whispered that order.

The man was confused but didn't disobey his Hokage. He prepared to jump away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Sarutobi had a conflicted look on his face.

 _"No...he can't see this. He isn't ready."_

"Just bring Kurenai." The old man clarified, drawing a nod from the shinobi before the man disappeared into the trees.

When seeing that last shinobi dissapear into the foliage Saratobi slowly turned his attention back to Naruto. The boy was staring him in the eyes unfalteringly.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and released a deep breath before reaching down to the sash which was wrapped around his waist. He didn't retrieve any weapons however. Instead the old man pulled out a small brown pipe and a bag of tobacco. Sarutobi then walked a safe distance away from Naruto based on the previous strike range of the giant fox's tails. The two remaining tails didn't seem to extend past a certain range. Sarutobi sat down with his legs crossed, silently packing his pipe. He made a one-handed seal and blew fire from his nose to light it up. The old man puffed on it a few times before exhaling through his nose, finally turning his full attention to Naruto.

"So what now Naruto? Do you plan to destroy us all?" The man questioned in a bitter tone.

"Yes, eventually." Naruto answered without hesitation.

Sarutobi analysed the tween's eyes, seeing the pain within those fiery orbs.

"I know that's not what you really want." He retorted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Even if you knew exactly what I wanted you have no ability to provide it."

"And you think a demon can?" A small sneer grew along Naruto's lips from hearing the skepticism in the Hokage's voice.

"In many ways she already has. The rest, I'll see to myself."

"What do you want Naruto?" The Hokage asked directly.

Naruto didn't answer immediately, the boy's eyes trailing off in thought.

"Love and Peace."

Sarutobi puffed a large cloud of smoke from his nose as he thought about that response.

"You can't expect to get that in this way, by destroying everyone who would potentially give that to you." Naruto scoffed when hearing that.

"Your assumptions are counter productive. I don't need humanity to obtain these things. In fact the presence of humanity only makes it harder, if not impossible for these things to be achieved."

"How so? Humans love, humans have been at peace. You seem to love Kyuubi and that girl. Is that not proof enough?" Naruto shook his head.

"The person loves, humans as a collective do not. The love your feel is at best mixed in with needless hate, at worst overshadowed by it. Peace is a thing that humanity cannot achieve together. You never have and you never will. No matter how far you progress, for you it's impossible. My life, the life of my mother, of everyone around us, is proof of that. There can be no peace as long as humans exist." Naruto stated solemnly.

Sarutobi picked up on that.

"I agree Naruto. But that is how the world works. World Peace, curing world hunger, ending poverty, stopping people from hating once another, being cruel to one another, all these things are childish dreams. We can only make peace within our own worlds. Or at least strive towards it to make the lives of those we care about better. You can't give up on us. On your own humanity." The old man pleaded in a sympathetic tone.

Naruto shook his head once more.

"That's where you are wrong. The world that I've seen, the world that I will create, it's not just a childish dream. I can do it. It's just that...in that world there is no room for humanity." Naruto spoke softer now, the topic clearly upsetting him.

"You can't believe that Naruto. You can't create a world where everyone everywhere is at peace, where everyone loves each other, whether there is no hate, war, bigotry. It's simply not possible." Naruto looked up to gaze into the old man's eyes, the boy pausing for a long while.

"Not with you, no."

Sarutobi realized that the "you" Naruto was talking about was not referring directly to him. It was referred to humans as a species. Naruto was disconnecting himself from humanity.

" _What can I say to him? His beliefs are already so strong. Whether that is the influence of the Kyuubi or not, it doesn't matter. Can he be convinced otherwise? The fate of humanity may rest on just that. Or...what if..."_

"Show me." Sarutobi finally spoke out, disrupting the long silence between them.

"What?" Naruto's eyes showed his confusion.

"If you've seen this vision of a peaceful future, then show me. I want to see what you see Naruto." Sarutobi pressed.

Naruto turned his head away.

"It would be pointless. Even if you saw what I saw it wouldn't change the fact that it's a world where you don't belong, can't belong."

Sarutobi put his pipe away before responding back in a pleading voice.

"Please."

Hearing that caused Naruto to shift his eyes up to scan the man's face. The boy hesitated before giving in and nodding his head. He stood up on his feet, placing dainty hands against his own pelvis gracefully. Naruto walked forward to close the distance between them, stopping directly in front of the Hokage.

"Close your eyes." Naruto instructed.

Sarutobi instantly complied. As he did Naruto reached his blood soaked hands forward to grip both sides of the man's face. A series of visions flashed through Sarutobi's mind. The experience was incredibly intense. He saw so many different faces, so many events, so many possibilities. Then he saw it, the world Naruto envisioned. It was possible! After a few minutes of both of them being completely still Sarutobi suddenly fell over on all fours, the old man heaving heavily.

"There has to be some way we can be a part of that world Naruto. Together." Sarutobi spoke out while still trying to catch his breath, reeling from the overwhelming experience.

Naruto, still standing, looked down on the man with sad eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it in hesitation. He then shook his head.

"There is only one method but it's too risky for my family. That option would heavily reduce the chance that we'll reach that world at all. Humans simply aren't worth the risk." Naruto explained, causing Sarutobi to grit his teeth.

The old Kage composed himself, standing up on his feet to now tower over Naruto's small form.

"I know what I'm asking may seem unreasonable to you, knowing what I know now. We are fundamentally different, humans and demons. Our interest often clash against each other, yet we share the same space. Humans are a perpetual threat to your family, as you are to us. By any reasonable standard we should be mortal enemies, but I just can't give up. I can't just accept that. I ask that you give us a chance. Now that I know what's at stake. Can you do that Naruto? Or have you completely given up on us?" Sarutobi's voice was softer then usual, almost defeated.

Naruto hesitated, this question being probably the most important question he'd ever answer.

"You'd give up on all of us Naru-chan?" Came a feminine voice from the side making Naruto's eyes widen.

From out of the brushes Kurenai walked into the clearing, the women's expression one of deep sorrow. Naruto began to take tentative steps back when seeing her approach.

"Is that how little we mean to you Naru-chan? Hinata, Sasuke, Iruka, me..." The woman continued to press.

Naruto shook his head while wrapping his scrawny arms around his own torso in a vulnerable manner.

"No...please stop. Don't." The boy sputtered in a panic.

He didn't want to see her face. He couldn't. He couldn't think about all the humans he still cared about. Not if he wanted to have the best chance of bringing his dream to life.

"I just can't!" Naruto screamed out, his tiny voice being a pathetic squeak at this point.

Kurenai kept walking forward, moving past Sarutobi now, slowly closing the distance. Naruto was backing up towards the giant fox that still guarded the entrance to the mountain prison. The closer Kurenai got the more agitated the fox became. It's two unoccupied tails began to thrash threateningly, it's muzzle contorting into a snarl. Kurenai ignored the fox, casting her piercing gaze straight at Naruto.

"Even if you've given up on us Naru-chan, I won't give up on you. I see more than just a demon. I see a sweet boy, the same sweet boy I held in my arms that day we met. I see your heart. I believe in you. And if that means that I'm stupid, or wreckless, or ignorant then so be it. I saw something in you that day and it's still there. But if you can't see a future with us then this is the time to show it." The woman stated while grabbing her kunai and tossing it to the side.

She finally looked up to the large fox, fully aware of it's capabilities as she was briefed on the events while in route. Kurenai spread her arms open, looking up at the fox not with hate, but with kind, understanding eyes. Kurenai then continued to make her way towards Naruto, completely within the range of those thrashing tails. With a fierce growl the fox sent a giant tail downward, the demonic appendage lashing out like a whip.

"Kurenai!" Sarutobi called out in a panic, watching helplessly as the woman was attacked.

The giant appendage got within just a few feet of the woman before a strained high pitched voice screamed out.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted in a panic, causing that tail to pause in it's track right before ending the woman's life.

Tears began to pour from the boy's eyes, the tween clearly conflicted. Kurenai smiled warmly, continuing forward until she was standing right in front of Naruto.

"Don't...I can't..." The quivering boy continued to plead.

Kurenai dropped down to her knees to be level with him, both of her arms moving forward to wrap around his skinny waist. She didn't care that he was still covered in blood. She ran one hand up along his back, across his neck, before finally entangling her fingers within the blood-stained blonde hair on the back of his head. The woman then pulled his head into her body as he began to sob quietly.

Kyuubi was seething, that snarl never leaving it's muzzle. Slowly it's gigantic body began to disappear, dissolving into red bubbles. The tails that had been decimating Konoha disappeared at the same time. Though they'd left much destruction in their wake.

As the fox disappeared Naruto shook his head frantically before suddenly pulling away just enough to turn to the side and thrust a palm towards the mountain prison that had been the location of Midnight's torture. As he did this a dark orb of red chakra formed within his palm, shooting towards the mountain. It sailed through the cave entrance, exploding after a few seconds of travel.

The scale of that explosion was enormous, like an atomic bomb going off. Rubble sailed in all directions as fire consumed the area. Despite this Sarutobi and Kurenai were completely unharmed. Naruto protected them with a large, red, chakra barrier.

Both Kurenai and Sarutobi looked on in awe. When the dust settled only an empty crater remained of that mountain. Naruto stared at it in fury, the tween sniffling a bit as Kurenai returned her hand to the side of his head and pulled him back into her bust. The woman was steady despite that display, noting how Naruto was protecting her from the fallout.

"Let's go home." She whispered sweetly before picking the tiny tween up bridal style.

Naruto's buried his face within her bosom.

"I won't forgive them. I won't apologize. I'm not sorry. I hate them." The boy whimpered out.

Despite that Kurenai continued to hold him close.

"Shhh, it's ok." She cooed.

"I can't go back to that village." He stated in a muffled tone.

Kurenai nodded in understanding.

"Lets go to your favorite clearing then. We can wash you up in the stream." The dark haired woman proposed.

Naruto didn't answer her. She took that as approval while turning around and putting her back to the giant crater. Kurenai walked past the Hokage with Naruto in her arms, heading into the forest towards Naruto's clearing.

"I assume you know where we will be." Kurenai called out to the old man.

Sarutobi was still taking time to properly take in everything that just happened. He released a heavy sigh while nodding his head.

As Kurenai disappeared into the foliage Sarutobi shifted his gaze to the side to stare blankly at the crater. The old Kage closed his eyes for a long moment before turning around to walk into the forest. There was so much to do.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review!**

Please let me know what you think. I've reread this chapter like 10 times just to make sure everything plays out in proper dramatic fashion. I even rewrote the last part of the chapter once. Next chapters will definitely not be as long as we cool down from this event. But the next chapter is ready and will be promptly posted on Sunday morning! Honestly, I'm like 4 chapters ahead. I just can't stop writing. The idea is that if and when I lose my muse I'll still have a bunch of chapters to upload until I find it again! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.


	23. Chapter 23

SURPRISE! Another chapter before Sunday. Happy Friday morning! I wanted to surprise you guys with an earlier post because the last chapter left off on such a somber note I felt like I needed to give you guys something a bit more bright. Plus I feel like this chapter will clear up a lot of things about the last chapter. I want there to be as little confusion as possible. Plus, I really like fluff~ Sunday's post is ready and on schedule so no worries there! Hope you enjoy the fluffiness~

 **P.S.** I've seen a few fics do this so I was thinking about doing it as well, just to gauge the mind of my audience a bit more. I wanted to do a Q&A at the end of each chapter. If you guys ask have questions or comments about the story you can ask me in a review and I can post the answer at the end of my chapters, or the beginning. Just to kind of get some audience engagement. I'd like to get to know the people who enjoy my story rather than just see the thousands of people that read it on a weekly basis. Anyway, just an idea, enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 23  
On with the story**

Kurenai walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, carrying the tiny, bloody form of Naruto the entire time. They had been deathly silent, both their minds racing and dwelling on the recent events.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto whispered in a tiny voice. "I understand if you do. I've finally given you a real reason." The boy continued somberly.

"No I don't Naru-chan. Don't ask such silly questions. Lets focus on something else. What is her name? The name of the girl you saved?" The woman asked while casting her tender gaze down to the little tween.

He was watching her the entire time as she spoke, doubt evident in his demonic eyes. How could she not hate him after everything he's done? Thoughts like that filled his mind. Kurenai could see that he was lost in his own head.

"Her name, Naru-chan?" Kurenai repeated, trying to take his attention away from the dark thoughts she knew he was dwelling on.

"M...Midnight." Naruto spoke out in a breathless voice.

Just saying her name had a noticeable effect on him. His eyes wondered, the image of her face filling his mind.

"I can't wait to meet her." The woman cooed sweetly. Naruto broke out of his daze to look back up at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me still? You can't believe that what I did was ok." Naruto questioned before clenching his little fists against the fabric of his blood stained pants. "You are human after all." The boy spoke under his breath.

Upon hearing that Kurenai narrowed her gaze. She bounced his body up in her arms causing a surprised gasp to escape his lips.

"So what? Am I supposed to turn on you, hate you? Is that what you think of me?" Kurenai questioned, the women appearing to be quite offended.

Naruto hesitated, fidgeting with his fingers.

"It just doesn't make sense. You should hate me. Scream at me. Despise me. Even fear me. I'm a demon. It's just how things are. We are enemies." Naruto squeaked out.

As he ended that sentence the boy's shoulders dropped. He stared forward blankly. Kurenai noticed his response was different. He should have been crying by now, like he always did when something upset the effeminate tween. Naruto was changing.

Kurenai let out a soft sign before shaking her head. She suddenly lowered her arms to set Naruto down on his feet. Naruto had a conflicted look in his eyes while looking up at her. Kurenai bent down to one knee to be level with him. Her hands settled along his hips, thumbing into his skin. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, staring into his slitted red eyes.

"Even if that's true for everyone else in the world, it's not true for me. You aren't just a demon, I'm not just a human. You are Naru-chan. That's who you are to me. Who am I to you?" Kurenai went on while squeezing affectionately into the boy's wide hips.

Naruto hesitated, looking away tentatively.

In response to his hesitation Kurenai pulled one hand away from his body in order to bring down a firm smack against his covered behind, making the girly tween jump and let out a soft squeak of surprise. If his face wasn't covered in blood she would be able to see him blush.

"Kurenai-chan." Naruto conceded while reaching both his dainty hands forward to play with the collar of her shirt.

Kurenai grinned in satisfaction before nuzzling her nose against his and placing a wet kiss against his forehead.

"Good boy. Now compose yourself. We've arrived and we aren't alone." The woman instructed, standing up and reaching out her hand.

Naruto took it immediately, the two entwining fingers. She then took a few steps to enter that familiar grassy clearing with Naruto at her side. When they entered the clearing both of their eyes fell on two figures in the distance. Naruto recognized them immediately.

Midnight's black fur shined under the moon light, the girl standing with her back facing Naruto and Kurenai. She was completely naked, her two tails swaying gently behind her. In front of her Kyuubi stood in her humanoid form. She had both of her hands caressing the smaller girl's face. When Naruto and Kurenai came into view Kyuubi leaned down to place a tender kiss against Midnight's forehead before pulling away from the black-furred vixen.

Kyuubi walked past the girl to saunter sensually towards the new arrivals. Kurenai immediately recognized the way the women moved. It was exactly like Naruto. There was one big different. Kyuubi's nine tails were swaying in tandem with her wide hips. It was rather hypnotic. Kurenai tried to maintain her composure but was having a bit of a hard time. This was THE Kyuubi after all. The demon who had just decimated Konoha for a second time. Kurenai was having a hard time maintaining her gaze.

Kyuubi stopped about a foot away from the duo, demonic fiery eyes focused on Kurenai, staring her down. It was very difficult but Kurenai managed to maintain the gaze, staring back with her own scarlet orbs. The ancient fox grew an amused smirk across her muzzle before presenting one hand towards Naruto. Without missing a beat Naruto stepped forward and placed his delicate hand atop Kyuubi's. The vixen finally turned her eyes away from Kurenai's face to instead look down at her child. She bent down, bringing Naruto's hand to her lips, giving a long kiss to the back of it.

 **"How are you doing Sweetheart?"** Kyuubi spoke in the gentle, motherly voice that she always did when speaking to her child.

Naruto smiled warmly while rising up on his tippy toes to place a loving kiss against her forehead.

"I'm alright Mother. I'll be better when I see Midnight." The boy spoke out in a barely audible high pitched voice.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding while leaning in to whisper directly into the furry red fox ear atop his head.

 **"She dying to see you."** The woman cooed.

Naruto nodded happily, glancing past his mother with a thoughtful expression before the boy's entire body was suddenly engulfed in a dark blue flame. Kyuubi pulled away from him and moved to stand at Kurenai's side. Kurenai watched on silently, observing with cautious interest. After a few moments of Naruto's form blazing like an inferno the flames extinguished, revealing his curvy frame to be completely naked and smoking. There was one notable different though. He was completely clean, all signs of blood, dirt, and grime gone.

Naruto raised his scrawny arms, tracing fingers through his hair for a bit. The tiny tween then lifted up his large, silky blonde mane before dropping those locks suddenly, making them bounce. A powerful yet brief gust of wind blew past him, dissipating the smoke which was emanating from his skin. Immediately after that another blue flame appeared at his side. Out of the fire Naruto's large clothing bag appeared. Naruto dropped to his knees, frantically searching through his wardrobe.

Kurenai watched in amazement, casting a glance over to Kyuubi. The old fox looked over to Kurenai out the corner of her eye, making the dark haired women snap her attention back to Naruto.

The girly tween was now shimmying a pair of cottony white panties up his slender legs, wiggling his hips into those frilly garments. He then took out a pair of shinobi pants.

 **"No, the other one."** Kyuubi called out while performing a "shooing" motion with one delicate hand.

Naruto nodded sheepishly while putting the pants away and instead taking out a frilly black skirt. This was met by an approving nod from his mother.

 **"Much better."**

Kurenai observed the two in great interest. She could see now exactly where Naruto had gotten all of his mannerisms. They moved almost exactly in the same way, stood in the same way, even spoke similarly, except Kyuubi spoke with a lot more confident. Naruto really was the demon's child. Kurenai was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a tiny voice speak out.

"How is this?" Naruto questioned towards both women while twirling around.

He adorned that frilly skirt, the fabric fluttering up to reveal those cottony panties as he spun about. Along his torso was a long sleeve, black sweatshirt that cut off at the boy's midsection, partially exposing his milky belly. Covering those skinny legs of his were matching thigh high leggings. For decoration there was a large black bow fastened within his hair like Minnie Mouse. When Naruto stopped spinning he gazed up to both women, biting nervously into his bottom lip.

"Do I look ok? Is the bow too much?" Naruto asked in an insecure tone.

Kyuubi let out an amused chuckle, walking over to Naruto and sweeping a few strands of his silky bangs from his face.

 **"Sweetheart, you're beautiful. She's going to just eat you up."** Kyuubi stated encouraging while bending over to give Naruto a little eskimo kiss.

The affection elicited a high pitched giggle from the effeminate tween. Kyuubi then looked expectantly over to Kurenai. The women had a slightly dumbfounded expression. This was quite the day. Kurenai took just a moment to compose herself before walking forward to kneel down in front of Naruto. She gripped the waistband of his skirt and tucked it twice, making the skirt even shorter than it previously was.

"There, go get her Sweety." Kurenai spoke out before standing up, turning Naruto around and slapping the boy's butt to making him move forward.

He jumped and let out that familiar squeak, bowing his head lightly and moving towards Midnight. Kurenai watched him go with a soft smile. Kyuubi stood up straight, making Kurenai realize just how close and alone she was with the ancient demoness. The demon's proximity caused the hairs on the back of Kurenai's neck to stand up.

 **"Let's talk."** Kyuubi stated simply in that sultry voice of hers while turning around and walking into the forest.

Kurenai could tell that this wasn't a request. She released a deep breath before turning to follow closely behind the demoness.

As the two women departed Naruto continued towards the black furred vixen. Midnight's back was still turned to him. The boy was fidgeting now with the bottom of his skirt, taking slow steps forward. As Naruto neared, Midnight finally began to move.

She turned around completely, her dark orbs meeting Naruto's slitted gaze. As soon as it did Naruto's eyes widened, the boy hunching over at the waist, wrapping his own arms around himself in pain. His entire body was aching, the agony was so intense but after a moment it faded away. Naruto raised his head to look towards Midnight in distress. He was feeling her pain.

It had taken hours for Kurenai and Naruto to get to the clearing. In that time Midnight's body had healed completely. At least physically. But the memory of the pain still lingered in Midnight's muscles. The phantom pain came in powerful waves. She was much more used to it than Naruto. Upon seeing his beautiful face her agony disappeared, but not before Naruto got a taste of it. Still when she gazed upon Naruto all she could do was smile.

 **"Hello Gorgeous."** Midnight spoke in a slick manner, a devilish smirk painted across her face as she unabashedly scanned up and down Naruto's scantily clad form.

Naruto sprinted forward and jumped into Midnight's grasp, wrapping his scrawny arms around her neck and squeezing in a death grip. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks, the boy whimpering pathetically into her neck.

"Don't ever leave me again!" The tween screamed in a shaky, high pitched voice.

He pulled back to gaze upon her face, his hands caressing her head frantically. Midnight by now had the boy's delicate body held possessively, the tightness of her grip around his skinny waist causing Naruto's back to arch. Despite what she'd experienced the girl stood up tall, strong, looking down on him with a confident expression.

 **"I'm sorry Darlin."** Midnight spoke sweetly, taking one of Naruto's dainty hands and bringing it up to her lips in order to plant a tender peck against the flesh.

Naruto stared adoringly at her while she gave him that princess-like treatment.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Just promise me you'll never let anyone split us apart again." Naruto squeaked out desperately, the blonde adorning an adorable little pout.

Midnight placed one more peck against the back of Naruto's hand before leaning forward to kiss softly at his lips. She spoke during that exchange.

 **"I promise. I'll become strong enough to protect our family. I'll become more powerful than anyone. Most powerful than you, more powerful than Kyu-chan. No one will ever threaten us again."** She whispered gently as her eyes wondered off.

Midnight kept her lips pressed against Naruto's in hesitation. Naruto quckily picked up on it.

"What's wrong? **"**

Midnight shook her head while staring forward with regretful eyes.

"I caused you so much pain. I didn't come back to you even though I could have after a few days. I just wanted you to see what they were capable off but..." Midnight continued on with a tear gaze before being silenced by a finger being placed against her lips.

"I know." Naruto stated tenderly.

Midnight's eyes widened in shock.

 **"You knew what I was doing?"**

Naruto nodded his head softly.

"I figured it out when I was running through the complex. It was so easy to infiltrate I knew that you could have escaped if you wanted to. That facility wouldn't be able to hold you for more than a few days. I knew that the reason you stayed was so I could see it. You did all that because you didn't think I'd be able to accept the truth any other way." Naruto explained in barely audible voice.

Midnight was quite frankly amazed at Naruto's deductive skills. He really was his mother's son. Though during her admiration she noticed he was shaking. Midnight's grip tightened even more around his tiny form.

 **"I should have found a better way, I should have..."**

But she was silenced again, this time by a kiss. Naruto stood up on his tippy toes to quiet her concerns.

"Stop it, just stop it." Naruto stated in a huff while shaking his head frantically, trying to fight away the tears.

Midnight went silent, a conflicted look in her eyes.

"You saw something I couldn't and you did what you thought you needed to do to protect me, to protect us, to protect this family. I'm the one who is so attached to THEM that I was going down the same path as Mother, doomed to make the same mistakes. Despite everything I've seen and been through I was still so blind. You put yourself at their mercy and what did they do? Did they feed you, tend to your wounds, treat you like a living, breathing thing with thoughts, feelings, and desires? No, they tortured you, violated you, and almost killed you because it was in their best interest. You put yourself through all that to save me, to open my eyes, to show me what and who they are, no matter the cost, no matter how much you had to suffer. Every day you risked your life, stayed in that hell...for me." Naruto stated while clenching desperately into Midnight's body as if she'd fly away if he let go.

"When I saw you all I could think of was what you'd put yourself through just to show me the truth. The lengths you were willing to go in order to save our future. To save me. Don't you dare apologize for that you hear me!?" Naruto screamed now in that high pitched voice.

Midnight nodded and embraced Naruto in a desperate hug, unable to stop the tears trickling down her cheeks and dampening her fur.

 **"Ok Baby, ok."** Midnight cooed softly directly into Naruto's fluffy golden ear.

They maintained that embrace for a long time, just enjoying each other's presense. After several minutes Naruto finally spoke up.

"Midnight?"

 **"Yes Darlin?"**

"From now on...we don't keep secrets from each other." Naruto stated resolutely. Midnight nodded while burring her face shamefully into his neck.

 **"Ok."**

"I'll never let anyone come between us. If that moment ever comes where I have doubts, where I hesitate, I need you to remind me of what we're fighting for. Why what I do must be done if we are to create a world that would be safe for our family, for our children. I won't make the same mistake as Mother. I promise." The tween whispered.

Midnight pulled away from their embrace just enough to look down at Naruto's beautiful face.

 **"I will. We'll protect this family together."**

"No matter what."

 **"No matter what."** Midnight's voice rumbled resolutely as she bit carefully into Naruto's bottom lip.

The effeminate boy instantly melted beneath her, his fingers sliding along her neck, up the back of her head, entangling within her hair and tugging desperately to intensify their passion.

Midnight pulled one hand back only to slap it hard against Naruto's skirted rump. That smack elicited a muffled, high pitched yelp from the boy. Though he'd soon transition into releasing a series of swooning moans and infatuated sighs of pleasure. She moved her other arm down as well, dipping both her hands now underneath his skirt in order to grab his pantie clad rump. She squeezing firmly into his supple flesh, wrinkling the fabric of Naruto's girly bottoms.

Naruto rose up on his tippy toes in response to Midnight's possessive tugging. The lustful demoness released a feral, dominant growl, sending shivers up the tiny tween's spine. He began to grind his thighs together in a bother, taking a vulnerable and submissive pose.

With her grip firmly in place Midnight lifted his tiny body up, causing Naruto to immediately wrap both legs around her waist.

The two engaged in a vigorous make out session for quite a while, both lost in the pleasure of their partner's taste. Their tongues darted back and forth, entwining and dancing against each other. Lewd slurping and smacking noises resounded from their mouths. A messy pool of drool began to gather between their lips, leaking down the side of their cheeks and dribbling down their chins.

Midnight fell forward, using her tails to brake their fall as she ended up on top of the smaller demon. All three of Naruto's golden tails had long since wrapped around Midnight's body, squeezing their feminine forms even closer together. There was practically no space separating them. After a few long moments Naruto finally broke the kiss. His face was flushed bright red, the boy's luscious lips glistened with Midnight's saliva and remained slightly parted while he released soft panting noises. Naruto stared up at his lover in pure, blissful infatuation. The tears never stopped streaming from his scarlet orbs.

"I love you Midnight." Naruto whispered in a breathless voice.

These words echoed in the girl's mind, the demoness freezing for just a moment. For the first time in a long time Midnight's pitch black pupils began to water. Their gazes were locked, neither having looked at anything else but each other since their eyes first met.

 **"I love you too Naruto. I'm yours, now and always."** She spoke out in a hitched voice.

What they both felt in this moment was indescribable. They didn't know what to even do with themselves. They just stared longingly at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm yours, now and always." Naruto finally whispered, breaking the silence.

 **"Say it again."** Midnight ordered while dipping her face down to nip lightly against Naruto's neck.

"I'm yours."

 **"Again."** She commanded, releasing a possessive growl while biting down hard enough to draw blood.

"All...yours.'' Naruto whimpered needily, his arms and legs wrapped around her tight, the tiny tween maintaining that clingy hold.

 **"AGAIN!"** Midnight barked out while running her tongue slowly across the large bite mark she left.

"All yours!" Naruto squealed as a shiver crept up his spine. He arched his back and released an audible gasp before feeling lips press hungrily against his.

 **"All mine."** Came her domineering voice as she grabbed Naruto's hands, entwining their fingers together before pinning his scrawy arms above his head.

Naruto gave no protest, the boy only letting out a constant serious of submissive squeaks and moans in response to Midnight's dominance.

While the two lovers went at it their bodies began to glow a deep, dark red. Chakra began to seep from their forms, the wispy essence rising into the air and swirling progressively faster around the couple. Neither of them seemed to pay any mind to the phenomena, completely lost within the thralls of their shared passion.

The chakra around them swirled faster and faster, growing darker and more thick over time until it completely encased the two on the ground. It solidified, forming a demonic cocoon around them similar to when Naruto first transformed into a demon. The pleasure filled noises the two made were now gone, silenced to anyone outside the dome. Inside of it was quite another story. They would remained encased in that cocoon for together for many hours to come.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**

You guys have no idea how hard it is to keep this from becoming X-rated. I'm trying to keep this appropriate for teens but it's kind of a challenge. The demons need to be doing what demons do! But I understand that Naruto still seems too young. I'll restrain myself~ Hope you enjoyed. See you all Sunday morning!


	24. Chapter 24

Happy Sunday Morning Everyone!

Alright so this chapter is a bit weird. I actually combined two chapters together and have been changing things around. The original way I wrote it had the timelines all wonky so it was either post a really short chapter or kind of combine two chapters together in order to fix my wonky timeline. I went with the ladder~

Thanks for participating in the Q&A. I'll answer some of the questions that were asked. Remember you can ask questions any time and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the chapter. For those of you who don't care about the answers you can just skip straight to the chapter!

 **Q:** Is he going to stay as Girly?

 **A:** Yep. Though this chapter will probably change your perspective on that~ Naruto is going to become less emotionally vulnerable as time goes on because he got his Love back and is becoming more solidified in his personal identify.

 **Q:** Why not just go ahead and change the rating from Teen to Mature? If you want to add the sex, go for it! Just make sure you say that the story is rated MA instead of M though...

 **A:** This is more of a challenge for myself. Every fanfiction I've every written has had sex scenes in it. I mean, it's kind of the reason I used to enjoy writing fanfiction. Take a character and put them with another character I like and sexualize them. I'm trying to use this story to practice writing romance without overt descriptions of sex because I feel like sex scenes are...well they are kind of their own beast in a way. Once there is sex I feel like that chapter becomes about the sex. I don't know if that makes sense. I just like the idea of trying to see how steamy I can make things without actually writing a sex scene. This chapter is going to really push that boundary~ You can use your imaginations to imagine them together without my direct description of it. That's what I do~ If this were an anime it would be an "ecchi" and not a "hentai." If that makes sense.

 **Thanks for the questions. Keep them coming and hope you enjoy the extra longer chapter~**

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 24  
On with the story**

 **Last Chapter...**

 **"Let's talk."**

Kyuubi stated simply in that sultry voice of hers while turning around and walking into the forest. Kurenai could tell that this wasn't a request. She released a deep breath before turning to follow closely behind the demoness.

 **Now...**

The two women walked through the foliage for a few long moments. Kurenai moved behind Kyuubi, staring at the woman's back anxiously. Despite her nervousness the jounin maintained her composure.

After a while they came into a small clearing, much smaller than the one that Naruto and Midnight were currently occupying. Kyuubi stopped in the center of the clearing with her back still facing Kurenai. Kurenai stopped as well, staying silent to wait for the ancient demoness to begin.

 **"You really are clever."** Kyuubi stated in an amused tone while turning her head to gaze out the corner of her eye towards the black haired women.

Kurenai hesitated, thinking carefully about how to respond. She opted to stay silent, letting Kyuubi elaborate. Kyuubi noted that restraint, turning around fully until they were facing each other.

The demoness maintained a regal poise, hands resting across her own pelvis. Her gaze was intense, slitted eyes barring down on Kurenai. Kurenai didn't look away, the woman focusing on just remaining calm.

 **"Continuing to show kindness towards my child even after all he has done. I was always aware of this possibility but didn't think someone would adopt so...effectively. The long con. Well played."** Kyuubi went on with a hint of admiration in her voice. Kurenai narrowed her gaze.

"It's not an act."

As soon as she spoke those words Kyuubi was on her, moving at blinding speeds to slam Kurenai into a nearby tree.

Kyuubi squeezed her slender fingers around Kurenai's neck causing her to cough raggedly. Kurenai gripped at Kyuubi wrist with both hands, though it was more a reflex than an actual show of resistance.

 **"Lie to me again and I'll feed you your own intestines."** Kyuubi whispered.

What really shook Kurenai was the way in which Kyuubi spoke so calm and collected despite the seriousness of that threat. The demoness was relaxed, her nine fox tails swaying gently behind her. She even held a simple smile across her lips. Kyuubi spoke out that threat as if speaking about the weather.

Kurenai gritted her teeth, closing her eyes in strain as she struggled to breath. She knew she was no match for THE nine tailed fox. Releasing a soft breath Kurenai let go of Kyuubi's wrists, dropping her arms to her side. She then opened her lids and stared at Kyuubi with an empathetic gaze.

"It's true that my compassion towards Naru-chan is beneficial to me and those I care about. I know that being kind to him is a way to reduce the chance that he attacks us again. Despite acknowledging that, those things are a byproduct of how much I care about him, not the reason. I care about him because he deserves it, because he needs it, because he should have had it his entire life." Kurenai explained in a shaky voice.

Upon hearing that response Kyuubi's grip tightened around Kurenai's neck, the demon lifting Kurenai into the air by her throat.

 **"He doesn't NEED the compassion of a human, even if it's what he wants right now."** Kyuubi explained as an extremely subtle scowl formed across her face.

" **What he needs is peace and happiness, to live a life surrounded by people that love him. Because he was born human he has never gotten a chance to feel what that's truly like. He's only gotten a small taste of it. Of which he has only received from me and my kind. He deserves so much more yet I can't provide it for him as long as YOU exist. Whether or not your feelings are genuine doesn't matter. What you are doing is more damaging than you can possibly comprehend."** The woman ranted.

Kurenai could tell the demoness was getting more agitated with every word. Kyuubi dropped her head, the vixen's poise faulting. There was silence for a moment before she snapped her head back up, a small trail of tears leaking from her eyes.

 **"You are hindering my ability to provide a better life for my baby!"** Kyuubi snapped in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Her fiery orbs held a mix of anger, frustration, despair, and if one were to gaze closely enough into those demonic pupils, fear. Kyuubi's grip around Kurenai's neck tightened even further, completely cutting off her air supply. The vixen's razor sharp nails threatening to pierce her captive's flesh. Kurenai was trembling now, completely helpless in that position. What could she say? What could she do?

 **"I should just kill you now and be done with it."** Kyuubi stated in a haunting tone.

"Yet we both know that you won't." An old voice called out from the side.

Kurenai shifted her attention over to a man walking into the clearing with a pipe hanging from his lips. Kyuubi didn't take her eyes away from Kurenai. Though the demoness' demeanor did calm significantly.

Sarutobi walked casually towards the two, blowing a large cloud of smoke from his nostrils. He stopped a few feet away, glancing up to Kurenai who was still being suspended off of the ground.

"Return to my office to await debriefing." Sarutobi ordered.

The dark haired woman looked at the Hokage as if he were crazy. Could he not see that she was currently occupied with being choked to death? To Kurenai's great surprise Kyuubi dropped her, letting the woman catch her breath. Kurenai took a moment, coughing a bit on one knee before rising up on her feet to glance tentatively towards Sarutobi. Kyuubi turned around to face the old man, the woman returning to her queenly posture.

"If she were going to kill you you'd be dead already. Go." The hokage ordered without looking towards Kurenai.

The woman nodded, stealing a final glance at Kyuubi to notice that the demoness was ignoring her. Korenai then disapeared from the clearing.

 **"You've just got it all figured out don't you?"** She spoke in an amused tone, displaying a small smirk while walking forward with her usual sensual sway.

"It was a hunch, and you just confirmed it." Sarutobi stated casually.

His eyes stared forward as she neared. Kyuubi began to encircle him, one of her tails sliding along his shoulder teasingly before falling away from his elderly form. Her gaze was predatory, yet playful.

 **"And what exactly do you think you've confirmed?"** The redhead drawled out. Sarutobi took his time, puffing on his pipe a bit more while he maintained his poise.

"You won't hurt anyone close to Naruto. Thinking back to recent events that's where all the evidence leads. When Naruto came out of the cave and we attacked, you jumped to his defense and fired at us. But when I ordered everyone to stop attacking, you did as well. Then there was the timing of your attack on Konoha. You only did so after I tried to seal Naruto away with the Reaper Death Seal. I realize now that that was the final straw. When I attacked him Naruto's compassion for humanity broke completely, allowing you to launch your assault without making Naruto feel guilt." Sarutobi explained before turning his head slightly to the side to glance into Kyuubi's demonic orbs.

"Naruto is still conflicted about his attachment to humans, as opposed to you. It's clear that you despise us, but Naruto doesn't share that animosity, at least not to the same extent. You either can't or won't act out your violent desires without his approval. I believed initially that this was because your power was somehow bound and restricted by Naruto's will, that you physically couldn't act without his permission or desire. I see now that isn't the case." Saruboti continued.

Kyuubi was listening intently, the woman placing both her hands along his shoulders before sensually massaging into the flesh.

" **Fascinating.** **W** **hat conclusion have your reached I wonder?"** The woman questioned in interest, closely analyzing his every response.

Despite Kyuubi's proximity Sarutobi still maintained his composure, staring forward with an unflinching expression.

"If you wanted to destroy us you could. You clearly have enough power to act independently of Naruto's will. You choose not to. After observing you I've determined that you choose not to continue your rampage because of the emotional harm it could do to your child. To put it frankly, you love Naruto more than you hate us." Sarutobi finished while shifting his gaze to her face to see her reaction.

Kyuubi paused for a moment, staring him down silently. She then pulled away from his body, letting her arms slowly fall away from his aged form. Kyuubi walked past him, putting her back to the old man. She looked up at the moon, standing alone now, leaning her weight to one hip while wrapping her arms lightly around her belly.

 **"That was extremely sexy."** The demoness drawled out while turning around to look upon him with a haughty gaze.

She licked at her lips, letting her eyes trail up and down his robed frame unabashedly. This was the thing that finally broke Sarutobi's poise. He lifted a hand over his mouth to cough a bit.

"Then I was right." The old shinobi stated while clearing his throat. Kyuubi found him adorable.

 **"You believe that a demon can love? I could have cast some sort of spell on him, tricked him, have him under my malevolent grip. He could just be acting out of fear or manipulation. I've heard plenty of imaginings from you humans on the subject. I've been around quite a while."** She mused while tapping a singer finger against her cheek idly.

The hokage shook his head, huffing a huge cloud of smoke from his nose.

"No. I've known the type. That's not what I saw. You love him like your own child." Sarutobi proclaimed.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

 **"He IS my child."** The demon corrected.

The old man nodded in understanding.

"Case and point."

Kyuubi release a small, sultry giggle before stepping forward again to close the distance. She leaned against him, her covered breasts squishing against his chest. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck, their faces separated by mere inches.

"If you were 40 years younger I'd ravish you right here. Hell, I'm still thinking about it." The woman cooed as a devilish smirk grew along her luscious lips.

Sarutobi turned his head away, the man clearing his throat once more.

"Kyuubi-Sama, please." He spoke her name respectfully.

Kyuubi had a look of mild disappointment.

 **"You may call me Kyuubi-Chan Darling."** She continued to flirt shamelessly.

The Hokage returned his tired gaze to her eyes, staying silently. Upon seeing that Kyuubi finally pulled away, taking that regal posture once more in front of him.

 **"No time for games I see. Very well. Out with it then."** Kyuubi commanded.

Sarutobi raised a brow in mild confusion.

"What do you mean Kyuubi-Sama?"

Kyuubi noted the way in which he continued to refer to her with "sama." He really was no fun at all.

 **"You knew all of this, or at least most of it, before coming here. You wouldn't have come here without a plan. So what is your proposal?"** She pressed.

Sarutobi nodded, blowing one last smoke cloud outward and putting that pipe away before getting down to business.

The two conversed for a long while. Sarotobi eventually departed with their plans set in motion. Kyuubi watched him leave with that amused smirk never leaving her face. She turned to begin walking back to her clearing before her chest began to glow and pulse a deep red color.

Kyuubi let out a sharp, gasping breath, arching her back slightly. She hunched over, placing one hand along a nearby tree to stabilize herself while her other hand was placed lightly over her heart. A wide, ecstatic grin formed across the woman's muzzle as that powerful pulse rocked her form in time with her heart beat.

She leaned her back against a tree, sliding down the bark to sit on her butt, the woman craning her head back to stare blankly up at the night sky. The sun would be rising soon.

 **"Finally."**

 **The next morning...**

Hazy eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the warm rays of the morning sun. Small hands rose to rub the sleep out of tired orb. Pleased, comfortable, high pitched mewl of pleasure elicited from a tiny figure laying atop a grassy field.

Naruto's back arched, the tween stretching like a cat. Naruto's range of motion was slightly restricted however by a pair of strong arms wrapped around that blonde's skinny waist. A gentle smile graced those plush lips as Naruto reached down to lightly grip at those hands. Naruto's eyes snapped open in a alert at the feeling. These hands weren't covered in a thin layer of silky fur like the tween was used to. Who was this!?

Quickly Naruto rolled over to come face to face with a pair of familiar pitch black eyes. Those eyes were familiar but just about everything else was foreign. This person was...HUMAN!?

 **"Morning Gorgeous."** The girl whispered in an alluring voice.

That was all Naruto needed to recognize who that alluring, silky drawl belonged to. It's tone was unmistakable despite being much deeper.

"Midnight?" Naruto questioned with a dumb founded expression.

A slick, devious smirk crossed the girls's lips. Midnight slowly sat up on her butt, raising her rather tone but human arms up to delve fingers into her long, silky mane of black hair. She shook her fingers through the strands before tossing her hair a bit, letting the fibbers spread out wildly along her back. Midnight then turned her head to peer down at her lover.

 **"The one and only Darlin."** She replied haughtily.

Naruto rose up as well into a kneeling position, looking on with a wide eyed expression, taking in all those new features.

Midnight's skin was pale white, almost eerily so. Her skin was blemishless, the girl practically glowing under the sun's rays. The thin layer of silky black fur that used to cover her body was completely gone.

Naruto bit into his bottom lip, sending a hand forward to slide his palm along her hip, tracing her curves. She felt so different from what he was used to, but still somehow familiar.

Then there was Midnight's face. Naruto's heart fluttered upon taking it all in. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her beauty was something otherworldly. Her fox-like muzzle was replaced by kissable pink lips, her face maintaining a delicate, heart shape. Those plush lips of hers formed into a devilish smirk. Naruto was speechless and honestly didn't really know how to deal with the new flood of overwhelming...well...horniness upon the mere site of the girl. If Naruto's life were a cartoon the blonde's eyes would be shaped like hearts by now.

A feral, lustful growl caught Naruto's attention. Midnight looked ready to pounce. Naruto finally noticed the familiar black fox ears sprouting from the top of Midnight's head and the 3 black fox tails swaying gently behind her Wait...3?

Before Naruto could ask questions about the girl's new appearance Midnight began to crawl forward on all fours straight towards him. She placed a dainty hand against his flat belly, trailing her touch up along his chest in a sensual manner. Her delicate fingers tickles across his shoulders before Midnight wrapped both her skinny arms around his neck to press her feminine form into his.

When their chests came together Naruto realized just how naked they were. He could feel her uncovered bust squishing against his torso. Naruto's hands seemingly moved on their own, gripping both sides of her wide hips and squishing the flesh firmly. His claws dug into her skin, trailing red marks into the fat. Midnight arched her back from the feel of his secure grip, pressing her curvy frame even closer.

Naruto's eyes were fixated on her sensual movements. A small bit of drool trickled down the side of his lips. As usual his tail was wrapped around his pelvis, guarding his sex, but it was easy to see how excited he was.

"What...happened to you?" Naruto asked in a hesitant manner, being unable to tear his gaze away from her.

Something was definitely different. His heart was pounding rapidly, his skin tingling. His eyes were fixated on her lips. There was only one thing on his mind.

 **"We are bonded. Body and soul."** Midnight whispered haughtily, her face perfectly level with his.

Naruto barely registered those words. He could barely think. No, there was only one thing that mattered right now. Before he knew it Naruto's had crashed his lips against hers, the effeminate boy sucking in air through his nose as he engaged his love in a passion exchange. Midnight released a pleased growl of approval, squeezing her arms tightly around his neck and matching his passion. Two of her furry black tails engulfed his midsection, one tail remaining to guard her otherwise naked sex. Naruto's golden tails moved in a similar fashion, wrapping around Midinight's waist. They pulled each other even closer until there was absolutely no space between them.

Ecstasy. Pure, raw ecstasy was the only word that could describe what Naruto felt in this moment. His mind was awash in bliss, those feral eyes of his glazed over with lust. His hands squeezed and clawed widly into her petite figure, exploring her new body. Those slender digits of his trailed all about, sliding and pressing against her hip, along her rib cage, the effeminte boy's scrawny arms wrapping around her back.

Midnight was discovering Naruto's girly figure in a similar fashion. This was the first time she'd really got to unleash her urges. Naruto was still as feminine as ever. His face just as pretty, lips just as plump, hips just as wide. But she could tell he had changed when they bonded. He no longer looked to be malnourished. His healthy feminine pudge had returned.

Midnight's sharp nails raked down Naruto's back, causing him to let out an audible high pitched gasp. She dug in deep enough to draw blood only for his wounds to heal instantly. She pulled back her hands only to bring her palms crashing down against his bubbly butt, eliciting a little surprised squeak from him. Midnight then leapt forward, pouncing the blonde and knocking him over so that she was on top of him while he laid on his back. Their passionate makeout session continued from that position.

 **"You two look like you're having fun."** A sultry voice drawled out, catching their attention.

When Naruto glanced to the side his eyes widened upon viewing the figure of her mother. She was...ALSO HUMAN!?

Kyuubi walked from the brush towards the couple with that familiar sensual sway of hers, the woman completely naked as she so often was. But now instead of being covered in silky red fur and maintaining the face of a fox, her skin was smooth, holding the same complexion as Naruto.

Then there was her face. It was more mature, but Kyuubi's face looked a lot like an older, female version of Naruto. Though no older than 25. She still maintained distinctive features like her intense slitted eyes, her fox ears, and those 9 fluffy fox tails swaying hypnotically behind her. One last big difference was that her eyes were no longer blood red. No they were dark purple, just like her son's.

Naruto turned his head away from that mindblowing kiss to look upon the woman in shock, his own wide, slitted, violet pupils widening.

"Mother? Is that..." Naruto questioned disbelievingly before his speech was suddenly interrupted.

Midnight placed a hand against Naruto's cheek, turning the boy's head back so they were facing each other only to crash their lips together again. At the same time the lustful demon let out a domineering growl. Naruto melted once more, a goofy little smile on his face.

 **"You can speak and kiss at the same time can't you?"** Midnight questioned huskily.

"Mhm." Naruto replied in an entranced mumble.

Naruto raised his legs to wrap around Midnight's waist, squeezing tightly before rolling them both over so he was straddling her waist. Naruto pinned her arms above her head, pulling back, both huffing and puffing lightly. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips, breaking off when Naruto pulled away. The pretty tween licked his luscious lips, entwining their fingers together before leaning down to reengage their kiss.

Midnight was rather pleased, her thighs rubbing together in a bother, the girl's body squirming uncontrollably.

Kyuubi shook her head while settling behind Naruto on her knees. She placed delicate fingers along Naruto's wide hips in a secure hold.

 **"Always torturing my child Midnight. You both should really pace yourself."** Kyuubi proposed while lightly tugging on Naruto's naked frame to began pulling him off of Midnight.

When they separated Naruto grew an adorable little pout, outstretching an arm towards Midnight needily. He turned to look towards his mother with a frown. He was about to open his mouth in protest but was silenced by a disruptive force nearby. Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked over to see Midnight slowly sitting up from her laying position.

When they saw her face both froze.

Midnight was glaring daggers at Kyuubi, her teeth barred, that pretty, pale face contorted into a viscous snarl. Even with having a human face Midnight look absolutely terrifying. A thick, violent, red aura of chakra poured from the girl, her 3 black tails thrashing wildly behind her. Within a flash Midnight dashed forward, crashing her palm against Kyuubi's chest and pushing, hard. She sent the ancient demoness sliding backwards and colliding into a tree.

Naruto let out an audible gasp as a very possessive arm wrapped around his waist and tugged his petite frame close.

Naruto watched in disbelief as Kyuubi recoiled from the collision with the tree, the impact causing a large crack in the wood. The woman had a stunned look on her face for just a moment before her lips grew into a small smirk. She stood up calmly, placing her hands across her pelvis regally before walking back towards the couple.

 **"I'm sorry Dear. I forgot myself."** Kyuubi spoke out apologetically.

When Kyuubi made it to them she stopped and presented a hand towards Midnight. Seeing that gesture caused Midnight to calm down. She stood up, bringing Naruto with her, still keeping one arm wrapped around the boy's waist but using her free hand to grab Kyuubi's and bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it.

 **"It's ok Kyu-chan. Forgive me for causing you alarm."**

Kyuubi shook her head, turning her hand over to take Midnight's within her palm, the woman leaning in to placing a kiss against the girl's knuckles.

 **"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I should have know better then to come between two bonded mates. It's been such a long time since I've been around a pair that I forgot what it's like. It's...extremely refreshing."** The woman explained sweetly, a far off smile gracing her painted lips.

Naruto was rather amazed by the entire series of events. What was most surprising was that he didn't immediately leap to his own mother's defense. He immediately felt that Midnight was justified. That revelation was a bit scary to him. Kyuubi picked up on that.

 **"Don't worry Sweetheart. This is what it means to be bonded. You'll learn, in time."** Kyuubi lectured.

An amused smirk crossed Midnight's face when hearing those words.

 **"Some lessons a little sooner than others."** The girl commented in a knowing tone.

Midnight suddenly yanked Naruto close, crashing their pelvises together and rolling her hips to press herself into Naruto's crotch, which was once again covered by his tail. At the same time Midnight dipped her head down to run her tongue underneath Naruto's neck, up his chin, to finally allow their lips to meet once more in a hungry exchange.

The combination of all those sensations caused a shock of ecstasy to shoot through Naruto's unprepared form. He let out a shocked gasp, his entire body tingling as that familiar fire ignited under his skin. His vision was hazy, his toes curled. There was a lustful quake that rocked his feminine form. It was all just too much. The effeminate tween nearly collapsed from the shock of pleasure, the boy having to tighten his grip around Midnight's neck to keep his balance.

Midnight pulled back from the kiss in order to gauge Naruto's reaction. The boy was panting like a dog, a dumb struck, mind blown expression on his face. Oh she'd commit that to memory. Probably the most amusing part about this entire series of events was Kyuubi's reaction. Midnight glanced to her in satisfaction.

While Naruto was reeling Kyuubi was experiencing similiar sensations. The woman had fallen over on her back, now writhing along the ground. Her thighs grinded together constantly, the woman's arms wrapped around herself. She arched her back and moaned lewdly into the air. It took her a bit of time to calm herself, the demoness sitting up shakily and catching Midnight's gaze.

 **"You sneaky little devil."** Kyuubi commented in a haughty, playful tone.

Midnight couldn't wipe that grin off of her face.

This was another very nice perk of the demonic link. True empathy. Demons could feel what each other felt as if it were there own. The connection varied based on a number of factors. Proximity, focus, relationship, but every demon could feel every other demon's emotions and experiences to some degree. A demon could temporarily cut their connection from the rest but that was very rare and usually only done in extreme cases. A demon's link was what truly separated them from humans. Human empathy paled in comparison to a demon's with regard to their own kind. The link even extended to other species under certain circumstances.

Midnight noticed that Kyuubi's focus was primarily on them so she was able to cause the woman the same amount of pleasure she caused Naruto. In demon society this is one of the reasons demons mature so fast. That and their ability to share the memories of their kin. Demons while similar in many ways to humans, were also so different that they minds well have come from a different planet. And in a way, they did

Naruto took a moment to recover before standing up straight and pressing himself even closer into her. Naruto twirled a little finger through the long, silky black hair on the back of Midnight's head. He had an inquisitive expression, tilting his head to the side a bit. He would notice for the first time that he and Midnight were the exact same height. In fact they had very similar proportions all around. Even their hips were the same width. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, Midnight quirking a brow.

 **"What's mulling around in that pretty head of yours?"** Midnight questioned in interest.

Naruto continued to twirl his finger through her hair, a devilish expression showing across his face. He took a relaxed posture, almost playful before beginning to very slowly and deliberately grind his pelvis against hers.

"Just thinking about all the fun we are going to have. I have so much to learn, so many things to discover." The boy whispered in that sensual, high pitched voice.

Midnight replied to him with a pleased growl, a purr rumbling through her chest and vibrating across their still naked forms.

 **"My my, aren't you eager."** She retorted without missing a beat.

The two looked ready to ravish each other at any moment, the tension was mounting. Kyuubi looked at them both in concern.

 **"You know what it means if you do this."** Kyuubi warned.

Kyuubi by now was on her feet, walking over to Midnight's side and placing a few fingers gently along the girl's hip.

 **"As you know Midnight, right now you are extremely fertile. If he so much as touches you the wrong way you'll both be parents within a few months. Are you both ready for that?"** Kyuubi questioned with a raised brow.

Naruto turned his head to look out the corner of her eye towards his mother. He didn't answer, shifting those dark purple orbs of his back to Midnight's beautiful face.

Midnight's 3 tails were swaying slowly behind her, the girl taking a similar contemplative look.

 **"The next few months are going to be very important. You both already have so much on your plate. Trying to raise a little one right now would be ill advised."** The woman explained.

Kyuubi began to suanter forward again, moving her hand lightly across Midnight's hip, across the girl's ass and against her other hip before heading over to her son. She gripped carefully along the boy's slender shoulders, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek against his. Naruto released a comfortable sigh, though still holding a conflicted gaze.

 **"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait a bit longer."** Midnight finally spoke up while pressing her lips closer to the blonde's.

Naruto took a moment to enjoy the affection from his mother before pressing forward, quickly closing the distance to Midnight's lips and engaging her in a gentle kiss.

"For now."

Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction, pulling away to give the two their space.

 **"I explained the basics of demonic mating habits and demon biology but I never actually went into detail about every specific aspect. It didn't seem extremely relevant since I didn't think you'd choose a mate so quickly. I should have known that would change after Midnight entered the picture. By the time I realized you were likely to choose her well, you weren't exactly in the right state of mind to hear those types of lectures."** Kyuubi went on in a gentle voice.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement without breaking away from his loving exchange with his mate. Even when he spoke his lips rumbled against Midnight's.

"It's ok. We'll have plenty of time to learn as we go right?" The boy cooed sweetly while tightening her grip around Midnight's neck.

Midnight's grip tightened around Naruto's waist, hugging their bodies closer.

 **"I'll make sure we are very, very thorough with your education."** The demon drawled out, causing another deep blush to paint Naruto's cheeks.

Kyuubi shook her head in exasperation.

 **"I'm going to have to get a chastity belt for you two."**

 **That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading Please review~**

I'm really enjoying keeping Naruto a boy. I'm still working out the dynamtic of Midnight and Naruto's' relationship. I think I've figured it out but I'll need a few more chapters of their interactions to know for sure. I'm "discovering" their relationship as I go. Again, uncharted territory. I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think! See you all Wednesday!


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY WEDNESDAY EVERYONE!**

It took me a while but I successfullyedited this chapter to change the dynamic of Naruto and Midnight's relationship. Let me know what you think.

"Kyuubi Speech"

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 25  
On with the story**

Sasuke dashed from branch to branch, sailing through the air at blazing speeds. He had his hands tucked in his pockets in a casual manner, an annoyed frown painted across his face.

 _"Martial law my ass."  
_  
It had been a day since the attack. The village was under martial law with travel being strictly regulated. A shinobi had delivered a notice to Sasuke personally at his house in the Uchiha compound. There were regular patrols, many shinobi that were out of missions were being called back. It was pandemonium.

The official story was that there was an attack on Konoha but the source was not clarified. It didn't take long for rumors to spread about the Kyuubi returning. The red tails that lashed out at the village were familiar to a few older villagers who remembered Kyuubi's attack all those years ago.

In response to the Martial law most everyone was confined to their compounds. Hinata was locked in her room, the Hyuuga compound being on lock down as well. Despite the lock down this didn't stop Sasuke from leaving the very next day. His patience could only extend for so long, being cooped up in his house.

Sasuke was heading towards the usual clearing. He just wanted to be away from the village and get back to his normal training regimen. He didn't know anyone who died during the attack but he didn't like being told what to do by some random voice behind a shinobi mask, referring to the jounin that would periodically patrol the streets of the barren Uchiha complex.

As Sasuke neared the clearing he dropped down to the ground, making the rest of the way through the foliage on foot. A high pitched noise caught his attention. Pushing one last bushel of leaves out of the way Sasuke finally arrived at the sunny clearing. His eyed widened at the sight.

Midnight and Naruto were curled up together on the ground, the two currently engaged in a vigorous make out session. They were fully clothed. Midnight wore her normal attire. A short sleeve fishnet shirt and a pair of generic shinobi pants. Her top was tight enough to highlight her curvy figure and her generous bust size for her age. Her long hair was piled up to the side, those 3 black fox tails swaying gently behind her.

Naruto was dressed in a familiar outfit, the long, skin tight, semi-revealing kimono that his mother had made for him. The fabric hugged his feminine figure in all the right places to highlight those notable curves of his. The top portion of that kimono wrapped around his upper arms to reveal the boys slender shoulders and just a bit of his chest. Along the bottom half of that kimono there were large slits trailing up the side of the garment so Naruto's smooth, skinny legs would be revealed and easily accessed. Midnight took advantage of that, the girl's hands caressing into his thigh and squeezing tenderly. Finally there was a small obi wrapped around Naruto's waist, making his unnaturally wide hips all the more prominent.

When Sasuke neared the couple pulled away from their hungry kiss, a wet smooching noise emanating from them. A few strings of saliva remained connected to their pouty lips. Midnight leaned in to run her little pink tongue across Naruto's mouth, cleaning his face. Naruto took the opportunity to steal one last kiss from his lover before shifting his gaze over to the approaching raven-haired boy.

"It's about time you found your way here. I missed you Sasuke-kun." Naruto spoke out in a sensual drawl.

Sasuke raised a brow. This was the Naruto he remembered. That silky, confident voice, the way Naruto's eyes gazed intensely at him. Had Naruto returned to normal?

Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking away in a nonchalant manner, trying to cooly play off how thrown off he was by the sight of the two making out.

"Yea everyone's freakin out, the village is locked down. It's pretty annoying." The boy responded with a careless shrug while walking forward.

Sasuke glanced over to Midnight silently. He didn't need to ask the question that was on his mind, he knew Naruto well enough to know that the answer was coming soon. The boy's eyes couldn't help scanning over the tails that were swaying behind Midnight.

"This is Midnight. She is a demon." Naruto stated bluntly.

That confession caused Sasuke to pause, the couple watching him silently.

 _"A demon? What does he mean? Like The Nine Tailed Fox?"_ Sasuke's mind raced.

He was snapped out of his own thoughts by a deep, rumbling chuckle emanating from Midnight. Midnight sat up with Naruto following. She continued to face Naruto in a kneeling position, her arms wrapping around the boys neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. The girl maintained an amused smirk, laying her head along Naruto's shoulder while placing light nips into the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side to give her better access to his supple flesh, his grip tightening around her body. They both cast their fiery gazes upon Sasuke, watching him unfalteringly despite the raunchy display of affection.

"Let's talk."

The trio sat down for a long while as Naruto explained the details of everything they'd been hiding. How he was a demon, how he was the adopted child of the Nine tailed demon fox and that's why he had that facade. He even admitted to being the source of the attack of Konoha.

"So it was you. You killed all those people because they captured Midnight?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief, still trying to come to grips with everything that he'd been told.

"Yes, and I'd do it again without hesitation. In fact I'd do it a lot sooner. Anyone who touches My Love without my approval will regret the day they were born." Naruto explained in a haunting high pitched voice.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback, swallowing a bit as his eyes stared off into space.

"So you are a demon now? Like a full demon?"

Naruto let a sultry smile grace his lips at the question.

"I've been a demon since Mother adopted me. But now it's about a 90/10 ratio." Naruto explained while turning his head towards Midnight, looking towards the girl adoringly and leaning forward to give her forehead a little smooch.

Midnight returned his smile but wasn't content with just a kiss on the forehead. She let out a predatory growl before crashing her lips against his, causing Naruto to release a pleased, playful hum of approval.

Sasuke had to turn his head away, scratching his nose nonchalantly.

"Do you both have to do that so much?" Sasuke questioned with a huff of mild annoyance.

During the story Naruto was telling they were both constantly doting upon each other, stealing kisses, exchanging love bites and lewd gropes. They constantly teased each other, battling to see who could cause the other the most amount of pleasure. It was a little raunchy game that they played. Neither had backed down.

 **"Yes we do. You'll get used to it Sasuke-kun."** Midnight responded now with a devilish smirk.

She was having a lot of fun making Sasuke uncomfortable, staring unfaltering towards the boy. Sasuke hesitated before speaking up again.

Despite Naruto's appearance not changing much, Sasuke could tell that the boy was different. He spoke with the same confidence and sensuality as he did when he first revealed himself to Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud but it was nice to see Naruto regain his confidence and not be the meek, broken person he had been in the past few weeks.

"So where is Kyuubi anyway? You said she was bound to you by the Fourth Hokage. Does that mean she can hear us now?" Sasuke questioned while trying to hide how nervous he was when mentioning the demon fox.

" **I can always hear you Child."** A smooth voice drawled out from the side catching Sasuke's attention.

Kyuubi walked through the brush into the clearing in her humanoid form. She had on her favorite kimono, her shoulders and cleavage exposed quite provocatively. Her nine tails swayed behind her in time with the seductive swish of her hips, her fiery purple orbs staring down at the boy.

Sasuke immediately got up in alarm, the boy trying to maintain his resolve. This was THE nine tailed fox after all. Supposedly the most powerful being known to man. He couldn't hide the fact that his hands were trembling. Kyuubi was very entertained.

It didn't take long for the distance to close between them. Kyuubi stopped in front of Sasuke, presenting her delicate hand in front of his face while looking down on him. She was still much taller than the growing boy.

 **"We finally meet. Seeing you in person is much better than watching from afar. Charmed."** Kyuubi drawled out sensually.

Sasuke glanced down to the woman's hand with a hint of confusion. This gesture was foreign to him. He'd never seen the demons interact with each other before so he didn't know their ways. He looked over to the others to see Naruto lifting the back of Midnight's hand to his lips and giving the flesh a soft kiss. The couple gazed upon Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke got the hint, reaching a shaky hand forward to grab Kyuubi's before bending down to kiss the back of it.

A look of shock showed across Sasuke's face when his lips came into the contact with her skin. She smelled nice. Her touch was human, familiar, almost reminding him of his own mother. This came as a shock to Sasuke because, given how the village talked about demons, he half expect her hand to be made of slime and smelling of decay. He could see that that was the furthest from the truth.

Kyuubi was rather pleased. The woman pulling her hand away to instead sensually slide it across Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke froze up from the touch. She began to encircle him predatory, her tails sliding and feeling along his body, making him squirm.

 **"It's very interesting. I stand before you now, the evil Nine Tailed Fox, enemy of humanity, murderer and ravisher of cities, yet I don't smell fear on you."** Kyuubi drawled out in amusement, making fun of the way in which she's heard humans describe her.

She draped her arms across his shoulder's from behind, leaning down to press her nose against the side of the boy's neck. Kyuubi inhaled deeply, even letting her tongue tease out to place a little lick against his skin.

Sasuke smirked, the boy standing up straight and turning his gaze towards her with a cocky expression.

"Based on what I've heard you've been Naruto's mother for a long time. If you wanted to kill me I would have been dead a long time ago. I have nothing to fear from you." Sasuke stated matter of factly while placing his hands in his pockets.

Kyuubi let out a rumbling purr of approval.

 **"Aren't you the clever boy. I suppose there is a reason you are one of the top in your class. Yet that doesn't explain what I smell from you now."** Kyuubi said while trailing her nose up, pressing it against his neck, sniffing up the side of his head to smell his hair.

 **"Hope."** The demoness stated simply.

Sasuke glanced at her tentatively before nodding his head, causing Kyuubi's grin to grow. She pulled away from him, letting her tails and arms fall free of his form. Kyuubi then made her way over to her son.

Sasuke couldn't help noticing just how similar Kyuubi looked to Naruto. The resemblance was striking. Not just in appearance, but in manerisms, the way they moved. She behaved similar to how Naruto behaved when Naruto first revealed his true self to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last to notice that resemblance.

Kyuubi took a few steps over to Naruto and Midnight, presenting her hand to them. They both stood up and took turns grabbing the woman's hand and placing a small kiss against the back of it. Naruto and Midnight still stood in front of each other, arms holding the other possessively. Kyuubi moved to their side, placing a hand sensually along each of their backs while looking towards Sasuke.

They stood together as a family. Once Naruto took Midnight as his mate Midnight became a direct relative to Kyuubi. Midnight, in human terms, would be Kyuubi's daughter-in-law. Or, as a demon would see it, "Soul Daughter" This referred to the phenomena of one demon forming a soul bond with another. When this happened all first and second generation relatives of the two families bonded together in a ritual fusing. Like when Naruto became a demon, the two families meld in a similar fashion, combining their blood and chakra until they are considered direct relatives. This strengthens their demonic connection to each other, which is more profound than the general connection between all demons.

Not only does it bring the two families closer, it also makes them physically stronger by fusing and melding their chakra, explaining the reason that Midnight grew a third tail.

This was one of the many reasons why demon society was so peaceful and had been for millions of years. Constant soul bonding, connecting the demons that managed to survive the harsh conditions of their world. All until the decedents that remained were all connected on a profound level from birth. Kyuubi had taught Naruto the basics of this but she had still so much to teach her son about his family, his heritage, his people. All in due time.

The demon family looked towards Sasuke now with matching gazes. One of intrigue.

 **"You want our power."** Kyuubi stated bluntly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's the price?"

Upon hearing this Naruto began to walk forward now with that familiar sensual sway, the effeminate tween resting his dainty hands gracefully across his pelvis. He stood in front of Sasuke and presenting both of his hands in front of the raven-haired tween. Sasuke recognized this gesture, reaching forward to entwine their fingers. Naruto gave him a small, affectionate squeeze.

Sasuke for the first time noticed that Naruto's eyes were no longer blue. Instead they were completely purple, the boy's pupils slitted just like his mother's. Naruto's eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen. Not that he was focusing on them and seeing them up close Sasuke found those eyes to be eerily beautiful, like a piece of a art or a sunset.

"Sasuke-kun you'd stay with us, stay with me even after all you've heard? Many if not all would consider us an enemy to Konoha, an enemy to humanity. If your clan still lived I'm sure they would have been there that day and I would have killed them too to protect my mate. Doesn't that bother you?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side curiously.

Naruto's voice was no longer meek and vulnerable. It was still high pitched, soft, sweet, but held a strength that had been absent for quite a while. Even the Naruto's posture was different, the blonde standing with a relaxed elegance.

Sasuke scoffed upon hearing Naruto's question.

"What ever loyalty I had to that village died when they allowed my family to be slaughtered. I still don't know why it happened and I don't care. All I care about is killing that Bastard." Sasuke spat out the name "Bastard" in hatred.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, seeing that Sasuke's anonymity towards his brother was still strong.

"But what about humanity? Staying with us may put you in the middle of the crossfire or even worse, make you a target. Would you risk all that?" Naruto pressed.

Sasuke grew an eery smirk across his face.

"I can take care of myself."

 **"A boy who's only concern is power. That might be troublesome."** Kyuubi spoke up now, the womans arms draping once again around Sasuke's neck from behind.

Sasuke didn't even see her move. She was behind Naruto one moment and then the next she was gone. Despite this revelation Sasuke didn't seemed to be bothered by her touch anymore. He kept his eyes on Naruto, knowing that Naruto's approval was what mattered the most.

"It hasn't stopped you from training me up until now. And now that you don't have to hide what you are from me you can show me even more of your power."

Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle while looking over to her son.

 **"Eager isn't he?"** The woman asked in a playful manner.

Naruto released a tiny, high pitched giggle while nodding his head.

"That's Sasuke. You never change do you?" Naruto asked in a teasing, sultry manner while raising one of his tails and sliding it down Sasuke's chest in a sensual manner.

This finally broke Sasuke's poise. He turned his head away, a subtle blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yea. But you never answered my question. What's the price?" Sasuke asked while turning his attention to Kyuubi now.

The woman had her chin laid atop his shoulder, growing a contemplative expression.

 **"Your ambition may be troublesome but it's not something we can't manage. It seems you'll do anything for power. The most obvious concern is that you'd betray us if someone offered you more power than us."** Kyuubi mused while nuzzling into his shoulder.

She had no intention of letting the boy go any time soon.

"What is your price?" Sasuke reiterated.

Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle.

 **"How about this? Just don't stab us in the back and we'll share our power and knowledge with you. You know what happens if you try to betray us."** Kyuubi warned.

Sasuke snorted now, pulling away from both Naruto and Kyuubi's grasp. He walked a few feet away and looked towards the familiar ever flowing stream in a thoughtful manner.

"You stood in front of the entire Konoha village and they were helpless against your power. The only thing you ask in return for training me in your ways is to not betray you. Even if there were a more powerful being in the world their power would come with a very steep price. Probably want me to kill for them or serve them. Even if Naruto wasn't my friend, I'm not stupid. I know a good deal when I hear it. I won't betray you. You have my word as an Uchiha, and as a friend." Sasuke explained before turning around to gauge their reaction only to go wide eyed as Naruto suddenly jumped at the boy, engulfing him in a big hug.

Naruto wrapped his scrawny arms around Sasuke's neck, the boy making him stumble back a bit. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto waist in order to stabilize both of them. They were both around the same height, though Naruto's build was much more petite.

"I'm so glad I can be my real self around you Sasuke-kun. We are going to have so much fun!"

Sasuke coughed a bit to regain his composure, drawing an amused chuckle from Kyuubi. The woman moved towards the two, first caressing the cheek of her son before leaning down to place a tender kiss against Sasuke's forehead.

 **"Welcome to the family Sweetheart."** She stated sweetly while sliding one of her nine tails across Sasuke's shoulder, along his cheek before wondering off.

Sasuke watched her, his eyes lingering on the grown woman's ass. Even someone as cool as Sasuke couldn't fully control his hormones. Midnight approached from behind with an amused smirk. The furry golden ears atop Naruto's head twitched. He withdrew from Sasuke in order to return to Midnight's arms, the two lovers reuniting in a tender embrace. Naruto wrapped his arms around Midnight's neck now as Midnight's hands came crashing down against the boy's butt.

Sasuke's gaze shifted away from Kyuubi's ass only to once again look with a wide eyed expression at the behavior of the demonic couple. This time he couldn't look away.

A sultry chuckle snapped Sasuke back to attention. Midnight slapped Naruto's butt causing the boy to jump a bit. Naruto got the hint, walking past Midnight but not before letting his delicate fingers slide teasingly across Midnight's cheek, the boy maintaining a saucy look as he moved away. Sasuke's eyes now shifted to Naruto's butt as well, staring as the golden haired teen sauntered away with a hypnotic sway of those plump hips of his. From behind Naruto really did look like a girl. Sasuke had mixed feelings about the whole thing. This was just too much for a boy to handle.

 **"So easily distracted. If you are going to train on our level you're going to need to focus."** Midnight stated in amusement.

As Naruto moved to join his mother Midnight placed a hand on her hip, leaning her weight to one side while staring Sasuke down. His gaze finally shifted towards the girl.

 **"I've been watching you from the beginning Sasuke. You're quite impressive, for a human. But you have a very long way to go before you can consider yourself a formidable force in this world."** Midnight stated.

Midnight quickly lowering into a fighting stance with her claws extended towards Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately responded by dropping into his own fighting stance, performing a one-handed hand sign to release the gravity seals on his body. He had a sly smirk across his face as his body was sounded by a powerful aura of blue chakra.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sasuke questioned before charging at blinding speeds towards Midnight.

 **"My thoughts exactly."** Midnight retorted, charging forth to meet Sasuke half way.

The two then descended into a viscous sparring session, dashing around the clearing at speeds even most shinobi wouldn't be able to keep track of.

Naruto and Kyuubi were kneeling down together a ways away. Kyuubi was snuggling close to her son, arms wrapped around the young tweens' waist from behind. She was peppering Naruto's neck with loving kisses. Naruto's thick lashes were fluttering wildly, soft tingles trembling up his spine from being doted upon.

These little moments were going to become a lot more rare since Naruto was mated with Midnight. Midnight's claim was absolute so Kyuubi took every chance to got to pamper her child. They'd take the time to enjoy these small moments of peace while they could. Their lives were going to become a lot more complicated from this point forward.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Sunday Morning Everyone!**

I decided to hold off on bringing back Hinata this chapter. I feel like the series of events I have in mind will play better this way. Though you guys don't know what I have planned so it probably won't matter to you anyway~ By the end of this story it'll play like one cohesive...story~ This story is going to be really long. We are 28 chapters in but this will probably be around...60 to 70 chapters before I cut it off and start writing the sequel. And yes, I know exactly how things end so much so that I know what my sequel is going to be like. I've had this story in my head for years to enjoy for myself I just never put it on paper. The sequel will be much shorter but, yea, that's a long ways away. I just have to figure out how to get there. The story is already a lot different from what I had in my head. The gender change definitely wasn't initially part of it. Either way, all roads will lead to one destination.

On another note, I've finally caught up with myself and these chapters. As in, I don't have any more chapters in reserve and I have been procrastinating on writing new chapters. Now I need to start writing new chapters instead of relying on chapters I've already written. Hopefully I'll be able to finish Wednesday's chapter by the time this comes out on Sunday.

 **Q:** Is Hinata going to become a demon. I've seen it done in this other story titled Keibatsu and it worked really well. I could see her doing that what with her caring nature for everything and all. It would be hard for her to do, but she could do it.

 **A:** Hinata will probably be one of the hardest to convert into a demon. I suspect that Sasuke will be the first to join because all he cares about is power at this point and he has no loyalty to the village, though I haven't actually wrote it so anything could change. Just knowing myself, that's probably where things will head. I'm going to get into it soon but you're right, as opposed to Sasuke, Hinata is extremely caring. Demons are necessarily enemies to humanity. If she becomes a demon she will be choosing a side, even against her own family. It's not a decision that can be taken lightly. She still loves her family after all. We'll see how the drama plays out but those are the factors she'll have to consider. Naruto or her family? Or maybe...there is another option. You'll just have to read to find out~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 26  
On with the story**

"The financial district suffered the most damage. It will take quite a bit of time to rebuild." Came the voice of an elderly woman dressed in traditional robes.

"Our disaster relief fund is quite low, we need to pull from alternative sources." A different voice replied, this time an elderly man.

The Konoha Counsel sat at a large round table discussing the details of reconstruction. About two dozen elder members of various powerful political families combined with shinobi family leaders sat at the table. Sarutobi was positioned at the edge, overseeing the meeting.

A few days had passed since the attack and the village was still very much in disarray. School was canceled of course and the entire village was still in a state of Martial law.

"What of the demon child and The Kyuubi. Do we know their whereabouts? From my reports the demon disappeared in the middle of it's attack." Came the voice of an elder.

"Furthermore the Death Seal was ineffective against The Demon Child." Another person spoke up, drawing a series of concerned murmurs.

"The whereabouts of Naruto and Kyuubi are known." Sarutobi finally answered, shifting everyone's focus.

"Do we know their status?"

"They are both alive and free. We were unable to defeat Kyuubi during the attack. They ceased the attack of their own choosing." Sarutobi explained. Many scared faces were visible around the room.

"So what is our plan? We can't afford another attack. Do we have defensive measures in place? Why did they stop attacking in the first place?" A man questioned in alarm, this one wearing a shinobi headband.

He was the head of the Inuzaka clan.

"I'll be frank..." Hokage began, a sense of dread welling up in everyone in the room.

Whenever the hokage started sentences like that there was never any good news.

"...If they were to attack again we would have no way to stop them. We exhausted all known options during the encounter at Area 67. We are even weaker now." Sarutobi went on in a dull tone.

"Then why are we still alive?" Came the voice of a middle aged Aburame clan member this time.

Many nodded at that question, turning their head back to Sarutobi. He paused before answering. Even after having some time to think about how best to bring his plan up to the elder counsel he still didn't know how best to say his next sentence. As he opened his mouth the man was interrupted.

"Because I allow it." Spoke a foreign voice from the side.

A women entered into the room with gentle steps, walking into the light to reveal herself. The woman held a fair complexion, a luxurious red Victorian-style dress adorning her curvy figure. The dress cut off at the top to reveal her smooth, cream-colored shoulders. Her silky, scarlet hair was styled into a lavish design with two large Japanese-style hair pins holding a large portion of those strands in a bun. Protruding from the top of her head were two large, furry fox ears. Her lips were painted red, matching her dark red mascara.

The most notable feature of hers, other than her fox ears, were her eyes. Her eye were a dark violet, her pupils slitted like a fox. She stood in front of the counsel with her manicured nails, which were painted red, resting gently against her pelvis.

Her presence caused a few counsel members to stand up in alarm. In the corners of the room shinobi in Anbu masks were ready to attack.

"Who are you? How did you get in here!? This is a high counsel meeting!" One man shouted in a threatening tone.

In response to his words Sarutobi raised one hand. Everyone understood that signal, calming down and taking a seat back in their chairs. The woman held grew a pleased expression, reaching forward to the empty chair at the opposite end of the table from the hokage. She settled down calmly, crossing her legs and resting her hands gracefully atop her lap. Everyone else had a completely confused look upon their faces, wondering who the mysterious woman was.

"The guards?" Sarutobi questioned shortly.

The woman waived a single hand dismissively towards him.

"They're fine Darling. Just taking a little cat nap. You're always so serious." The woman responded back teasingly.

One elder Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan flared. She appeared to be rather normal, her chakra was nothing special.

"Hokage-Sama, if I may, who is this woman?" The Hyuuga asked.

Sarutobi stared in frustration at the woman. He wasn't ready. He hadn't prepared them.

"Yes, proper introductions. Come now Dear, don't be rude." The woman called out in an amused tone.

"You were supposed to stay in the lobby until we were ready." Sarutobi responded back to her while releasing a soft sigh. Her grin widened upon hearing his frustration.

"You'll have to forgive me Sarutobi-kun. It was rather loud. Watching your people scurrying about, I couldn't stand it a second longer. Besides, who could resist making a proper entrance."

One man stood up with an angry scowl across his face.

"You will address the Hokage with the respect he deserves!" The elder commanded before shifting his attention towards Sarutobi. "With respect Hokage-Sama, why are you entertaining this woman? We have serious matters to discuss."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding, looking across the way at the satisfied smirk plastered across the woman's face. She was enjoying this far too much.

"Secure the door." The Hokage ordered.

An Anbu immediately darted to the entrance of the room, casting a few sealing jutsu. The elder who was standing up slowly sat down. When Sarutobi gave that order the situation was always extremely serious.

"This conversation will not leave this room." Sarutobi stated authoritatively.

That order drew obedient nods, many casting an inquisitive glance towards the mystery woman. Sarutobi paused, gesturing a hand towards the redhead.

"This is Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox."

The silence after that sentence was deafening. Slowly every head turned towards the woman who's expression was one of deep satisfaction. She'd remember this moment for ages, it was absolutely priceless.

 **"Hello Darlings."**

A large cloud of smoke plumed across the large table, drawing most everyone's attention. Sarutobi had a completely calm and relaxed demeanor.

"I've invited her here today to discuss terms of peace." Sarutobi explained.

The Hyuuga elder spoke up through gritted teeth, the man physically seething with anger.

"Is this a sick joke!?"

Sarutobi glanced towards him with no hint of a smile or laughter on his face.

"Calm yourself Habito." The Hokage commended, causing the man to freeze, his expression conflicted. Kyuubi watched in mild amusement.

 **"Not that this isn't entertaining but I do have other things to attend to. Shall we get to it then?"** Kyuubi asked casually while tilting her head to the side and staring at Sarutobi expectantly.

Sarutobi nodded before knocking his knuckles along the wood of the table. As he did an Anbu appeared at his side in a puff of smoke holding a small stack of papers. The Anbu shinobi walked around the table passing out a few pages to each counsel member. Everyone's confused faces were drawn to the papers that was being placed in front of them.

"Kyuubi-Sama and I have come to an understanding. She wishes to present conditions for her continued, peaceful stay in Konoha. Given that I think this is our best chance for survival I have invited her here to present those conditions in person, so you understand the gravity of the situation." Sarutobi explained.

There was still a lot of conflicted looks across that long table. It was especially alarming to hear the Hokage refer to Kyuubi as "Sama."

 **"Always so respectful with the "Sama" part. How many times must I ask you to call me "Chan?"** Kyuubi drawled out.

Sarutobi stared blankly at her. The vixen inwardly sighed. She'd get right to it then.

 **"First it's imperative to understand the relationship between Naruto and I. I have taken him in as my own. He is my child. As her mother I'll be speaking for both of us today. This is crucial context you'll need to consider when discussing whether or not to accept the conditions we lay out today. Condition number one..."** Kyuubi went on before multiple elders rose up from their seats at the same time.

They were glaring daggers at her the entire time and had heard enough.

"Why are we just sitting here!? Our enemy is here, right here. We should..." One Inuzuka elder began to bark out angrily before being silenced by a sudden explosion.

Kyuubi had lifted one hand of hers towards the table and lightly tapped at the wood with one knuckle. The force of that tap caused the entire table to explode into a million small wooden pieces. Everyone had to jump away from the table as wood chips shot in all directions. They all had their weapons, jutsu and bloodline bared as they stared at the scene before glancing towards Kyuubi, who still calmly maintained her seat. However the display before them was something straight out of hell.

Kyuubi's fancifully dressed form was covered in a dark red aura of chakra. Nine spectral, scarlet fox tails thrashed behind her. The most striking thing about her appearance was that right above her a large ghostly fox head appeared with it's teeth barred, dark blood red eyes glaring at everyone in the room. The size of that disembodied fox head was enormous, releasing a deafening, audible growl. It's killer intent radiated outward, causing everyone to freeze.

Despite the hellish display, the woman surrounded by that aura remained extremely calm and composed. She didn't even seem angry. She remained in her seat with a proper relaxed posture, a serene expression across her face.

 **"You were under the impression this was a negotiation? How mistaken you are. I'm a here to personally present to you the terms of your surrender. Interrupt me again and you'll be dead before the end of your first sentence. If you wish to speak while I am speaking you may raise your hand like good girls and boys and only speak when called upon."** Kyuubi explained, her voice still soft yet commanding.

Her red aura and that spectral fox head disappeared, reseeding back into her body to leave only the woman remaining. The members of the counsel were shaken by that display, fear evident in their gazes. Sarutobi was the first to move, drawing everyone's attention.

During Kyuubi's show of strength Sarutobi remained seated, using a basic earth defense jutsu to protect himself. He now stood up to push his chair to the side, instead taking a position kneeling on the ground. Kyuubi watched him in mild interest before following his lead, rising from her chair and pushing it to the side, kneeling as well. As they did the other counsel members followed, walking back to their original positions and kneeling. Sarutobi snapped his fingers and that same Anbu member began passing out a second copy of those sheets of paper. While the shinobi did that Sarutobi raised his hand, staring blankly at Kyuubi. The gesture caused a few shocked expressions to display around the room.

 **"Speak freely Sarutobi-kun. You'll be exempt from that condition. You clearly have proper respect."** Kyuubi called out, drawing a few silent glares from the rest of the counsel.

"Thank you Kyuubi-Sama. It is imperative to understand the position we are in. To answer your question..." Sarutobi continued while looking over to the man who had interrupted Kyuubi in the first place.

"...The reason we are hearing these conditions is because if we don't, Naruto and Kyuubi both leave the village. I cannot stress enough that would be, given all other options, the most disastrous. We must avoid this." The Hokage stressed.

As he finished an elderly woman raised her hand.

 **"You may talk among each other freely. You only need to raise your hand when I'm speaking."** Kyuubi elaborated, drawing an affirmative, respectful nod from the woman who belonged to the Nara clan. A clan known for their intelligence and rationality.

"Why are we having this discussion? It would seem that it is Kyuubi's intent to destroy us." She questioned towards the Hokage before turning her attention to Kyuubi. "Why haven't you destroyed us already? What do you want? You are bringing these conditions to us as if you leaving would be to our detriment. Why?" She continued.

Kyuubi grew a dull expression along her face as she looked from the elder Nara then to Sarutobi.

 **"You were right, I should have waited for you to prepare them before making my grand entrance. So many questions. I have a proposal. Have one of your diligence servants fetch me some tea. I'll give you some time to get everyone all caught up. How does 15 minutes sound?"** Kyuubi proposed.

Sarutobi gave a nod while snapping his fingers. As he did an Anbu dashed in front of the door to release the seals. Kyuubi rose to her feet and turned her back to the room, exiting in that tantalizing fashion in which she always moved. The only thing missing were her tails which were absent in her human form. The door shut behind her, the last thing everyone seeing was a shinobi handing her a cup of tea.

As soon as the door closed all heads snapped back to Sarutobi.

"What the hell is this!?" The Hyuuga elder snapped. Sarutobi huffed a plume of smoke from his nose.

"Our best hope of survival." The Hokage stated frankly.

"So we are basically a conquered people?" Another elder questioned.

"In short, yes."

"Is there nothing that can be done!?"

"As I stated before, currently we have no way to defend ourselves from her power. That may change with time but that answer may never come. This an an enemy we cannot defeat with force." The Hokage explained.

"So we're doomed." The Aburami elder stated cryptically.

A noticeable characteristic of their clan was the emotionless way in which they spoke.

"If we do not negotiation, yes, she will destroy us all. Plain and simple. And there is nothing we can do to stop her."

A long silence fell over the room. The Nara clan elder was the first to break the silence.

"Clearly there is hope or else we would not be here. What does she want? She can't be defeated with force but are you implying an alternative means?" The woman questioned. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"In a way yes. The reason we are still here is because of Naruto. As Kyuubi said, she has adopted Naruto and is now the boy's mother."

"Let's call it for what it is. The demon is manipulating the child. We can't even be sure that Naruto is even in control of his own actions. We won't insult the idea of motherhood by calling that thing a mother." The Hyuuga elder snapped, interrupting Sarutobi.

What followed was rather shocking to everyone. Sarutobi was glaring daggers at the man. A display most no one had seen before. The Hyuuga instantly quieted, bowing his head in shame. But Sarutobi still didn't speak. Not immediately. He let the silence linger, casting his heated gaze out on every single member of the counsel.

"I need each and every one of you to listen. We can no longer afford this level of ignorance and childishness, is that understood!?" The Hokage's voice boomed, echoing off the walls.

Each member bowed, placing their foreheads along the ground in respect.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." They chanted simultaneously.

"Kyuubi is Naruto's mother. Until further evidence is presented, that is the fact that must be accepted in order to fully understand the situation." Sarutobi stated in a calmer voice.

His words drew a nod from each member, some more begrudging than others but they nodded all the same.

"This fact is where our survival lies. If we take this at face value then everything else falls into place. Kyuubi hates us, hates humanity. That's very clear. Naruto does not. Naruto is a child with significant emotional trauma. That trauma stems from the way this village has treated him. Hate, scorn, shunning him despite the fact that Naruto is the only thing standing in the way of Kyuubi destroying us all. Do you understand? Naruto is the reason we remain." The Hokage pressed.

He could see it on a lot of their faces. This was a hard pill to swallow. Even many of them only thought of Naruto as the demon child.

"With respect Hokage-Sama, are we to forget about that dozens of shinobi and innocent civilians that were slain by the demon child? Many slain by his hands directly." The Hyuuga elder spoke up, this time in a much more respect manner.

"No, we need to understand it. Understanding Naruto's mind is the key to our survival. All of you have been briefed on the incident during the past anniversary. You know that Naruto was attacked by many villagers and a demon came to her defense."

Everyone nodded.

"The demon that attacked, who was eventually defeated, captured, and interrogated, was Naruto's lover. Another demon, related to Kyuubi."

This explanation drew a series of wide eyed expressions.

"So the villagers attacked Naruto and his lover came to his defense, we captured and tortured his spouse, making Naruto eventually come to the rescue." The Nara elder spoke up, connecting the dots. Sarutobi nodded in confirmation.

"From what we know of Naruto's strength, he could have saved his spouse at any time. He didn't because of the consequences, because He didn't want to shed blood. We are dealing with a child of enormous power who's emotion state will determine our future. Kyuubi has not destroyed us because Naruto still has attachments to the village. To be specific, from our reports these individuals are Iruka Umino, Kurenai Yuhi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. To a lesser extent I myself can be added to that list." The Hokage rattled on while reading from a stack of paper.

The elders all now focused on the papers in their hands.

"This is significant because these individuals tie Naruto to his humanity. Naruto is half demon because Kyuubi has adopted him. If the day ever comes where Naruto no longer cares for humanity, they will wipe us out. Our best chance at survival is keeping them inside this village to grow their bonds with the humans of this village. If Naruto and Kyuubi leave, their resentment towards humanity will likely grow. They'll return one day to destroy us and we won't be able to stop them. Our only hope is to convince Naruto that humanity is worth keeping around." Sarutobi finished his explanation by exhaling heavily.

"So our survival falls upon the whim of a child, based on how much he likes us?" The Hyuuga elder spoke up in disbelief.

"Yes."

This realization caused an enormous amount of dread to built within the room.

"How did it come to this?" The Nara elder spoke up in despair.

"We failed him." Sarutobi stated bluntly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Naruto should have been seen as a hero. He is Minato's child. The village was saved because Naruto's chakra was strong enough to contain Kyuubi. Minato gave his life and essentially cursed his own child in order to save us all. Naruto carried a huge burden on his shoulders and we, as a collective, treated him like a monster instead of the hero that he was. Because we refuse to be better." Sarutobi whispered solemnly. He then turned a harsh gaze out on the room.

"Many of you understood this yet still allowed your families to treat Naruto as a monster. His name should be celebrated. But somehow it's scorned. We brought this upon ourselves. We treated him like a monster and now he is becoming one."

"Just becoming?" The Aburame clan elder questioned.

Sarutobi narrowed his gaze.

"Yes, becoming. All those who died at his hands did so in defense of people who had put his loved one through great pain. He is no more a monster than anyone in this room. And if you can't accept that then you minds well say goodbye to your families tonight. We can no longer treat him as a monster. If we do, if we don't change, that is what he'll become. Then he won't just kill those who directly harm him and those he cares about. He'll behave like a TRUE monster and kill us all indiscriminately. Do you understand!?" The Hokage shouted now.

The old man's teeth were gritted in anger as he looked upon the elders with disappointment and shame. These were his people and they were so blind. This is how Kyuubi viewed them. How could he prove her wrong, prove that humanity could be better if he wasn't even fully convinced of it himself? If this is how even the best of them acted.

It took everyone a while to process the information. Sarutobi let them mull over everything as he looked at the clock. Only a few minutes left before Kyuubi would return.

"Are there any lingering questions or concerns before we bring her back in?" Sarutobi called out.

He was met with a series of distress faces as everyone began to come to grips with the reality of the situation. They wanted him to say anything, do anything to make things better. This was one of the many situations in his long career as a Hokage where he didn't have the answers. Sarutobi glanced around before nodding his head towards the Anbu nearest the door who released the seals. The Anbu opened the door.

"Kyuubi-Sama, they are ready."

As he spoke the ancient demoness entered holding a cup of tea and a tiny plate where the cup could sit. She reached over with one hand to lightly caress the Anbu's mask as she passed him.

 **"Aren't you just a doll."** The woman cooed before turning her attention to the room and noting the somber tone.

 **"Come now, it's far too late to start feeling sorry for yourselves. Face the consequences of your actions with some dignity."** Kyuubi taunted which drew a few resentful glares.

 **"Better. Though you'll want to learn to check that attitude if you want to survive to see another anniversary."** The woman stated matter of factly while kneeling down and taking a sip of her tea.

Many of the elders tore their gaze away from her, looking down with strained contemplation.

"We are prepared to hear your conditions Kyuubi-Sama." Sarutobi announced.

Kyuubi smiled warmly towards him.

 **"Most of my conditions are already laid out in the documents you've received. The easiest being my son's living arrangements. His apartment was destroyed during the rescue so he'll need another. A very specific one. No longer will I tolerate having him living like a vagrant."** Kyuubi explained as everyone looked down at their documents.

Many faces showed their shock as they saw the house that Kyuubi was requesting.

"This is an Uchiha Estate right next door to Sasuke Uchiha. We cannot defile their memory by allowing a demon to live there." One elder spoke up, drawing Kyuubi's intense gaze.

The elder immediately bowed her head.

 **"Careful."** Kyuubi warned.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, making sure that Kyuubi had finished talking. She looked towards him expectantly.

"Given the sensitive nature of this location is there any other dwelling that would suit Naruto's needs? Technically this isn't even ours to give away. Sasuke Uchiha owns all of these dwellings as the last remaining Uchiha." Sarutobi explained respectfully.

Kyuubi was rather pleased by Sarutobi's calm demeanor. It was a refreshing contrast to the others.

 **"Believe me, he's fine with it. Don't worry your adorable little head. That's not even the most important condition."** The woman drawled out while waving a dainty hand dismissively.

The elders looked towards Sarutobi with pleading expressions.

"If we argue each condition that is brought up we will be here all day. Let's focus on hearing every condition first." The Hokage instructed.

This drew begrudging nods from the counsel.

 **"The next condition is going to be the most difficult but like I mentioned, the most important. I will no longer tolerate the hate, scorn and general disrespect the villagers and even some shinobi constantly show towards my child. After one month, those that continue to treat my child disrespectfully by glaring, assaulting, or verbally abusing him will have their lives forfeit."**

This condition elicited a series of audible gasps around the room. Kyuubi promptly ignored them, having predicted their response.

 **"I realize..."** She began before the Hyuuga elder spoke up in outrage.

"That is absolutely re...AHHHH!" Was as far as he got before being interrupted by his own agonizing screams.

The shinobi's entire body was engulfed in a dark blue flame which blazed like an inferno. Kyuubi hadn't moved from her position, the woman picking up her cup of tea and sipping at it casually as he burned alive.

The others in their room looked on in horror, all too afraid to move. Those near him had to guard themselves from the heat of the flames. Sarutobi looked on helplessly, casting his gaze from the man to Kyuubi, then back to the man. He was about to speak up but before he could the Hyuuga collapsed into a pile of cinders.

When his screams stopped Kyuubi placed her tea cup back on the small plate, the small clacking noise of glass being placed against glass drawing everyone's terror-striken gaze.

 **"I realize that this request my be difficult if not impossible for you to comply with..."** The woman continued exactly where she left off as if she hadn't just burned a man alive.

 _"She didn't even move. So this is the power of a demon."_ The Nara elder thought to herself, reflecting the thoughts of most everyone else in the room.

 **"...however I will not accept that as an excuse. My son will no longer be a victim of your ignorance and malice. You will be judged as a collective. And if it seems like your people cannot change, we'll leave, or destroy the village. Which ever is more convenient at the time. It could be the 1st one who sends that glare that sets me off, or the 5th, or the 100th. Every citizen you don't control puts you at risk of total annihilation."** Kyuubi warned.

When she finished, the Nara clan elder raised her hand. A pleased smile grew along Kyuubi's painted lips, giving the woman an affirmative nod.

"How can you expect us to control every single citizen in the village? Even you must realize that is unrealistic. People do things that we can't control. There is crime, theft, murder, rape. We can maybe catch and punish the perpetrators after the fact but preventing 100% of hate, rational or not, towards Naruto, is absolutely impossible. This is not a reasonable condition."

The rest of the counsel looked to Kyuubi with cautious gazes, everyone on edge, wondering how the woman would react.

 **"I agree."** She responded to the surprise of everyone.

 **"This is indeed not a reasonable request to make of humans. Which is why every breath you draw is an insult. This is a problem of your own making. Why is it that every citizen above a certain age knows that Naruto is the demon-carrier? Why is it that they look upon my child with contempt? Surely not everyone was there that day to witness the moment when The Fourth sealed me away? You let the news get out about the demon child and failed to celebrate Naruto as the hero that he is. Because of your stupidity and negligence your idiotic villagers and even some of your shinobi viewed him as an incarnation of me. You've brought this on yourself."** Kyuubi ranted with pure disgust in her tone.

Hearing her speak in such a scornful manner shook the resolve of many in the room. Kyuubi took another sip of her tea.

 **"Figure it out."** She stated compassionlessly.

The sense of dread that grew within the room was palpable.

"Surely you have a suggestion. I can't imagine you thought up this condition without thinking of at least one scenario where this would be possible." Sarutobi spoke out.

Kyuubi canted her head to the side while watching him, the woman smirking.

 **"I suppose I'll give a suggestion. Use the most recent events to your advantage. Spin a tale, tell a story. The Kyuubi escaped after being locked away all this time. The child of the Fourth Hokage was it's jailer. The demon escaped after Naruto was beaten into an inch of his life by villagers who will be receiving a life sentence at best, a death sentence at worse. Because of Naruto's heroism and connection to the demon as it's jailer, Naruto was able to overcome Kyuubi, causing it to disappear during the attack, saving the village."** Kyuubi went on.

 **The Kyuubi is still at large, and Naruto is the only thing that stands between the village and total annihilation, as long as he is healthy he can repel it. In recognition of this bravery and exceptional achievement Naruto is awarded some type of medal and is now granted residency at an Uchiha estate that will replace his previously destroyed apartment."**

She finished before shrugging her shoulders.

 **"Or something like that. The details you can change as you wish. The point is that the villager's hate didn't just fall from the sky. They hate my baby for a reason. Because they were told that he was the demon carrier. If you change the narrative you can reverse much of this hate. If you are successful enough those that still show hate would be extremely minimal and would give you at least a small chance of survival."** The woman went on.

Sarutobi nodded his head as the room was filled with silence.

 **"Of course if you take that route every single shinobi will have to play the part. But you're used to doing that aren't you Sarutobi-kun?"** Kyuubi questioned in a cryptic tone while staring at the old man.

The Hokage was silent. There was so many secrets that he kept, that every shinobi under his command kept. What was another one?

 **"Besides it's not like it's all fabrication. Naruto is the reason your village still exists. So take that how you will. Anyway, you all have much to discuss. There is only one more condition that I'll bring up today, the rest you can review in the documents provided."** The woman explained while rising from her kneeling position.

Everyone looked to her expectantly. She answered their curious glances with a wide, devilish grin.

 **Thanks for reading~ Please Review.  
**

Another really long chapter. I swear I'm going to get back to making the chapters only 3000 words instead of like 5k like that last few chapters. I put the 3000 word limit on myself just to try to reduce my writing pressure on myself. But sometimes I get carried away~ Anyway, see you Wednesday!

 **P.S.** I can't exactly explain why but this is one of my favorite chapters. I've read it a lot. Probably because it has a different tone. More of a political tone. Also Kyuubi finally gets to show her strength and become more of an active part of the story. She's making moves. Kyuubi is honestly probably my favorite character in the story personally~

Who is your favorite and why?


	27. Chapter 27

Happy Wednedsay Morning!

I managed to finish this chapter on time again! I'm so proud of myself. I've been procrastinating like crazy so I didn't get it done till like...1am. I should be putting this chapter out around 7am. I actually came straight home from work and took a nap because I told myself I wouldn't do anything procrastinaty until I finished this chapter. So worth it. Years from now I'll be able to look back on this story and be proud that I continued to work on it. Anyways, we had one question asked for the Q&A. I'll answer that real quick then get to the chapter.

 **Q:** When referring to who Kyuubi has her eyes on, are you allurding to something with how Kyuubi always refers to Hiruzen as Sarutobi-kun? And with how she insists that he call her Kyuubi-chan? I'm confused by it to be honest.

 **A:** This chapter should clear that up nicely~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 27  
On with the story**

"Give me another one." Spoke a gruff, slurred voice.

"Are you sure Asuma? Don't you think you've had enough?" A different voice replied.

The voice belonged to a middle aged man currently standing behind the counter of a very active bar. He was cleaning a glass mug with a cloth. The person he was talking to didn't reply verbally. Instead Asuma sent the bartender an annoyed glare.

"Ok ok, coming right up." The bartender said while sliding Asuma another glass of alcohol.

Asuma caught it easily, tossing his head back and chugging at the contents before slamming the glass back down and letting out a small, groan. He had his forehead protector on, the symbol of the leaf village etched into it.

The bar he currently occupied was sometimes frequented by shinobi. Though this particular night there were very little shinobi. It was mostly inhabited by common villagers. It bustled as people drunk themselves into a stupor, especially during solemn times like these. The village was still recovering, many people were in mourning for their loves once and friends lost during the attack.

The shinobi sitting at the bar had a few distinguishing features despite being dressed in a standard uniform. He held olive skin, spiky black hair adorned his head leading down to a moderately thick beard. When he drank his alcohol he removed a cigarette from his mouth, only to put it back against his lips when he set the cup down. He stared blankly at the wall behind the bar counter, keeping to himself.

"We had the funeral today. Closed casket." Came a voice off to the side within ear range of Asuma.

It was a group of older men talking among themselves, speaking loudly to hear each other over the loud roar of the busy bar.

"Goddammit. Did they say anything about how the Kyuubi escaped?" Another man questioned.

"No they don't tell us shit. Hell, official story is that this was an attack by another village. We all know that's bullshit. It was the Kyuubi. I'd recognize those tails anywhere. I was there that day. I saw it with my own eyes." Another man replied, drawing a nod from the others.

"I did too. Don't know why they are bullshitting us. Probably to protect that demon. I swear the next time I see Naruto I'll kill him." The man stated angrily while spitting on the ground in disgust.

"I'll drink to that." His friend replied, raising his glass to toast the others around the table.

He never finished the toast because the man who had spoken ill of Naruto found a fist colliding with his face.

"Agh!" The man screamed as he was knocked to the ground.

He took a moment to compose himself, looking for the source of the attack while craddling the side of his head.

"Who the fu..." He began but stopped immediately when seeing the angry face of Asuma.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the forehead protector on Asuma's head. Oh shit, why was a shinobi attacking him? Asuma glared daggers down at the man.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Asuma barked out angrily while stepping forward with wobbily legs.

The others at the table were quite alarmed, frozen. This was a shinobi after all. More than fear, they had great respect for any leaf village shinobi, as most everyone did.

"What do you mean?" The man replied in confusion, watching his tone while looking at Asuma constantly.

Asuma gritted his teeth in anger before reaching down with both hands to pick the man up by his collar, lifting him onto his feet and glaring daggers.

"What did you just say about Naruto!?" Asuma snapped.

The man was frozen now, unsure of what to say.

"What's wrong? There aren't any kids around. Everyone knows what really happened. We can speak freely about it. No need to keep secrets here. It's a bar." The man stated in confusion.

Normally this was the type of place where everyone could freely talk about Naruto, the demon child. It was common place. Everyone who was old enough to be in the bar already knew that Naruto was the demon carrier.

"You piece of shit!" Asuma said while punching the man again, knocking him to the ground.

"Asuma calm down." The bar tender called out, running over to the scene and scooping his arms underneath Asuma's armpits to hold the man back.

Everyone could tell that Asuma was wasted. Despite being a shinobi his punch was relatively weak, he was slurring his words and wobbling, barely able to stand up. His outburst drew quite a bit of attention from most of the people around him.

"What'd I do?" The man on the ground called out while rubbing his cheek.

Everyone looked to Asuma bewilderdly.

"Don't you dare speak that way about Naruto-Sama. You piece of shit. Don't you fucking dare." Asuma stated in a seething tone.

Hearing Asuma speak Naruto's name so respectfully caused a few shocked faces to appear across most everyone's faces. Asuma continued while shaking with rage.

"The Kyuubi escaped because of pieces of shits like you who attacked Naruto-Sama, beating him within in inch of his life. Naruto-Sama was the fox's jailer. All this time he has been holding it back, struggling every day to keep it contained. And when those fucking villagers attacked him it took advantage of him weakened state and escaped. Don't you understand? My brothers and sisters died because you stupid villagers attacked him. I'll be damned if I let you speak ill of him. Over my dead body!" Asuma explained while trying to walk forward towards the man on the ground.

The bartender was still struggling to hold him back. Everyone who was listening had disbelieving expression on their face.

"But how could Naruto stop the Kyuubi? From what I've heard he isn't even exceptional in his class?" A voice spoke out in disbelief.

Asuma shot a glare over to a random women who spoke those words.

"He was hiding his strength to fit in better. He's just a child and you all treated him like garbage. He isn't just any child. He is the son of Minato. He sealed the fox away into his own son in order to save us and Naruto carried that burden his entire life. When the Kyuubi escaped no one could stop it. It killed so many of my brothers and sisters. It would have wiped out this entire village but Naruto-Sama was able to stop it. He was able to drain some of it's' strength despite his weakened state from being attacked by those villagers. Those goddamn traitors." Asuma raged before breaking free of the bartender and storming towards the man who was still cowering on the ground.

What Asuma was saying was a hard pill to swallow. Traitors? How could that be? But this was a leaf village shinobi saying that. It had to be the truth.

"He is the son of the Fourth Hokage!?" The man on the ground questioned with a wide eyed expression.

Literally everyone looked like their brains just exploded. Asuma didn't answer the man verbally. If anything the question made him more angry.

"You ignorant, traitorous piece of sh..." Asuma began, not able to complete his sentence as he was silenced by a sudden attack.

Asuma had made it to the cowering man and raised his fist to send down another drunken strike before being stopped by a chop to the back of his neck. The man's eyes closed as he began to fall over, only to be caught by another man wearing a green tracksuit.

Everyone immediately recognized this man, arguably the most recognizable shinobi in the village. Might Guy.

Guy threw Asuma over his shoulder and looked out on the crowd.

"Forget what you heard this night. The attack was perpetrated by another village, end of story, got it?" Guy called out to everyone in the room drawing a few silent nods.

Guy began to walk up but not before sending a heated glare down to the man on the ground. He made no attempt to hide his disdain. Many people caught that look. Most had never seen anything of the sort from Guy. He was known for his chipper, up beat attitude.

As Guy departed the bar whispers immediately began discussing the recent events.

"The demon child, no...Naruto...he saved us?"

"He's Minato's son? All this time...I can't believe it."

"If that's true then what have we done?"

 **About a week later...**

"It seems our plan is working. We've been monitoring the chatter of many known gathering locations, bars, the shopping districts, clubs, work sites. The village is beginning to accept the narrative." Sarutobi spoke out while looking out on the village from his office window in the Hokage tower.

 **"Clever. You announced the official story as a calculated attack by a foreign village. A clear cover-up for the apparent truth. At the same time you undermine your own story by engineering situations where your shinobi leak details of the narrative you really want the village to believe."** Kyuubi drawled out in an amused tone from behind Sarutobi.

Sarutobi nodded and turned around to see Kyuubi laying across his desk. The fancifully dressed woman was laying on her side, a single hand across her own wide hip. She had on a new dress today. It was a silky, scarlet, spaghetti-strap dress that revealed her shoulders and a good bit of her cleavage. The skirt of that dress flowed down to her ankles but had a long opening along the side to show off one leg. The woman even had on red high-heels.

She had been checking in every once in a while to follow up on her business with the counsel and Hokage as they attempted to meet her demands.

"Indeed. By making the official story so obviously appear like a fabrication it made the "real" story seem more believable." Sarutobi replied back while walking back over to the table and taking a seat in his chair.

He grabbed a stack of papers and a pen, intending to work on some paper work. Kyuubi was watching him with an alluring gaze.

"Must you lay across my desk every time you come here Kyuubi-Sama?" Sarutobi asked with a soft sigh.

He already knew her answer.

Kyuubi laid her head across her forearms, giving no effort to move from her spot. The desk was rectangular and straight so her body took up most of the space. Though she was skinny enough to give him space to sign papers while she relaxed.

 **"I like you desk Sarutobi-kun. It's grown on me."** Kyuubi stated simply while dipping one manicured finger down to draw small circles in the wood.

Sarutobi nodded in defeat, taking out a pipe and packing it.

"Anyway, at the rate that we've calculated rumors to spread it should only be a few more days before our narrative is known and accepted by most everyone. Breaking a belief that has perpetuated for over a decade is no easy task. A few more events have been set in motion to continue to push the narrative. We've even woven Naruto's new residence into it." Sarutobi explained while huffing a bit of smoke and taking a far off gaze.

 **"I'm impressed. Though perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised. You are the one who originally spread the news of Naruto becoming the jinchuriki in the first place. Doing it in such a way as to hide that fact from the younger villagers."** Kyuubi spoke out with a narrowed gaze, a subtle hint of resent in her tone.

Sarutobi caught Kyuubi's subtle inflection. He had been getting to know her well recently. His eyes shifted down in shame.

"I shouldn't have revealed that Naruto was the jinchuriki. I thought that they'd treat him like a hero but..." Sarutobi trailed off.

 **"You were naive."** Kyuubi responded with a huff, drawing Sarutobi's eyes to her.

 **"You believed in the good of humanity. Believed so strongly in how good people are that you were willing to put Naruto's childhood under the mercy of their temperament. They showed you who they truly are. They proved you wrong. And they'd do it again if given the chance. You think you are the first village to treat a jinchuriki this way. It's simply who you are. And because of your naivete my baby's childhood was stolen away."** Kyuubi stated with a stern gaze towards the old man.

Sarutobi nodded while placing his pen down on a paper in front of him.

"A mistake that still haunts me to this day. Still, I can't stop believing in my people." Sarutobi explained, reviewing a paper and signing it before moving onto the next.

Kyuubi stared at him silently before a small smile grew along her luscious lips.

 **"I know."**

She'd grow to respect the man more than probably any other human within the time she'd spent with him. He reminded him of a certain someone from her past. It wasn't enough for her to view humanity as a whole any differently, but it was enough for her perception of him to be slightly different than her initial impression.

"Do you have to stare Kyuubi-Sama? It's a bit of unnerving." Sarutobi spoke up after moving to another paper.

He wasn't looking at her but he could feel her eyes on him. Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle.

 **"Oh don't ruin my fun. I'm just enjoying myself. You do look particularly delectable today."** Kyuubi teased while reaching a hand forward to lightly caress the side of the man's face.

Sarutobi allowed this, still focusing on his paper. He'd gotten used to her excessive touching. It seemed to come with the package. He sighed again, moving on to another set of papers.

"Just...not when I have company." The man complained while placing his paper to the side and looking to the door of his office.

Kyuubi nodded a bit and sat up to instead sit on his table with her legs dangling off the front. As she sat up a woman entered Sarutobi's office. She was carrying a large pile of papers in both her hands.

"Today's reports Hokage-Sama." She announced while placing the stack of papers in front of Sarutobi atop the desk.

Sarutobi nodded, pulling the pile towards him. The woman bowed respectfully, sneaking a glance over to Kyuubi before turning around and hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 **"More fun for you I see."** Kyuubi taunted in amusement.

Sarutobi watched the woman leave tentatively before beginning to shift through the papers.

Kyuubi's presence had become a very talked about subject among the various employees of the Hokage tower and increasingly the shinobi population as well. No one knew who she was. No one except the elder counsel who denied knowing her. She had her fox ears in her human form but no tails. Everyone just assumed it was some foreign Kekkei genki. Her official title was a "consultant" to the Hokage but no one really knew why she was there. It was especially strange that she and the Sarutobi seemed so...casual. She didn't show him any of the respect that everyone else did. Even being so insolent as to always be seen occupying his desk. A few woman were spreading rumors that Kyuubi might have been a concubine based on how she dressed. Those were short lived as being quite the disrespectful notion. Even Sarutobi, who could at times be a bit perverted, wouldn't be so bold.

Kyuubi had her own reasons for spending so much time around Sarutobi. Partially because she had little to do now that Midnight was occupying most of Naruto's time. Though the ancient demoness had very complex motives for every action she took. And truth be told, she liked seeing the reaction on everyone's faces when she came and left so frequently in broad daylight.

As Sarutobi sifted through the papers Kyuubi laid down again, this time vertically across the table on her back instead of horizontally. This made her head hang off the edge of the desk, casting an upside down gaze towards Sarutobi. Her long, flowing red hair fell down to the ground in a pile.

 **"The bandit's base of operation is in the Tonto village."** Kyuubi suddenly spoke out seemingly out of no where.

Sarutobi quirked a brow while looking over to her.

"What?"

 **"The bandits that have been raiding a few merchant caravans recently, taking advantage of the chaos. They are based out of the Tonto village. It's a small village so a little investigation and questioning of the residents should reveal them easily enough. Based on the description of the wounds, the location of the attacks, and the methods of attack there is no other logical conclusion. Their weapons are even known to that region."** Kyuubi explained while taking a small comb from her cleavage and running it through her hair.

Sarutobi stared at her dumbfoundedly. He scanned through the pile of papers to find the report detailing the most recent attack on a merchant caravan. It was buried at least 20 pages within the pile.

"How did you know?" The hokage asked in disbelief.

Kyuubi smirked, her violet eyes staring intensely at him.

 **"I can see."** She stated cryptically.

Sarutobi paused for a long moment while contemplating her meaning. His eyes then widened in realization.

"You've been monitoring documents while you've been here?" Sarutobi questioned.

Kyuubi let out a little chuckle.

 **"I am your consultant after all. That's my job."** The demoness explained.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at her.

"I should have known. Of course you know I don't address documents beyond a certain clearance level in your presence." Sarutobi explained.

Kyuubi maintained a knowing grin.

 **"You don't have to. I see all."** She said while turning her head to the side.

She looked in the direction of a particular spot along the office wall. Sarutobi followed her gaze, the man freezing. That was the exact direction of a hidden room that contained many scrolls of Konoha's secrets. It was there for easy access to any Hokage, covered with warding seals that was even immune to the Byakugan and Sharingan. It was in a secured vault. Probably the most secure vault in all of the world. It was so secure that it was able to exist within the tower of the Hokage, having never been compromised.

"No." Secure whispered in disbelief.

 _"So that's why she has been spending so much time here. I should have known. But if her eyes can see through the barrier and solid objects then what could we have done to stop her?"_ Sarutobi lamented inwardly.

Kyuubi turned her gaze back to him, watching him with a satisfied expression.

 **"You've been a naughty man. Do calm down Darling. I've learned very little I didn't already know or heavily suspect. Actually what I have learned can be of great use to you. Starting with capturing those bandits."** Kyuubi went on, the woman finally sitting up now and turning around to face the old man.

Sarutobi looked up at her hesitantly. It wasn't like he could punish her for spying on him. Did she really know everything now? How long did it take her? Was she bluffing? How could she see and read Konoha's secrets from here? Were her demonic eyes truly that powerful. The man's mind raced with questions like this. As Sarutobi became lost in his thoughts he was snapped back to reality when feeling a weight drop down on his elderly form.

Kyuubi settled atop his lap, resting her covered ass along his robed thighs while wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed forward, squishing her ample bosom against his chest.

 **"You're cute when you get lost in your thoughts."** The demoness drawled out with her face an inch away from his.

A dark blush painted the old man's cheeks. He turned his head to the side and raised a hand to cover his cough.

"Kyuubi-Sama, please." He stated in a fluster.

The woman maintained her gaze, licking her glossy, painted lips. She made no attempt to pull away, deciding to stay upon his lap and continue to tease him.

 **"Squad 17 went missing 2 weeks ago. I know where they are."** Kyuubi went on, ignoring his protests.

Sarutobi snapped to attention when hearing her confession.

"You know where they are? How?" He stated in a more serious tone now.

That particular squad failed to report back recently. Their disappearance was a mystery. They were a relatively fresh Chunin squad and he'd sent them on a moderately dangerous mission, he feared the worst.

 **"Just connecting the dots."** Kyuubi said before turning around atop Sarutobi's lap.

She grabbed a small stack of papers and leaned back against him. Sarutobi tried to ignore how good she smelled, how soft she felt. He could be a dog sometimes but he was an old man. Those days were done for him. Even if they weren't, he was the hokage. Who had time for such things? Despite this Kyuubi didn't seem to ever cease her teasing. Though at the moment Sarutobi's mind was focused on Kyuubi and those papers.

The woman flicked through the papers quickly, using her thumb to flutter over 100 pages within a few seconds. She then placed the stack back upon his desk.

 **"It's all here. So many answers are right in front of you. You receive so much information. A lot of it you write off as useless. But when looked upon with the right set of eyes, well...all is revealed."** Kyuubi explained.

Sarutobi thought over her words, watching her carefully.

"What do you want? We've provided everything you asked for in your demands. What else could we possible offer you?" He stated simply, getting to the point.

Kyuubi turned her head to the side to look at him out the corner of her fiery violet orbs.

" **For the location of the missing squad and the bandits? Well there is something I don't have that you can provide me.** "

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Kyuubi-Sama?" He repeated, a little weary of her games.

Kyuubi raised an arm to lightly run her fingers across his cheek affectionately while looking back on him.

 **"I want you to take me out on a date Sarutobi-kun."** Kyuubi finally explained, drawing a shocked expression from the old man.

"What?" He questioned in exasperation.

Kyuubi frowned.

 **"A date. It's been a rather long time since I've been out with a man. I want to relive what that feels like. You do that and I can provide you with all kinds of useful information. Humans miss so much. A demon's mind can be rather useful."** Kyuubi stated while lightly grinding her butt against his pelvis sensually.

Sarutobi was a bit overwhelmed by her behavior, he placed a hand against her hip to lightly push her away. He really couldn't take this at his age. Kyuubi got the hint, having no intention of being too forceful. She got up from his lap and planting her butt back on his desk. However she placed her foot atop his knee, wiggling her hips playfully.

 **"Well?"** Kyuubi asked expetantly.

Sarutobi stared up at her with a blank gaze.

"I'm the Hokage. Where would I even find the time?"

 **"You can have a clone do a lot of this work for you. I've been watching you. You have plenty."** Kyuubi retorted.

"I'm not exactly a romantic."

 **"You'll do fine."**

"You realize my age?"

 **"Yes."**

Sarutobi sighed before slumping back in his chair, staring up at the woman in deep contemplation. He grabbed the stack of papers that Kyuubi had picked up, looking down at them. He was still astonished at her deducative abilities. If what she said was true, if she could really discover things like that which even his best analysts missed then she'd be an irreplaceable asset.

"If you can do this, see so much, figure out so much, why not use this information to destroy us?" Hokage questioned, changing the subject.

Kyuubi tilted her head to the side.

 **"Who says I can't? Don't change the subject Sarutobi-kun. Is that a yes or no? I'm not going to beg you if you are truly opposed to it. And I won't ask again."** Kyuubi warned while turning her back to him and taking out her comb again to lightly groom through her exceptionally long hair.

Sarutobi stared at her back, not being able to help his eyes trailing down her curvy, voluptuous frame. He shook his head, casting away his dirty thoughts while focusing on the papers.

"Ok." He finally stated after a long pause. "But on my terms."

Kyuubi stopped brushing her hair, turning her head to look back at him with a pleased expression.

 **"Of course Sarutobi-kun, on your terms."** She stated with a slick smile, unable to hide her excitement.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"If you insist on continuing to refer to me in that way then you minds well call me by my first name." Sarutobi explained.

Kyuubi for once held a dumbfounded look.

 **"Oh? That was a boundry I didn't feel comfortable crossing."** She explained.

Sarutobi shook his head. Of all the boundaries she has crossed, that's the one she chose to respect.

"You may call me Hiruzen."

 **"Ok, Hiruzen-kun."**

Thanks for Reading. Please Review~

Yay! Another one of my personal favorite chapters because, again, Kyuubi is my favorite character in the story. Sarutobi is so old but that doesn't seem to matter to her. Anyways, hopefully I can get this next chapter done early. Knowing myself I won't complete it until the last moment~ Anyway, see you guys Sunday!


	28. Retcon Successful!

Hello my lovelies!

 **Edit:** Thanks for the feedback everyone. I've made my decision.

I've retconned things. I've gone back in each chapter and changed it so that Naruto stays a boy and Midnight stays a girl, and everyone will still considers Naruto a boy. He is just going to be very feminine and pretty. He won't even necessarily be submissive after he rescues Midnight. He'll have a lot of room to grow personality wise, especially as he continues into puberty.

I think of Naruto as growing into a more sensual version of Haku. Haku was pretty androgenous-looking when out doing ninja stuff but Haku actively crossdressed as casual wear. I imagine he crossdressed around Zabuka as well. I'll do something like that with Naruto.

So Kurenai is still going to treat Naruto like a girl essentially by dressing him up in girl clothes and calling him "chan," but she'll aknowledge him as a boy and refer to him that way in public. Plus "Chan" isn't just used to refer to girls. It's an honorific than can just mean someone dear. Midnight is going to join in on the fun too. She likes Naruto being all feminine. She's a bit of a perv as you guys have probably already noticed.

So that's my middle ground. Something I know I'm giong to enjoy writing which is more in line with the original idea of the fic while also being more easy to digest than a mid-story gender change. So no gender change. Midnight is staying a girl, Naruto is staying a boy. But Naruto is still going to be pretty and feminine and even crossdress.

Oh, I'll probably put a very descriptive synopsis in the beginning of the story to warn people that Naruto is pretty much a completely different person in my story. And so is Kyuubi. I think that would help a lot. Make sure people know exactly what they are getting when they read the fic.

It's funny, this is actually my second revision of this story. First was me retconning things so the story wouldn't be M rated, now another revision. I should write a book~

Anyways, enjoy! And make sure to go back to old chapters and reread them. I made a lot of edits. I think the changes start right after Midnight gets taken prisoner. You'll notice that I actually deleted 2 chapters. There were the chapters that focused on Kurenai. I think chapter 27 and 28. Those chapters were mostly about Kurenai buying Naruto new clothes. Since he's staying a boy those chapters aren't really needed right now. I'll bring her back into the story eventually but I think this works better. I'm working on Sundays chapter. I'll post this chapter early so you guys have time to catch up with all the changes before Sunday's chapter. Let me know how you like all the changes!


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Sunday morning!**

I'm so glad I actually finished this chapter! I spent all Saturday morning working on it (And all saturday night editing it). This chapter is real dialogue and exposition heavy so I hope it's not too boring~ This is actually the second longest chapter in my story because there is just so much to go over. Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I hope you like the retcon. Again, it shouldn't change much with the overall direction of the story but it was still a pretty big deal. Especially since it took me quite a bit of time to actually make the necessary edits~ Enjoy the chapter!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 **Chapter 29**  
 **On with the story**

"Our pasta this evening is squid ravioli in a lemon-grass broth. For entrees I have swordfish meatloaf with onion marmalade..."The waiter spoke out in a soft voice over a table where a well-dressed couple sat.

All around the restaurant similar situations played out. A gentle violin provided background music, adding to the air of superiority and status that each individual in that restaurant exuded.

"What the hell do you mean a 40 minutes wait!?" A man dressed in a very lavish, masculine kimono shouted in outrage.

He had a young and beautiful woman hanging off of his arm. She watched with a narrowed gaze, showing similar dissatisfaction.

"All of our tables are either occupied or reserved." The receptionist standing behind a thin wooden counter spoke out calmly.

He had his arms behind his back, maintaining a disciplined posture.

"Do you know who I am!?"

"A man who didn't make a reservation. Please lower your voice, you are disturbing the other guests. Our waiting room provides every comfort." The receptionist continued on while gesturing towards a cushiony seat off to the side.

The man glared daggers with his teeth gritted before storming over to the waiting area with his woman in tow. She seemed rather put off.

The receptionist had a subtle smile along his face as the man complied. What really convinced him to calm down was noticing the sight of a kunai which was attached in a decorative fashion to the receptionist's chest. An off-duty shinobi.

The receptionist reached down to write some notes into a notepad. His gaze shifted over to the entrance when hearing footsteps approach down the long hallway that lead to the restaurant. It didn't take long before two figures became visible, one of them being immediately recognizable.

"Sarutobi-Sama. It's a pleasure. It's been quite some time since you've entertained guests personally." The man spoke out as Sarutobi walked forward, noting that he was not alone.

Sarutobi wore a white kimono with red velvet trim. It was rather elaborate. The outfit was something he very rarely wore. He didn't ware much of anything anything outside of his traditional hokage robes. Despite that he walked forward with cool stride, a pipe hanging from his lips. One of his arms was resting comfortably behind his back. The other he was using to guide his guest.

 **"That guest must be rather special then, wouldn't you say?"** The woman hanging off of Sarutobi's arm replied in a sultry drawl.

Sarutobi approached the receptionist with with Kyuubi at his side. The redhaired demoness was wearing a kimono as well.

Hers was far less formal than others. As opposed to most other woman who's kimono covered their entire bodies Kyuubi's was rather skimpy. The top portion of her outfit hung low, revealing her smooth, slender shoulders and even a bit of the cleavage of her very generous bust. The lower half of the garment had one slit along the side in order to reveal a bit of the Kyuubi's lithe legs. The outfit was a dark, blood red. An intricate decoration of a black moon painted the back of it. Around her waist was a black obi, the tightness of it helping to highlight her perfect hourglass figure.

The receptionist raised a brow upon seeing Kyuubi, the man very briefly glancing at the fluffy red fox ears protruding from the top of Kyuubi's head.

"Indeed. A table for two then?" The receptionist questioned while holding a pen against his notebook.

 **"Along a balcony if you can Darling."** Kyuubi replied with an alluring smile.

"Absolutely. Right this way."

Sarutobi nodded politely.

"It's good to see you Matsuki." The old man spoke out while walking past the receptionist.

Matsuki bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is mine Sarutobi-Sama."

As Kyuubi and Sarutobi walked past him a waiter intercepted them, guiding them through the restaurant.

The angry noble who was forced to wait suddenly rose up from his seat and stormed over towards Matsuki.

"What the hell was that!? You let him them? Did they have a reservation? How can you let that old geezer in but..."

The man never got to finish his sentence. Within a flash he was forced to bend over at the waist, his arm being contorted and outstretched behind him in a painful position. Matsuki held the man's wrist gently but firmly, his other hand on the back of the man's neck.

"That is the Third Hokage. You will refer to him with more respect." Matsuki's voice was still calm as he released the man, causing him to stumble clumsily to the ground.

Matsuki calmly returned to his station, taking a disciplined posture. The woman who he came with the noble suddenly stood up and stormed off, clearly disappointed in her date.

"Hey wait!" He called out to her while rushing out of the restaurant.

Mitsuka grew a subtle, satisfied smile before preparing to politely greet the next guest.

Kyuubi and Sarutobi were lead through the large establishment. The place was packed to the brim with various nobles, political guests, and general high status individuals. Kyuubi glanced around in fascination, keeping her thoughts to herself for now. She did notice that they were drawing quite a bit of attention.

"Is that the Third Hokage? I didn't know he ate here?" One random voice whispered.

"You're right. Usually his guests are entertained by a diplomat, not by the Hokage himself." Another voice answered.

"Who is that woman? Look at the way she dresses."

"Do you think that they are..."

"Perish the thought. Though you can't help but wonder."

Kyuubi's luscious, painted red lips grew a devilish smirk when overhearing the gossip that began as her and Sarutobi passed through. The woman's fox ears twitched subtly. She could hear everything.

After a moment the waiter led Kyuubi and Sarutobi over to a table on the edge of an open balcony overlooking the village. It was on the third floor of the restaurant. The restaurant was massive. The best in Konoha. Sarutobi moved forward to pull out Kyuubi's seat. She had a pleased expression while taking her seat, the old man lightly pushing her chair in for her.

 **"Such a gentleman."** The woman cooed.

Sarutobi nodded lightly while moving to his seat.

"Simply proper manners."

 **"Still, it's rather nice. Thank you Darling."**

"You're welcome."

The waiter stood patiently to the side for the two to finish before speaking up.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" The fancifully dressed man asked.

 **"Water for me Dear."  
**  
"Green tea." Sarutobi spoke up as well.

The waiter nodded in acknowledgment before bowing and wondering off.

Kyuubi squeezed her thighs together and placed her hands along her lap elegantly while staring across the table at her date.

 **"Well this is nice."**

Sarutobi released a soft sigh.

"When you agreed that the details of the date would be on my terms did you actually mean it? I'm not suited to these types of places." The old man complained as his refined posture dropped.

He shifting a bit uncomfortably, trying to loosen his collar. The old man could behave with noble poise when required but it took effort. Kyuubi release a small chuckle.

 **"Come now Darling. It's not so bad. Plus you do look rather dashing."** The woman flirted shamelessly.

Sarutobi successfully loosened the fabric of his kimono before looking at Kyuubi with a tired expression.

"Squad 17?" He questioned, changing the subject.

Kyuubi frowned subtly but nodded in understanding. Of course he wouldn't be in the mood for such things right now while he was worrying about the missing squad. She'd chosen to withhold the information until actually going out on the date so Sarutobi would schedule the time as soon as possible. In fact this was the very same day where she originally proposed the deal. Though it was much later in the evening now.

 **"They were taken by the Sound."** Kyuubi stated matter of factly.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock.

"How can you be sure?"

Kyuubi cast a lazy glance to the side.

 **"Just putting the evidence together Darling. Based on the region, the nature of the mission you sent them on, the strength of the squad. They were even lead by a Jounin squad captain. Many possibilities are ruled out by that fact alone. Especially given the particular individual you assigned as the squad captain to that particular group. Outside of a completely unknown factor like the Akatsuki, the Sound is the most simple answer. Plus it fits their MO. If I'm right then your squad is alive. You should consider them to be prisoners. Though I doubt the Sound will admit to having them."** Kyuubi explained.

When she finished Kyuubi turned her head to the side to see the waiter approaching with their drinks. She smiled and gave a grateful thank you as that cup of water was set in front of her. Sarutobi nodded respectfully as well, reaching for his tea. Menus were silently placed in front of the two before the waiter departed.

"So even if you are correct there is very little we can do about it without inciting a potential war with the Sound." Sarutobi stated solemnly.

Kyuubi took a moment to take a sip of her water before replying.

 **"Not officially. And accusing the Sound of holding POW's without an official declaration of war would be rather dangerous. Do what you will with the information. I even took the time to make a little note on how exactly I came to my conclusion, referencing the individual documents I used and the evidence I noticed."** She stated while dipping her hand underneath the table to hide a small flame which appeared in her palm.

Out of the blue flame fell a small scroll. She placed it on Sarutobi's side of the table before going back to holding her glass of water with both hands.

Sarutobi had a dumbfounded expression, taking the scroll and opening it up to scan through it. His eyes went wide. She had referenced many top secret documents to come to her conclusion. Kyuubi sat patiently as the man read through it.

 **"Will that do? Can you relax now? I went out of my way to make that you know. I didn't delay giving you the information just to ensure we went on a date quickly. I also wanted to provide that for you. You can give it to your analysists to help them come up with a rescue strategy. I know you won't just sit idol while your own are held captive."** The woman went on in a sympathetic tone.

Sarutobi stared at her in mild disbelief, the man nodding in understanding before bowing his head.

"Thank you Kyuubi-Sam...Kyuubi-Chan. I apologize for my behavior."

Kyuubi shook her head and waved a dainty hand dismissively.

 **"Think nothing of it Hiru-kun. I understand perfectly. We have our differences. I'm not blind to the fact that we are enemies. That doesn't mean our relationship can't be mutually beneficial."** She stated while reaching across the table and lightly embracing his hand.

Sarutobi hesitated, allowing the touch to linger before pulling back in order to take a pen and a small scroll from his kimono. He scribbled a few notes, rolled up the scroll, and suddenly tossed it over the balcony with a gentle flick of his wrist. As the scroll flew through the air a dark figure sailed passed, catching the scroll and disappearing. Sarutobi then took a deep breath and gazed upon the woman. She was sitting patiently, waiting for him to finish his business. She knew this wouldn't just be a date. He was here to extract information out of her. It didn't stop her from enjoying herself, enjoying her alone time with the only man left in this world that she respected.

 **"Thank you."** Kyuubi spoke up after a long silence.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Kyuubi grew a tender smile.

 **"You called me Kyuubi-chan."**

A very small blush formed along the old man's cheeks. He lifted a fist to cough nonchalantly while looking down again at the note she left. The Hokage really wasn't used to being flirted with. It had been years.

"How did you gather all of that information? The barrier guarding the vault has wards that even the Byakugan and Sharingan can not penetrate. Then there is the sheer amount of information you must have had to sift through to pull all of those facts together." Sarutobi questioned, effectively changing the subject.

Kyuubi didn't mind. She was forthright.

 **"The most skilled Byakugan users can look through walls and see vast distances. They are even able to see chakra on a superficial level. The Sharingan allows the user to copy information with precise accuracy. It can analyse information in an extremely short amount of time. That ability makes Sharingan users some of the best information gathers in the world. They are even able to use this ability in combat to predict an opponents movements. Masters of these Kekkei Genjai can even read their opponents minds."** She explained.

Sarutobi knew all of this already. He frowned slightly, clearly disappointed with her answer, but she wasn't finished.

 **"A demons eyes can copy those abilities, even surpass them given enough time and willpower. Not every demon has the ability of the Sharingan and Byakugan but those who are willing to learn can achieve it. Ours is the ability to adapt and evolve."**

She explained while peering at Sarutobi with her piercing purple eyes. Sarutobi looked on in amazement, focusing on the woman's demonic pupils.

"So you've copied the abilities of the Sharingan and Byakugan and surpassed them? When were you able to do this? How? During Naruto's rescue of Midnight? When were you able to see the full power of the Sharingan in order to copy it and improve upon it?" Sarutobi questioned in confusion.

Kyuubi let out an amused chuckle.

 **"I've been around for quite a while. I remember when both were in their truest form. I spoke to the one who created them, and the one who mastered them. In fact I knew them both intimately."** Kyuubi went on.

Sarutobi was even more confused now.

"Them?"

Kyuubi nodded, turning her head away to gaze up at the moon.

 **"What do you know about the Sage of Six paths?"**

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"You know that I am fully aware of the Sage. I am Hokage. Are you telling me you met him and actually spoke to him? He existed hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago."

The woman's grin grew.

 **"Yes. The sage and his mother were two other people I respected greatly. Based on your records you attribute much of this shinobi world to the Sage when his mother had just as much weight in the creation of the world you know today."**

Sarutobi listened intently, the man visibly leaning forward. It made sense that the demoness would have known them. She was old. The tales they had of the sage was passed down from generation to generation. But even Sarutobi acknowledged that their information was incomplete. Those events were so long ago some details were lost among the ages. No one even knew for sure how long ago those world changing events transpired.

Kyuubi took a deep breath before starting her tale.

 **"There is an ancient order that keeps record of the events surrounding the Sage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. You have but fragments of that information. Many belief that it was through the events of the Sage that we, the tailed beasts, were created. That couldn't be further from the truth."** She explained while reaching forward and presenting her hand to Sarutobi.

 **"Let me show you."**

Sarutobi hesitated for just a moment before nodding and reaching forward to clasp her hand. His eyes then began to glow a subtle purple hugh as visions shot through his brain in time with Kyuubi's words. She now spoke to him non-verbally, granting him temporary access to her demonic link to share her memories with him.

 **"The other tailed beasts and I roamed this world for thousands of years before the events of the sage. Back before men knew of chakra. There is little record of the time before chakra, before the sage, but we remember. It was an age of stone, iron, and bronze."** Kyuubi explained.

As she spoke Sarutobi saw visions of the ancient civilization through Kyuubi's perspective.

 **"It was ravaged by endless word, endless fighting. In all that strife a tree sprouted. The very source of chakra in your world."**

Sarutobi's vision went black. When he opened his eyes he was in an entirely different place. Sarutobi's form was ghostly though he was able to experience his new environment as if being their physically. The wind blew through his hair, the smell of grass permeated around him. He was in a giant forest, the sun shining bight in the sky. A large shadow cast down upon him. Turning around the old man bore witness to a massive tree. It's bark extended upwards almost endlessly. It was like a mountain.

Kyuubi appeared at the man's side, her hands placed regally against her pelvis.

 **"The God tree. This organism is a special being that lives throughout multiple dimensions. It consumes life around it and produces fruit which contain the essence of chakra. The tree sprouted from a meteor, feeding on the blood of fallen warriors from unending wars. The sage, his mother, his people. They aren't from this world. They are from another dimension in the same way that I am from another dimension. They traveled here specifically looking to find this dimension's God Tree, looking to obtain it's power."** Kyuubi explained.

Sarutobi was completely baffled, looking into to the woman in disbelief.

"Another dimension? What do you mean?"

She smiled at him, reaching over to lightly caress his cheek.

 **"The universe is so much bigger than you know. You've barely scratched the surface. Your kind spends so much time fighting each other than you haven't even begun to explore."**

The woman then turned around, grabbing the man's hand and leading him to a different scene. This time their bodies shifted to an unfamiliar place in Sarutobi's eyes. A dark place, a place where the sky was blood red. They hovered high in the air looking down upon an expansive plain of fiery, volcanic earth which lead to a black city. In the city Sarotubi could see people moving. No, not people, demons. Tailed demons just like Kyuubi. All covered from head to toe in fur, all naked, all maintaining fox-like faces. They looked like how Kyuubi appeared before taking on her human form.

 **"Life exists in so many forms, spread out around different dimensions, different planes of existence. I hail from a different dimension as well. All of the tailed-beasts do. The closest way to describe it would be as a type of hell, purgatory, or heaven depending upon your perspective. I am old. Our people are very old. I am not the only one of my kind. I come from an entire race of demons. In fact each of the tailed beast come from the same plane I do, members of their own particular species of demon."**

She went on. Sarutobi was just taking it all in, following her as she continued to walk again, returning to the tree. Now a group of hooden robed man were kneeling down and bowing towards the tree, chanting in an unfamiliar langauge.

 **"We were summoned here, to your world. Stolen from our people and brought here to serve the will of our summoners. We were enslaved one at a time. Used as weapons of war to serve the ambition of humans."**

She stated with detest in her voice, showing an imagine of herself in her giant fox form attacking an ancient human city.

 **"Eventually I escaped my slavers. Even to this day it brings a smile to my face to think of the suffering I inflicted upon them when I freed myself."** Kyuubi stated with a fiendish grin. **  
**

Sarutoboi was a bit put off by the look on her face but stayed silent. Kyuubi noted Sarutobi's look and calmed herself as to not scare the man too much.

 **"I was the first to be summoned. The most powerful. They used the energy of the God tree to summon me thousands of years even before the sage arrived on your world. The God tree of your realm was more closely connected to our dimension than any other dimension. When humans performed a summoning ritual they pulled demons from my realm. Over the ages they pulled multiple creatures through, not just demons. Many of your myths are based on truth, based on the creatures that those ancient humans summoned with the power of the tree."**

She shifted the scene to show the other tailed beasts being summoned near the tree one at a time. One by one over many years the tailed beast were enslaved, forced to fight the humans wars, and one by one they escaped their captors to roam as they saw fit. An image of Kyuubi traveling throughout the globe to many different civilizations showed. Some were even familiar to Sarutobi, though many weren't.

 **"I roamed your world for millennia, lost and angry. I was torn away from my people and no matter what I did, how much knowledge I gained, how much my power grew, I could never find a way to go back. Your world was horrible, still ravaged by war, famine, poverty, rape, genocide. It was almost unbearable. My people had lived in peace for millions of years. I ruled over them in peace for millions of years. We had attained something great, maintaining a harmony that you can't even imagine. Then you humans tore me away from my family."** Kyuubi barked out in an uncharacteristically passionate manner, her teeth bared.

Even in her human form Kyuubi looked monstrous. Sarutobi was taken aback. She was that old? Millions of years? He couldn't even imagine. He could feel her pain as she recounted her experiences, the man clutching his chest. Kyuubi snapped out of her self pity and hatred to glance over to the man. She calmed herself, turning to him and reaching both hands forward to caress his cheek.

 **"It wasn't all bad."** She explained as the environment around them shifted.

Sarutobi looked around to see images of Kyuubi's happy face, around children, men, women. Sharing homes with them, meals with them, beds with them.

 **"There was always a spark of joy and light that shined through even the darkest times. I grew attachment to humanity. I grew to pity them, and in rare cases, even love them..."** Kyuubi trailed off.

They were transported to a grassy field now.

Kyuubi stared forward for a while before closing her eyes once more. As she did so wispy phantom figures began to form around her. The phantoms took a more solid shape slowly before becoming distinct. They were children.

A few yards away a small child scampered about happily. The child was completely naked, a girl no older than 5 years old. She had the face of a fox just like how Kyuubi looked before Naruko's transformation. She ran on two feet, a bright smile on her face as she filled the area with childish laughter. She ran towards Kyuubi with her arms open wide, jumping towards the woman.

But the girl didn't jump towards Kyuubi, instead the girl jumped into the arms of another phatasmal figure that appeared kneeling right beside Kyuubi. A younger version of herself.

Kyuubi watched with a small smile as a previous version of herself cuddled the girl, wrapping her nine fox tails securely around the girl's little body.

"Mommy look what I found!" The girl's tiny voice rung out with a ghostly echo.

The voice sounded far away despite being so close. She held up her finger and a butterfly was clinging to the girl's little digit, flapping it's wings lightly before flying off.

 _ **"So pretty. Be careful. It's very fragile."**_ The echoey voice of the phantom Kyuubi spoke gently down to the girl.

"I will!" The girl replied back excitedly before chasing after the butterfly joyfully.

As the girl departed a few more children appeared, kicking a large rock and chasing after it. They all looked similar to Kyuubi, humanoid fox children, all completely naked, all with the faces of foxes. Then a man appeared. He had two children sitting on his shoulder.

This man was distinct in the fact that he wasn't a humanoid fox. No, he was human. Mostly.

He was a great big burly man, extremely overweight but also very tall. He had dark skin and white hair. The two children on his shoulder had dark skin that matched his. But what distinguished them was him and the children had fox ears and one long fox tail swinging behind them. Then there was their eyes, red and slitted just like Kyuubi's.

The man had a bright smile on his chubby face, his pearly whites showing. He was completely naked just like the rest of the children. Part of his long tail wrapped around his pelvis guarding his sex.

"Dinner's ready!" He called out in a soft yet deep voice. The children began to gather around him. A few of the children jumped at him, tackling the burly man to the ground. He fell over chuckling from the affection.

The phantom image of Kyuubi smiled warmly and got up, walking over to join the rest as they disappeared from view. Sarutobi had a warm smile on his face as the scene played out in front of him, now returning his gaze to see tears trickling down Kyuubi's cheek.

"You brought another human, a man into your family?" Sarutobi questioned in awe.

Kyuubi nodded while reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears.

 **"I believed in humanity. I believed that they could be good. Even now I know that some humans can be good, but that's precisely why your reign must end. That thought is a trap. My faith in humanity, the faith that you have, the faith that Naruto has, it's folly. It's madness. You will always destroy each other. She proved it. He proved it. It's been proven over and over again, countless times."** Kyuubi explained as the scene shifted.

They were back at the tree, a woman was biting into the fruit of the God tree, her body glowing as she absorbed it's power. Sarutobi also didn't recognize her.

 **"This is Kaguya Otsutsuki. The mother of the Sage of Six Paths. She saw what I saw. Saw the chaos and endless suffering that humans inflicted upon each other. She sought to bring peace to this chaotic world, eating the fruit of the God tree and absorbing it's chakra for herself in order to attain the power to bring order to the world. She was successful for a time, ruling with an iron fist. She was praised and even loved, yet also feared and respected. She is the one who created the Sharingan and Byukugan. She gave birth to two children. One being the man you know as the Sage of Six Paths. He and his brother were the first humans in your world to be born with chakra. She saw him as a threat to her rule, causing a rift between them which led to a battle where she would ultimately be defeated by her own children.** Kyuubi said as an image of Kaguya in a monstrous form battled the Sage of Six paths.

When the woman was defeated Kyuubi walked over to her beaten figure laying on the ground. The ancient demoness bent down to gently caress Kaguya's cheek. The ghostly figure of Kaguya didn't respond to Kyuubi's touch. This was just the demoness' memory.

 **"When she fought the sage she absorbed all of the tailed beasts into herself. We were all connected via the God tree. All nine of us were pulled from our little corners of your world and absorbed into her. Even before that, during her long reign before her sons, I'd grown to know her. I grew to care for her. Despite eventually being her prisoner, my power used for her ambition, I loved her."** Kyuubi spoke softly.

Sarutobi walked next to Kyuubi, looking down at the scene. He noted the solemn smile on the demoness' face.

 **"She wanted to keep peace but failed, overcome by her own nature, her fears, her insecurities. She couldn't even trust her own children. Despite coming from a different dimension she was still a victim of her own nature. Her son was similarly a victim of that nature. After defeating his mother the Sage formed a religion, spreading the chakra of the God tree among all people, believing that he could bring peace by uniting everyone. Like his mother he was praised and loved, yet he too failed in his goal."**

Kyuubi went on, standing up and shaking her head.

 **"People used his gift as a weapon, warring among each other again. Using it to oppress each other, brutalize each other. In the end he died a failure. Even if he lived as long as a demon there is no reason to belief that he would have ever succeeded. He deserved better than to have been born human. Kaguya did. You all do."** Kyuubi finished before settling her feiry purple gaze on Sarutobi.

 **"Everything they were I am now. I've studied their power, evolved it, made it better. I'll use that power to bring real change to this world. Once and for all."** The woman stated resolutely.

Sarutobi's world went black. When he opened his eyes he was back in the restaurant, Kyuubi sitting calmly in front of him. He took a moment to catch his breath. The entire experience was something he'd take a while to process.

"Was that all true Kyu..." He began before being interupted by a waiter.

"Were you ready to order?" The waiter questioned while hodling an notepad and pen.

Kyuubi didn't hesitate.

 **"Vegetable soup is fine for me. I'll have a fruit salad with that as well."** Kyuubi spoke in a gentle tone before looking to Sarutobi expectantly.

Sarutobi was frozen, his mind racing.

 _"How much time has passed? It seemed like days but was it only a few moments? Was all that real?"_

 **"Hiru-kun...Hiru-kun."** Kyuubi spoke out softly and sweetly, her tender voice snapping the man back to reality.

He looked with a dumbfounded expression towards Kyuubi before looking up at the waiter.

"Ehem, ramen will be just fine." The man stated while clearing his throat.

"Did you want to take advantage of any of our specials. I can repeat them again if you like." The waiter proposed.

Sarutobi hadn't even heard the man list those specials.

 **"He'll take your ramen special tonight."** Kyuubi answered for him.

The waiter bowed respectfully before departing.

Sarutobi was still taking some time to gather himself, the man cradling his head in one hand. Kyuubi watched him carefully.

 **"The experience can be rather intense. I do apologize for not warning you in advance."** Kyuubi spoke gently.

Sarutobi stared at her with a conflicted gaze before shaking his head.

"No...it's alright." He whispered with a small cough before regaining his composure.

 **"I think you should avoid calling my Kyuubi in public. It could be rather inconvient."** Kyuubi proposed.

Sarutobi was so out of it that he didn't even really remember to take that into consideration. He'd avoided calling Kyuubi by name when around others.

 **"A long time ago I had a name but no one has spoken it in years. It's a long forgotten name that harks back to...simpler times. Kurama. That should be much safer."** Kyuubi's eyes wondered off as she recalled those days all those years ago.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding, lighting up his pipe and blowing a large plume of smoke from his nose.

"Kurama-chan. So it shall be." The old man stated while leaning back and staring up at the sky.

"What do you plan for us Kurama-chan? After everything you've been through I can understand why you hate us. Why you've lost faith in us. What will you do?" Sarutobi asked with a far off voice.

He was coming to terms with the idea that this was most likely the end times for the human race. Kyuubi leaned back and looked out on the village.

 **"I've thought about that for quite some time. Up until I adopted Naruto I thought I had the answer. I intended to use my mastery of various jutsu to completely destroy every single human on the planet all at once."**

This admission caused Sarutobi to freeze. He looked over at her hesitantly. Kyuubi chuckled in amusement when seeing his reaction.

 **"I've decided against it but you really shouldn't rejoice. 1000 years from now, one way or another, humanity will be gone. The only question is how it will happen. After I adopted Naruto my priorities shifted. At first I wanted to create a world that would be safe, free of the corruption and evils of humanity. I still want that, but I also want to create a life for my baby that he can be happy with. If I were to simply wipe every human from the face of the earth in one fell swoop Naruto would be devastated."** Kyuubi explained with a sigh, showing her disappointment.

Sarutobi showed fear in his eyes. The way she spoke was monstrous. At this point maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Seeing her past gave him a different perspective on her actions. He still needed time to think so for now he just listened.

 **"For Naruto's sake we've decided to pursue a different path."**

Sarutobi was a bit scared to even ask but he managed to speak up anyway.

"And that would be?" The old man questioned anxiously.

Kyuubi didn't answer immediate, the woman pausing to gaze over at the Hokage in interest.

 **"If I tell you then you have to take me out on another date."** Kyuubi stated in a playful manner.

Sarutobi sighed, the man scratching the back of his head.

"Kurama-chan, I'll take you out on as many dates as you want. Just please...no more games." Sarutobi stated in a tired voice.

Kyuubi wiggled her hips in an rare show of excited, clearly pleased by the turn of events.

 **"As you wish Hiru-kun."** She stated in a bubbly tone before calming herself.

 **"The solution we will pursue now is more risky for us but much more humane depending on your perspective. Conversion."** She explained cryptically.

"Conversion?"

 **"Yes. Bringing humans into the fold, into our family. Doing for humanity the same thing I did for my son, and my past loves."** She went on, looking out on the city again.

 **"This solution isn't ideal. It's messy, risky. We can't just force you to join our family. Each individual would have to agree of their own will. The transformation cannot work any other way. Once they become a demon their human nature will dissolve to be replaced by a demon's nature. They will be family. Strife, war, rape, greed, these things don't exist within demon society. We love and thrive and live among each other in a paradise, a harmony you can't possibly imagine. I ruled over my people for millions of years enjoying that harmony. Which is why you can probably understand my utter disdain for being forced into this place, so far away from my people. Every second I'm forced to share space with your kind is an insult."** Kyuubi suddenly snapped causing the hairs on the back of Sarutobi's neck to stand up.

He tried his best to maintain his composure and was rather successful at it outwardly. He was the hokage after all. But Kyuubi still noticed how uncomfortable she was making him. Mostly from the pace of his heartbeat. The woman went wide eyed before shifting her gaze away.

 **"Do forgive me Dear. I..."**

"It's ok Kurama-chan. I understand." Sarutobi stated in an empathetic voice.

A warm smile graced the woman's painted lips. She stared at him longingly for a quite a while. Sarutobi was waiting for her to continue but eventually spoke up when she seemed to just, stare at him.

"Why is this option so risky?" He questioned, trying to keep her on track.

He wanted to know as much information as possible. Kyuubi took a deep breath before taking a sip of her water. The waiter had filled it up to the brim while they spoke. She'd probably give him a good tip.

 **"It's risky because when a person joins our family they are extremely vulnerable. They gain access to our chakra, to our network. They become connected to us but they are essentially babies until they can get used to their body, which could take years. During this period of time they can be kidnapped, murdered, assaulted, violated, tortured. Because they don't have our experience, because they won't know how to close themselves off from the connection, their pain would echo across our family and effect each member as if each member is experiencing the trauma directly. Now, to be clear, we WILL find our own. We will rescue them. We can sense our own no matter how far away. The problem is the amount of pain that could be done to us as a whole in the time it takes to rescue them. Any pain that is caused to our family will echo through our collective nervous system. It will fester and breed hate within our family against humans until every single human is gone."** Kyuubi went on, gritting her teeth now.

 **"Hate is a terrible thing. It's a disease, a sickness. Yet it is useful. It pushes us to do the things we must. Without my hate for humanity I would meet the same fate as the Sage, as Kaguya. I'd try again and again to reform humanity, bring peace, only to fail again and again. The price of my failure would mean I'd lose my family again, like I did before."** Kyuubi's voice was shaky now as she thought back to a few dark memories.

Sarutobi thought to the scene he'd witnessed, those children and that man. Clearly belonging to the Cloud village. Was that her first family? What happened to them? He didn't want to broach the subject. He could only guess but he had a pretty good idea without having to ask.

 **"I don't want my family to experience the hate I have bottled up inside. I don't want Naruto to experience that. I want to save them from that. I want to save them from the pain that humanity will inevitably cause them if humans continue to exist. When we start our campaign we will have to go from village to village giving people a choice. Those who deny us will die. There is no getting around that. It will be a grueling trial, a toll on us."** Kyuubi finally finished, her voice fading as she became lost in her own thoughts.

Sarutobi was astonished, horrified.

"Is there no other way?" The man asked.

Kyuubi shifted her purple orbs towards him with a sad look.

 **"No. Over millennia I've tried to live in peace among you. Sometimes directly within your society to blend in. Sometimes far away in my own little isolated corner. I've lived many different lives within your world and it always ends in disaster. I tried returning back to my home. Even when the tree still existed there was no way back. Humans brought me here on a one-way trip. I thought of keeping humanity around in a controlled fashion, possibly ruling over them or enslaving them. Kaguya demonstrated that even that is subject to failure. No, the problem isn't something that can be fixed because the problem is human nature. There is no more room for humanity. To ensure the safety and happiness of my family humans must be eradicated. One way or another. There is no scenario where our two species can live in peace. And I will not tolerate even the smallest chance that my family is destroyed by human ambition or greed as it has happened in the past. Never again!"** The woman barked out now, her loud voice drawing the attention of a few occupants of the restaurant.

She calmed herself, breathing softly through her nose, taking time to compose herself before continuing.

 **"The only thing we can do is try our best to convince as many humans as possible to join us. But they have to choose it."**

Sarutobi cast his gaze down, thinking over everything that had been said. A long silence fell over them. As they mulled over their conversation the waiter came by with a large platter of food. The waiter laid it down in front of them and bowed, not bothering to speak up giving the mood at the table.

Sarutobi and Kyuubi both nodded politely at the waiter but didn't speak. Kyuubi took a moment to stare at Sarutobi before focusing on her food.

 **"I'm sorry."** The woman stated in a genuine manner before biting into a piece of broccoli.

Sarutobi didn't respond immediately, watching the ancient demoness with a conflicted gaze.

"Do you really care about minamizing the suffering you'll cause during the conversion?" Sarutobi finally spoke up.

Kyuubi nodded subtly.

 **"Yes. It's in my baby's best interest. But I can't afford to have it take too long. The longer we take the more chances that opposing forces will have to either stop us completely or cause us irreparable damage. At this point there is very little chance that any human force can oppose our power but I will not make the mistake of underestimating humanity. I refuse to be another footnote in humanity's blood history."** She stated resolutely.

Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgment. He gritted his teeth, hesitating before speaking up.

"Then let me help." The man finally replied.

Kyuubi went wide eyed, nearly dropping her chop sticks in shock.

 **"What?"**

"If there is nothing I can say or do to stop you, if our world must make way for yours...then let me help make the transition as painless as possible." Sarutobi spoke up resolutely

Kyuubi could barely believe her ears.

 **"You would help us slaughter millions?"**

"I would help you save millions by convincing them to say yes." He elaborated.

They stared at each other for a long while before an alluring grin grew along Kyuubi's painted lips.

 **"Ok...Hiru-kun."**

Thanks for reading. Please review~

Another one of my favorite chapters. I did a ton of research to develop Kyuubi's background. I always had a general idea but I couldn't really flesh it out until I researched more about the story of the sage. Well I hope you enjoyed. See you Wednesday!


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Wednesday Morning Everyone!

I literally just finished this on Wednesday morning. Again I'm very glad laziness didn't take over. It's tempting though. Anyway I hope you enjoy~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"  
**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 30**  
 **On with the story**

 **Before...**

 **"You all have much to discuss. There is only one more condition that I'll bring up today, the rest you can review in the documents provided."**

The woman explained while rising from her kneeling position.

The Konoha counsel looked to her expectantly. She answered their curious glances with a wide, devilish grin.

 **Now...**

Lavender eyes stared down at the ground as the girl walked through the empty hallway of her school. Hinata maintained a faroff gaze.

 _"I haven't seen him in over two weeks. What am I going to say? Sorry I can't could see you since I couldn't sneak out like usual because the complex was on lockdown? That's so stupid. What kind of excuse is that Hinata?"_ The girl berated herself inwardly while making her way to class.

She'd been like this for a while. The lockdown was too tight. There were too many eyes watching. Hyuuga eyes. Quite frankly, she'd didn't want to get caught trying to leave. She didn't want to have to answer questions, to explain. She didn't want to have to lie. Especially not to her father.

The girl's head was filled with self deprecating thoughts like those even as she made it to the room of her class. The door was open. Even though she had gotten to school so early someone else was already there. She walked in looking around. It was empty, all except for one person. The person who she was anxious to see. Naruto.

Naruto was in his usual spot in the very far back of the class near the corner. Seeing him made her more nervous than she could ever remember being. It had been so long and finally he was right there. The girl fidgeted uncontrollably while taking tentative steps into the room. She was feeling so many different emotions. Guilt from letting herself be away so long, excitement and anxiousness from finally getting to see him. Even fear from the possibility that Naruto might be resentful that she was too weak and too afraid to come see him.

As she approached Naruto stood up from his seat, standing now in the isle and looking down upon her with a warmhearted expression. He stood in that familiar elegant manner, scanning the girl's face. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"It's nice to see you Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke out sweetly, the effeminate tween growing a tender smile.

Hearing Naruto speak made Hinata freeze. It felt like an eternity since last she heard his voice. She stood in front of him now with her head bowed, the girl's body trembling uncontrollably. Small droplets peppered the ground beneath her. Without warning Hinata suddenly threw herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her forehead along his collarbone, hiding her face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Was all she could whimper out as the girl sobbed uncontrollably.

Hinata was a complete mess, sniffling as her voice got caught in her throat. Naruto maintained that gentle smile, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and clutching her firmly in his grasp.

"Shhh, it's ok. You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad to see you." Naruto whispered directly into her ear.

Naruto's high pitched voice was soothing, almost motherly. Hearing him speak that way made the girl shudder. He sounded different. Strong. Hinata pulled her head back to gaze up at the him with teary eyes.

"It's not ok Naruto-kun. I should have come see you. I should have found a way. I should have..." But the girl's words were silenced as Naruto's lips pressed against hers.

Naruto engaged her in a small kiss. Hinata's flesh burned bright red, the girl melting under the treatment. She let out a heavy breath when their lips parted. He tasted as sweet as always. Her train of thought was completely gone, the only thing she could think about was that kiss which made her heart flutter. Naruto released a little delighted high pitched giggle when seeing her reaction. His laughter snapped Hinata of her daze. He was definitely different. She marveled at him as if he was some sort of god.

"Speak no more of that. We are together now, that's what matter. Ok?" Naruto insisted in a stern yet reassuring voice.

Hinata was so thrown off by his confidence. She'd almost forgot what that was like. He'd been so meek for so long. The girl nodded with a dreamy expression.

"Ok."

"Good. How have you been?"

One of Naruto's hands rose up to slide along the back of Hinata's neck, delving his slender fingers through her hair. Hinata laid her forehead against his shoulder, looking down with a subtle smile as she began to tell Naruto about what she'd been doing for the past two weeks while school was cancelled. Naruto caressed and massaged into the back of her head, holding her tenderly and securely against his petite form. She couldn't maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. This was so nice. He was back to his old self.

They didn't have time to speak about very much as their classmates began to enter. They planned to do some much needed catching up when they could have more privacy. For now Hinata moved into her seat with Naruto sitting next to her. Their hips squished together, the two immediately entwining their fingers. They exchanged affectionate glances before shifting their attention to the rest of the room as it filled.

After several minutes most everyone was seated. It had been two weeks since anyone had seen each other so there was quite a bit of a reunion. This reunion was a little more anxious than before. Mostly because many students had known someone who was lost to Naruto and Kyuubi's attack. Including Hinata.

When a certain raven-haired boy entered the room he drew quite a bit of attention as always from the female persuasion of the class. He walked forward with a cool swagger, his hands tucked into this pockets.

"Morning Sasuke." Multiple girls chimed at once.

"Hm." He replied in the careless manner he always did while heading to his seat.

Kiba tilted his head to the side a bit, staring at Sasuke, focusing mostly on the teen's arms.

"Dude you been working out?" Kiba questioned, noticing the muscle that was developing on the boy's body.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Obviously."

Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

"Always making us look bad."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied while walking up the steps towards his seat.

Many were surprised when Sasuke passed by his normal spot. He kept moving until he came to where Naruto and Hinata sat. Naruto was at the edge of the isle.

"Hey." Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

Naruto smiled warmly towards the boy before bumping Hinata's hips to signal the girl to scooch over. Even Hinata was a bit thrown off. Despite how close they'd grown recently Sasuke still never sat next to Naruto. The reason was made immediately apparent. They drew a lot of attention. Literally every pair of eyes in the room was on them as Naruto made room for Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Naruto chimed sweetly.

Sasuke smirked, plopping down next to Naruto. Many were in shock from the seat that he choose. Sakura, Ino, and a few other girls were glaring daggers towards Naruto. He ignored them, choosing instead to stare forward with a contented smile. Hinata glanced back and forth between the two boys before bowing her head.

 _"I never realized they had become so close? So much has changed."_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Morning class." A loud voice called out.

Iruka stood in front of the room holding a clipboard, his voice causing most everyone to swivel their heads back towards him.

"Morning Iruka-sense." They all chimed out at the same time.

Sakura and Ino were still sending lingering glares back to Naruto but snapped back to attention when Iruka passed by and lightly tapped their desks with his clipboard.

"A lot has been going on recently. I won't ignore that fact. I understand many of you haven't seen each other in quite some time. We all know someone who was lost that day." Iruka paused to gauge the reaction of the class.

There were a few solemn faces around the room, even a few sniffles as well. Iruka nodded in understanding, placing his hand along the shoulder of a nearby girl who was rather upset. He gave her an empathetic gaze.

"I'm glad to see you all safe and well. Today's class will be slightly different. I'll explain in a moment. But first I want to introduce a new student that will be attending our class from this day forward." Iruka announced drawing more than a few surprised expressions.

"A new student in the middle of the school year?" Shikumari spoke up mimicking the thoughts of the rest of the class.

Iruka nodded.

"An exchange student. We've been given a number of signs of support from our allies and various interested parties. This exchange student is one of many signs of support. For top secret reasons the exact village she comes from is not to be discussed. She is our ally and I expect the best of you." Iruka lectured.

"Yes Sensei." The class chimed again as Iruka knocked on his desk twice.

As he did the door to his office opened and out step a pale skinned girl.

She sauntered to the front of the room with confident steps, turning to face the students. A few quiet murmurs began when her appearance was revealed.

"Class, meet Midnight. This is of course a codename to safeguard her true identity." Iruka explained.

Quite a few were a bit taken aback, especially as they took in her appearance. There was a silent consensus among the students. She was gorgeous.

Midnight stared forward blankly with those big, black eyes of hers. She stood with her arms hanging limply at her sides, head tilted slightly, her intense gaze barring down on the class almost challengingly.

Shikumaru in particular was taking in her features. He sat with a lazy posture, his arms behind his head. Though his eyes were scanning her up and down. She was so pale, but not in a sickly way. More like the moon. She seemed dangerous based on her posture and expression. Despite that he couldn't help staring at her pretty face. The girl's look was unique, exotic. Her silky black hair flowed down to her ankles, highlighting her angelic white skin in an eerily beautiful way. Shikamaru wasn't the only one to notice the large fluffy black fox ears atop her head which twitched lightly. He could even see the pink insides of her ears. Shikumaru shifted a bit, crossing his legs.

 _"Jeez, get a hold of yourself Shikumaru."_ Shikumaru thought to himself while forcibly turning his gaze away to avoid staring.

 _"She's really pretty. I wonder if she like potatoe chips."_ Choji mused inwardly.

 _"Man she's hot. Dude, look at how big her chest is. Might be the biggest in class. Those ears are the best part though. They are like an animal's. I should probably ask her out before someone else does."_ Kiba was visibly drooling.

Shikamaru, who was sitting right next to Kibo, elbowed the boy in the side, snapping Kiba out of his infatuated daze.

Shino's attention was partially focused on her ears, but mostly on her black eyes.

 _"What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that? I don't know any village that has fox ears and black eyes. Even the Uchiha clan who had black pupils and black irises still had white sclera. The entirety of her eyes are black, like a barn owl. Who is this girl?"_ The boy thought to himself cautiously.

 _"No no no no. Not more competition. First Naruto now her? It's ok, calm down. Maybe she's gay or something. Right. She seems kind of masculine. No need to worry."_ Ino ranted within her own head in a panic, lamenting Midnight's beauty.

Sakura stared at the girl with a conflicted expression.

 _"She's really pretty. But at the same time she's kind of intimidating."_

Despite Iruka's introduction of her Midnight began to walk forward without a word. This was rather unorthodax since most would have gave a polite greeting and short introduction at this point.

"Midnight it would be fitting to introduce yourself to the class." Iruka called out to her.

Midnight stopped in her tracks, turning to the side to cast a dull gaze towards Iruka out the corner of her eyes.

 **"I'm Midnight."** She stated in careless tone before continuing forward.

Iruka frowned from her lack of enthusiasm. The hairs were standing up on his neck from the way she looked at him. Her eyes were like a predatory barring down on prey.

 _"She clearly doesn't want to be here. Why did the hokage assign her to me?"_ Iruka questioned inwardly, waiting patiently as Midnight looked for a seat.

"Hey you can sit next to me if you want." Kiba called out while rubbing his nose and averting his gaze.

Akumaru barked out in agreement from atop Kiba's head. Midnight glanced from Kiba to Akumaru before walking past them.

 **"No thanks."**

Kiba dropped his head in defeat. From his side Choji gave Kiba a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Midnight moved to the back of the class to where Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were sitting. All eyes were on her as she stood next to Sasuke. They stared at each other blankly before both grew matching smirks. Already knowing what was going to happen Naruto bumped Hinata's hip again, signalling the girl to scoot over. Hinata instantly began to move. Maintaining those matching smirks Sasuke and Midnight raised a hand before bumping fists with each other.

Naruto and Sasuke moved over to give Midnight space. The girl then dropped down right next to Sasuke to the shock of everyone.

 _"Do they know each other?"_ Sakura questioned in a worried tone.

 _"I've never seen him act that way towards anyone."_ Ino had a similarly worried voice.

 _"How does Sasuke seem to know everybody? He's hogging everyone. How is a guy supposed to get a date when he's around?"_ Kiba lamented.

"Ok class let's focus." Iruka clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Everyone's head swiveled back to him. He nodded in satisfaction before continuing.

"This first week back will be a bit different. As you all know our village is still recovering from the attack two weeks ago. Many of us have lost people close to us. Despite that we are rebuilding, we are still strong. We are still standing. That's our strength, our unity. All of us working together as one. To emphasize this we will be heading into the village today to help with reconstruction. I expect you to take the time to catch up with your peers and show our citizens what it means to be a shinobi. Show them that we are there when they are in need."

The class gave understanding nods. The Chunin nodded back respectfully before putting his clipboard away and heading towards the door, everyone promptly followed.

The class made a long journey towards the inner village together. They walked as a big group with Iruka leading the pack. Midnight, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata walked next to each other. Many eyes were on them, the quartet being the subject of quite a few gossiping whispers.

"Do you think Sasuke and that girl are together or something? They seem really close?"

"I was actually thinking that Naruto and Sasuke were a thing."

"Two boys? You think they are...

"It wouldn't surprise me. Sasuke has never shown interest in any girl in class but he and Naruto hang out a lot."

"Well Naruto and Hinata hang out a lot as well. They could be together. They hold hands all the time."

"I don't think so. I have a sixth sense for these things. My money is on Naruto and Sasuke being secret lovers.

"No way."

The voices went on. Midnight's black ears were twitching as they walked. She let out an audible snerk, drawing Sasuke's attention. Sasuke quirked his brow at her in question.

 **"You're ever the popular topic Sasuke-kun."** Midnight whispered with an amused smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Not my fault."

 **"Like you don't enjoy it."**

The boy looked away from her carelessly.

"I don't."

Hearing that made Midnight let out another audible snirk. She reached over and punched Sasuke in the arm.

 **"Yea whatever, you love it."** Midnight teased playfully.

Sasuke glared at her before punching her back in the arm. Midnight let out an little chuckle and bumped hips with him.

 **"Dork."**

Sasuke sent an annoyed glance at her but couldn't help the subtle smile that formed on his lips. Midnight matched his smile as the two went silent and continued to walk side by side.

The class was looking on with amazed expressions from Sasuke and Midnight's banter. No one had ever seen Sasuke be that casual with anyone.

Naruto had a satisfied smile plastered across his face. Seeing them get along so well brought him endless joy.

Sasuke and Midnight hit it off almost immediately, their personalities complimenting each other. Both were fiercely competitive and had their own reasons to work extremely hard to become stronger. Midnight was one of the few people that Sasuke respected. She also treated him with great respect. In the week or so that they'd been training together the two had bonded, forming a younger brother/older sister type relationship.

The mood shifted when the class got to the inner most area of the village. There were large construction areas through out. Many building still showed the remnants of Kyuubi's attack. The area looked like an earthquake had hit.

Iruka moved forward to talk to one man carrying two buckets of cement. The two seemed familiar with each other. After a moment Iruka turned around and waved to his class.

"Alright we'll start here. We'll have you split up into groups." He called out while giving out assignments.

Naruto, Sasuke, Midnight, and Hinata chose to be on the same team. Sakura and Ino joined them to be with Sasuke. For the next hour or so Ino and Sakura tried to get close to Sasuke only for him to completely ignore the two.

They switched jobs frequently, mixing cement, carrying steel beams, chopping logs. Sasuke and Midnight did most of the heavy lifting. For one job Sasuke and Naruto ended up working together, measuring and cutting some wires to the proper length. Ino and Sakura were both rather annoyed at how close Sasuke seemed to be to Midnight and Naruto.

After a few hours the class gathered together for their lunch break, settling in a grassy field nearby. The quartet sat next to each other with Hinata unpacking her lunch.

"I brought enough for everyone. Even you Midnight." Hinata stated in a sweet tone while offering the girl a few rice balls.

Midnight gave Hinata a warmhearted expression, taking what Hinata offered.

 **"Always so sweet."**

Hinata bowed her head with a small blush, reaching for another rice ball to share.

"Always? You talk as if you've known me for a long time." Hinata commented in a tentative whisper.

Midnight's grew an amused grin.

 **"Let's just say I've heard a lot about you, isn't that right Naru-chan?"** Midnight questioned towards the effeminate tween, sending a knowing glance towards Naruto.

Naruto released a tiny, high pitched giggle, raising a dainty hand in front of his mouth as he did.

"Midnight you tease too much." Naruto commented in a light hearted manner.

Midnight stared at Naruto with a haughty gaze, licking her lips.

 **"I tease the exact right amount."** She insisted.

Naruto began to lightly twirl a finger through his blonde bangs from Midnight's gaze, idly passing Sasuke a rice ball. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Even out in public you both have no shame." Sasuke commented with a mildly annoyed huff, shaking his head.

Naruto lightly batted at Sasuke's shoulder.

"We can't help it."

Sasuke turned his head away.

"It's embarrassing."

Hearing that caused another little giggle to erupt from the blonde. He learned forward to wrap both of his arms around Sasuke's nearest arm, clinging to the boy.

"What's wrong with showing a little affection?" Naruto questioned while laying his head along Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help the subtle blush that tinted his cheeks. Sasuke squirmed from the contact. Naruto was so soft and he smelled rather nice. One troubling thing about learning of Naruto's true demonic heritage was that Naruto no longer held back his affection.

Sasuke huffed and bit into his rice ball.

"So bothersome." Sasuke complained, though he made no attempt to free himself from Naruto's grasp.

"Mhm." Naruto hummed pleasantly.

Hinata watched the scene with a wide eyed expression. A little smile graced her lips as she silently enjoyed observing the playful antics of the group.

While Naruto and Midnight teased Sasuke a certain pink haired girl had finally had enough. She and a group of girls were seething. Most everyone's attention where on the quartet. Sakura finally got up from her seat. Ino grabbed her wrist.

"Just let it go Sakura. I know how you feel but what are we going to do?" Ino said in concern.

Sakura shook her head while stomping her foot in a tantrem. Ino let go of her immediately. Sakura then stormed over to where the quartet sat.

"Naruto, may I speak to you in private?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto swiveled his head to look up at the girl, her demenor being apparent. Despite that Naruto instantly complied, nodding his head and rising from his seat to take that elegant posture. He gave the girl a pleasant smile.

"Of course Sakura-chan." The boy replied sweetly.

Sakura ignored this, grabbing his wrist and dragging him several feet away, further into the grassy field.

Hinata had a worried gaze upon her face. She was fidgeting nervously. She knew what this was about but she didn't know what exactly to do about it. She didn't want to cause a scene for fear of upsetting Naruto. He stopped her from doing just that the last time. Midnight and Sasuke however narrowed their eyes.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked in a restrained rage.

Naruto stared at her stoically, pausing to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to upset her any further.

"I'm just being friendly. I told you I'm not interested in boys and I'm seeing someone else. You don't have to worry about that." Naruto explained in a calm, reassuring voice.

"I don't believe you. Hugging up on him like that. That's not how you treat someone who is just a friend. I said it before and I'll say it again, stay away from him." Sakura barked out now while poking Naruto harshly in the chest.

Naruto frowned subtly but otherwise maintained his delicate poise. His reaction was starkly different from the first time she threatened him. He seemed...indifferent. Naruto let out a soft breath before turning his head away from her. Seeing such a disrespectful gesture only angered the pink haired girl more. She jabbed him even harder in the chest with her finger.

"Do you hear..." She began before being interupted.

Midnight stood in front of her now, the demoness staring harshly at Sakura, their faces inches apart. Sakura hadn't even seen Midnight move. One moment Sakura was looking at Naruto the next she was staring into a pair of pitch black eyes.

Midnight placed a finger against Sakura's chest, flicking it lightly. The force of that little shove sent Sakura flying back. Sakura's was lifted off of her feet, the girl's form launching backwards only to crash violently against the ground. This came as a shock to everyone, the whole class watching.

Iruka ran over to the scene in a panic.

"Midnight, what is the meaning of this?" He shouted while kneeling down next to Sakura and checking on her.

Sakura's body was covered in scrapes and bruises. The girl sat up shakily, staring in fear at Midnight. Midnight sent the girl a scornful gaze before reaching to the side to grab Naruto around the waist. She then tugged the girly tween close in a possessive hold, causing Naruto to let out a high pitched squeak.

"Touch him again without permission and you'll lose that finger." Midnight stated hauntingly before turning her back to them and beginning to walk away.

"This is absolutely unacceptable! You can't assault your fellow classmates no matter how much they may upset you." Iruka holowered in alarm.

Midnight paused, turning her head to glance back at Iruka with those piercing eyes of hers.

 **"Or else what?"**

Midnight's voice was completely calm, but her demeanor was clearly threatening, predatory. Iruka froze up, the chunin quite frankly speechless. Midnight waited for him to speak. Iruka turned his gaze away, backing down to everyone's surprise.

Seeing his defeated expression Midnight turned her head away from him and continued to walk with Naruto clinging to her side. Naruto looked back with an empathetic expression towards Iruka but stuck by his Love.

When Midnight got back to Sasuke and Hinata they were both standing up. Sasuke gave Midnight a small nod before joining her side. They began to walk back to the contruction site. Hinata hesitated, looking over to Sakura and Iruka before quickly scampering forward to Naruto's side, joining the group. She kept stealing glances over to Midnight and Naruto, noting how close they were. She kept her thoughts to herself, a conflicted look in her eyes.

Iruka was helping Sakura up on her feet and tending to her scrapes with a medkit. The entire class watched the scene in astonishment, no one speaking up for quite a while. Kiba was the first to break the awkward silence.

"...Woah."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review~**

Midnight joining the class should be interesting. Tell me what you think! I think I've figured out the dynamic between Midnight and Naruto in terms of their romantic personalities. When I write I need to have certain words in mind to describe a character. Helps me know how they'd react in different situations. When I think of how Naruto is romantically with Midnight I think of Strong, graceful, sensual, feminine submission. In terms of Midnight I think of Playful, raunchy, masculine dominance. When I think of Naruto towards Hinata that is a little less fleshed out but I'm still building towards it. Naruto would have kind of a...tender, gentle dominance. Hinata is Hinata. You all know her. Anyway I'm just rambling at this point. See you Sunday!


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Sunday Everyone!**

Finished another one on time! Yay! We had a questions for the Q&A that I'll be glad.

 **Q:** Please can you make Naruto more masculine and have his crossdressing be him shape shifting. Maybe Kyuubi tells him how to do it.

 **A:** Well that's an interesting idea. Naruto being feminine is staying though he won't be as overtly feminine and crossdress so overtly on his day to day. Everyone still views him as a boy, just a very very pretty boy. I'll probably make him act more androgynous in public, leaning on the feminine side, but only make him crossdress more overtly when in private with Midnight, Kurenai, kyuubi, and maybe even Hinata. Also for special occasions. I really want to do a "Prom" type scene eventually so I can get Midnight in a suit and tie~ Though that will be after the eventual time skip. Spoilers~ Even with being feminine Naruto will continue to show strength and leadership, especially when it comes to fighting.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 31**  
 **On with the story**

The class spent the rest of the day working at the construction site. Everyone gave Naruto's group a wide birth, many being wary of Midnight. Iruka avoided her for now, choosing instead to watch over the class more closely to prevent another incident. Sakura had been sent home for the day even though she only had a few scrapes and bruises. Midnight was careful not to seriously injure Sakura but made her power and threat very clear.

Sasuke and Midnight were rather pleased with the turn of events, both enjoying being avoided. Sasuke stuck next to Midnight the entire day. None of his fangirls wanted to get close to him while he hung around Midnight.

"Alright that's enough for today. We'll be meeting back in class tomorrow." Iruka called out.

He watched as everyone departed. Almost as soon as they did the gossiping began. There was so much to discuss for the shinobi in training. Iruka stole one last glance over to Naruto's crew to see Midnight's hawkish gaze barring down on him. His eyes lingered for a moment before he turned away and wondered off to tend to other business. He needed time to think about how best to deal with the situation. The chunin didn't want to rush into any important decisions. Especially when he knew so little about Midnight, about why she was put in his class in the first place given her strength. He didn't ignore the fact that Midnight was able to send Sakura flying with just a flick of a finger.

Honestly Hinata was a bit weary of Midnight as well, and anxious.

"Did you have time to catch up Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned sweetly while walking up to her, snapping the girl out of her own thoughts.

"Oh yes, that sounds nice Naru-kun." She replied in a sheepish voice.

Naruto raised a brow curiously from her meek and distracted behavior. Despite that he grew a tender smile.

"Meet you back at the house." Sasuke stated casually while walking past Hinata and Naruto.

Midnight moved at his side, giving Naruto a slap to the butt as she passed. Naruto jumped a bit and release a soft gasp before sending a saucy glance towards Midnight. Midnight winked back at the blonde and disappeared into the nearby foliage with Sasuke.

Hinata kept silent, the girl fidgeting tentatively. When Naruto looked her way his gaze softened. He reached forward to embrace her hand, leading her to a private spot.

They walked for quite a time in silence. Hinata had her head bowed, lost in her thoughts once more. Hinata recognized where Naruto was taking her. That familiar bench along the jogger's trail. He settled down with his thighs squeezed together, resting his dainty hands atop his own lap gracefully. Hinata took the seat next to him, still looking down contemplatively.

"How do you know that girl Naru-kun? You two seem...close." She said hesitantly, avoiding his gaze.

Naruto watched her carefully, immediately realizing what was going on. He reached over to place a hand atop hers. Hinata was quick to entwine their fingers, squeezing tightly.

"We are close. She has been there for me for quite some time. She always knew about the real me. It's just that she couldn't reveal herself until now." Naruto explained.

Hinata listened intently, biting into her bottom lip. She then grew a solemn smile.

"She sounds nice. So you are together?" She questioned with worry in her voice.

She leaned forward to sneak a kiss against the girl's lips. He stared her in the eyes, letting his lips tremble against hers as he spoke.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Ok?" Naruto insisted.

Hinata released a heavy breath from that kiss, forming an infatuated expression.

"Ok." She cooed dreamily.

His confidence and sensually was mesmerizing. His actions made her forget about her doubts and insecurities almost instantly. Naruto didn't pull away from her. If anything he pressed himself closer, tenderly peppering little kisses against her lips.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you. I've missed you Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered sweetly before stealing yet another kiss.

A huge blush spread across the girl's cheeks. It was almost too much. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

"I...kept practicing even though I couldn't leave the compound. My father still makes Hinabi and I spar..." The girl went on.

The two spent about a half an hour talking with Naruto mostly pressing her for more detail. He just wanted to hear her speak. Her tiny voice was soothing and enticing to the boy in it's own way. The entire time he was doting upon her. He squeezed her covered thighs, nibbled into the side of her neck, drew caressing circles into the small of her back. The girl was like pudding underneath Naruto's sensual, teasing touch. Her face never burned brighter. Kyuubi had taught him well.

"I'm glad to hear your father is ok. He sounds strong." Naruto whispered gently after Hinata had just explained the wounds that Hiashi had been recovering from.

Hinata's smile brightened, her forehead laying against Naruto's.

"I was really worried at first. They wouldn't let me see him for days. He isn't perfect but...I still love him." Hinata explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding, rising to his feet. He kept his fingers on one hand entwined with hers.

"I think it's wonderful that you do. I'm sure he loves you just as much, if not more." He replied while helping Hinata to her feet.

"I just wish...he showed it more. I hate that he makes Hinabi and I fight each other."

"That must be hard." Naruto stated empatheticly, leading Hinata back down the trail.

"It is. I just wish things were different."

Naruto nodded once more. He step even closer to her as they walked.

"I do as well. I want to change the world. Make it a better place for everyone. I know that may sound a bit naive and childish but I think I can do it." Naruto stated with a gentle smile.

Hinata looked up at him with deep adoration. She moved closer to him, laying her head along his shoulder.

"I believe in you Naru-kun."

Naruto leaned down to place a soft kiss against Hinata's forehead.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. That means a lot. I...want to show you something. A few things actually. A lot has changed in the past few weeks." Naruto explained.

Hinata held a curious gaze.

"What is it?"

Naruto had a delighted expression across his pretty face.

"Let me show you."

 **A little while later...  
**  
"You live here!?" Hinata cried out in disbelief as she looked upon a large house near the size of a mansion.

Naruto stood at her side, walking up to the door. There were a few things left outside of the door to the huge structure. It was two stories high.

"Yes and Sasuke lives over there." Naruto replied calmly while pointing to a building right next door which was equally as large.

Hinata cast her big lavender eyes over with a wide eyed expression. She bowed her head and began to poke her fingers together.

"I've never actually been in the Uchiha compound before."

Naruto raised a dainty hand in front of his lips to release a little high pitched giggle.

"Neither had I before moving in. I like it here. It's very peaceful and there is a lot of space." Naruto explained, sliding the front door open.

He placed a few packages that were left at his porch inside of his house. Hinata could see just how big the inside was just from her position, though Naruto didn't actually intend to stay, coming back out a moment later.

Hinata had a curious expression on her face. She finally noticed the packages, flowers, and fruit baskets that were sitting along Naruto's porch. She moved forward and picked up a fruit basket, handing it to Naruto. He gave her a grateful smile while placing it on a counter inside of the house.

"What is all this Naru-kun?" She finally spoke up after they'd moved every package into the house.

"Gifts." Naruto replied simply, exiting his house and sliding the door closed.

Hinata bowed her head and began poking her fingers together again. Naruto could clearly see that she was unsatisfied with the answer but didn't speak up. He smiled warmly, taking her hand and leading her around towards the back of the house.

"It will make more sense shortly. For now lets go to the back and meet up with the others."

Hinata nodded in understanding as they moved on. It took them a bit of time to walk around the large building. Naruto's new house was very big. Finally they made it to the back. Hinata marveled at the scene.

The area behind the house was huge and expansive. It was an extremely large grassy field, 10 no 15 times larger than the normal clearing. It lead to a large pond. Without her Byakugan flared Hinata could barely make out two figures sparring in the distance. Naruto lead her closer.

As they neared she began to make out the features of the two sparring together at blazing speeds. Sasuke and...Midnight.

 _"What is she doing here?"_ Hinata thought inwardly in confusion and anxiousness.

Sasuke and Midnight bounced around at a blinding pace, tossing blow after blow at one another. They weren't just fighting each other normally. They were surrounded by a type of barely visible red dome barrier. While the two sparred a basketball sized orb of red chakra bounced around, ricocheting off of the walls and floors. The two dodged the ball while they fought.

As Naruto and Hinata neared Midnight and Sasuke glanced off to the side. Midnight caught the ball in one hand, it dissipated, the energy being absorbed into her palm. Sasuke stopped his fist from colliding with the side of her face from barely an inch away. Midnight's foot stopped in front of Sasuke's belly, he had his palm in front of it, intending to catch it with his bare hand. That hand was surrounded by an aura of blue chakra. The two smirked at each other before relaxing and bumping fists respectfully.

"You two look like you were having fun. Don't stop on our behalf." Naruto drawled out in his sultry voice.

Midnight cast a haughty gaze towards him, letting her tongue roll out along her own pink lips lustfully.

 **"Come here."** She growled out.

Hinata watched tentatively as Naruto began to walk forward without hesitation. The two demons couldn't have been more different. Naruto wore that androgynous, form fitted kimono that Kyuubi had fashioned for him. Midnight had on a dark tank top with shinobi pants. She was essentially a tomboy. The pale skinned girl waited until Naruto was within reach before wrapping one arm possessively around the slender boy's waist. She tugged him close until their chests were pressed together. Her free hand came down with a firm slap against his butt, groping him unabashingly. Naruto let out a delighted giggle while wrapping his skinny arms around her neck and lightly twirling a finger along a few strands of Midnight's silky black hair.

 **"Hello Gorgeous."** Midnight whispered, staring at her lover with a confident smirk.

Midnight's voice sent a visible shiver up Naruto's spine. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Hello Darling." He cooed back lovingly.

Without another word Midnight crashed her lips against Naruto's, eliciting another little squeak from the blonde. That passionate kiss lingered for a time, soft smooching noises emanating from their mouths. They were both exactly the same height, the two feminine demons ravishing each other. Midnight now had both her hands squishing against Naruto's bottom, making the tween rise up on his tippy toes from her possesive tugging. After a moment they broke away from the kiss only for Midnight to begin trailing kisses down the side of his cheek, chin, neck, to finally begin nibbling into his smooth skin.

Naruto tilted his head to the side to give her better access. He had a contented expression across his face, finally deciding to turn his attention towards a certain purple haired girl.

"As you can see quite a lot has change Hina...ta..." Naruto began to speak out before his eyes settled on her face.

A stream of tears were pouring from the girl's eyes as she watched them, watery droplets peppering the grass beneath her. She had a look of absolute horror, as if her heart had shattered. Before Naruto could speak another word she turned on her heals and dashed off.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out desperately, reaching one hand helplessly towards her.

He pulled that shaky hand back, clutching against his own chest. An audible scoff came from the side. Sasuke walked next to Midnight and Naruto with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"What did you expect?" The raven haired boy spoke out carelessly.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke in distress.

"I said she didn't have to worry about that." Naruto explained in a barely audible whisper.

Naruto's high pitched voice was weak, barely escaping his throat.

Midnight walked past the two of them, drawing their attention. She had her arms crossed while looking out on the direction where Hinata was running. Midnight had her eyes narrowed.

 **"Humans."** Midnight stated shortly, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

As she spoke those words a pair of arms draped around Naruto's neck from behind. Kyuubi pressed her cheek into Naruto's while tenderly caressing her boy.

 **"She doesn't know our ways. It's time you told her. Go."** Kyuubi whispered gently.

Naruto nodded with a worried gaze.

"Ok."

Hinata didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. She just kept running. The fountain of tears never stopped flowing. She tried to wipe them away with her forearm but the flow just wouldn't stop.

She didn't want to head towards the village. She didn't want to see anyone right now. The girl ran into a tree line, her little body disappearing into one of Konoha's many forests. She pushed leaves out of her way, breaking branches and pushing her way through bushes. She could have jumped up and traveled through the trees but she wasn't thinking, she just wanted to run. She went on for a few moments, taking a moment to push a large leafy branch out her way which obscured path forward. When she did the girl froze.

Naruto stood in front of her a few yards away with his back facing her. The sun was still high in the sky, peaking through the leaves of the tall trees to shine on the blonde's form.

The two stood there for a while, neither moving, neither speaking. Naruto was the first to break the long silence.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata couldn't help the pathetic little sniffle and whimper that escaped her throat. She turned around again to run away but before she could she felt a firm grip around her wrist.

"Let me go!" The girl screamed.

"No." Naruto whispered calmly while reaching forward to grab her other wrist and turn the girl's body towards him.

"Go away!" She cried out, trying to weakly tug herself from from his grasp.

"I won't." Naruto stated in a resolute voice.

"Please." Those words trembled out.

Hinata stopped struggling, the girl's entire frame shaking. She couldn't look at him. She kept her gaze averted, her eyes closed.

Naruto watched her with a feeling of helplessness. What could he say to her? If only he could explain, but was she prepared to listen.

"I'm a demon!" The boy suddenly blurted out.

Hinata snapped her eyes open, finally looking towards Naruto's face. What did he say?

Naruto stared at her in hesitation before dropping her wrists. She didn't move. He took a few steps backwards, resting his hands along his pelvis. As he did his two fluffy golden ears sprouted atop his head. This was followed by the FOUR golden tails jutting out from his backside. They swayed hypnotically from side to side behind him. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more pronounced, his nails grew into a more clawed shape. He opened his mouth a little to reveal his elongated canines.

Naruto closed his mouth before turning his head to the side, gazing off into space.

"Midnight and I, we are demons." Naruto admitted.

Hinata dropped down onto her knees, the girl's face showing her confusion and shock.

"What...what does that mean?" She questioned in a hitched voice.

Naruto cast his violet, slited eyes back at her.

"It means I meant it when I said you didn't have to worry about her." He said while moving forward to close the distance between them.

Naruto dropped down to his knees in front of Hinata and presenting his hands towards her. Hinata hesitated for just a moment before reaching forward to slowly and cautiously entwine her fingers with his. He still felt the same. His hands just as soft and delicate as they always were.

"Let me show you."

Naruto showed her everything, told her everything. He shared visions with her, of Kyuubi as his mother, of Midnight as his bonded mate. How Midnight was the black scarf that he used to wear, how she'd always been watching. But that wasn't all.

Naruto also revealed to Hinata that he was responsible for the recent attacks on Konoha, for all the deaths. He didn't leave a single detail out.

When Naruto finished Hinata suddenly pulled her hands away from his grasp. She held her hands next to her chest, watching him with a look Naruto had never seen from her. Fear.

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat. He bit into his bottom lip, clenching his fists against the thin fabric of his kimono along his thighs.

"I didn't know how to tell you but you deserve to know. I wanted you to understand. We are different Hinata-chan. But that doesn't mean we can't..." Naruto began while reaching a hand towards her face, intending to caress her cheek as he was used to.

Hinata visibly flinched away, causing Naruto to immediately stop his advance. He pulled his clawed hand back and bowed his head, the boy gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm so stupid. I...I'm sorry." He whispered weakly before his entire body was suddenly engulfed by a blazing blue flame.

In an instant Naruto's was gone, Hinata left staring at the spot where he was just at a moment ago. She remained frozen for quite some time, her mind racing.

After a long while Hinata finally began to stand up, still lost in her thoughts as she turned around to begin to walk back where she came. Except instead of a tree line the girl came face to face with a pair of dark, pitch black eyes.

Midnight was glaring at the girl, her three black tails swaying and twitching behind her. Midnight placed a hand against Hinata's chest before roughly shoving the girl.

Hinata's body sailed backwards, the girl's heals sliding along the ground until her back collided against the bark of a large tree. She let out a painfilled yelp only to stare once again into pitch black eyes. Midnight had darted over to the girl, clawing into the tree back right next to Hinata's head, the furious demoness looking down imposingly on the shorter girl.

 **"Who the hell do you think you are!?"** Midnight barked out angrily.

Hinata flinched from the power of Midnight's demonic voice. She turned her head away in fear as Midnight barred her teeth, snapping them barely an inch from Hinata's face.

 **"Answer me!"** The girl commanded.

"I don't know what you mean." Hinata squeaked out sheepishly.

Midnight's nails raked down the tree, right next to Hinata's ear.

 **"Naruto poured out his heart to you and that's how you react!? That's what you call love!?"** Midnight yelled while punching into the tree on the other side of Hinata's head, causing a huge crack to split the tree nearly in half. Hinata jumped a bit before bowing her head.

"I...I..." Hinata sputtered.

 **"You don't have the right to love him."** Midnight growled out in a much more low voice while grabbing Hinata's chin with one hand and forcing the girl's face up roughly.

Hinata was terrified but despite that Midnight's words echoed in her mind.

 _"I don't have the right?"_

 **"It's clear that you love him. If this is how fragile your love is then you don't deserve it."** Midnight said before letting the girl go and backing away.

Hinata stood frozen, watching as Midnight crossed her arms and kept her intense black eyes on Hinata.

 **"He told Sasuke the exact same thing he told you and Sasuke showed acceptance. Yet when he tells someone that supposedly loves him this is how you react? With fear? With doubt?"** Midnight questioned in absolute disgust.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sasuke knew?" She spoke in a barely audible voice.

Midnight scoffed.

 **"He found out only a few weeks ago yet he acceptable Naruto all the same."** Midnight said while looking off to the side, past the tree, towards the Uchiha compound.

"But...all those things he did. It's so horrible." Hinata replied back hesitantly, drawing Midnight's attention.

 **"So what?"**

Hinata paused, remembering that she was talking to a demon. A demon just like Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed fox.

 **"Is that how weak your love is. If that matters to you so much, if you choose others over Naruto..."**

Midnight said while walking forward to close the distance between them once more. Midnight's face got within an inch of Hinata's, the demoness glaring daggers.

 **"...Then stay away from him."** Midnight commanded threateningly.

Hinata stared with a conflicted look, the sight causing Midnight to let out a rumbling growl of annoyance.

 **"No, you don't get to have doubt. Naruto cares about you, he almost loves you. There is only so much space in his heart. He still has room for someone close. As he showed you, we are bonded, body and soul. Yet he can share that bond with others. But that someone must be worthy of him. Someone who has such useless doubt is not worthy of him. If you can't put Naruto before everything, before the world, then you aren't worthy of a demon's love. I won't let him be hurt by someone who's love is so weak, who's love can be so easily called into question. Today Naruto showed you exactly who he is. If you can't accept that, embrace that, love that without question, then stay away."** Midnight ranted, finally pulling away when she was done speaking.

Midnight snapped her teeth harshly once more in front of Hinata's face before being engulfed by a familiar blue flame.

Hinata dropped down to her butt, her back sliding down the bark of the damaged tree behind her. She rose both of her hands up to cradle her head, a new set of tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd sit there all night in deep, frantic, uncertain contemplation.

 **Back at the Uchiha compound...**

Naruto stared out on the pond, the light of the setting sun reflecting off of the still water. He was settled in a kneeling position, his hand resting gently atop his lap.

A blue flame appeared behind him, Midnight walking forward out of the fire. She knelt down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into the side of his neck.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto whispered solemnly.

 **"Yes I did."** The girl insisted.

"She's afraid of me, she might hate me. I'm responsible for..."

 **"Just be quiet silly."** Midnight interrupted him before biting into his neck.

Naruto let out a sharp gasp and shivered a bit, looking off to the side towards Midnight with a little pout.

 **"You know she doesn't hate you. She's just a girl, a human girl. She can't truly understand us or the things we do. You just told her you murdered her clanmates and almost killed her father. You're even responsible for the damage to the village even though it was Kyuubi-chan who actually attacked. To a human that would seem monstrous. All things considered I'd say that went pretty well."** Midnight stated in a lighthearted manner.

Naruto frowned, looking back out on the pond.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Naruto huffed, drawing in amused chuckle from the girl.

 **"She either accepts you or she doesn't. If she doesn't then she isn't worth wasting time thinking about. If she does then you are wasting time right now by worrying about it. You are who you are. It's up to her to decide whether she can accept that. If she can't...well, she wouldn't be the first and she won't be the last. Will you still let them hold so much power over you?"** Midnight questioned with a curious quirk of her brow.

Naruto hesitated, biting into his bottom lip before casting his violet gaze back to her with a resolute expression.

"No. Never again."

 **"Good. Now don't worry your pretty little head."** Midnight teased while nibbling more vigrously into Naruto's neck.

Naruto released a soft sigh, raising a hand to move a bit of his long hair to the side to give her better access to his flesh.

"Still...I'd rather have her." Naruto admitted.

Midnight nodded in understanding.

 **"I know. Let's see how things play out. You may not get everything you want, but you'll get everything you need. I have no doubts about that Gorgeous."** Midnight stated confidently, sliding her hands sensually along Naruto's wide hips.

She let her slender fingers trail down, sneaking underneath the fabric of his kimono and tugging it up to grope at the newly exposed skin of his inner thigh.

"I hope you're right."

 **"You don't need to hope. I know it."** She whispered haughtily before quickly spreading Naruto's thighs apart to lewdly delve her clawed digits inward.

Naruto tossed his head back and gasped into the air.

"Ok."

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

Woot, another one down. And yes you read that right. Naruto now has 4 tails. I'm sure I'll get around to explaining it eventually~ See you Wednesday!


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Wednesday Morning everyone!**

Glad to have finished this. Pulled an all nighter (Kind of). Another chapter with more of Kyuubi's background. Also fleshing out Iruka a bit more. Hope you enjoy~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 32**  
 **On with the story**

Iruka stood in front of the closed door to the Hokage's office. He stared into the wood with an expression of deep contemplation. He'd been standing there for a while trying to think of the best way to broach the topic that was on his mind. After a heavy sigh the chunin lifted his fist to knock but before his knuckles hit the wood a tired voice called out from behind the closed door.

"Come."

Iruka paused before reaching down to the handle, opening the door as he was instructed. When Iruka entered the familiar hokage office he was greeted by the sight of the third hokage sitting at his usual spot behind his desk, and another person that Iruka didn't recognize.

Sarutobi had a larger desk from what Iruka remembered since last he'd been in the office. The hokage's desk used to be horizontal and straight. Now it was shaped like a large U, wrapping around the hokage and extending past his side. The new desk was the perfect shape to allow a foreign woman to lay across it. Iruka stepped up to the hokage's desk, his eyes on the red headed woman so boldly sprawled out along Sarutobi's desk. She was laying on her side, the side of her head resting atop her own forearms. The woman's purple eyes stared intensely at Iruka. Iruka immediately noticed her resemblance to Naruto but didn't speak up.

"You wanted to see me Iruka?" Sarutobi spoke up, grabbing Iruka's attention.

Iruka had been staring at the woman for probably longer than he should have. She wasn't exactly a common nor expected sight. Who would have the gall to lay across the hokage's desk? And why did she have the same type of ears as the person that was giving him trouble?

"I...yes Hokage-Sama. I wanted to speak to you about the student you put into my class." The man spoke up with a small bow at the waist.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Speak freely Iruka."

Iruka stood up straight with a hesitant look, a frown forming across his brow. He tried his best to ignore the constant staring of the woman and focus on the task at hand.

"She attacked another student today. Nearly put that student in the hospital. When I attempted to reprimand her she threatened me. I know you wouldn't have put her into my class without reason so I have delayed any kind of major action, but I need to know more about this girl if I am to properly guide her. Why did you put someone of such strength in my class? Who is she?" Iruka ranted, clearly distressed.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. As Iruka spoke a sly smirk crossed the face of the foreign woman. Iruka stole a glance to the woman's smile quickly before focusing back on the hokage.

"Why did she attack?" Sarutobi questioned after a brief pause.

"What?"

"The girl. Why did she attack the other student?" Sarutobi reiterated.

"She...another student was having an argument with Naruto. The girl came to Naruto's defense. But..." Iruka tried to explain before being cut off by Iruka.

"I see." The hokage spoke up, rising to his feet and turning his back on Iruka to look out of the window onto the village.

"With respect Hokage-sama that's no excuse for what she did. Sakura lightly poked Naruto and she was nearly put in the hospital for that. Then she threatened me in front of the entire class. I can't have someone in the class who can question my authority without consequence." Iruka stated in alarm.

"It is as I thought. She came to the defense of Naruto." Sarutobi spoke out thoughtfully.

He took out a pipe and puffed on it for a moment, blowing a plume of smoke from his nose.

"That girl, consider her royalty. I can't fully explain the situation but it is imperative that we integrate her and allow her the best chance to befriend the members of this village and the students of that class." Sarutobi explained in a dull tone.

Iruka gritted his teeth.

"Just how am I supposed to do that? With respect Hokage-Sama, we both know this is no ordinary student. How am I supposed to guide someone who I know so little about, who doesn't respect my authority!?"

Sarutobi turned around to face Iruka, making the chunin flinch and bow his head. He didn't realize he was screaming.

"What do you need to know exactly?" Sarutobi questioned calmly.

Iruka was a bit taken aback by the hokage's poise. Iruka stared down at the ground in thought.

"Who is she? Where does she come from? What is her relationship to Naruto? Why is it so important that she integrates? How can I understand her? Maybe if I knew where she came from I could figure out a good strategy for approaching her. If I knew the ways of her people." Iruka rattled off that list in a much more quiet voice.

Sarutobi walked around his desk to stand in front of Iruka, looking the man in the eye.

"I'll reiterate that much of the information about the girl is top secret. I'll tell you what I can. She is the relative of a powerful foreign power. I can't tell you where. How we treat her, how she perceives her stay in the village will help determine whether or not a peace or alliance can be brokered with this foreign power. Her and Naruto are very close. She will not hesitate to kill anyone that threatens him. Despite their age it may help to think of them as lovers. As for how best to understand her? From the interactions I've had with her people, they respond well to empathy and respect. We must respect their ways but not impose our will upon them. They don't respect our ways. In their eyes we haven't earned their respect. We must first show that we are willing to understand them even if it's inconvenient." Sarutobi went on.

Iruka had to take time to process all of this information.

"If it is as you say...if this task is so important...then why entrust it to me? Surely there are others better suited. I'm simply a chunin. I cannot control her. A responsibility so great should be placed on someone with more experience, someone with more power who can command respect." Iruka stated with a shaky voice.

The chunin bowed his head and closed his eyes, balling his fists in frustration. His eyed opened in surprise when feeling a gentle grip to his shoulder. Sarutobi was looking at him with an empathetic gaze.

"Someone with more power isn't what is needed. Didn't you ever wonder why it was you specifically who was entrusted with training the next generation of shinobi?" Sarutobi questioned.

Iruka paused, hesitating to answer.

"Despite being a chunin you've never taken a life. You show unparelled empathy and compassion. In a world full of hate, war, strife, where individuals of immense power reside, the care you show towards those close to you and even towards those we would deem enemy is irreplaceable. That is why we entrust the next generation to your leadership. To instill in them a sense of empathy and humanity despite the task they are being trained for. We train children as murderers, thieves, and liars. Solders who will kill if ordered to. I placed you at your station because I trust you to make them more than just a gang of killers who follow orders. I placed you in that position to show them that despite their duty, they should never forget their humanity, their compassion and empathy. That is what is needed right now. That lesson taught not from someone with the exceptional ability to destroy, but the exceptional ability to bring people together."

Iruka looked at Sarutobi with aw, giving an understanding nod. He straightened up, a look up determination showing across his face.

"I'll do my best Hokage-Sama. Thank you." He said with a quiver in his voice, clearly moved by the speech.

Sarutobi nodded, watching as the chunin turned to depart. When the door to the room was closed Kyuubi had that devilish smirk still plastered across her painted lips.

 **"And I thought I was the master of the pep talk."** The woman commented in amusement.

"You always have a strange way of giving compliments." Sarutobi said with a soft chuckle while returning to his seat and picking up a stack of papers. "Thank you."

 **"You're welcome Darling. You've placed quite the burden on his shoulders. Do you think he'll be able to handle it?"**

Sarutobi huffed another cloud of smoke from his nostrils.

"I wouldn't have given him the task if I didn't think he was the best suited for it. You know that."

Kyuubi shrugged lightly.

 **"For Naruto's sake I hope you are right. I'd prefer she not slaughter any of the students but you know, demons will be demons."** The woman commented playfully.

Sarutobi glanced over to her out the corner of his eye.

"I did want to ask you about that as a matter of fact." Sarutobi questioned, intentionally ignoring the part about the potential for Midnight to slaughter Naruto's classmates.

 **"Oh? Ask about what exactly?"**

"Your people. Demons. Is that how you refer to each other? Tailed beasts? Isn't there a name for your people among each other?" Sarutobi questioned in interest while flipping through another stack of papers.

Kyuubi raised a brow at the question, the woman sitting up and letting her legs hang off of the desk.

 **"Oh how fun. This is probably my favorite part of being your consultant. I do love talking about my people. And yes, we refer to our kind by another name. Though it's not something that most humans would care about. We have embraced this label you've put on us. Demon. I find it rather charming after all this time."** Kyuubi mused.

"What are your people to each other? Why have you embraced this label? You clearly realize that "demon" is a negative term used to dehumanize you. To paint your kind as evil and vile."

Kyuubi waived a dainty paw dismissively.

 **"What we call each other is a secret we keep among ourselves. We, the tailed beasts, demons, have embraced the term for a multitude of reasons. I even raised Naruto to refer to himself as a demon, to internalize it because that's how the world sees him. As separate from humanity. That label is a symbol of how close-minded humanity is as a whole. Naruto knows the true name of our people but we never use it. We've embraced the label of "demon" because we live in a human world. When humanity no longer exists, neither will that label. But for now we embrace it gladly. It constantly reminds us who you are."** Kyuubi explained with her intense, violent gaze barring down on the hokage.

Sarutobi looked up at her with in understanding.

"Will you at least tell me, Kurama-chan?"

Kyuubi paused for a moment, staring the man down. To Sarutobi's surprise Kyuubi turned her head away, breaking her gaze and staring off to the side.

 **"Not yet. Not until everything is done."**

Sarutobi frowned in disappointment.

"Why not? Can't you see I just want to get closer? Yet when I try you push me away. You talk about how close-minded we are but you refuse to let me in." Sarutobi stated in frustration.

Kyuubi returned her gaze to him, showing a solemn smile.

 **"Your people are close minded as a whole. I wouldn't place you on the same level as them. Yet, I can't afford to open myself up to a humans. Not again. Not until I'm sure I can protect you from the consequences of that. I've done it before...and I've paid the price. No, you'll just have to wait."** Kyuubi insisted.

Sarutobi let out a deep sigh while leaning back in his armchair. He set a stack of papers down and just stared up at her.

"My people, humans, us. How can we be so alike but yet so different? How is it that your kind have come to such peace and harmony? How have you solved the problem of hate, greed, and lack of empathy? How can you be so much better than us?"

Kyuubi tilted her head to the side as that amused expression returned to her face.

 **"Better is a matter of perspective Darling. Though I won't nitpick your question too much. If you have a few minutes then we can go on another adventure."** Kyuubi said while reaching a hand towards Sarutobi.

Unlike before, Sarutobi did not hesitate in taking her hand. He expected his mind to immediatley be wisped away like it always was when Kyuubi showed him her visions. Instead their embrace lingered for a moment, Kyuubi eyes staring into his. He stared up at a her silently. Without thinking his grip tighten around her delicate hand, squeezing affectionately.

Kyuubi watched him with a gentle expression before rising from her seat. Slowly she settled atop his lap, her legs laying horizontally across his thighs. She leaned in and sent her free hand up to slide across his cheek. Sarutobi gave no resistance, staring unfalteringly at the demoness. They stayed that way for a long, lingering moment before Sarutobi's vision finally went black, his dull eyes glowing purple.

Sarutobi found himself in a familiar place. That hellish, demonic world with a red sky and black city. Kyuubi stood by his side, holding his hand. They stood high in the sky, looking down on the black city full of demons just like Kyuubi.

 **"There are many things that lead to our current harmony. Let's start from the beginning."** She said while flying forward with him in tow.

As Kyuubi flew the scene changed to a different setting. They stood in front of a creature that was completely alien to Sarutobi. It seemed to have multiple characteristics of different species of animals that he was familiar with. The ears of a raccoon, the snout of a fox, the horns of a bore, and so on.

 **"Most species of demon that you know hail from this creature. Our ancient ancestor. No more intelligent than your monkeys, but strong enough to survive the harsh conditions of our home."** As Kyuubi explained that the area around them suddenly erupted into a lake of fire.

There were many jagged cracks along the ground. The land for miles in all directions was molten, random eruptions springing up periodically. Despite this the creature was unaffected by the heat. In fact that lava splattered on it's form and simply dripped off of it. It went along it's business, sniffing along the ground on all fours, seemingly searching for food. Eventually the creature came along others that looked just like it. Some were standing on two paws, others on four. Others were supporting themselves on the tentacles that sprouted from it's back. The creature was truly something straight out of a hellish nightmare.

 **"It survived by working together with others. It became one of the first hunter/gatherers on our world, spreading further than any other species. Eventually, every demon you know would evolve from this species as they migrated to different environment. Based on where the particular group settled some traits would be prominent, others dormant. The most notable characteristic of demons is their ability to quickly adapt and evolve. Our people, most closely resembling what you know as a fox, settled in a region of fire."**

As she said this the scene shifted to another region which was essentially a volcano. Except their were plant sprouting from the ground. They looked completely different than anything Sarutobi had ever scene. Black, almost looking as if they were made of iron. The primitive fox people ate from the trees and a dark fruit it sprouted.

 **"This was millions and millions of year ago. If not billions. Our people are old though no one actually was alive to remember those times. Because of THEM. The titans."** Kyuubi stated with a narrowed gaze.

Sarutobi noted Kyuubi's change in demeanor. He noticed something in the distance. It was absolutely enormous. Kyuubi moved them closer.

A creature that was the size of a mountain lumbered towards the ancient foxes. It looked like a walking volcano with eyes of fire and skin of steel. It moved on four limbs, it even had a huge tail. Despite it's hulking size it bounded forward at an amazing speed, attacking the ancient foxes, consuming them.

 **"These Titans are forces of nature. Every clan they'd encounter would be completely wiped out. They are the apex predators of our world. For ages we survived by running from them, by hiding from. All those that stood up against them died. They'd always find us when they were hungry. The only reason we survived is because they're hunger could be satiated by enough of our blood. We had enough numbers to not be hunted to extinction. It was primarily our interaction with these beasts, no more intelligent than an elephant, that bred harmony in our society. We tried sacrificing our own to it, tried multiple ways to appease it, but there was no negotiating, no peace could be made with these monsters. Those were dark times."** She explained as Sarutobi watched the ancient foxes fail over and over again.

He witnessed entire populations being crushed and consumed by the beasts. Families were destroyed, separated, populations obliterated.

 **"No matter how strong each individual got, how much we advanced, no one could defeat them. Until, one day one particular clan stood up as one."** The woman explained with a solemn smile.

Sarutobi saw a huge army of foxes as large as the eye could see surrounding one of the titans. This one looked different. This one looked like an ox made of stone. He watched in amazement as a huge battled commenced. The foxes fell in droves but continued to throw themselves at the titan. The size difference was palpable. Like an army of ants fighting an anteater. The foxes fought it with just their claws and teeth, engulfing the behemoth, clawing at it's eyes, battering it's thick hide with their tails.

 **"That clan was nearly wiped out from the battle. Over 90% of the population died that day, but some of us survived. We killed it. The first clan to ever kill one. This is when we discovered Chakra in our realm. These beasts, they held an enormous amount of chakra. We estimate that just one of these beasts holds around the same amount of chakra as the God tree which was the source of Chakra in your realm. We're not sure but we think that these beasts were some how conduits for chakra, drawing it like sponges from the surrounding universe. Maybe even other dimensions. Some of our most brave individuals study they to this day. When we killed it chakra released throughout our world. Every being in the world gained chakra. The foxes that survived that day, that were closest to it's death, gained the most amount of chakra. This is where our reign truly began. Where my reign would begin. I was one of the few who survived that day. Through my accomplishments and leadership I was named Queen."** She went on with a triumphant voice.

The scene shifted again for Sarutobi, moving from battle to battle. Each battle was more intense than the last. Now it wasn't just the fox clan that were battling the titans, it was every clan of demon having their own battles.

 **"Fighting them was the only way to resist being destroyed by them. It didn't get easier after that. If anything those fights got harder. Our clans grew stronger but so did the titans. It's as if the stronger we got the stronger they became. In the millions of years of recorded history only three titans were ever recorded killed. Two were killed by the fox clan. The other by the Octopus clan. Which is why they are the second strongest among us. But understand, there are hundreds, if not thousands of these titans that roam our world to this day. They have become too strong to kill. It's like the death of the three titans empowered the rest."**

Sarutobi saw a titan in the shape of a gorilla, literally oozing dark red chakra rampaging towards a more technologically advanced fox clan. The way these foxes battled was much more organized, more sophisticated. They battled like shinobi. Each of them using various jutsu though they didn't need to make hand-signs, Sarutobi recognized the attacks they used as different forms of human jutsu. Except the jutsu was darker, channeled through red chakra.

 **"How we've progressed is attacking them in a united front. Every member of the clan must be willing to die for the rest. If even one person runs, or refuses to fight, or looks out for only themselves, then the entire clan dies. Even the children fight. Every single person who is able to walk and gather chakra fights. That way we are able to repel them. We fight them to a stalemate, make it so it's no longer worth it to hunt us. Over time less of our population died from the attacks. The attacks would happen every few hundred years. Sometimes they'd group up and multiple titans would attack us at once. We'd repel them all the same. Though they'd end up fighting each other as much as they fought us. Titans don't work very well together."** Kyuubi stated with a small chuckle.

Sarutobi was surprised by her light hearted demeanor given the tragic nature of how her species evolved.

 **"During the most recent Titan attack not a single person in our clan died. It's been that way for the past...I'd say...hundred thousand years of so. We are no longer strong enough to really threaten each other. It's kind of sport at this point. A game to see who can cause the most damage. Our children have the most fun. The titans are far too slow now."**

A huge grin plastered Kyuubi's face as a scene showed a bunch of fox children darting about around a titan's head at blazing speeds. They were laughing as if it were a game as the lion shaped titan swiped at them with it's claws. Each claw was the size of a whale but the children managed to evade all the same.

 **"When they attack now they do a bit of damage to our infrastructure but nothing that can't be repaired. Maybe some few careless are crushed but even that hasn't happened for quite a while. We've started fighting them further and further away from our cities. They are still forces of nature to be respected but through our togetherness we've achieved a state of being that was unimaginable at one point. It's hard to war among each other when these things loom over everyone's heads. We didn't have room for disharmony. The clans that weren't in harmony were wiped out, leaving only the clan who was willing to die for each other, to live for each other. Every living fox clan member descends from that one clan. My clan. We survived because we were in perfect harmony. We remain because we are in perfect harmony. Now that harmony is in our blood, in our soul, in our very being, it's who we are. Even if all the titans were to disappear tomorrow, this would still be who we are. Harmony is as much a part of us as hate and greed is a part of you."**

Kyuubi finally finished. Sarutobi's vision went hazy, the man fluttering his lids open to see that he was back in his office. Kyuubi was still sitting atop his lap, staring into his eyes. She was lightly caressing his cheek with her thumb.

 **"If your species lived in our world you would have been destroyed by the titans ages ago. You only survive because this planet spoils you with it's bounty. But you will never change. Not unless we change you. So that's what we'll do."** Kyuubi stated as a matter of fact while laying her head against the old man's chest and looking up at him to gauge his reaction.

Sarutobi craned his head back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything he'd just learned.

"The world, the universe, it has so much diversity. Yet still so much of the same pain in so many different places. Who is responsible for this? What kind of malevolent God would place us in such a terrifying existence." Sarutobi questioned with a far off gaze.

Kyuubi drew circles in the man's robed chest.

 **"Who knows? Who's to say there is a God? We know there are different levels of existence but beyond that it's anyone's guess. Either way, it's up to us to make things better. We can only play with the hand we are dealt."** Kyuubi mused.

Sarutobi lowed his head to look down at her, the man going silent for a long moment. He then gently patted the woman's hip. Recognizing that sign Kyuubi rose up from his lap and returned to her spot laying along his desk. The old kage relit his pipe and went back to his paper work.

Kyuubi scanned him carefully, her hawkish gaze ever watching, seeing the wheels turn in his mind.

 _ **"Only a matter of time."  
**_ **  
** **Thanks for reading. Please review~  
**  
I actually intended to go into more plot points but after describing this aspect of Kyuubi's background I realized I already wrote a ton. Crazy how much detail there can be in just one scene. Well, two scenes. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! I've been thinking about Kyuubi's background for a while and this is me finally getting it on paper.


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Sunday Morning Everyone!**

I'm so behind I wasn't even able to edit most of this chapter. I really got to stop doing things at the last minutes~ Anyway, Q&A!

 **Comment/question:** Before I go into the official review, let me say something first. You don't have to stay up all night in order to release a new chapter on schedule. You need sleep just as much as anybody else. Don't stay up all night if you don't have to. If the chapter is released a day late, that is fine. Us readers will understand that nobody is perfect. Now for the official review. I loved the chapter and how you brought in more exposition. Quick question. Who is going to be on Naruto's Genin team? Keep up the great work and best of luck in all your writing endeavors. Just make sure you get enough sleep, please

 **My response:** Thanks. Yea I definintely need to not pull all nighters. I usually try to offset them by taking naps during the day so it's not so bad. I'm just trying to work on not procrastinating. I want to stay on schedule because I feel like if I can stick to a schedule with just writing a fanfiction I might be able to do the same thing when I eventually start writing my book. This is practice for that. So this has become kind of important to me. Though I'll make sure to get a lot of sleep~ Anyway, to answer your question about the genin team I haven't decided yet. I still have to work out the relationship with Hinata. It can go so many ways.

 **Q:** Did the academy not kiss the ass of Sasuke the last Uchiha? They could not see anything wrong in him and everything was perfect... Why can't Iruka do the same with Midnight?

 **A:** It's been a really long time since I've watched the anime but I don't remember Sasuke ever threatening Iruka or attacking a student while they were in class. So it will probably be harder for Iruka to adjust to Midnight. But the stakes are a bit higher right now so he'll have to learn. I don't remember Sasuke being spoiled by Iruka. I just remember Sasuke constantly being hounded by fangirls. If anything I thought Naruto was the one Iruka spoiled. Mostly by spending time with him by buying him ramen.

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 33**  
 **On with the story**

"Hmm...Hegh...ha..." A voice grunted out.

Thick lashes fluttered open to reveal slitted violet eyes. Naruto's vision was slightly blurry but cleared within a few moments. He saw blades of grass in front of him leading to a familiar tree line. He was in his grassy field behind his Uchiha mansion. A pair of arms squeezed his waist from behind. He smiled, recognizing those arms as belonging to his mother.

Kyuubi lay behind him spooning her son, the two snuggled close together. Naruto rolled over on his back to cast a tender gaze upon his mother's face, noting that the woman was still sound asleep. He smiled warmly and leaned in to place a kiss against his mother's forehead before sitting up and turning his attention towards the source of the voice.

Midnight was yards away training by herself. She held a large ball of swirling red chakra in her hands. It was the size of a basketball. She shifted into different fighting stances, swinging that ball around to attack invisible opponents. The girl was half naked, wearing only a pair of black panties and a matching sports bra. Naruto could tell by the strain of Midnight's muscles, the sweat beading down the girl's skin, the intense focus on Midnight's brow that what ever Midnight was doing, it was hard.

Midnight spotted Naruto's waking form and turned her attention to him, though she still shifted from stance to stance.

 **"Good morning Gorgeous."** She called out in that silky voice of her before striking at another invisible opponent.

Naruto grew a pout along his plump lips while outstretching his arms towards Midnight.

"Morning Midnight-chan." He whispered.

Midnight picked up that gesture and tone of voice, immediately stopping what she was doing. That ball of chakra dissipated, the girl wiping her brow of sweat before making her way over to her love.

When arriving in front of Naruto she dropped down to her knees and reached forward to grab the blonde's covered ass, tugging Naruto's entire body atop her lap as she folded her legs. Naruto immediately wrapped his scrawny arms around her neck in a clingy fashion. He crashed his lips against hers and suckled on them desperately for several moments.

The silky fabric of Naruto's cute pajama top wrinkled as their chests squished together. The thin, spaghetti straps of Naruto's nighttime blouse fell slightly down his arms from the movement. He wore a pair of panties along his feminine form as well. Midnight and Kyuubi still enjoyed dolling the tween up during their private time.

The two lovers enjoyed that kiss for quite a while before Midnight began to speak with her lips trembling against Naruto's.

 **"What's wrong Naru-chan?"** Midnight questioned in concern.

"You weren't there when I woke up." Naruto whispered in a grumpy high pitched voice while bringing a hand up to lightly draw circles into Midnight's sternum with a single finger.

Naruto's fingers and toes where trimmed perfectly, both painted black. A result of several subtle changes that had come in the past few weeks.

 **"Oh."** Midnight stated dumbfoundedly.

She was only a few yards away from him when Naruto awoke but she instantly understood what he meant.

"When I wake up and go to bed I want you to be the first and last thing I see, your scent the first and last thing I smell. Your voice the first and last thing I hear. Your touch the first and last thing I feel. Your lips the first and last thing I taste." Naruto whispered in a needy tone.

His words caused Midnight's grip to tighten around the boy's skinny waist, bringing them even closer.

 **"I'm sorry Darlin. I won't let it happen again."** Midnight said while teasingly peppering small kisses against Naruto's lips.

Naruto's thick lashes fluttered in delight from those kisses, a love-struck expression showing in his dark purple orbs.

"Please don't apologize. We don't ever need to apologize to each other. We are demons. I know that nothing you ever do is intended to harm me. We will simply learn and grow together. We don't apologize to ourselves for the mistakes we make or the lessons we learn, so we don't need to apologize to each other. We are one. Always." Naruto proclaimed in a dreamy tone.

Midnight let out a rumbling dominant growl before crashing their lips together into a much more passionate exchange. Naruto let out a delighted squeal while wrapping his arms around her neck and tugging desperately against his love.

"It's every morning with you two." Spoke an annoyed voice in the distance.

Sasuke approached fully clothed and ready for the day as opposed to the two half dressed lovers, his hands tucked casually in his pockets. Midnight leaned forward to lay atop Naruto, forcing the boy on his back. His ankle-length golden hair acted as a bed sheet sprawled out across the dewy grass. Naruto craned his head back, looking towards Sasuke with an upside down gaze.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten used to it by now." Naruto retorted sassily.

Sasuke let out an audible scoff while walking past them and moving a little ways away. Sasuke formed his hand into a one-handed hand sign. A kanji for "gravity" appeared along his forehead, forcing the boy to grit his teeth and drop down into a horse stance from the force of gravity increasing around him. Sasuke then made a series of two-handed seals, causing a large dome of translucent blue chakra to appear around him at about 5 yards in all directions. Finally Sasuke grabbed his wrist and formed a ball of crackling black lightning in his palm.

With a small grunt he threw the ball forward, the orb traveling at blazing speeds to crash into the wall of the dome. It then bounced back sailing straight for Sasuke. Sasuke managed to narrowly dodge it before it bounced off of the opposite wall and headed towards Sasuke again. The raven haired teen created three more black lighting balls and let them loose, engaging in his typical morning warm up.

A loud smooching noise emanating from Midnight and Naruto as Midnight pulled back, her tongue returning to her mouth. Naruto hummed in pleasure, his smooth thighs grinding together in a bother from the pleasurable tingles that peppered his girl form. Midnight placed a final kiss against Naruto's forehead before rising to her feet and darting towards Sasuke.

She collided head on into that barrier, shattering that specific section like glass to send a twirling, airborne spinning kick towards Sasuke's head. Sasuke went wide eyed, falling backwards into a backflip while at the same time dodging two lighting balls. Midnight smirked, red chakra covering the crack in the dome that she created. She launched herself at Sasuke to engage in a vigorous sparring session while they both dodged those lighting orbs. Sasuke had a matching smirk the entire time.

Naruto sat up slowly, the boy delicately trailing his fingers through his hair to fluff up the strands a bit. Without needing to form handsigns Naruto made a small fire form in front of his face, causing a fanciful black brush to drop from the embers. He took that brush and began to lightly groom his hair in a elegant fashion, watching the two on his knees with a contented gaze.

 **Later...**

Sasuke entered the class to be greeted by his usual chorus of fangirls swooning noises. Ignoring them, he walked up to his seat in the very far back corner. Sasuke noticed that many of his fangirls had switched seats to be closer to him near the back. He stared forward, waiting for his companions to show up, more annoyed that he didn't have the protection of Midnight's presence which helped to detour some of the unwanted attention he received.

It took a few minutes for Midnight to show up. She walked in with a confident swagger, Naruto hanging off of her right arm. The room went completely silently as she walked up to her seat. When she made it to Sasuke the girl tilted her head to the side at the look he was giving her.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke commented in a dull huff.

Midnight grew an amused smirk.

"That short "stop" took longer than I expected." Midnight retorted lightheartedly while trailing her arm down Naruto's hips and lewdly groping his butt.

Naruto jumped from the grip, the blonde glancing off to the side a bit. The unabashed touching caused a few shocked expressions on everyone's faces. They were still tweens after all. No one was truly prepare for a demon's bluntness towards such things.

Sasuke shook his head and raised a fist. Midnight matched him, the two bumping fists together before Midnight moved into the isle next to Sasuke. Naruto soon followed, noting the constant staring of his classmates. His dark violet gaze fell on Kiba in particular. Naruto sent the boy a saucy wink, causing Kiba's face to flush red and turn around to look bashfully away.

A firm grip squeezed around Naruto's side. His body was yanked closer to Midnight's, the girl's arm holding him possessively as she looked down upon the class with her intense, pitch black eyes.

 **"Problem?"** She called out challengingly, finding the incessant starring rather bothersome.

Her voice caused virtually everyone to tear their gaze away from the trio. Sasuke was especially pleased. Being friends with a demon had more than a few perks.

The door to Iruka's office opened up and out stepped Iruka. He was staring down at his clipboard with bags under his eyes. He walked to the front of the class but looked up when noticing the silence of the room. The chunin looked out on everyone's apprehensive faces in confusion before settling on Midnight's predatory gaze.

 _"Of course." The man thought to himself._

He maintained his gaze with Midnight for a moment before the ringing of the school bell drew his attention.

"Alright, let's..." He began but was interupted but a person entering the classroom. "You're late..." He continued in a stern gaze, pausing when seeing who exactly was late.

Hinata moved in with her head bowed, the girl nervously holding one arm with her hand. She had a fare off look, barely even registering that she was late.

"Hinata? It's unlike you to be late for class?" Iruka stated in surprise.

Hinata snapped her head up, giving a wide eyed expression.

"Oh...I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I...it won't happen again." She whispered in a meek voice.

Iruka nodded at her, concern evident on his brow.

"If you need to talk just let me know." Iruka replied, drawing an affirmative nod from Hinata.

"Ok."

The girl walked up the isles, most eyes on her. It really was unusual for her to be late. Usually she was at class before everyone. Hinata managed to glance up tentatively to meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto had a sympathetic look in his violet eyes. He'd put so much on her by telling her the truth. He didn't expect she'd be completely put together after that. Hell, he didn't even expect that she would want to talk to him again. Hinata slowed down, a conflicted look in her eyes as her mind raced. She was fidgeting uncontrollably now, not sure how to feel. She wasn't the only one who didn't get much sleep last night.

Naruto let out a soft gasp when Midnight tugged him even closer, the girl's eyes narrowing towards Hinata. As soon as Hinata met Midnight's gaze she bowed her head and turned into a different isle far away from the couple.

 _"Trouble in paradise."_ Shikumaru lazily thought to himself.

Before the gossiping could begin Iruka drew everyone's attention.

"Alright class lets focus."

He called out before starting role call. He had a bit of trouble keeping everyone's attention but managed to do so by smacking his clipboard across anyone's desk who appeared distracted.

"We'll be going back into town again today. Instead of helping with construction we'll be doing smaller tasks but no less important. Making sure we are helping businesses get back on their feet." Iruka called out while gesturing towards the door.

As people got up to leave Iruka looked toward Midnight.

"Midnight, Sakura. May I have a moment?" He asked politely while opening the door to his office.

Sakura hesitanted, looking up to Midnight before tentatively nodding and heading towards Iruka. Midnight had an annoyed look on her face, only calming when feeling Naruto affectionately squeeze her hand. She'd keep the peace, for now.

Midnight headed towards Iruka as well, walking past him and into the office with a careless expression.

"Meet in the market district again. Same location. No need to wait for us." Iruka explained before closing the office door behind himself.

Almost immediately after that door shut the rampant gossiping began. Naruto walked slow, glancing back to the office door with a worried gaze.

"Come on. She'll be fine." Sasuke stated confidently while walking in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke and moved to follow by the boy's side as they left the class.

"It's not Midnight I'm worried about."

As Sasuke and Naruto focused on Midnight, Hinata stole a glance back to Naruto, the girl near the front of the class. Naruto stared at the girl, staring now at the back of her head when she turned back around. He noted her body language. He didn't see hate on her. Not even fear. Just the look of a confused girl.

 _"Oh Hinata-chan."_ Naruto signed inwardly.

 **In Iruka's office...**

Iruka had two chairs prepared for the girls, sitting in front of a large wooden desk. His chair was behind that desk.

"Please take a seat." Iruka maintained his polite voice, gesturing towards the chairs.

Sakura stole a glance towards Midnight before taking a seat. Midnight was staring forward, keeping her eyes on Iruka. She sat down without protest, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Iruka moved behind his desk and grabbed his chair. He picked it up and carried it back around the table to settle it down directly in front of Sakura and Midnight. He wanted to make sure that they understood that he wasn't starting this conversation as an authority figure.

"I want to assure you both that no one is in trouble."

Sakura was quite taken back.

"What do you mean no one is in trouble? After what she did how can you just let that slide!? All I did was touch Naruto a little bit and..." Sakura ranted almost endlessly.

Midnight gritted her teeth. She was on the verge of killing the girl right there. Though on the outside she remained otherwise stoic. She noted how Iruka just let the girl rant, the man quietly listening. It was a minute before Sakura even realized just how much she was talking.

"...So...yea." Sakura finished was a subtle blush tinting her cheeks from embarrassment.

She crossed her arms and gazed away with a huff. Iruka nodded his head in understanding.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say Sakura?"

Sakura paused, stealing a glance over to Midnight again before silently shaking her head. Iruka nodded with a gentle smile, looking over to Midnight.

"Is there anything on your mind you'll like to get off of your chest?"

 **"No."**

"Ok. I know you've both have been through a lot. Everyone is on edge. The goal of our meeting today is to allow us to understand each other better. That's it. Can you both do that for me?" Iruka questioned in a tender tone.

Midnight nodded quickly. Sakura was a bit hesitant but ended up nodding as well.

"Thank you. Sakura, you were arguing with Naruto. What were you arguing about?"

Sakura bit into her bottom lip, tearing her gaze away.

"I...it shouldn't matter."

"Please Sakura."

The girl let out an audible sigh.

"Sasuke."

Iruka nodded, seeing that she wasn't exactly cooperating.

"Why did you feel the need to argue with Naruto about Sasuke?"

"I...Naruto knows what he is doing. He's hogging Sasuke. Spending all that time with Sasuke, hugging on Sasuke. He's trying to steal him away so no one else can get close to him." Sasuke finally admitted.

Iruka smiled triumphantly.

"How does that make you feel?"

Sakura was a bit thrown off by the question.

"Angry, obviously."

Iruka nodded, turning to Midnight now. Midnight still maintained her stoic posture but every second of this was testing her patience. She was seconds away from tearing Sakura's tongue from her mouth, not that either would be able to tell just how agitated the girl was.

"Midnight why did you attack Sakura?" Iruka questioned simply.

 **"She placed a hand on my Love without permission."** Midnight stated without hesitation.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Love? Really?

"How did that make you feel?"

 **"Like tearing her heart from her chest and eating it while it still beat."**

The hair on the back of Iruka and Sakura's neck stood up from that comment. What was most distressing was the calm tone in which Midnight spoke. As if what she said was something normal to say.

"I...thank you Midnight. That's enough for today."

Iruka stated while rising up from his seat. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"That's it?"

"That's it. I only wanted you two to understand each other better. Even something as simple as that is very important. Please join the rest of your class. I'd ask that you show each other basic respect." Iruka stated while walking past them and opening the door.

Midnight walked forward quickly, happy to be done with such a fruitless endeavor. No matter how many words she exchanged a human could never understand a demon. Not truly. Their understanding could only be achieved on a very superficial level. Even then it was no garentee that that understanding would lead to peace. Even Sasuke didn't truly understand. Though Midnight was much more open to putting in the effort to bond with Sasuke rather than the annoying pink haired girl. For Sakura, Midnight had next to no patience.

"So you and Naruto are..." Sakura began while walking beside Midnight.

Midnight glanced over to the girl, waiting for her to finish. When it looked like she wasn't going to Midnight let out an audible scoff.

 **"Lovers, yes. You don't have to worry about your precious Sasuke. Naru-chan is mine and only mine."** Midnight proclaimed resolutely.

"I was going to say boyfriend and girlfriend. You two haven't actually...like...done it already have you?" Sakura questioned tenatively.

Midnight quirked a brow in interest.

 **"It?"**

"You know...sex. That's what people usually means when they say "Lover." It means you've made love." The girl stated sheepishly.

 **"Our love is beyond your comprehension. We don't need to engage in that particular act to be considered lovers. Our love is absolute. But no, we haven't."** Midnight grumbled.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

 **"I meant what I said. Don't touch him again without his or my permission. As long as you show him and I respect we won't have a problem again. If you violate that respect I'll remove the offending appendage."** Midnight stated bluntly.

Sakura was still thrown off by Midnight brashness but she nodded all the same.

"Yea, I get it. Still you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Midnight glanced over to the girl, making Sakura flinch. Midnight then did something Sakura wasn't expecting, she laughed. A sultry rumbling chuckle rolled out from the girl's throat.

 **"Fair enough."** Midnight stated in a lighthearted manner while picking up the pace to catch up to the class.

Sakura lagged behind, staring at the girl's back with a conflicted expression.

"Hey wait up!"

After a few moments of travel Midnight and Sakura made it to the inner city. Sakura was huffing and puffing from the pace that Midnight kept. The class was grouped into their various clicks. Sakura moved over to her group where the girls were waiting for her "report." Midnight spotted Sasuke and Naruto sitting together. As she neared she noticed Hinata was sitting alone, far away from the rest. The girl maintained a pathetic expression.

"Welcome back Darling." Naruto cooed sweetly while rising to his feet.

Midnight grew a slick smile, approaching Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck, twirling a finger through her hair.

 **"Thank you Gorgeous."** The demoness replied back haughtily before engaging her lover in a small kiss.

They ignored the attention they got from the rest of the class who were still adjusting to the fact that the two were together and so out in the open with their affection.

"How was it?" Naruto questioned after pulling back from the kiss with an audible smooching noise.

Midnight stared intensely into Naruto's eyes as they spoke, as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

 **"Dull. Though I did manage not to rip that harpie's tongue from her mouth."**

Naruto release a little giggle from Midnight tone.

"I'm proud of you."

Midnight grinned, showing off her pearly whites and elongated canines.

 **"Mmm, I suppose being a part of this class won't be entirely unbearable."** She mused.

Midnight's hands began to squeeze into Naruto's hips, sliding across his form to begin her adventurous touching. As she did this Midnight noticed Hinata staring their way.

"I'll talk to her." Naruto insisted.

 **"Good. I don't know how much of her sulking I can take. She looks like an abandoned puppy."**

"Can you do it sooner rather than later? This drama is annoying." Sasuke spoke up now, moving to stand next to the couple.

Naruto laid his head along Midnight's shoulder while glancing over to Sasuke.

"If you insist Sasuke-kun." Naruto replied in a teasing voice, he was planning on talking to Hinata soon anyway.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from Naruto's tone, noting Iruka finally rejoining the class and starting to give out instructions.

Everyone split up into groups again. Naruto, Midnight, and Sasuke stayed together. Hinata was grouped with Kiba and Shino. She didn't talk much to them at all even though they were very friendly. The day went by quick. Naruto was mostly thinking of what he should say to Hinata, about how the conversation would go. That time was fast approaching as Iruka dismissed everyone.

"We'll meet at this location tomorrow. Remember to pack a big lunch and be on time." Iruka instructed in a stern manner, his eyes lingering on Hinata for a moment.

"Yes Sensei!" The class chimed before departing.

As everyone began to leave Hinata stayed, the girl's eyes fixed on Naruto's group just a little bit away. She was hesitating, thinking about approaching him. But what would she say? In all the time since Naruto had revealed his true self to her she still had barely processed the information. She still didn't know how to make things right. If things could be made right at all. With doubt and despair evident on her brow the girl finally turned on her heels, walking towards her home.

 **"Poor girl."** Midnight commented with a shake of her head.

Naruto walked past Midnight, staring at Hinata's back with a frown.

"Meet back at the house?" Naruto proposed while lifting a hand up.

Midnight took Naruto's dainty hand into hers and kissed the back of it, letting the tip of her tongue roll against his skin.

 **"As you wish."** She purred out before parting ways and walking side by side with Sasuke in the opposite direction.

Naruto lowered that hand, taking his regal posture while watching Hinata disappear into the distance. He let out a soft, calming breath before disappearing.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**

Ok so I was going to fit the conversation with Hinata into this chapter as well but I realized while writing it that it is so long it should probably be it's own chapter. Also...I ran out of time. I literally don't have time to put out this chapter and edit it with Hinata's conversation before I go to work. So it's either finish the chapter later tonight and put it out tomorrow at the earliest, or just split the chapters up and put out the conversation on Wednesday. I decided to go with the ladder. That way I'm not rushing. I can get as much detail in there as I want. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was kind of a set up for the next one. I'm already half way finished with Wednesday's chapter. See you Wednesday!

P.S. I'm so behind schedule that I'm probably going to upload this chapter not fully edited and then constantly edit it at work. I really should stop waiting until the last moment to finish these chapters~ At least it's out~


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Wednesday Morning!**

This is another one of my favorite chapters~ I'm glad I made this chapter separate from the last. I definitely needed to dedicate an entire chapter to this. Hope you enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 34**  
 **On with the story**

Hinata was halfway to the Hyuuga compound, the girl staring down at the ground the entire time. She was lost in her own thoughts though her feet knew exactly where to go without to pay attention to her surroundings. Hinata followed a familiar trail near a familiar treeline.

 _"Hinata-chan."_ A soft whisper spoke out.

Hinata suddenly snapped her head up, looking around for the source of the voice. It sounded so distant, but she definitely recognized it. Naruto.

 _"Hinata-chan."_ That enticing voice spoke out again.

This time Hinata spotted the person calling out to her, noticing Naruto's silhouette in the nearby treeline. He was obscured by a few leaves. The boy retreated into the foliage, making a "come hither" motion with a single finger before disappearing completely.

Hinata bit into her bottom lip, fidgeting uncontrollably. She only hesitated for just a moment, not being able to resist the demon's invitation.

She moved through the forest for a time, sweeping branches and leaves from her face until Naruto came into view. He stood by a large tree with his back turned to her. His huge mane of ankle-length blonde hair covered his body in a silky veil, the golden strands blowing gently in the wind. Hinata stopped a few feet away, expecting him to speak. When he didn't she moved closer with careful steps. As the silence lingered the girl's eyes began to wonder his feminine frame.

Naruto adorned that androgynous kimono of Kyuubi's making. This one was a bit different than the usual. It looked to be made with better quality materials. Primarily a velvety black with gold trim which matched his hair. This one was even better fitted to Naruto's body. Kyuubi had been putting their extra income to good use, mostly spoiling Naruto with new gifts.

There was a large black and purple velvety flower fastened into Naruto's hair. The top portion of Naruto's kimono was lined with gold fur, fake of course, the design highlighting the smooth skin of Naruto's exposed shoulders.

 _"He's still so beautiful."_ Hinata thought to herself as her heart began to flutter, she couldn't help a bit of drool leaking out the side of her lips which she was forced to lick up as Naruto suddenly turned to face her.

When Naruto turned around his golden ears sprouted atop his head, his four golden tails appearing behind him. The boy's canines elongated. His nails were shaped like claws, painted black. His tails swayed gently behind him in a hypnotic fashion. Still Naruto didn't speak. He just continued to stare with those demonic, violet eyes of his.

Hinata froze, not knowing what to expect. Naruto looked...different but still very much the same. Her gaze lingered on the constant sway of those tails. Realizing just how long she was staring the girl bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke out in a barely audible voice.

"Why?"

The question Naruto posed to her made the girl snap her eyes back open and look up to him with a nervous gaze.

"For being this way. After everything you've done for me. I...I'm still afraid of you." She admitted.

Naruto nodded, raising a single hand to twirl a few strands of hair around his finger.

"In your position I suppose I would be too. I don't blame you Hinata-chan. I'd be more surprised if you weren't afraid."

Hinata had to pause to gather herself. Naruto's voice was still the same. So alluring, so sensual, so...tantalizing. If anything it was even more so now that he was no longer hiding his true form. The girl's eyes focused on the way he delicately played with his hair. Everything about him was just... well it was almost too much for a young girl to handle. Naruto noticed Hinata's silence, causing him to release a soft giggle, snapping the girl out of her daze.

"It's ok if you aren't ok with what I did. I understand that what I did was monstrous. To you how could you see it any other way? It's ok to hate me. I understand." Naruto spoke in a gentle, reassuring voice.

"I don't hate you!" The girl suddenly yelped out in alarm.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She shook her head frantically.

"I just don't! I just...I..." Hinata trailed off, unable to find the words.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke out while forming his pouty lips into a sweet smile.

Hinata couldn't help matching his smile, the girl raising a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I want to be ok with what you did. I want to understand you. I'm just thinking about all those people. Not just the shinobi. I can understand that. They took Midnight, they tortured her. You were just rescuing her. But what about everyone else? All those innocent villagers?" Hinata stated in a pleading voice, watching Naruto's reaction carefully.

Naruto looked upon her with an empathetic expression. He was about to open his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a more mature, feminine voice.

 **"He didn't attack the village. I did."**

Hinata swiveled her head around to find the source of the voice. Her eyes widened when taking in the sight of Kyuubi's demonic visage.

Kyuubi approached in her human form but her nine red fox tails were swaying in tandem with the light swish of her hips. Her fiery red eyes stared at Hinata like a hawk. Hinata couldn't maintain her gaze for more than a second before being forced to look away. Kyuubi wore her favorite red kimono, walking forward in her usual elegant fashion.

 **"I am who you should be afraid of girl. Not my son."** Kyuubi's powerful voice boomed out as she took a position directly in front of Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head, her entire body shaking. Kyuubi moved one finger down underneath Hinata's chin, carefully yet firmly lifting the girl's head to stare into the girl's eyes. Hinata was paralyzed with fear. Despite her fear she couldn't help noticing the striking resemblence between Kyuubi and Naruto. Seeing the resemblence actually caused Hinata to calm down a bit.

Kyuubi canted her head to the side, watching the girl with an amused smirk.

"Mother, please." Naruto spoke up while walking towards the two, standing at Kyuubi's side now.

Kyuubi let out a sultry chuckle, removing her finger from Hinata's chin. Naruto raised a hand towards his mother. Kyuubi let her intense gaze linger upon the meek girl for just a moment longer before turning towards her son and lifting his dainty hand to her lips to apply a little smooth to it.

 **"She should know the truth."** Kyuubi insisted.

Naruto shook his head.

"The truth is that you only attacked because I allowed it. I'm every bit as responsible for killing those people as you are. I'm not sorry. I feel no remorse. They were a threat to my family whether they realized it or not." Naruto explained resolutely.

Despite the seriousness of his words Naruto maintained a gentle expression. Kyuubi looked down at her boy in understanding, leaning in to place a tender kiss against his cheek. Naruto raised a hand to lightly caress the side of her face, enjoying the loving affection of his mother.

Hinata was speechless, watching the two with a tenative gaze. Hinata could see just how much Naruto took after Kyuubi. This was real. Naruto was a demon, the child of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The reality hadn't really hit her until now, but seeing how the two behaved made that fact undeniable.

Hinata dropped down to her knees, her wobbly legs too weak to hold up her weight. Naruto looked down at her sympathetically.

 **"You both have much to discuss. I'll leave you to it then."**

Kyuubi planted one last little smooch into the side of Naruto's neck, letting her tails trail across his shoulders and fall free of his body before she departed in the same sensual way in which she originally arrived.

Hinata was frozen, staring down at the grass blankly. She was snapped out of her daze when feeling a soft touch to both sides of her face. The girl looked up to see Naruto's beautiful violet orbs staring at her. His clawed thumbs lightly caressing into her cheeks.

"I won't apologize for defending my family, for killing those I believed were a threat to us. I regret that in defending my family others had to die, but I'd do it again without question. That is the the way things have to be."

Hinata clenched into the fabric of her pants along her thighs, a distraught expression in her lavender eyes.

"But why Naruto-kun? Why does it have to be this way? I don't understand. Please help me understand." Hinata pleaded in a shaky voice.

"Ok Hinata-chan, I'll try." Naruto spoke softly while pulling his hands away from hers to instead grab two handfuls of his own hair.

He began to stroke down the strands, gazing off to the side in thought. Hinata watched him with baited breath. He still seemed like Naruto. Yet he was a demon. She didn't know what to think.

"Do you think it's right that we are trained at such a young age to kill?" Naruto finally spoke up, continuously gazing away.

Hinata didn't answer immediatley, she began to fidget again, her own eyes shifting away now.

"I..." She began but couldn't finish.

"We aren't even teenagers, yet we are being taught how to be murders who will kill on command. Most of our training is about how to handle deadly weapons, how to use jutsu designed to maim, burn, and cripple. Many students go on to become assassins, killing in cold blood. Do you think that's right?" Naruto continued, finally shifting his attention back to her.

Hinata looked down into the grass.

"It's what we have to do to protect ourselves." She whispered sadly.

She already didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Is it right?" Naruto reiterated, pressing her for a more direct answer.

Hinata bit into her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"N-no, but we have to."

"Is it good?"

Hinata finally looked to Naruto now, seeing his feral eyes staring unflinchingly towards her. Though his gaze wasn't hostile or angry. It was still so gentle.

"No."

"But Konoha does it anyway. In fact in order for Konoha to exist you must do it. Konoha must train a certain segment of it's population to be murderers. And those legally sanctioned killers go on to do horrible, unspeakable things in the name of protecting Konoha. In the name of giving everyone else relatively comfortable and peaceful lives. Given what has to be done, you still wouldn't say it's a good thing? It's not right?"

Hinata went silent. She wrapped both her arms around her belly, looking away now.

"What does this have to do with what you did? All those innocent people. You murdered them. Are you saying that was the right thing to do?" Hinata questioned in a strained voice.

Naruto shook his head.

"No. It was simply necessary." The boy explained.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a harsh gaze now, her Byakugan flaring.

"How? How was murdering innocent people necessary!?" She blurted out, tears streaming down her face.

She barely managed to maintain eye contact with him but she still managed all the same.

"Ask your father." Naruto stated bluntly.

When hearing that Hinata audibly gasped, the girl's Byakugan disappearing.

"What?"

"In a world where children are trained to be murderers for the greater good do you think that someone in the position of your father wouldn't have innocent blood on his hands?" Naruto pressed.

Hinata was speechless. She could never think of her own father in that way. Naruto could see it on her face.

"Your father, the hokage, every shinobi house leader, they all have a river of innocent blood on their hands. All of it done in defense of this village. In defense of their families. In defense of their futures. All of them saw fit to either take innocent life or order innocent life be taken in the name of family." Naruto explained while lifting a hand, preparing to press it to her forehead to show her what the world was truly like.

Hinata was shaking her head frantically now.

"No...No...you're lying!" She screamed in denial.

Naruto watched her carefully, hesitating for just a moment. Did he really want to do this, shatter her world just for the sake of her understanding him better. He stayed silent for a long while, having an internal battle with himself. What would she really gain by being shown the truth? A chance to get closer to him, to remain in his life? Was it really right to expose her to the true nature of the world so early? He could tell that despite her training, Hinata, like the rest of her classmates except for Sasuke and maybe a very few select others, hadn't really been exposed to the harshness of the world. The reality that they were being trained as child soldiers who would eventually murder for their village. Who would fight wars for their village. Who would likely do things that would haunt them for the rest of their lives like it did every leader of Konoha.

All he needed to do was show her, was touch her forehead and reveal to her the nature of the world. Reveal to her what he saw every day. Reveal the metaphorical and literal blood that Konoha was built upon. Just one touch.

"I'm sorry...you're right. I'm lying." Naruto finally spoke up before suddenly rising to his feet.

Hinata was dumbfounded, looking up to him with shock and confusion.

"I'm...I'm just a demon. That's what we do. We lie, cheat, steal, murder. It's all true. We are every bit the monsters that we've been made out to be. I'm only telling you this now because despite what I am...I like you enough to spare you from my evil." Naruto whispered in a shaky voice while closing his eyes.

He couldn't help the trail of tears that began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke out breathlessly

Naruto shook his head, wiping his eyes clean of tears and looking down with a narrowed gaze towards Hinata.

"You should stay away from me. All I'll do is hurt you. Humans and demons, we are enemies. I'll kill you if you get too close. Just like I killed those villagers. It's simply who I am. So stay away." Naruto barked out before turning on his heels and hurrying away.

He barely got a step before being engulfed by arms wrapping around him. Hinata clung to Naruto from behind, keeping him in a vice grip.

"No! No...No...I'm not going anywhere!" Her voice cracked as she screamed out desperately.

Hinata laid her forehead against Naruto's back, her body shaking. Naruto had his head bowed, his entire form quivering.

"Let me go...I'll hurt you. I'm not worth ruining your life for." The blonde whispered solemnly.

"Shut up!"

Naruto visibly jumped from the sound of her voice. Hinata lowered her hands to grab Naruto's, turning him around to face her. Naruto glanced off to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me!" She commanded.

Naruto visibly flinched, tentatively peering towards the girl. Her Byakugan was flaring again.

"Everything you said...about my father, it was all true wasn't it."

Naruto couldn't speak, still not wanting to shatter her world.

"Answer me!"

"Yes." He finally spoke out under his breath.

When he spoke those words Hinata grip softened. Her entire demeanor calmed. Naruto watched her carefully, scanning her face.

"You killed all those people because you thought they were a threat to your family, and you'll do anything to protect your family. Even kill innocent people if you have to." Hinata spoke in a monotone.

Naruto hesitated but silently nodded his head.

"I...I understand." She said while finally releasing her grip on Naruto's hands.

As soon as Hinata let go of him Naruto wrapped his arms around his belly, leaning his weight to one hip.

"I wish things were different." He whispered.

"But they aren't." Hinata retorted with her eyes still staring unfaltering at him.

Naruto nodded again.

"But they aren't." He repeated her words, accepting that fact.

"I can't say I'm ok with what you did, but now that I understand at least a little bit I want to learn more. I want to know who you are Naruto-kun. The real you." Hinata spoke much more gently now while raising a hand to lightly caress Naruto's cheek.

Naruto shied away from her touch.

"You know enough. I'm someone that will kill innocents if need be. To humans, I'm a monster. Nothing good can come out of being with me. Eventually I might kill everyone you love, destroy everything you hold dear. I might even kill you. Nothing, no one comes before my family. If you get closer then I can't see any scenario where I don't cause you immeasurable suffering. You should..." Naruto continued to rant in a defeated manner before being silenced by a kiss.

Hinata had rose up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his. Naruto went wide eyed, pressing both hands against her belly. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hugging him securely. Hinata pulled back after a moment but didn't loosen the grip she had on him.

"You can't push me away Naruto-kun. I'm here to stay." Hinata insisted.

Naruto's fingers fidgeted delicately with the fabric of Hinata's shirt.

"I don't know if I can afford that. You may have to choose between me or your family. If you grow closer it will make it harder on both of us when I do what I need to do. It will cause us both so much more pain if we grow closer. It's better if you hate me, if you protect yourself from me. It's better if I protect myself from you."

Hinata watched him silently, listening intensely to every word. Her gaze narrowed again.

"You don't get to tell me what you just told me and just abandon me. So just stop it. For better or for worse, I'm staying right here." She replied stubbornly.

"What if you have to choose between me and your family?"

That question finally caused Hinata to brake her otherwise unfaltering gaze, the girl staring off to the side.

"I guess...we'll just have to see when the time comes."

A frown formed along Naruto's brow. Hinata caught his disapproving look. She sighed and laid her head along his shoulder. He was still a bit taller than her.

"You said you wanted to bring peace to the world, to make the world a better place?" Hinata questioned, changing the subject.

Naruto finally moved his arms forward to wrap around her waist.

"I WILL bring peace and harmony to the world. I WILL make it a better place. No matter what." Naruto stated resolutely.

Hinata nodded into his shoulder.

"How can you do that if you destroy the world in the process?"

Naruto hesitated before nodding slightly, more to himself.

"Humanity isn't the world. You simply live in it."

"That vision sounds so lonely."

Naruto grew a soft smile when hearing her words.

"It'll be the furthest thing from it. Let me show you." Naruto said while lifting a hand and placing two fingers in front of Hinata's eyes.

"Ok."

 **Later...**

Midnight and Sasuke exchange blow after blow, both dodging and striking simultaneously. Sweat beaded down their forms. They confined themselves to that dome reflective chakra dome.

From off to the side Hinata and Naruto moved out from the brush hand in hand. The pair walked through the grassy field towards the sparing duo. They had apprehensive looks across their faces, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke aimed a quick jab towards Midnight's face, completely ready for it to miss. To his utter surprise that punch connected, causing Midnight to turn her head in recoil. The girl was distracted, her eyes focused elsewhere. Sasuke paused while Midnight took an upright stance, spitting blood on the ground and rubbing her cheek. Sasuke understood by her body language that this particular session was over.

"Aren't you the one who is always talking about focus?" Sasuke taunted with a sly smirk.

Midnight glanced towards Sasuke out the corner of her eyes before letting out a lighthearted chuckle and turning her back to him, walking towards the outside of the dome.

 **"Yea you got me there."** Midnight stated with a careless shrug.

The red dome around them disappeared. Naruto and Hinata moved to meet Midnight half way. Midnight was in her demon form, 3 black fox tails swinging behind her. The three stopped in front of each other, Hinata casting a wary gaze towards the demoness. Midnight stayed silent, cocking her head to the side while looking at the way the two were holding hands.

 **"Hello Gorgeous."**

"Hello Darling." Naruto responded back with a sweet smile, pulling away from Hinata to instead walk forward and wrap his arms around Midnight's neck.

Midnight squeezed her pale white fingers into the supple flesh of Naruto's hips, engaging her love with a short smooch before turning her attention to Hinata. Naruto laid his head along Midnight's shoulder, glancing between the two.

 **"So he showed you?"** Midnight questioned towards Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head, tearing her gaze away at first before looking back up and nodding.

 **"Well then? What choice have you made? Naru-chan or the world?"** Midnight pressed.

Hinata was fidgeting uncontrollably.

"That's not a choice I can make right now, but I won't abandon Naru-kun." Hinata proclaimed.

Hearing this caused Midnight to grit her teeth. She released her grip on Naruto and stepped forward to close the distance between her and Hinata. Hinata froze, looking up to Midnight's overbearing figure. Midnight glared down at the girl with those pitch black eyes. Naruto returned to his regal posture, choosing not to interfere.

 **"Yet you hold his hand, treat him like someone precious!?"** Midnight barked now in her powerful, booming voice.

Hinata was shaking at this point. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before gazing up at the girl, her Byakugan flared.

"He is precious to me, but others are precious as well. I'm not going to abandon anyone." Hinata spoke out in an attempt to be strong.

 **"There is no one else!"** Midnight roared, suddenly grabbing Hinata by the throat and lifting her up off of her feet.

Hinata squeaked out pathetically, clutching at Midnight's wrists, her poise faltering immediately. Sasuke walked over with his hands still in his pockets, standing a bit away and monitoring the situation silently. He had no intention of interfering. Hinata stared with teary eyes into Midnight's black orbs before shifting her gaze over to Naruto, a pleading expression on her face. Naruto gazed upon the girl with a sympathetic expression, walking calmly to Midnight's side. Naruto stared up at her silently but otherwise did nothing to stop Midnight.

Hinata was loosing air quickly, but before she could pass out Midnight dropped her, causing the girl to fall to her knees and double over on all fours, coughing violently.

Midnight returned her arms around Naruto's waist, tugging his feminine frame against her body in a possessive manner. Naruto eagerly leaned against her side, standing united with his mate.

 **"Naruto may not be able to deny you despite acknowledging the threat that you pose. However I will not ignore it. As his mate it is my responsibility to protect him from all threats and make sure he has what he needs. Even if he doesn't get everything he wants. The truth of the matter is that even if he may want you now, he doesn't NEED you."**

Naruto had a solemn smile, leaning over now to place a kiss against Midnight's cheek.

"Thank you Sweety. I'll take it from here." Naruto whispered tenderly.

Midnight crashed her lips against Naruto's one last time, inhaling his scent deeply before pulling away and walking to Sasuke's side. Sasuke watched the scene stoically, turning to leave with Midnight.

Naruto stood above Hinata now, his visage calm and collected. Hinata was barely done recovering, looking up to Naruto while on all fours. Naruto presented a hand to her. Hinata took it apprehensively, shakily rising. Once Hinata was on her feet Naruto pulled his hand back and returned it to his pelvis.

"In her own way Midnight said what I didn't have the strength to. I adore you Hinata. You mean a lot to me, but our relationship can never be the same. We can still try to be friends if you so desire but I cannot afford to let someone in my heart who, honestly, I cannot trust." Naruto spoke calmly now, emboldened by Midnight's presence.

Hinata went wide eyed.

"You don't trust me Naru-kun?" She stated in disbelief.

Naruto looked to her with a solemn expression.

"I trust you to protect those you care about. I trust you to be kind, loving, caring, and compassionate. But you are human. Which means when it comes to doing what I must I also trust you to interfere to protect your own." Naruto said while turning his back to her.

"As I showed you, everyone will need to make a choice. Yes or no. Those who say yes will join my family and I'll protect them with my life, love them with everything that I am. Those that say no will have no place in the world I will create for my family. I heavily suspect that your father will be among those who say no. From what you've told me of your sister she will follow the example of her father. When that time comes, if neither you nor I can convince them otherwise, do you think you can just stand aside and watch them perish?" Naruto questioned with his back still facing her.

Hinata stared at his back for a long while before looking down at the grass.

"No, I could never."

"Exactly. Yet that's what it will take to create the new world. Maybe you can convince them otherwise. I hope you do, truly. But if you can't, I can't afford to love you if it means that I'll have to kill you along with them. The cost would be far too great. My decision to create the new world is more than about me. It's for everyone. If I fail the cost is greater than you can possibly imagine. I WILL create the new world, no matter what. I won't let anything or anyone stop it from coming, not even you." Naruto stated resolutely before walking away.

Hinata stood alone for a moment before shaking her head and running forward to stand and walk by Naruto's side.

"So you'll give me a chance to convince them?" Hinata questioned in a quiet voice.

Naruto was rather surprised by her persistence. Honestly, speaking to her in such a cold way was heart breaking, he could barely stop himself from crying. The only reason he could even have this conversation was because of the strength he drew from Midnight.

"Of course. The goal is to get as many people as possible to say yes. Ideally every single person in the world would but I'm not delusional. People are stubborn, petty, greedy, selfish, afraid of change. If I am to do this then I must prepare for the worst. If 99% say no I'll slaughter them all to make a better world for the 1% that say yes."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Naruto was taken aback.

"Why are you thanking me? I just told you that I'd kill your family without hesitation if I had to. I'd kill you." Naruto stated in disbelief.

His poise was finally faltering. This girl was something else. Hinata raised her head to look up to Naruto with a bright smile.

"You'd do what's necessary to protect your family, to provide a better world for them, a better future. To take away all this suffering and pain. Thank you for giving me and my family a chance to be a part of that. You could just kill us all and be done with it, but you are doing this because despite everything you family has been through you still care about us. I'm not blind to that. That's what I saw. That's what I see right now. Despite everything you've been through you still care. Thank you." Hinata stated in a genuine manner.

Naruto hesitated, staying silent, thrown off by the girl's attitude, her sweetness. They both stopped to face each other. Hinata moved a hand forward, presenting it to Naruto. Naruto understand that gesture.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked with fear evident in his voice.

He didn't take her hand, the boy began to fidget now, no longer able to maintain eye contact.

"Because I love you." She stated simply.

Naruto broke down now, a trail of tears spilling forth from his violet eyes. Shakily Naruto took Hinata's hand. The girl's smile brightened, Hinata moving forward to stand at his side. Naruto turned his head to wipe his tears free with his forearm as they began to walk together.

Naruto and Hinata moved towards where Sasuke and Midnight were sitting. The two were seated at the edge of the pond, looking out on the still water, the moon reflecting across the surface. Midnight glanced back to see Hinata and Naruto approaching hand in hand. She stared at them for a second before turning her attention back to the pond.

Naruto sat down next to Midnight, immediately grabbing her hand and laying his head along her shoulder. Hinata let go of Naruto, sitting on her butt and hugging her knees to her chest. Midnight wrapped her three tails around Naruto's waist, tugging the boy closer while looking over Naruto's head silently towards Hinata.

"I hope we can be friends." Hinata whispered meekly towards Midnight.

Midnight nodded, squeazing Naruto's hand. Naruto sat up, bumping hips with Midnight. He kissed her on the cheek before looking over to Hinata with a small smile. Wordlessly Naruto sent a tail forward to wrap around Hinata's body and suddenly yank the girl towards him. Hinata let out a tiny squeak of surprise as her hip bumped into his. Naruto then presented his other hand to her.

Hinata looked down at that tail. It was so soft. It threw her off for just a moment before she relaxed and grabbed Naruto's hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Naruto matched her smile, laying his head back on Midnight's shoulder with a comfortable sigh. Hinata watched Naruto's innocent behavior with a contended expression before looking out on the pond. Midnight's gaze lingered on the two for a time before she did the same. After a moment she let her eyelids flutter shut.

Midnight found herself in a familiar setting looking up at a red sky. A gentle breeze made her long black hair shimmer in the wind. She was in the grassy clearing of Kyuubi's cage. The girl turned around to see two figures sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking a vast sea.

Midnight walked towards them, noting a few items floating around the figure's heads.

A dozen large balls of swirling blue and red chakra were spinning rapidly above the two figures. The orbs of chakra orbited the two, moving in complex and intricate patters like a dance. The chakra inside the balls twisted and turned in random directions. Each ball was the size of a large boulder. The two figures below that show of swirling energy were the ancient demoness and his son.

Midnight sat next to them, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the cliff. Kyuubi's legs were folded, Naruto seated atop her lap. Kyuubi had both of her arms wrapped securely around Naruto's skinny waist. He wore only a pair of panties and a silky spheghetti-strap tank top. His mother was completely naked. Her breasts squished against his back as she hugged up on her child, one of her nine tails gaurding her sex. Naruto's eyes were closed, his hands resting atop his mother's forearms. Kyuubi's forehead was leaning against the back of Naruto's head, her face buried in his silky blonde hair, the woman constantly inhaling his scent. Her eyes were closed as well, the demoness maintained a meditative trance just like her son.

When Midnight settled down next to them those large swirling orbs of chakra began to spin just a little slower. Naruto fluttered his thick lashes open and glanced over to Midnight.

"Well? How did she do?" Naruto questioned in interest.

Midnight stared forward out on the sea, watching the waves crash against the rocks below.

 **"She passed."** Midnight stated almost begrudgingly.

Naruto let out a tiny, high pitched giggle. An amused smirk grew along his luscious lips.

"You're adorable." Naruto commented in a light hearted manner before closing his eyes again.

As he closed his eyes those huge orbs of chakra began to spin much faster.

 **"I won't hesitate to kill her if she becomes a problem."** Midnight warned.

"I'd expect nothing less My Love."

As opposed to how Naruto behaved in the "real" world, Naruto's tone and voice were now much more confident, almost playful. Midnight watched him carefully, glancing towards Kyuubi who was still motionless. Midnight nodded before getting up from her seat.

 **"Just...please be careful with her and others like her."** Midnight stated in worry while rubbing her own arm, taking a valnerable posture.

"I will Darling."

 **"I love you Naru-chan."**

"I love you too Midnight-chan." Naruto called out while opening his eyes to send her a saucy wink.

Midnight purred contently, leaning over to plant a kiss against Naruto's cheek. She then disappeared from sight.

 **"She's right you know. Hinata is a threat. I can't imagine any realistic scenario where this plays out well for anyone. If you're forced to kill her it will be devastating for you."** Kyuubi finally spoke out, tightening her grip around Naruto's waist.

Naruto let out a comfortable sigh, turning to gaze at his mother's beautiful face. The tips of their noses touched, the two inhaling each other's soft breath. Kyuubi opened her eyes, staring adoringly at her child. Their hearts beat at the exact same pace, their breathing matched, they were entirely in sync.

"Let me worry about that. This is a risk I'm willing to take. No matter what happens I'll be prepared." Naruto drawled out confidently.

He lifted a dainty hand up to delve perfectly manicured fingers into the silky red hair on the side of his mother's head. Kyuubi leaned into that touch, nuzzling into his palm, thoroughly enjoying that gentle caress.

 **"I only want the best for you. I don't want you to be put in such a compromising position. I've tried my hardest to protect you from that."** Kyuubi explained in a breathless voice.

The woman's demonic gaze trailed hungrily down his neck. Kyuubi slowly and sensually licked her lips, leaning in to close what little space there was between her mouth and Naruto's smooth skin. She peppering soft kisses across his cheek, down his neck and along his throat. Naruto craned his head back, squirming a bit as Kyuubi began to nip carefully into his flesh. A pleasure-filled shiver crept up his spine, forcing the girly tween to arch his back in response to the rain of affection his mother delivered.

"I know mother. Just sit back and watch. I'll take care of everything." The boy whispered out haughtily.

A predatory flash shimmered in Kyuubi's fiery purple eyes. The pride she felt at this moment was beyond words. Her baby was growing up. The ancient demoness opened her maw wide before clamping down against Naruto's neck, rumbling out an animalistic growl, giving him a proper reward.

The huge chakra balls still orbiting the duo suddenly stopped their erratic rotation, dropping out of the air in time with the sharp, blissful gasp that Naruto released. Kyuubi had successfully broken his concentration.

Each orb created an enormous, cataclysmic explosion, causing an eruption of fire and chakra to consume the area around them. When the dust settled Kyuubi and Naruto were left unscathethed. Both remaining seated atop a small patch of floating rock and grass that they had protected from the blast with a thin, bubble-shaped demonic veil. It hovered high above the sea, giving the two demons a comfortable surface to continue their fun.

 **With Midnight...**

Midnight's eyes snapped open. She was looking out on the lake now. Midnight glanced over to see Naruto fast asleep, his head still resting on her shoulders. Hinata was laying her head atop Naruto's lap. Midnight smiled gently, rising to her feet and picking Naruto up bridal style. She used her tail to pick Hinata up as well, carrying them both back to the house. Sasuke was still wide awake, staring out on the pond.

 **"Goodnight."**

"Goodnight." Sasuke replied without hesitation.

The raven haired teen was lost in his own thoughts. Midnight watched him out the corner of her eye, a knowing smile on her face.

 **"At least there is one human we don't have to worry about."**

Thanks for watching. Please review~

Mmm...I feel like it's been so long since Naruto and Kyuubi have had special alone time with each other. I liked sneaking that end during the end~ It seems like Naruto still hasn't full opened up to Hinata. Still don't know if he can. Hinata is just so sweet. She's in love with a demon who may murder her family. Oh tweenage love~ I wouldn't be surprised if Midnight ends up murdering her. Regardless, it's going to be a tense relationship between the trio. Who knows what will happen! Anways, tell me what you think~

See you all Sunday!


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Monday Everyone!**

Sorry again about the delay. I really have no excuse. I got lazy. But I'm so glad I finished this. Already working on Wednesday's chapter. Hope you enjoy~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 35**  
 **On with the story**

Hinata tossed and turned atop her bed, her eyes shut tight, sweat beading down her brow.

A huge crowd stood together with expression of extreme distress, anger, and frustration. It looked like they'd been through hell. The crowd stood in a huge market square of Konoha. Many of the buildings around them were damaged. There were hundreds, if not thousands of people gathered all together. They all looked in one direction towards the source of their stress.

A small group was gathered in front of the crowd, looking down at them from atop a podium. Typically this elevated podium was used by village leaders to give announcement and conduct village meetings. This particular meeting was the single most important meeting of the village's history.

A demon stood in front of the crowd, 6 long furry fox tails swinging behind it. The demon's eyes were a dark violet color with slitted pupils. Two furry golden ears sprouted from atop the demon's head. It's skin was smooth and blemishless. It stood on two feet, hands resting elegantly against it's pelvis. It was very difficult to distinguish the demon's gender. Male or female, it was eerily gorgeous. Even it's voice as it spoke was ambiguous.

"So many chances. You've received countless opportunities to be better, to free yourself of hate, to push past your base natures yet over and over again you're proven yourself incapable." The demon spoke out in a gentle yet resounding voice which echoed through the square.

"They attacked because of you. This is your fault and no one else's, demon." A strong voice spoke out from the crowd.

All heads shifted to that man as he walked forward. His Byakugan was flared, staring up in defiance at the demon.

Hinata watched from the side with a helpless expression, the girl frozen with indecision.

The demon looked down at the man with a tranquil expression. It's feet suddenly lifted off of the group as it descended from the podium and down to the front of the crowd, floating slowly through the air. A serious of dread welled up in most of the members of Konoha village upon seeing the demon float.

"Naruto please don't do this." Hinata managed to whisper out desperately.

Naruto ignored her, his gentle gaze settled on the elder Hyuuga. Naruto's bare feet settled on the ground without a sound. Most of the citizens took a step away from the boy. Naruto was noticeably shorter than the elder Hyuuga, and much younger. No more than 16 years old.

"Me? My fault?" Naruto questioned curiously.

His demeanor was strangely calm, tranquil. The Hyuuga gritted his teeth, staring daggers at the teen.

"If it wasn't for you they would have never come here. If it wasn't for you my daughter would still be alive." The hyuuga spat out.

"And my brother."

"My mother!"

A chorus of cries resounded from different people in the crowd. Naruto glanced towards them all.

"I see." Naruto spoke out simply.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She ran between the pair, standing in front of Naruto and the Hyuuga. She turned to the man, staring up in alarm.

"Father please listen. It's not his fault. We don't have to fight each other. We can live peacefully, all of us together, as a family." Hinata pleaded.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, not bothering to even look at his daughter.

"Your mind has been taken by this demon. I failed you and your sister. I won't tarnish her memory by even considering joining one of these…things." He spoke out sternly.

"So be it. I don't blame you for your ignorance. It is simply who you are. Know that in your final moments I strike you down not in hate, but for the sake of love." Naruto said before suddenly floating high into the air above the crowd.

He held out a single palm towards them, a dark red orb of chakra forming. A wave of panic washed over the crowd, crazed screams of terror echoing though the square. Many tried to flee but ran into a thin aura of red chakra which encased every single villagers in a huge dome. An opening appeared in the ceiling of the dome, making way for the large, swirling orb of dark energy.

"Naruto please stop! I can convince them. I just need more time! Don't do this!" Hinata screamed up to him frantically, tears pouring from her eyes.

Naruto finally took notice of Hinata and sent her a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I told you, no one comes before my family." The teen whispered out as that ball of chakra launched towards them.

"NO...NARUTO!"

Hinata's upper body sprang up, her lids snapping open, the girl waking from her nightmare. She heaved frantically, staring at the dark wall of her room. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, the girl's tweenage form shaking.

After a moment to compose herself Hinata got up, sliding away from her blanket to settle her feet on the ground and slip them into her night time slippers.

Hinata left her room, heading with soft steps down the hall towards the kitchen. Once she arrived she retrieved a glass cup from the cupboard and poured herself a some water from the sink faucet. Hinata stood alone in the dark for quite a while, staring down at the ground in quiet contemplation. Her distress was evident. After a while she made her way back, passing by the living room.

"Another nightmare?" Spoke a deep voice in the darkness.

Hinata paused, slowly shifting her gaze to the side. Her father was kneeling down in the living room with his eyes closed, the man seemingly in the middle of a deep meditation. Hinata turned to him, the girl rubbing one arm nervously.

"It's ok father. They come and go." She whispered tentatively.

Hiashi opened his eyes to gaze upon her, his intense stare making the girl fidget.

"You've been greatly distracted in the past several weeks. I allow you your freedom to spend time outside of the academy as you please because until now you've met your obligations. Perhaps that was a poor decision." The man spoke out sternly.

Hinata quickly bowing at the waist.

"I'm sorry father. I won't continue to be distracted. I'll work even harder." She stated in alarm.

Hiashi narrowed his gaze before looking forward and away from her. The man closed his eyes, exhaling calmly through his nose.

"See that you do."

Hinata nodded in understanding, beginning to walk away.

"Hinata." Hiashi called out again.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, almost flinching from his voice.

"While a shinobi must carry many burdens it is unwise to carry them alone when aid could alleviate it." He lectured.

Hinata reply immediately, the girl turning around and nibbling into her bottom lip.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to ask for help. I'm trying to be strong but…" The girl spoke out in a quivering voice.

Hiashi nodded his head.

"Come." He said while rising to his feet and placing his hands within his sleeves.

Hinata nodded obediently, following her father as he led them outside of the house and through the Hyuuga compound along a trail familiar to them. Neither spoke for a time, the constant chirping of crickets and gentle breeze of the nighttime air surrounding them.

"It is time you told me the truth Hinata." Hiashi finally spoke up.

Hinata hesitated, looked up at him with a conflicted gaze before bowing her head.

"The truth?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

"I know that you spend most of your time with that boy. Naruto Uzumazi."

The hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stood up when Hiashi gave that confession.

"He knows."

Hiashi watched her reaction closely, both continuing to walk forward despite the tension mounting from the incoming conversation.

"Did you truly believe you could keep a secret like that from me Hinata?"

Hinata didn't answer, the girl keeping her eyes averted.

"I'm am the head of the Hyuuga clan, but more importantly I am your father. You cannot keep secrets from me."

Hiashi let his intense gaze bare down on his daughter now.

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough. You've grown strong during your time with him. You hold back when you spar with Hinabi but I notice how strong you've become." He explained.

Hinata finally looked up to her father. That was the closest to a compliment she'd ever received from him.

"Yet it is through that restraint that makes you weak. I believed that by allowing you freedom you would come to be strong in body and mind. But you aren't even strong enough to speak truth to your own father." Hiashi stated with a disapproving frown, almost as disappointed in himself as he was in Hinata.

Hinata flinched from his harsh tone but didn't look away.

"I am stronger father, and I never lied to you." She spoke up louder now than her previous whisper.

"You avoided telling me the truth."

"I did, but I never lied. There are truths which are hard to bare and I would not want to complicate our lives by burdening you with a problem that I should be able to fix on my own." Hinata explained.

Haishi listened intently, scanning the girl's face.

"That problem being?"

Hinata clenched her fists, a conflicted gaze in her lavender eyes.

"Telling you about it before I have a solution would only make the problem greater. I will solve this father. Please believe in me. Trust me." She called out resolutely.

Hiashi looked down at her for a while longer before shifting his gaze forward along their path.

"I will believe in you as much as is reasonable. However for obvious reasons I cannot simply trust the judgment of a 12 year old. This problem you have, it sounds like it requires my interference."

Hinata went wide eyed, stopping in her tracks. Hiashi stopped, keeping his back facing her.

"Please don't."

A long silence fell over them.

"Can you love someone and hurt them at the same time?

Viens appeared along the side of Hiashi's head leading towards his eyes as his Byakugan flared.

"He hurt you?" Hiashi questioned in a serious manner.

Hinata shook her head frantically.

"No it's not like that. It's just…it's hard to explain." Hinata stated while wrapping her arms around herself.

With his back still facing her Hiashi watched her daughter carefully, his Byakugan allowing him nearly 360 vision.

"The answer is yes. You can love someone and hurt them at the same time." Hiashi whispered with a far off look in his eyes.

Hinata stared at the back of his head, noting his strange tone.

"Love is pain. Love is bliss. Love can be the greatest thing in the world but make you feel worse than you could ever imagine." Haishi went on before turning around to face his daughter.

Hinata stared up at him attentively. This was the most they'd spoken in a long time.

"You know nothing of love. Not at your age. If you think you love this boy then you are mistaken. I want you to reconsider spending so much time with him"

Hinata gasped, a pit forming in her stomach. She took her time, mulling over what he said.

"Is that a command?" She questioned.

Hiashi paused now.

"No. You are free to spend your time as you see fit. It is a suggestion from a person who truly loves you."

Shock showed on Hinata's face. He hadn't heard him spoke those words out loud since…well she could hardly remember. She couldn't help a small trickle of tears that began to flow down her cheeks.

"Thank you father." She whispered while standing up tall and strong. "Thank you for believing in me. I won't take this for granted." Hinata said before returning to his side.

Hiashi began to walk with his daughter by his side once more, hiding the look of concern and frustration on his face.

 **Flashback...**

"You want me to do what? How can I just ignore the fact that my daughter is spending time every day with that DEMON!?" Haishi barked out.

Sarutobi sat at his desk smoking a pipe as he usually did. As opposed to Hiashi who was visibly seething the hokage maintained a calm visage.

"I understand the gravity of what I'm asking…"

"I don't think you do. Allowing her to spend time with that monster at all was hard enough, now you are telling me to continue to allow this after what IT did? Just take a look outside. You want me to continue to have my oldest daughter under the grasp and influence of that thing!?" Hiashi raged.

Sarutobi starred at the man in silence, not bothering to turn around and look on the recently disaster-torn village. Haishi let the silence linger before eventually calming down to match the Hokage's gaze.

"I assume you have read the report and have been briefed on the situation." Sarutobi replied, ignoring the man's outburst.

"I have." Hiashi stated begrudgingly.

"Then you understand the gravity of our situation. Removing one of Naruto's close friends at this time may spell the doom of Konoha. For the world at large." The old man explained.

Hiashi gritted his teeth but otherwise stayed silent as the hokage finally rose from his seat. He moved over to the window to now look out on the village. It was very clear the damage Naruto and Kyuubi had wrought.

"I won't force you to do this, it is not an order. I simply ask that you consider it. This may be the best chance to secure our future." Sarutobi spoke in a solemn tone.

Haishi was speechless, the man's mind racing. He closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath, calming himself.

"Is there no other way?" Haishi spoke out much softer now.

"Do you think I'd ask you to do this is there was?" Sarutobi questioned, turning to look Haishi in the eyes.

In an uncharasticis show of distress Hiashi bowed his head, reaching an arm out to brace himself against the Hokage's desk and lean weakly against it.

"She is my oldest. She's supposed to carry the Hyuuga name. I lost her mother. I took the life of my only brother with my own hands. I can't lose her too." Haishi whispered.

Sarutobi walked forward to place a hand along Haishi's shoulder. Haishi stayed in that vulnerable posture.

"I shouldn't ask this of you. It's not right. No matter the situation I shouldn't ask to make your daughter a part of this when she is so young." Sarutobi explained with a heavy sigh.

Haishi stared down at the desk for a while before rising, straightening his posture. He placed his hands back in his sleeves.

"She is a Hyuuga. It is her duty to sacrifice for her family. Hinabi is on the best path to leading the family. Hinata…" Hiashi began but had to pause, the man visibly shaking.

He turned his back to the Hokage, a far off gaze.

"Today I'll mourn her loss." Haishi spoke out resolutely while beginning to step forward.

"Haishi." Sarutobi called out, making the man stop.

Haishi stayed silent, waiting for the hokage to speak up.

"She's still your daughter."

Haishi turned his head to gaze upon the Hokage with a narrowed gaze.

"Under the influence of that demon? Not anymore." The man stated before storming out of the office.

The door slammed behind Haishi, the noise echoing through Sarutobi's office. He sat back against his desk, bowing his head.

"What have I done?"

 **"What could you have done?"** Came a voice from the side.

Kyuubi stepped out from the shadows, sauntering towards Sarutobi. She took a spot next him, settling her butt atop his desk and crossing her legs.

"I just destroyed the relationship of a father and his daughter." Sarutobi spoke out with agony in his voice.

Kyuubi scowled, the woman showing her teeth and elongated fangs.

 **"No, he is blind. Even if you explained to him Naruto's intentions he'd never believe it. He is so closeminded that he can't even comprehend the possibility that their friendship is genuine. He is a victim of his own ignorance. You cannot take that blame onto yourself."** Kyuubi lectured.

Her words did little to improve the man's mood.

"I can't see how I am free from blame in this. Who is to blame is not what's important. What's important is that because of what I said today he'll never treat her the same." Sarutobi lamented.

 **"Speak freely Hiru-kun. You don't have to hide your meaning. I know I am to blame for this."**

Sarutobi lifted his head to glance over to Kyuubi in silence. Kyuubi tore her gaze away with a snarl, her nails made clawed marks in the wood of the Hokage's desk.

 **"This is madness. Madness and** **stupidity.** " The woman exclaimed in exasperation.

"Can you blame him? After the attack happened what little chance Naruto had to integrate peacefully into the village was lost. Despite your intention, many will see Naruto as nothing more than a demon. A monster. The only way for Hinata to befriend Naruto or be intimate with him is to accept the person Naruto is now. To accept Naruto's plan. To accept the fact that Naruto is a demon who's interest are intrinsically opposed to that of humanity. If she were to accept him now, no matter Naruto's actions or intention, many would simply see her as a young, foolish girl being manipulated by a demon. That's what Hiashi sees. If Hinata accepts Naruto it is only because her mind has been tainted. Many can not be persuaded from this. What could be said or shown to them that would prove otherwise? Nothing that a cunning demon couldn't say or do." Sarutobi went on.

The man's stared off into space, more rambling incessantly to himself. Kyuubi moved away from the desk, maintaining a strained yet still regal posture.

 **"Obviously. To most when they look upon our family all they'll see are tricksters, evil devils attempting to steal their loved ones away. Lessons misconstrued as manipulation, kindness interpreted as bribery. Our love seen as a grand illusion designed to lower their guard and steal their soul away or some other such nonsense. Because you cannot see, because you cannot feel, because your heart, mind, body and soul are separate and isolated you can never understand. You'd even go so far as to ostracize your own children and call that love, driven mad with fear, hate and confusion."** Kyuubi ranted.

Sarutobi stared at her back, allowing her to vent. Kyuubi turned her head to look back at Sarutobi with a heated expression.

 **"I should just kill you all and be done with it."**

Sarutobi took a tote from his pipe and huffed a cloud of smoke from his nose. Despite the ancient demon's rage Sarutobi seemed unfazed, almost numb to her hatred and killer intent.

"Do you truly blame us for being who we are? You who knowledge that these downfalls are purely a result of our nature?"

Kyuubi didn't answer immediately, the woman simply seething. Sarutobi continued.

"There is a famous allegory. The scorpion and frog. The scorpion and frog need to cross a stream. The scorpion promises to not sting the frog if the frog helps it cross the river. The frog agrees, carrying the scorpion on it's back as it swims. Half way across the river the scorpion stings the frog and they both drown. Why? Why would the scorpion do something when it meant it's death?" Sarutobi went on.

Kyuubi sneered, turning around to walk past Kyuubi towards the window to look down upon the broken village.

 **"Because it's the scorpion's nature. Of course I know this story and it's point."**

Sarutobi nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yet would you blame the scorpion for simply acting on it's nature?"

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

 **"The scorpion doesn't have a choice. You do."**

"Do we?" Sarutobi quickly retorted, drawing Kyuubi's gaze.

 **"Are you claiming to be devoid of free will?"**

Sarutobi huffed another cloud of smoke.

"I'm saying that regardless of that, many of us would still find a reason to sting the frog, to act on our nature. Choice allows a few us to fight against that nature but most of us can't and wouldn't if the situation were dire enough. Do we as a species truly have a choice to act against our nature. When viewed as a whole, how are we so different than the scorpion? Lets say it's one very large frog and a million scorpions. 90% are able to resist stinging the frog but 10% cannot. If all it takes is one sting to sink the frog than it doesn't really matter if the scorpions had free will. The frog will sink because it is in our nature, and choice almost guarantees many will succumb to that nature. If we are to be judged as a collective, to sink as a collective, then free will or not, the outcome is the same. If you cannot judge the scorpion than how can you judge us?" The man finished.

Kyuubi stared at him for a long while, a mixed expression in her eyes. It was hard to discern when Sarutobi turned his head to meet her gaze. Kyuubi looked away, out on the village again.

 **"If those scorpions stung my baby I'd destroy them all to protect the children that remain, but Naruto wouldn't. He'd try to save as many as he can and he'd allow some of his own family to be stung in order to maintain peace. That's the kind of person Naruto was before I found him, who he is even now. Had I not found him he would have lived a life of constant sacrifice. He'd sacrifice his blood to this village, his life to this village, even his children to this village. He'd carry an impossible burden and all of it would be in vein. He'd die a failure and all the good he'd accomplished would be washed away with time, consumed by the darkness of the very people he'd save. He'd find happiness, but it would be fleeting under the weight of his responsibility and guilt."** Kyuubi went on.

Sarutobi turned his full attention towards the woman now.

 **"Even now I'm going to have to tell him that his relationship with Hinata is destroying her relationship with her father. Show him this conversation. He'll blame himself and waste time trying to make it right. He'll be in so much pain and I can't stop it because humans cannot see. We have to endure this endless cycle of pointless drama. A father treating her own daughter with anything but love even if he believes she has been corrupted is madness.** **"** Kyuubi spoke in a shaky voice.

"I don't believe that Hiashi will stop loving her." Sarutobi finally spoke up.

 **"What does it matter if the outcome if the same? If he begins to treat her cruelly or with apathy because he believes he has already lost his daughter? All because he is incapable, no, he refuses to understand us. He is the type of man that wouldn't even consider the possibility of a demon's motivations being pure. Can't see past his own bias no matter what evidence was presented. Because of his ignorance we have to continue to suffer, my baby has to continue to suffer. Trying to save people that will struggle and thrash as we attempt to stop them from drowning because they are so afraid of the person trying to rescue them. They don't even realize just how horrible their existance is. How could they? They've only lived this life. They don't know what it's like to live in true harmony. Compared to your society ours is a paradise."**

Sarutobi scrunched his brow in thought.

"I do not doubt that your people live in peace. Though it seems that the very reason for your current frustration is that you and Naruto are not in harmony. You want to destroy humanity, Naruto wants to save it. Your desires clash with each other. You would call this harmony?" Sarutobi questioned.

Kyuubi gaze a weary smile.

 **"It is what we do that matters. Our people can disagree, we even fight and argue. Despite being of one mind, one soul, one heart, we are still individuals who sometimes have opposing goals. Harmony doesn't mean we agree on everything all the time. It means that even when we disagree we still act in the best interest of the whole and most importantly we accept each other's decisions because we understand them. We understand that no one would put their own selfish desires over the needs of others in our family. No one would sacrifice other family members for their own ambition. We trust each other completely because we understand each other completely. I know exactly why Naruto does what he does. I can feel his motivations as if they were my own. Which is why despite being frustrated by his decision I'll support him as best I can. If the cost becomes too high I'll end humanity myself and he'll accept my decision because he understands me perfectly. Our society follows and supports the actions of those with the strongest wills. I'd never wipe out humanity without his permission. But if the day came where I truly believed that the cost was too high, Naruto would grant that permission as is his nature to do so. At the very least he wouldn't condemn me for it. Even before we act, we accept."** Kyuubi took a far off gaze.

 **"Harmony is acceptance. Harmony is love despite it all. Even when we disagree, because we know that we'll always take care of each other, we'll always do what we think is best for each other. Sometimes we make mistakes. Sometimes we are wrong. Those are learning experiences for us, opportunities for us to grow. We aren't perfect but it is precisely this fact that makes our unity so beautiful. Despite being individuals we still live among each other in peace, support each other's decisions even when we disagree, and accept each other's actions even when the outcome isn't ideal. We are united in a way that you can't possibly comprehend."**

Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"You know Kurama-chan, you don't have to actually inform him about this. Would it not cause less suffering to Naruto if you simply kept this to yourself?"

A sad smile grew along Kyuubi's painted lips.

 **"After that day we don't keep secrets from each other, no matter the cost. Hinata won't be the first. Many more will come. Many who's pain will bring suffering to my family. Whether we cause it or not. No matter what he does, no matter what choice he makes, what details he alters, he cannot save everyone. No matter what life he chooses to live. Had I not taken him in he would have the same types of choices, come face to face with the same reality. He cannot save everyone. But he'll try. I know he'll never stop. No matter how much it hurts, how much he has to give. He'll never stop. And they'll never stop hurting him. Not as long as they remain."**

Kyuubi glanced over to Sarutobi. The sadness he saw in her eyes was indescribable. A hard lump formed in his throat.

 **"This truly is hell."**

Sarutobi stood up straight, making his way over towards Kyuubi. She looked back out on the city with a dull expression, on the subject of her ire. When he made it to Kyuubi Sarutobi carefully slid his fingers along the side of her head, intwining those digits within her thick mane of silky red hair. His hand made it up to her fluffy red fox ear to lightly massage into the flesh. The woman let out a soft sigh.

"Take me to Izanato's 4th birthday. That's one of my favorites." Sarutobi proposed.

Kyuubi glanced up to the old man in appreciation before closing her eyes. As she did Sarutobi's eyes glowed dark violet.

"Happy birthday...we all say YAY! It's Izanato's birthday, what a great day~"

About a dozen children skipped about in a circle, moving around a particular child in the middle. Most of the children had faces like foxes, though some had human shaped faces. What they all had in common were the fox ears atop their heads, the fox tail's attached to their tail bones, and their demonic red eyes.

A white haired boy with dark brown skin smiled brightly as his brothers and sisters circled him. The children were all in a sunny grass clearing. Off to the side a younger version of Kyuubi sat atop the lap of that same burly brownskinned, white haired man from before. They were smiling contently while watching over their children.

"Who old are you!?" The children chanted.

"FOUR!" The boy in the middle shouted in joy.

"Four million kisses for Izanato!" The children screamed before engulfing the boy and peppering his face with kisses.

Sarutobi and Kyuubi stood off to the side watching the phantasmal memory. Kyuubi had a gentle smile across her face. Sarutobi watched the scene for a moment before turning his attention to Kyuubi. He reached over to grab her hand. Kyuubi glanced over to him with an adoring expression, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"I have an idea. How to get more people to say yes. To Naruto every person will matter, every yes and every no." Sarutobi stated.

"Oh?" Kyuubi questioned quirk a quirk of her brow.

"Later. Let's enjoy this right now." Sarutobi said while looking back out on the jovial scene.

Now the children had picked Izanato up, holding him above their heads and tossing him into the air. The area was filled with childish laughter.

Kyuubi's eyes lingered on Sarutobi, the woman stepping a bit closer to him. She leaned her head along his shoulder and watched the scene with him. For a few moments, for both of them, all the troubles in the world disappeared.

 **End Flashback...**

Hiashi escorted Hinata to her room, neither having spoken much since their entire walk back to their home.

"Goodnight." Hinata spoke out meekly while tugging her covers up to her neck.

Hiashi simply nodded, closing the door to Hinata's room. He stared at the door, staring through the wood at his baby girl. The man gritted his teeth, falling to one knee and punching the floor in a controlled fashion as to not create too much noise. Hiashi watched Hinata through the door, fixated on her face. The man began to shake, a conflicted look in his eyes. Finally with a look of determination he stood up and swung open Hinata's door.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when Hiashi rushed into her room, the girl had just been staring up at the ceiling. She looked at her father in confusion.

"We need to talk."

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

I really contemplated having Hiashi keep the secret that he knew exactly what Hinata was going through. But in the moment I just couldn't do it. I like resolving issues head on. Can't wait to write the next chapter. It'll definintely be on time~ See you Wendesday~


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Wednesday!**

Got another chapter. Oh and Q&A!

 **Q:** About how Midnight commented about put Naruto above the world and others... I wonder if Midnight could do the same... Could she put Naruto above Kurama and the other 'fox demons'?

 **A:** Well of course she would. Mates consider each other before all. That doesn't mean they disregard others. They can love each other strongly without sacrificing others in their society. Their society is a billion mated pairs, individuals souls, linked together in a unbreakable bond. Each pair of course considers their mate first, but no individual pair will break the bond between their entire family. It should make more since as we go along. Basically, no one sacrifices others for their own gains. They all fail or they all succeed. Yet they remain individuals. I'm essentially modeling their society off of the ideal society where people maintain their individuality but all the problems that plague humanity are gone. If you have suggestions for how that society would/should look, let me know!

 **Q:** Why leave the last chapter on a cliff hanger!?

 **A:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I felt like you didn't really need to see their conversation because you, the audience, already know the pieces. I did give a more detailed explanation of that conversation in this chapter though. I'll try not to do cliffy's for the future. I hate cliffhangers as well~

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 36**  
 **On with the story**

"Choji."

"Here."

"Ino."

"Here."

"Hinata."

"..."

Iruka looked up to Hinata's seat. Most everyone's head swiveled to the back of the class where Hinata would normally sit. Naruto stared at Hinata's empty seat with a small frown.

 _"That's three days in a row now."_ Naruto thought in a worried tone.

Midnight narrowed her gaze.

 **"Do you think..."** She began through the demonic link.

"I think so. It's time to visit her."

Hinata stared down at the pages of a book laid out in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over, head bowed. The letters were blurry, the girl lost in her own thoughts. She'd been on the same page for an hour now.

A sudden cracking sound snapped her out of her daze. She turned her gaze to the side before going wide eyed.

Naruto stood outside of her window, the boy wiggling his fingers towards her with a gentle smile. Hinata gasped and immediately rushed over to him, opening her window. She then jumped out of the window and into Naruto's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Naru-kun. I'm so sorry." She whispered in a shaky voice.

Naruto secured his arms around her waist, looking down at her with a cheerful expression. He nuzzled his nose into hers.

"It's ok. Why are you apologizing? What's going on? Are you ok?"

Naruto noticed immediately that Hinata was quietly whispering to him instead of speaking normally. The girl bit into her bottom lip nervously.

"He knows." Hinata stated cryptically.

Naruto immediately knew who Hinata was referring to. Naruto released a little sigh while nodding in understanding.

"I know. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you." Naruto spoke out solemnly.

Hinata shook her head.

"No Naruto. Please don't. I just...don't know what to do. I'm not allowed to go back to school anymore. Apparently he's known about you, the real you, for a long time. He...called you a demon. I know that's what you are technically but...the way he said it..." Hinata trailed off, the girl looking away tentatively.

Naruto closed his eyes, clearly upset by the revelation that Hiashi had revealed to Hinata what he knew. But more so the entire situation. The blonde cleared his thoughts.

"Tell me everything that he told you." Naruto instructed.

Hinata nodded obediently.

"I think everything. Everything that you already showed me. He told me that you are the one who attacked the village. That you were a demon, the son of the Nine Tailed Fox. That you were evil. He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know, that you haven't already told me. Except, apparently the only reason he let me spend so much time with you was so you could have a close friend in the village. They want to use our friendship, or...closeness to manipulate you. He didn't say that outright but I can tell what he meant." Hinata went on in a near panic, still speaking softly.

Naruto took it all in silently. What would this mean for their future? Hinata swiveled her head around in a paranoid fashion.

"I don't know how long I can talk. He's here right now. When he's not here he always has someone watching me. They may even be watching right now." Hinata spoke out in fear.

Naruto gave an understanding nod while raising an hand to lightly caress the back of Hinata's head, drawing her attention up to his violet eyes.

"It's ok. I'll visit often. I'll...find a way to make this right Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke out hesitantly.

Hinata noticed his lack of confidence in that sentence.

"But how Naru-kun? I'm scared. I don't know what he'll do if he catches us. I don't know what to do. He's my father. I've been stuck here...I...I just don't know what to do."

"Shhh." Naruto whispered before placing a kiss against her head and tightening his embrace around her body.

He just held her for a while, letting her enjoy his embrace. Her entire body was quivering.

 _"How do I make this right?"_ He thought to himself.

As his brain moved a mile a minute the golden fox ears atop Naruto's head twitched.

"He's coming." Naruto stated simply.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh Gods." She whispered in a panic before pulling away from Naruto and hopping back through the window.

She returned to her desk, lowering her head over that book. When Hinata turned her head towards the window she expected Naruto to be gone. Instead he was smiling warmly towards her. The boy placed two fingers against his lips before blowing Hinata a little kiss. Then in a flash he was gone. Hinata's heart fluttered from the sight, the girl growing a small smile.

A moment later Hinata heard soft footsteps nearing her door. Hiashi opened the door to her room without knocking, his intense gaze barring down on her.

"It's time for your sparring session." The man announced in a commanding voice.

"Yes father." Hinata replied respectfully while pushing her chair out from the desk and standing up.

She bowed her head and moved past Haishi. Haishi caught the look of that subtle smile still gracing the tween's face. His gaze lingered on her as she passed him to walk down the hall towards the dojo. When her back turned to him Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Almost instantly he caught the sight of a figure far in the distance, miles away. Hiashi's sight looked through the walls of his house, past the large walls surrounding the Hyuuga complex, into the nearby forestry.

Naruto's demonic eyes stared right back at Hiashi. The two matched gazes for a moment before Naruto turned around and suddenly disappeared from Hiashi's Byukugan. Hiashi gritted his teeth, slamming the door to Hinata's room before moving on to oversee the sparring session between his daughters.

 **That Night...**

A dull gaze stared up at the twinkle of the stars as they had been doing for hours. Naruto lay atop the grass of his backyard with Midnight and Kyuubi huddled against him along either side of his body. Naruto was engulfed by their tails up to his neck. He used his own silky hair as a pillow. Despite being so late in the night the boy was wide awake.

"I'm sorry Mother." Naruto whispered out, still staring up at the night sky.

Kyuubi's lids fluttered open to gaze down upon her son. She removed a few of her tails in order to slide her fingers gingerly along his side and across his smooth belly underneath his frilly pajama top.

 **"Just what exactly do you think you need to apologize for?"** The woman retorted in interest while moving her body down a bit so her face was level with his.

Naruto finally tore his attention away from the stars to look at his mother's face.

"All of this agonizing over her, I know it upsets you." Naruto whispered.

A gentle smile crossed Kyuubi's lips. She began to draw small circles around Naruto's belly button, her razor sharp nail carefully scraping across his smooth skin.

 **"It upsets me that their stupidity has such an effect on you. I'm not upset at you Darling. No need to apologize."** The woman stated in a tender tone.

Naruto shook his head lightly.

"I know you aren't upset with me, but the fact that I care so much about something I have so little control over is causing you pain. Midnight as well. You worked so hard for so long to live in peace and you finally got it and lived contently for eons. Now you have to deal with a son who only brings a constant string of drama. The very thing you worked so hard to avoid." Naruto explained while tearing his gaze away from her.

Kyuubi could feel his guilt. She turned her body completely towards him, lifting her head above his and raising a hand to his cheek. Kyuubi gently but firmly turned Naruto's head, making him look up at her intense gaze.

 **"I wouldn't trade this for anything. You feeling guilty over something so insignificant is more upsetting. Now you stop it right now silly."** Kyuubi commanded in a playful manner.

Naruto couldn't help smiling.

"You're too good to me. Still, I thought I'd gotten past this. Caring so much about them. Yet here I am, spending hours going over different possibilities of how to best resolve this situation." Naruto responded with a soft sigh.

Kyuubi gave a knowing grin, leaning down to nip her teeth against Naruto's jawbone. The contact made Naruto shiver. Kyuubi purred out her approval, feeling his body calm. To her, Naruto's emotions were like a puzzle. Something she solved through touch. It was especially easy since she could feel what he felt, experience firsthand how her touch affected him.

 **"You've grown more than you know. It would be obvious to anyone paying attention. You're approaching this logically, with a calm and clear mind. You're beginning to master yourself. Darling you're so much further down the path then you realize. I'm surprised you can't see it. Always so humble."** Kyuubi cooed sweetly.

A bashful blush spread across Naruto's cheeks. He sent an adoring gaze towards his mother, the effeminate tween rolling over on his side to snuggle even closer into the woman's soft form. Without missing a beat Kyuubi slid her palms up his belly to squeeze against his hip. She trailed her explorative touch across the band of his panties, down his thigh, before scooping up one of his slender legs and placing it atop her hip. Kyuubi then slid her knee between his legs, their limbs entwining together intimately.

"I love you Mother. I don't tell you that enough." Naruto whispered, the boy's face nuzzling against her sternum.

If possible Kyuubi tugged their forms even closer together, her hand now trailing across his bottom, tickling along his spine to eventually weave her perfectly manicured digits into the thick mane of golden hair along the back of his head.

 **"I love you too Sweetheart."**

They both shared a long silence, their bodies moving in sync with one another as it usually did when they became so intimate. Naruto mind began to race again. The scent of his mother served to ease him into a tranquil state.

"I'm going to have to confront her father directly." Naruto finally spoke up.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

 **"A wise decision. The father is the key. Another options would be to run away with her or steal her away from her family to join ours."** Kyuubi mused.

"Yes I considered that. There are obviously huge problems with that. It's not something I'll consider seriously. She is too young to make such an important decision and honestly, the trouble it would bring wouldn't be worth it. I've been thinking about that a lot recently." Naruto replied.

Kyuubi quirked a brow, waiting for her son to elaborate.

"Hinata's age. I don't think I can ignore that anymore. I'll be 13 in a month. You're right. I have grown a lot recently. Especially after Midnight came into the picture. I've been visiting your memories more and more, learning, gaining knowledge, taking in your experience. Even the experience of Midnight who remembers what it was like to grow up among our people. By any reasonable standards I became an adult a long time ago and she is still a child. I don't think there is a scenario where this works out in the way that she'll be happy with." Naruto went on, a hint of worry in his voice.

Kyuubi nodding in agreement.

 **"Then the issue is time."** The ancient demoness stated simply.

Naruto took a long time to respond, his mind racing.

"Time…" Naruto whispered thoughtfully.

 **"The more time the more variables to consider. The more possible scenarios, the more room for error, the more likely of unpredictable outcomes occurring."** Kyuubi went on in a monotone.

Naruto eye's assumed an appeared of deep focus.

"Given that he went against the Hokage's wishes and revoked my access to Hinata I can't see any likely scenario where he'd reinstate it. Not outside of extraordinary circumstances." Naruto spoke in a monotone similar to his mother.

They both stopped speaking now, choosing to communicate through their demonic link which was a far faster way to communicate. The conversation they'd have next would happen in a matter of milliseconds.

 **"I've known the type. I'm sure you've explored enough of my memory to see the typical behavior of men like him. A man in a position of power, leadership and responsibility would need a huge incentive to allow you influence over his eldest daughter. His decision to keep Hinata away from you isn't completely based on logic, it's an emotional decision as well. Logically, he should allow Hinata to grow close to you to protect his family and the village. He is acting out of parental love."** Kyuubi spoke though the demon link.

"He'd have extremely little to gain but a lot to lose. What would his family gain by allowing Hinata to grow closer to me? Very little aside from the small garentee that we wouldn't destroy the village if I were to grow closer to her. If he thinks I pose a large enough threat he may change his mind but I wouldn't want his approval under that condition. Given the reason behind his decision, I'd have to essentially tear out my heart and present it to him. Maybe save his life or the life of Hinata or Hinabi. Those scenarios aren't likely without engineering them myself. Which is not an option."

 **"Indeed. As long as he has power over Hinata he will not allow you influence over her, which pushes the window of opportunity further down the line. Again, it all boils down to that one important factor."**

"Time…"

Naruto looked up at his mother now and she looked down to him.

"Will you indulge me in a few more options?" Naruto spoke out loud now.

Kyuubi leaned down to plant a little smooch against Naruto's forehead.

 **"Anything for you Sweety."** The ancient demoness responded eagerly.

The two then fell into another intense, hypersonic conversation, bouncing different ideas off of each other all night. Much of their time was spent exploring Kyuubi's memory for solutions. The amount of information they processed that night was beyond description.

The next day…

"Ino."

"Here.

"Choji."

"Present."

"Hinata."

That call was met with silence once more. A series of murmurs began which Iruka had to quickly shut down.

Sasuke looked over to Hinata's empty seat angrily.

"What do you know about this?" Sasuke asked under his breath.

Naruto glanced over to the boy with a calm expression.

"We'll discuss it later." Naruto stated resolutely.

Sasuke quirked a brow but didn't press the matter further. His gaze lingered on Naruto before turning his attention back to the class. Sasuke maintained a mixed expression, stealing glances back to Naruto every now and then while Naruto looked forward seemingly unbothered by Hinata's absence. Sasuke didn't really know how to feel about Naruto's current poise. Naruto had been changing more and more recently.

Midnight caught Sasuke's glances, a slick smirk growing along her lips when watching him.

 **"Absolutely adorable."** She thought to herself before shifting her attention to Naruto.

She'd of course noticed the changes as well. She was much more pleased by them. Midnight was excited to see where these changes would lead.

The day went as normal. Hinata was the primary topic on everyone's mind.

"Alright enjoy your weekend. Don't slack on your training. The final exams are only a month away." Iruka announced allowing everyone to depart.

Naruto and crew moved into the hall with everyone. Today instead of following Sasuke, Naruto lead the way with Sasuke and Midnight at his side.

"Hey Naruto!" Came a loud voice from behind.

Naruto turned to see Kiba sprinting his way. Naruto canted his head to the side with a curious expression.

"Yes Kiba-kun?" The blonde, like always, speaking in a gentle, sweet, high pitched voice.

"So like…do you know what's going on with Hinata? She has been absent all week. I know you know something." Kiba stated accusingly.

Naruto stared at the boy for a moment before smiling warmly.

"I do. I respect her privacy too much to talk about it without her approval." Naruto explained.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yea I guess that makes since. If you see her would just...um…just tell her it would be cool if she came back." Kiba stammered before sprinting off with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Naruto raised a brow at that behavior.

 **"How interesting."** Midnight cooed in a knowing manner.

"That guy really have no shame." Sasuke commented with an annoyed huff.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement of their words before silently turning around and leading the way home.

 **"One of those variables."** Kyuubi commented cryptically through their mind link.

"Yes, time will tell." Naruto replied.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Uchiha complex. As usual it was a ghost town.

As they approached their house a figure came into view, standing at the front of Naruto's door. Midnight and Naruto's eyes spotted the man from miles away but neither gave a reaction until Sasuke was able to see the figure as well. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the lone man who's back was facing them.

"Who is that? No one visits here." Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Hinata's father. Please wait for me. I'll talk to him alone." Naruto explained, keeping his eyes focused on the man.

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto before breaking off. Midnight kept her eyes narrowed.

 **"As you sure Darlin?"**

Naruto sent her a gentle smile and a small nod. Midnight's demeanor calmed when seeing his reassuring gaze. She placed two fingers underneath his chin and leaned forward to place a small smooch against his lips before turning around and moving with Sasuke towards the backyard. Naruto couldn't help staring at Midnight's saucy swagger as she moved away but managed to tear his gaze away just in time for Hiashi to turn around with his byukugan flared.

The two stood a few feet away from each other, Hiashi's hands tucked into the sleeves of his traditional kimono. Naruto rested his hands against his pelvis in his usual regal fashion. Neither spoke for quite a bit of time. The only sound around them was the soft blowing of the wind which made their long hair flutter.

"Stay away from my daughter." Hiashi finally spoke up in a deep, commanding voice.

Naruto didn't respond, simply staring up into the man's fiery gaze. Hiashi gritted his teeth, moving forward to quickly close the distance between the two.

The elder Hyuuga towered over Naruto, his shadow engulfing the small demon. Naruto needed to crane his neck back to keep his violet orbs trained on Hiashi's byakugan.

"Do you understand me?" The man questioned with a restrained menace.

"I understand." Naruto spoke up gently.

They stared at each other for a while longer, Hiashi searching the boy for weakness. He found none.

After a moment more of that quiet attempt at intimidation Hiashi looked beyond Naruto and walked past the boy without another word. Naruto kept his back to the man, staring forward. Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose before fluttering his lids open and moving towards the backyard, his elegant poise never faltering.

 **Later...**

"Ha…Ha…HA!" Hinata cried out as she smashed her palm into a wooden training dummie.

It's frame was covered in palm-shaped dents. Sweat beaded down the girl's brow. She'd been at it for hours.

Off to the side a Hyuuga shinobi watched over, his arms behind his back as he stood in a military fashion. Approaching footsteps drew the girl's attention. Her father had returned.

Hiashi walked past Hinata a few feet away, heading straight for the door to the house. Hinata stared at the back of his head, a mixed gaze of sadness and resentment showing on her face.

"Come. It is curfew." Hiashi called out without looking at his daughter.

"I still have at least an hour left before curfew." Hinata responded back in protest.

"Curfew is when I say it is!" He barked, still without looking her way.

Hinata hesitated, bowing her head.

"Yes father." She whispered in a strained voice before walking past him into the door he held open for her.

Hinata stole a glance up to him as she passed him. He was looking over her head, refusing to meet her gaze, maintaining a stoic expression.

Hinata's hesitated but continued to move forward, heading straight for her room. When she rounded the corner Hiashi finally looked towards her, activating his byakugan to see the sadness in her eyes. He closed the door to the house, heading to the center of the living room and kneeling down in the direction of a stand which housed the pictures of various Hyuuga ancestors. His gaze lingered on the image of a specific woman before the man closed his eyes.

"Please let it not be too late."

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

So I'm totally like 90% done with the next chapter. In fact I was considering posting both chapters in this one but I still want a few days to think about and edit the next chapter so I split them up. Sunday is going to be a really, a really nice chapter. At least it's one of my favorites. Lots of dialogue, philosophy, and more exploration of Naruto's beliefs. Also we are starting to see another evolution of Naruto's personality. I can't wait! See you Sunday!


	37. Chapter 37

**Happy Sunday Everyone!**

I'm really excited to put out this chapter. I feel like this is going to be the beginning of the next "chapter " of the story. I hope you like it. Oh and Q&A!

 **Q:** How much can the leader of the clan control the members of the clan before the Hokage need to do something?

For example, as a Hokage he could very well say that if Hinata don't go to classes she can't be classified as a gennin and forcing that could be wrong compared to the other clan kids that go to Academy

 **A:** Considering that Itachi went into Anbu at an extremely young age I'd say that the Hokage would have very very little say about personal matters like whether Hiashi, the leader of the entire Hyuuga clan, refused to allow her to go back to the academy. This definitely is not something a hokage would get involved in. Especially since Sarutobi already gave Hiashi the green light to make any decision that he wants.

 **Q:** why Hiashi is being such a dick in how he goes about things?

 **A:** He is being a dick because he is a dick. Before the time skip Hiashi's relationship with Hinata could be classified as neglectful at best, bordering on abusive. He is a very distant and stern parent. When ever the anime depicted him it was him staring down Hinata and telling her how much he was disappointed in her fighting ability, in her being weak. That she didn't train hard enough, that she wasn't focused enough on living up to the legacy of the Hyuuga. It was small snipits in the anime but I remember that being very prominent.

He's the type of father that doesn't hug his daughter, doesn't tell her he loves her, doesn't tuck her in bed at night. He probably doesn't even touch her very much. When I think of Hiashi I think of Tywin Lannister. They are both pretty shitty parents if you ask me. Sure, Hiashi loves her. But in practice all Hinata sees of that love is the fact that she has a house, food, and is warm during the winter and has a roof over her head. I know these type of men. It's very easy to feel neglected by then.

Then there is his constant berating of her, telling her how much of a disappointment she is to the Hyuuga line because she isn't as strong as her sister. Honestly their relationship is borderline abusive. He could be way worse, don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't want to have him as a father. The reason why he behaves that way is explored in this chapter. You can decide for yourself whether that justifies how he treats his daughters.

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 37**  
 **On with the story**

Hinata stared out of the window of her room, the girl laying on her belly and hiding most of her face behind her forearms. She watched rain pepper the glass. A flash of lightning illuminated her otherwise dark room. That flash was followed by a roar of thunder, making her jump slightly underneath her covers.

Hiashi remained kneeling in the living room, the man's head down in deep meditation, still facing that shrine of Hyuuga ancestors. The area was almost pitch black. Another flash of lighting illuminated the room from the window near the front door. The light bounced off the cream colored skin of a figure who stood a few feet behind Hiashi.

Hiashi frowned in confusion, opening his eyes just as another flash of lightning illuminated the room. In the reflection of the picture of Hinata's mother Hiashi caught the sight of that figure. The elder Hyuuga jumped up on his feet in alarm, turning around into a fighting stance with his Byakugan flared.

Naruto stood cool and collected, staring up at the man in silence. Hiashi gritted his teeth, looking down at the boy in frustration.

 _"How the hell did he get in here without my noticing? Without anyone noticing? How long has he been there? This is the power of a demon?"_ Hiashi's mind raced frantically.

While Hiashi analysed the situation Naruto kept still, the boy unmoving, just watching. Seeing Naruto's lack of movement caused Hiashi to calm himself, the man rising up from his fighting stance to instead drop back down to a kneeling position. He placed his hands atop his lap and closed his eyes, still facing Naruto.

"Then you've come for her." Hiashi stated in a dull tone.

"No, I've come to talk to you." Naruto corrected.

Hiashi snapped his eyes back open to stare at the boy with a narrowed gaze.

"I have no interest in anything a demon has to say." The man spoke in a strained whisper.

"Is that wise?" Naruto questioned while tilting his head to the side.

Hiashi paused, considering Naruto's meaning.

"What am I to you?" Naruto pressed.

Hiashi took his time before answering.

"You know what you are." Hiashi retorted in aggravation.

"Do I? What is that I wonder?"

"A demon! A monster. A vile, repulsive being of unspeakable evil. Don't play games with me." The man still tried to keep his voice down but made his disgust very clear.

Naruto was seemingly unfazed by the insults. He kept his violet eyes on the man with a blank expression.

"Do you think it wise to ignore the desires of someone you consider evil yet also has the power to destroy you and everyone you love in an instant?" Naruto posed that question with a curious tone.

Hiashi froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He didn't answer, the man focusing on staying calm despite the fear he felt.

Naruto noted his restraint, nodding in understanding before stepping forward with slow, deliberate steps. Every step that brought Naruto closer sent a quake through Hiashi's form, though it would be nearly impossible to tell from the seasoned shinobi's practiced poise. Naruto moved to Haishi's side, hands resting against his pelvis elegantly while looking at the Hyuuga shrine.

"The world you know is coming to an end, in time." Naruto stated bluntly.

Hiashi kept his eyes forward, dread welling up in the man. He just listened for now. The old Hyuuga couldn't remember ever being more afraid of anything in his life. Not just for his own life but for his family. Naruto was in his house after all. He'd already fought Naruto once. That fight was almost a year ago now. It wasn't even close. If Naruto wanted to take his family, to destroy his family, they both knew Hiashi could do nothing about it.

"The new world that will be created will have no room for much that exists now. You struggle and suffer endlessly, doing unspeakable things in order to keep your family safe. To provide a decent life for those you care about. To protect them. It is that aspect of you that I admire, that I respect." Naruto spoke in a gentle voice, still staring at the pictures.

Hiashi turned his gaze to Naruto now, a scowl on his face.

"The respect of a demon means nothing. It's an insult." The man spat back.

Naruto turned his head to look down at the kneeling man. Hiashi looked away, choosing to stare forward once more.

"What makes me a monster in your eyes?"

"Is that a serious question?" Hiashi retorted.

"It is." Naruto responded while kneeling down himself right next to Hiashi.

They faced the opposite direction, neither looking towards each other.

"How many innocents did you kill that day? How many shinobi died at your hand? Their mutilated bodies still haunt the minds of many. How many did you murder in cold blood? Now you seek to steal the heart and mind of a defenseless child. That can't be a serious question." Hiashi snapped back.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What I did that day was horrible. We agree."

Hiashi stole a glance towards the boy for a split second before focusing his gaze forward again.

"I did what I thought I needed to do to protect my family. Admittedly, I went beyond that scope. I wanted to cause those that hurt the one I love pain. I wanted to make them suffer for what they did to my love."

Hiashi released an audible scoff.

"Do not insult the notion by claiming that you can feel love."

A long silence fell over them after Hiashi spoke those words. Naruto turned to stare at the side of the man's head. If not for his shinobi training the man would have been shaking.

"Do you believe that humans are the only ones who feel love?" Naruto spoke now in a way which completely separated himself from humanity.

Hiashi didn't answer, not wanting to press his luck on the subject. Naruto showed a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course. How could you understand a demon's love when you know so little about us." Naruto commented idly. He turned his eyes away now to stare forward. "I know what you are responsible for, what you've done in your shinobi career. Do you claim to be better than me?"

Hiashi was speechless, looking over at the boy in disbelief. What did he know? Almost as soon as that thought crossed Hiashi's mind Naruto responded.

"Everything."

The man stiffened. Was Naruto reading his thoughts?

"I know what happened in Amegakure all those years ago. You still reek of blood."

Hiashi's poise finally faltered. He knew...he knew. The man's left hand began to visibly shake. He had to clutch it with his right.

"Yet still you think you are better than a demon?" Naruto questioned.

"I did what I had to do." Hiashi insisted.

"By your own standard what you did was evil!" Naruto snapped back, finally raising his voice.

Hiashi nearly jumped out of his skin but managed to remain seated.

"Who are you to judge me?" Hiashi spoke under his breath now.

Naruto's frame calmed, his narrowed gaze softening.

"Who are you to judge me?" Naruto repeated.

Hiashi looked over to Naruto, finally matching the boy's gaze. Naruto could see the understanding in his eyes.

"We are more alike then you can imagine. No matter how much it disgusts you. No matter how much either of us want to admit it. You, humans, have done far more evil then I can ever dream. Much of it only for your own personal satisfaction. You justify it and excuse it, then with a straight face seek to judge others. Point an accusatory finger at others while that very finger is covered in blood. The only real different between what you and I did was that I was on the opposite side. If you felt that what I did was required to keep your family safe, to protect the village, I'd be praised a hero, awarded a metal, revered, my name and face carved into the stone." Naruto went on now, his high pitched voice barely a whisper.

Hiashi silently listened now. The hypocrisy of war heroes was not lost on him.

"What we do is necessary. What we do is out of love and duty. Even if our actions are the same, even if our actions are worse, don't you dare compare us. We are nothing alike." Hiashi insisted.

Naruto grew a sad smile.

"You believe that you intention and reason justifies the act. I understand." Naruto replied while standing up.

"Unlike you, I don't think my actions are justified or good, or evil. Justice, it doesn't exist. Evil, good, a matter of perspective. The truth is that the universe doesn't care about what we do to each other. The universe is cold, unfeeling, and larger than you can imagine. These ideas, justice, duty, honor, have been created to help us live better among ourselves, to make us sleep better at night. But they are empty. Justice in practice, is in the hands of the strong, denied to the weak. We are all victims and perpetrators. We are all responsible for what we do to each other. Saying a few words isn't going to make what we've done to each other right. What matters is our actions, our effect on each other. You think speaking the words Love, Duty, Justice, Honor, your good intentions make what you did less horrible? The children that you slaughtered, you think their deaths was any less painful because you thought you needed to do it? The mother, sisters, daughters who were raped. You think their suffering was lessened because it was "necessary?" Because of love? No, we are all monsters. To something, someone, somewhere. We are monsters. We all require, demand the suffering of others for our own existence." Naruto ranted.

Naruto moved over to the window of the living room to look outside on the Hyuuga complex. He could see Hyuuga guards standing on duty in the rain, all oblivious to his presence. Hiashi watched Naruto carefully now.

"This world is in so much pain. We cause and endure so much pain, so much suffering. We do unspeakable things to each other. This village is built on a bed of blood. No human, not even you truly comprehend the cost of what you've built. Many of you sit at your dinner tables and eat from plates of food who's cost you can't truly imagine. Not just the suffering of your fellow species, but other species as well." Naruto's eyes gained a far off look.

"Did you know that this area used to be filled with wolves? Before your people settled here. Wolves roamed and thrived. They are majestic creatures, the ancestors of your dogs. Viscous but precious in their own way. Do you know what happened them?" Naruto asked, turning back to Hiashi now.

Hiashi narrowed his gaze, knowing the answer.

"You compare the cleansing of the wolf population to what you've done?" Hiashi retorted angrily.

Naruto quickly closed the distance between them.

"And what is so different? Do they not suffer? Do they not care for their young, protect them, provide for them. Why does their suffering not matter?" Naruto replied back in a desperate tone, their faces inches apart.

Hiashi was stoic, getting more and more used to Naruto's presence.

"They are animals, beasts. They cannot be compared to us?"

"Why not? Do they not love? Do they not feel pain, do they not seek to live the same as you?"

"They are beasts!" Hiashi barked.

Naruto nodded.

"What makes them so different? Their intelligence, their capacity for love?"

"All of the above." Haishi replied in frustration.

Naruto could tell that Hiashi was growing weary of the conversation. How could a human understanding or even seek to care about anyone else but their own. Naruto looked away, standing up straight since he was bending over slightly at the waist to be so close to Hiashi's face.

"There are humans born unlike the rest. With problems in their minds and brains. Their capacity for the human experience is extremely diminished yet you take care of them. Would you deny them rights because of their lowered capacity for feel love, to be intelligent? Would you slaughter them, eat them, rape them, and feel nothing as you do for those "beasts?"

Hiashi scoffed.

"They are still people. You cannot compare any human to a beast."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So it isn't a human's greater capacity for love, for intelligence, their sentience that makes them special. It is simply the fact that you are human that you give value to their rights, their suffering, their desires, their dreams." Naruto explained.

Hiashi didn't respond. This was all too obvious to him.

"If that's the case then why should a demon treat you any better than the way you treat beasts? What right do you have to call what I do evil if it's ok to treat those different than you in any way you see fit?" Naruto stated in a haunting voice now while placing one dainty hand along Hiashi's shoulder.

A chill crept up Hiashi's spine from the touch and from the boy's words. Now he could see Naruto's point. Naruto's eyes narrowed, the boy's pretty face contorting into a scowl. Hiashi did nothing to defend himself even while feeling the sharp point of Naruto's nail poking carefully into the fabric of the kimono the man wore.

"To a rat, the cat is a monster. To the deer, a wolf is a monster. To almost every other species on the planet, humans are monsters. To humans, I am a monster." Naruto's normally high pitched, effeminate voice changed now.

He spoke in two voices. One was his normal voice, the other was a much more deep, demonic incarnation. Naruto's nails grew, the boy's fingers moving towards Hiashi's neck. Naruto's golden fox ears sprouted from his head, his four tails springing out from his tailbone. The whisker marks along Naruto's cheeks became more prominent, the boy's canines lengthened into fangs.

Hiashi was completely frozen. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His body was paralzed, helpless as Naruto's nail began to push into the man's jugular, but still not breaking the skin.

"A monster treats those below it with unimaginable cruelty. To those you deem "below you" different than you, you eat them, slaughter them, wear their skin and use their organs as tools. You hunt them for sport. You dismember them and sell their body parts as jewelry. You treat them as objects, a commodity to be sold, used, abused, and tossed away when their use fades. You rape them, impregnate them and steal their children away. Put them down when it becomes too expensive or too inconvenient to care for them. You herd them, decapitate them, boil them alive, slit their throats and hang their still alive bodies upside down to bleed them dry. That's what a monster does to those "other" than them. That's what you humans do every day. That's just a fraction of the cost of your existence." Naruto went on.

Hiashi closed his eyes, resigning himself to death. The images of his daughters flashed through his mind, the sight of his wife's smiling face that he hadn't seen in years. A few moments passed by, then another, and another. Eventually Hiashi opened his eyes, a confused look in his eyes. Naruto was just staring at him now, the boy having returned to that elegant posture. Naruto maintained his demonic form but now the blonde's expression was gentle, calm, even a hint of kindness in his violet eyes.

"Lucky for you, I'm not going to treat you like a human would in my position." Naruto spoke now in a light hearted manner, even sending the man a warm smile.

Hiashi was completely thrown off, not knowing what to think. He was still breathing, and he could move. Those things were what mattered right now.

"This world will change. The new world is coming. In the new world there will be no place for monsters. I want you, your family, everyone, to be a part of that. That means joining me, joining my family. Becoming one of us. As part of my family I will protect you. I will love you. We can be safe, happy, united. Finally we can be at peace with one another." Naruto explained.

Hiashi had to collect himself before responding.

"We would never join a demon, no matter what tricks you spin, what tales you weave." Hiashi replied stubbornly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Then you'll die." Naruto stayed simply.

"Then it was all lies. You said you didn't intend to behave like a monster."

Naruto shook his head.

"I said I won't treat you as poorly as you treat others. In fact I'll give you a lot more consideration then you give those you deem beneath you. Your deaths will be quick, painless. But make no mistake, you will die. There is no longer a place for you. It is your choice. I want all of you to choose to join us, to say yes. I don't expect you to. No matter what I say, what I do, what I show you, nothing can persuade you. You are a lost cause. In time I'll prove to those with minds open how much better life can be with us."

Hiashi gritted his teeth.

"My eyes are open. I can see your evil, even if others fall for your tricks. You'll never fool me. And you'll never take my daughters." Hiashi said now while standing up to tower imposingly above Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him with an empathetic gaze.

"I understand. I know exactly why you feel that way. I do not blame you. In your mind I am evil by the very nature of my existence. To you my actions have done little to prove otherwise even though those are the exact type of actions you yourself have done out of love and duty. You cannot see your own hypocrisy simply because you cannot know what it is to be a demon, to love as a demon loves, to feel as a demon feels. Opening yourself up to that possibility is too risky, too inconvenient, too hard. I could show you everything that brought me to the decision to do what I did that day, show you the world through my eyes, make you feel the love that I felt that day but you'd just see it as a trick. You're ignorance is tragic. Know that when the time comes that I don't hate you. In fact...whether you believe it or not, I care deeply for you. I'll prove you wrong. I'll show the world how much better life can be, will be. I'll give this world what it needs. The love and compassion it's been denied since humans first created society. My deepest regret is that those like you won't be around to enjoy it." Naruto stated resolutely before turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

"Stay away from my daughter." Hiashi reiterated.

Naruto stopped, keeping his back facing the man.

"Or what?" Naruto questioned simply.

Hiashi paused, the man's body stiffening. What could he say? What could he do?

"...Please." Hiashi's voice was shaky now, a hint of desperation in his tone.

Naruto bowed his head and closed his eyes in thought, a heavy breath exhaling from his nose. They both shared a long silence. After a while Naruto opened his eyes into a half lidded gaze.

"Let me say goodbye." Naruto spoke in a solemn whisper.

"What?"

Naruto turned to face Hiashi, the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Do this and after this night I'll leave the academy. I won't ever visit uninvited again." Naruto proposed.

Hiashi hesitated, mulling over Naruto's proposal.

"How do I know you'll stick by that?"

"How can I ever prove to you that I'm not what you think I am if I can't even keep a promise?" Naruto questioned.

Hiashi took a moment more to think it over before nodding lightly.

"Hinata!" The man called out, his booming voice echoing through the house.

A bit of shuffling was heard and after a little while Hinata walked into the living room with her head bowed respectfully, the girl in white pajamas.

"Yes fath..." She began before going wide eyed.

"Naruto!?" She questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

"What...what's going on?" She questioned in a worried voice.

"The demon has something to say to you." Hiashi spoke up without looking towards his daughter.

Hinata sent Hiashi a mixed gaze of confusion and anger before turning a gentler gaze towards Naruto.

"What is he talking about Naru-kun?"

Naruto hesitated, seeing the girl's face made his resolve falter for a moment. His expression softened, a sad smile forming on the boy's pouty lips.

"I have to leave Hinata-chan."

A look of confusion showed on the girl's face.

"Wha...what does that mean? What are you talking about? Please tell me what's going on." Hinata spoke out in larm while taking steps towards Naruto.

"Stay away from him!" Hiashi suddenly barked out while rising to his feet.

He moved in front of Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder and standing between her and Naruto. Hinata immediately pulled away from his grip, her Byakugan flaring, a fiery, defiant look in her eyes.

Hiashi was taken back by her rebellion, watching as she walked past him and towards Naruto.

"Hinata you WILL listen to me. I am you father." The man insisted.

Hinata only stopped when arriving in front of Naruto, the girl's eyes lingering on Hiashi for just a moment before turning her head away and focusing on Naruto now, effectively ignoring the man. Hiashi gritted his teeth in frustration.

Hinata cupped Naruto's cheeks, caressing his pretty face with a delicate touch. Naruto immediately moved his arms around her waist, securing her in a warm embrace.

"Don't touch my daughter demon!"

"Shut up!" Hinata screamed back, shooting a seething glare towards her father.

Hiashi was absolutely speechless. Hinata had never spoken to him in such a way. Was he too late? Had Naruto already corrupted his daughter? Hiashi's mind raced with these thoughts, watching the two carefully.

"Talk to me Naru-kun." Hinata spoke once again in a gentle voice towards the boy.

"I don't know how best to say this so I'll simply be blunt. I made an agreement with your father. I'm going to be leaving the academy, leaving you, at least for now. He wants to protect you and believes that growing close to a demon, for obvious reasons, is unhealthy and dangerous for his daughter." Naruto stated plainly.

"I don't care what he thinks!" Hinata exclaimed in a panic while tightening her grip around Naruto's neck.

Hiashi could hardly believe his ears, the man's fists clenching.

"He is your father Hinata and you're still a child. He loves you, he only wants to protect you." Naruto insisted.

"No. No...he only cares about the family's legacy. He doesn't care about me." Hinata whispered under her breath, the girl bowing her head.

"...Hinata." Hiashi spoke up now.

Naruto could hear the heartbreak in the man's voice.

"You're wrong." Naruto retorted, drawing her eyes to his face once again.

"He loves you dearly, I can feel it. You can feel it as well. You don't truly believe that. You Hinata, who's empathy and kindness is the reason you've grown a place in my heart, you know he loves you."

Hinata turned her eyes away.

"Even if he cares about me what does it matter if he makes me miserable? When he talks to me it's about the future, the Hyuuga line. The only time he speaks to me is to tell me how disappointed he is that I'm not living up to the Hyuuga legacy, constantly berating me for holding back in the sparring session against Hinabi. He knows how much I hate fighting her yet he makes me do it anyway. What has he done to show his love? What good is his love if all he does is cause me pain?"

Hiashi walked forward now. He placed both hands along Hinata's shoulders and forcibly turned her around, tearing her away from Naruto's grasp. Hiashi glared down to his daughter. She matched his gaze, tears welling up in her eyes but not looking away.

"How dare you? Everything I've done for you and this is what you think? Every word you speak shows your childishness. I'm am your father! How can you say these things after everything I've done for you? The life of comfort and safety I provide. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position? You have no idea the value of what I've given you." Hiashi spoke through gritted teeth.

Hinata stared up at him with a dull gaze.

"What have you done for me that couldn't be done for a dog?" Hinata replied.

Hiashi froze.

"You give me a house, food, and teach me tricks, teach me to fight and live up to the legacy you want me to attain. When is the last time you've told me that you love me? I can't remember. If treating me like a dog is your love than I don't want it." Hinata spat out angrily.

A loud sound resounded through the living room. At the same time a flash of lightning illuminated the three.

Hinata's face recoiled from the harsh slap Hiashi gave her, a roar of thunder echoing around them a second later. Hinata raised a shaky hand to cradle her cheek, looking up at her father in disbelief. Despite how neglectful he may have been he'd never struck her or her sister. He'd barely ever touched them all, the man was distant in many ways.

"You have no idea what I've done to provide and protect you and Hinabi. Now you say this to me? You spoiled, ungrateful..." Hiashi said while raising a hand which was shaking as much as Hinata's.

The man then balled his fists and let his arms fall to his side. A defeated expression shown in his eyes as he looked to Naruto.

"Damn you." He whispered those words in a vulnerable, resentful tone.

Naruto watched in worry, still not interfering. Hinata was still dealing with the reality of her father striking her. It didn't hurt, she was stronger than that but that wasn't the point.

"I hate you." Hinata whispered under her breath.

Hiashi looked down at her daughter with a expression sadder than anything Naruto had ever seen. He remained silent, staring at her face helplessly.

"No, stop it Hinata." Naruto said with a shake of his head while quickly closing the distance between them.

Naruto stood with his side facing Hiashi, reaching a hand up to caress Hinata's cheek where Hiashi struck.

"This is not you. This is not the girl I fell in love with." Naruto stated in a solemn voice.

Hinata went wide eyed.

"Naruto?" She whispered in confusion.

"You don't hate him, you can't. This is why I have to leave. You are taking the easy route Hinata. It's easier to hate than it is to understand. He loves you more than you know, he has done unspeakingable things in order to provide a safe life for you. Why do you think he treats you so harshly?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata stayed silent, the girl nervously fidgeting now. She gave Naruto her undivided attention, hanging off of his every word. His influence on her was clear. Hiashi and Naruto saw it. She was still just a child.

"This world is terrible. People do horrible things to each other. Your father has seen the worst of it. He has seen war, entire villages destroyed and ravaged. He has two daughters, two shinobi who are going to grow up in a world where they are likely to be killed...or worse. Not only that, one of them will have the responsibility of leading the clan, to make sure that what has happened to countless others doesn't happen to her people. He knows what people are capable of." Naruto said while glancing over to Hiashi.

Hinata followed his gaze, though she couldn't look up at her father's face for long before she had to look away.

"Is he a perfect father? No? He is just a man, he makes mistakes, even now he makes mistakes. He is trying to do what he can to make sure his girls have the tools they need to thrive in this world. A world which, in his eyes, makes victims of of those with kind hearts like you. He knows first hand what this world, what people are capable of." Naruto spoke out cryptically.

Hiashi had a nervous expression, the man silently hoping Naruto would reveal too much about his past.

"When is the last time you've asked your father how he was doing?" Naruto returned his attention back to Hinata again.

Hinata stayed quiet, a small realization showing in her eyes.

"You are kind Hinata, sweet, yet you don't even remember the last time you've considered your father's feelings. Considered what your father must have gone through being a man in his position. A man who lived through two wars, who lead a clan through one of them. Despite how kind you are you haven't thought to place yourself in his shoes. You've only focused on your own pain." Naruto stated accusingly now.

Hinata was shaking now, the girl bowing her head in shame.

"Oh Gods...I'm sorry." Hinata's voice was barely audible.

Naruto shook his head.

"An apology is not what I'm seeking. I'm sure he won't apologize to you either. I just want you to understand. It is precisely this reason that you need to stay with him, you need to respect him. Hinata, I love you. I've tried not to because of the possibility of losing you, but I love you anyway. Having said that, I agree with your father. I am a demon, my life is going to be far from simple. In many ways if you stay with me it will be a final decision. You are so young, so inexperienced. This situation proves it. When you choose me it needs to be a conscious, informed choice. You simply aren't capable of that yet. You still rely on others to support you. I need to know that no matter what, you're going to be ok." Naruto explained.

Hinata was in tears now, the girl shaking her head frantically.

"Naruto...I...please don't leave me. I'll be better. I..." She was quieted by a small kiss to her lips.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss with a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not for good. We just need time. Time for you to grow and become a woman. The kind, sweet, fierce woman I know you can be. I need you to learn more about the world, learn about your father, about why he does what he does, about why he choose to treat you so harshly. Even if you never forgive him, I need you to at least respect his intention, and respect the man. I need you to show me that you are capable of thinking outside of yourself. That's why I fell in love with you Hinata-chan. Because despite everything I am, everything I've done, you saw the good in me. You've always seen the best in me despite my flaws. I ask that you try to give your father that same compassion. That doesn't mean you have to do everything he says, just...respect him as a person who loves you and cares about you, even if the way he does it causes you pain." Naruto explained.

Hinata hesitated but nodded her head in understanding, glancing back to her father. Hiashi didn't know how to feel about the situation.

"How long will I have to wait?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto pondered that for a moment.

"When your old enough for your father to marry you off to someone for political gain. When you can rely only on yourself, to support yourself, to defend yourself even if you no longer have a home. When you're able to buy alcohol." Naruto stated in a light hearted manner.

Hinata lead out a gasp.

"That's six years!" Hinata blurted out while shaking her head frantically. "That's too long. Please don't leave me for that long. I'll do anything, please Naruto!" The girl pleaded while clutching Naruto's face and caressing him, holding on tight.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist once more, tugging her close.

"If you can wait that long, when I return, I'll accept any decision you make. I want you to live your life. I don't want you to just wait for me. The world has so much to offer. Open your heart up to others. I want you to have a fulfilling experience. When I come back I will accept your answer. Yes or no. Anything can happen between now and then. You may find love. If you do then good. I just want you to be happy. If you still want me then, you'll have me, forever. What is six years in the eyes of eternity?" Naruto questioned while laying his forehead against hers.

Hinata bit into her bottom lip, dread welling up in her little body.

"How can I think about anyone else? All I want is you." Hinata whispered desperately.

Naruto smiled warmly.

"If that's true then do this for me. Please."

Hinata hesitated, staring into Naruto's beautiful purple eyes. After a long time, what seemed like eternity, she nodded.

"Ok Naru-kun. Just...say it one more time." She whispered.

Naruto understood exactly what she meant, his smile brightening, those sharp canines of his revealing themselves.

"I love you." Naruto spoke without hesitation.

"Again."

"I love you." He reiterated cheerfully.

Hinata closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Again."

Naruto whispered directly into her ear now.

"I love you...Hinata-chan." The boy cooed.

Hinata formed a sad smile.

"I love you too Naru-kun." She spoke out, her voice cracking as a fresh set of tears began to pour down her face.

Naruto lifted a hand to delve slender fingers into the back of her head, caressing her gently. After a moment he finally looked over to Hiashi. The man was still mulling over everything that had happened, completely at a loss. He was frozen in indecision. In his mind a demon had seduced his daughter and the demon itself was convincing her not to hate him. What could he do?"

"Thank you for giving me this chance. I know you hate me, fear me, think the worst of me so my gratitude would mean less than nothing to you. Still, you have it all the same." Naruto said before finally pulling away from Hinata.

Hinata panicked, the girl's arms returning around his neck. She clung to him desperately. Naruto couldn't help a small giggle leaving his lips.

"I made a promise Hinata-chan. I have to go." Naruto stated.

Hinata shook her head, the girl's frame shaking. She then lept forward to crash her lips against his, tasting him one last time. Her tongue darted forth, invading his mouth. Naruto was a bit surprised but didn't wait long before leaning in matching her passion.

This kiss was the most intense they'd ever shared. Uninhibited, slurping noises resounded around them. Their tongues danced and weaved about, pools of saliva dribbling messily from the side of their lips. Hinata's face was tinted bright red, she gazed upon Naruto with a lovestruck expression. If possible her grip tightened, tugging him ever closer. Hinata inhaled deeply, taking in his sweet scene. She milked Naruto of his saliva, trying to commit this moment to her memory. She kissed him as if she'd never see him again.

"Enough!" Hiashi finally yelled out from the side, grabbing Hinata's wrists and violently yanking her away from Naruto.

In her passion Hinata flared her Byakugan, the girl whipping around towards her father and looking at him with a ferocity he'd never seen before. She raised her palm to prepare for a deadly strike, her hand engulfed in a thick layer of chakra. She intended to murder him right then and there. Or at least cause him great pain. The strike was stopped before it began by Naruto grabbing her wrist, causing the girl to shift her gaze towards him.

"Hinata." Was all Naruto needed to say to calm the girl.

She let her arms fall to her side in a defeated manner. Naruto released his grip, placing both his hands against his pelvis elegantly while looking at the two. The boy gave one last sweet smile before turning around and heading for the front door. When he opened it up Hinata suddenly called out to him.

"Naruto!" She screamed pleadingly, reaching her free arm towards him desperately.

Naruto was half way out the door, the boy looking back at her sympathetically. He placed two fingers against his lips and blew her a little kiss before disappearing in a flash.

Hinata grabbed the kiss out of the air and placed it against her chest, staring at the spot where Naruto was just a moment ago.

"That is enough Hinata." Hiashi replied sternly.

Hinata sent a scornful glare up to the man, snatching her wrist from his grasp. She stared at him with scowl before walking past him towards her room.

Hiashi did nothing to stop her, simply watching the back of her head as she departed in such a disrespectful manner. He stood in that same spot for a while in silence. After a time Hiashi grew a dull expression and headed for his own room. He had a lot to think about.

 **Later...**

Naruto stared out on the large grassy field behind his house, gazing at the lake. He was currently seated on the roof of his house, kneeling down.

 **"So it's done?"** The familiar voice of Midnight spoke out as she approached with Sasuke at her side.

Naruto nodded silently. Midnight kneeled down to embrace Naruto from behind, pressing her cheek against his. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm embrace.

 **"I wish there was a better way. I know you care about her greatly."** Midnight whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I want to make sure she has all the tools she needs to be happy with her decisions. I can't think of a better way to do that besides giving her time. Admittedly I have selfish motives as well. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of her. I know I'm only a year older than her but..." The boy trailed off.

Midnight nodded in understanding.

 **"You're an adult and she is a child. She couldn't even survive on her own. Making a decision to abandon her family for you, it would be unwise in any other situation. Of course we know she'd be happier and safer than she's ever been but others wouldn't understand. And that's what this boils down to. You still care about what humans think. If I felt for her half as much you do then there wouldn't even be a question. I'd be holding her this night. To hell with anyone who would seek to judge our love. The judgement of ignorant, hypocritical humans means nothing, less than nothing. At least that's what I'd think were I in your shoes."** Midnight mused while peppering little kisses and licks idly into the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto released a heavy sigh.

"It must be wonderful, being so certain about everything." Naruto said in a half-serious manner.

Midnight let out an amused chuckle.

 **"It is nice."** Midnight teased.

A small pout grew on Naruto's plush lips.

"You're not helping."

 **"Yes I am."** The girl retorted knowingly before dragging Naruto down to lay on her side with him.

She began to dote upon him, groping, kissing, and feeling up the effeminate blonde. As usual Naruto was puddy in her hands.

From the side Sasuke watched with an idle gaze. He was perfectly comfortable watching the two lovers go at it. He'd spent so much time among the demon family that this had become normal to him.

"Life for you really is so much simpler than ours." The boy spoke more to himself than anyone.

The furry black fox ears atop Midnight's head twitched upon hearing Sasuke speak. She glanced over to him, watching the boy in interest.

 **"It is."**

Sasuke nodded at that with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm ready." He stated cryptically.

Both Midnight and Naruto now gave Sasuke their undivided attention. Naruto eyes widened in surprise, Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? It's so early. You'll have plenty of time to choose. You don't have to..." Naruto began.

Sasuke glanced over to the couple with a resolute expression.

"I'm ready." He reiterated.

 **"Well well, aren't you just full of surprises."** A sultry voice spoke up.

A plume of blue fire suddenly erupted behind Sasuke. Kyuubi stepping out of the flames. Sasuke calmly rose to his feet, turning around to greet her face to face. She presented her hand to him. Without hesitation Sasuke took it and planted a kiss on the back. Kyuubi then did the same for him. Raising his hand to her lips and giving it a long smooch, her demonic purple eyes staring him down. Sasuke looked up to her with a slick smirk.

"You knew where this was leading the moment you took me in." Sasuke spoke that fact as if it were obvious.

Kyuubi took her time to plant small, sensual kisses against each of Sasuke's knuckles.

 **"You know what this means if you do this. There is no going back. For better or for worse."** Kyuubi warned.

That cocky smirk never left the boys lips.

"Shall we begin?" He questioned.

Naruto and Midnight exchanged glances, both rising to their feet now, watching the two silently. Kyuubi matched Sasuke's smirk, the woman raising her free hand up to gently caress into the side of Sasuke's head.

 **"Lets."**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review~**

I hope you guys don't consider this a cliffhanger! I think it's' pretty obvious what's going to happen next. Most, if not all of the next chapter will be about it. So I feel like this is simply a good segway into the next chapter big series off events rather than a cliff hanger. Also what do you think of the whole situation between Hinata, Naruto, and Hiashi. I tried to make their reactions as believe as possible. Especially Hiashi. We didn't really get much insight into him before the timeskip in the manga so I didn't really have much to work with in terms of direction with his character. Hopefully I did his character justice. Well I hope you enjoyed! See you Wednesday!


	38. Chapter 38

Happy Wednedsay!

I managed to get this out on time! Woot. Didn't think I was going to make it. Enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 38**  
 **On with the story**

Sasuke stared up at the morning sky. To him this would be the last day he'd look upon it with human eyes. When he lowered his gaze Naruto and Midnight were standing in front of him. Midnight stood behind Naruto, holding him securely and resting her cheek against the side of his face.

They were all standing atop the lake, using chakra from their feet to hover above the water. Sasuke heard soft footsteps behind him before Kyuubi's form came into view. She looked down upon him with her fiery violet eyes. Unlike usual, the woman was completely naked, a few of her nine tails sliding across Sasuke's body. The boy let his gaze roam her figure shamelessly. Kyuubi didn't seem to mind.

 **"Sasuke, you can't begin to understand the joy I feel right now. That you would seek to truly be a part of our family is extremely flattering. Having said that there is still much to discuss regarding the matter. I know how willing, how eager you are. Clearly you want this but I would be doing you a disservice if I did not properly prepare you, tell you exactly how this works."** Kyuubi went on.

Sasuke snapped his eyes up to her face as she spoke, the woman settling in front of him and taking a regal posture. As opposed to her Sasuke was fully clothed, the boy keeping his hands casually in his pockets.

"How difficult can it be? Naruto goes on about simply giving a "Yes." I've agreed. He even said the process was painless for him when he transformed. Are you telling me there is more to it?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

Kyuubi formed a gentle smile and nodded.

 **"There is. The process was extremely easy for Naruto because of his desire, his will at the time of conversion. That's the biggest factor."** She explained.

"Desire? You already know my desires."

Kyuubi let out an amused chuckle.

 **"Of course. The most obvious is vengeance against your brother for killing your family and wiping out the clan. Has that changed?"** The woman questioned while moving to close the distance between them.

She began to slowly circle him, her furry tails sliding across his body, caressing him affectionately. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"It hasn't."

 **"Even after finding out that Itachi was simply following orders giving by Danzo and the Hokage, you still feel animosity towards him?"** Kyuubi questioned in interest.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

 **"Even still. He had a choice. He was 14 when he followed through with those orders, older than I am now. He is still responsible. I'll hold Danzo and Sarutobi accountable as well."** Sasuke spat out.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with a worried gaze, walking forward to stand in front of the boy and present his dainty hands to Sasuke. Sasuke eagerly reached forward to hold hands with Naruto. He visibly calmed, the boy releasing a soft breath.

 **"Is that the only thing you desire? Revenge against those who have wronged you? Truly? What about after you've gotten your vengeance? What will you do? What will you want for yourself? You entire life is dedicated to these other people. What about what's good for you?"** Kyuubi questioned, now behind Sasuke.

The ancient demoness ran her slender, manicured fingers along his shoulders, appling a gentle massage against him. Sasuke nearly melted. His eyes gazed off to the side.

"After it's all said an done? I haven't thought much about that. I just...want to be done with it." He spoke in a far off tone now.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding while leaning down to smoother the boy in a warm hold.

 **"I understand perfectly Darling. However I implore you to think beyond your vengeance, to your future. It could be the difference between life and death."** Kyuubi explained, drawing Sasuke's gaze now.

He waited for her to continue. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to give the two space, returning to Midnight's arms now that Kyuubi had his undivided attention she elaborated.

 **"I mentioned that the biggest factor in the success of the ritual is your will, you desire. When Naruto begins the worldwide conversion he'll present that same question to everyone. Yes or no? Yet it is more complex than that. A simple "Yes" does not guarantee success. It's simply a prerequisite."** Kyuubi stated while standing up straight to begin to encircle Sasuke once more.

Sasuke's gaze followed her movements, the boy listening intently.

 **"Becoming a part of our family will grant you many boons. Power, strength, immunity to all known illnesses. It will give you a vastly extended lifespan, theoretically immortality. Though no one knows for sure. The oldest of us have lived millions of years and no one has ever died of natural causes. Yet even we aren't sure whether or not we are immortal. For all intent and purposes, to humans we are. When you become strong enough you won't even need to eat or drink. You can live off of your own chakra alone, even feed others with it. In our world the milk we create is entirely compose of the mother's chakra. Food is a luxury."** Kyuubi went on.

"What is the cost?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

Kyuubi looked down at him with a devilish smirk.

 **"So impatient."** She cooed while caressing his cheek with her tail.

Sasuke matched her smirk, turning his head to kiss at that soft appendage.

"You know me." The boy replied back casually.

Kyuubi nodded.

 **"Yes I do. Which is why I'm worried. In order for the conversion to be successful the subject must be capable of living peacefully among our family. I suppose I should explain with another history lesson. I know how much you enjoy those."** Kyuubi drawled out.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"I just think your world is kind of cool." Sasuke stated in a lighthearted manner.

Kyuubi nodded once more before leaning down to take the boy into her grasp. Both her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers trailing through the hair on the back of his head. She pressed her naked form against his adolescent body, her ample bosum squishing against his chest. She stared alluringly into his eyes, eight of her nine tails encasing his body in a cocoon of warm fur. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his body go limp so that bed of tails supported his weight. Kyuubi had grown fond of doting upon the boy recently.

 **"Let's go back, near the beginning."** Kyuubi spoke out as Sasuke's world faded into black.

After a moment Sasuke opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of a red sky. He immediately recognized it as the memory of Kyuubi's world. Sasuke couldn't help the satisfied smile that grew along his lips. He loved it here.

A scene formed in front of Sasuke, a group of fox demons stood over a large crowd of other foxes that looked slightly different than Kyuubi's group. Most notably Kyuubi's group had red fur, the other large crowd of fox demons had pitch black fur. Sasuke noticed that a past version of Kyuubi was leading the group of red foxes. Back when Kyuubi still had the face of a fox. He'd visited her memories a lot and so he could recognize her even despite her current human-like appearance. Arms wrapped around Sasuke from behind as the "real" Kyuubi embraced him, her smooth cheek squishing against his.

"I've never actually seen the other clans." Sasuke commented idly.

Kyuubi snuck her hand underneath his shirt to better caress his belly, the woman placing small smooches against his neck affectionately. The attention drew a comfortable sigh from the boy.

 **"Yes. As you know there were many. After we defeated the first Titan the others began to ask for our assistance. Titans still roamed the plane. Others were still being wiped out. Being the only clan to actually defeat one they of course asked for our protection. Protection we granted under specific conditions. Given our position as the one clan who could hold the titans at bay we of course had the upper hand in any negotiation. Yes or no. Join us, become of us, join our family. That was our condition."** Kyuubi explained before standing up straight and moving to Sasuke's side.

They held hands now, watching as a ritual played out. Those black furred fox demons were engulfed in a cocoon of red chakra.

 **"You must understand that our nature, the thing that allowed us to defeat the titans, was rare. Very rare. There was relative peace among the fox clans before our clan defeated the titan, but only because of the lingering threat of the titans. If the titans did not exist I'd imagine the different clans would have warred against each other as humans do now. Over resources, land. Hell, maybe even religion or ideology. The titans gave demons of our realm no time for such things. The other clans and other species of demon had similar nature's to humans actually. Survival of the fittest. It was quite tragic."** The woman said with a sad smile.

Sasuke was completely fascinated. When noticing her mood shift he squeezed her hand, drawing her attention. She gave him an appreciative expression before continuing.

 **"The survivors of the original fight against the titans, I being one of them, became the elders. We understood that allowing others into our fold without the proper nature would be disastrous for us. So we developed a ritual, you would call it a jutsu. It allowed us to give others our nature and strip them of their nature. Their greed, their envy, their...disharmony would be replaced by our nature. The nature of harmony. All for all. One people, one body, one spirit, one soul, one mind. We are individuals, yet we are one."** She said in a proud voice.

Sasuke had a look of admiration as he watched the ritual play out. He'd begun to idolize Kyuubi, seeing in her what Midnight saw in her. He tried to cooly play it off but Kyuubi held a certain charisma. The ancient demoness had an overwhelming presence. She was something otherworldly. Kyuubi caught his gaze, a knowing smirk growing across her luscious lips. She decided not to bring attention to it as to not embarrass the boy. He already had enough distractions.

 **"Most were able to integrate into our family without problem. They wanted to survive, they wanted to be safe. For them that desire was enough. Few however had other intentions in mind."** Kyuubi explained cryptically.

 **"We discovered that those who's intentions were for power, or malicious reasons could not survive the ritual. In order for the ritual to be successful a person had to want to live in harmony with us, had to be open to loving us, to loving their family. They had to want peace. Those who joined us for power or...vengeance. Their will was incompatible with the Will of Harmony that was present, is still present in every member of our family."**

Sasuke's world went black once more. He found himself atop that lake again, the bright morning sky of his world present. He was still being engulfed by Kyuubi's tails, her face just an inch away from his.

"Are you saying there is a chance I won't survive this?" Sasuke questioned in a dull tone.

 **"There is always that chance. You have to be capable of living in harmony with us. For many, simply desiring to survive will be enough. Many will fear death and choose our family over being exterminated. Fear for their loved ones. Mothers will choose to convert to protect their children, many will chose to convert to protect themselves. Though many who fear us will attempt to join with hate in their hearts, hate for the choice that we will give them. They have no idea how much they need the choice we'll give them. They have no idea the consequences of living as they do now. They are too selfish and short sighted to understand. Those individuals will not survive the ritual even if they say yes. Vengeance is a powerful feeling, but if that's all you feel, if that is all you desire in the world then I fear for you."** Kyuubi spoke out in worry while caressing the back of Sasuke's head.

The way that Kyuubi spoke now was something that Sasuke rarely heard. He hesitated, his eyes trailing off into a far off look.

"I understand. After learning about the order my brother was given it took me a long time to come to terms with it. I still need answers from him, I still need to talk to him. But..." Sasuke trailed off.

Kyuubi waited patiently for him to finish.

"...What if he did this for what he believes to be the greater good? Sarutobi did it for that reason. I can't say my desire for revenge is as strong as it used to be. I need answers. But after I get those answers I don't know. I just...I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Feeling this way. I can't imagine how that conversation will go. When I talk to him what could he say to justify it? Some Uchiha were planning a rebellion against the village but that doesn't justify slaughtering them all. The elderly, the children, the stay at home mothers. Yet what if that's his reason? He slaughters our entire family for what? Another 10 years of relative peace. To postpone the inevitable. I just...I can't be a part of this." Sasuke said in a shaky voice.

A single tear trickled down the boy's cheek as he returned his gaze to Kyuubi.

"You'd never betray your family right? Choose others over your own family?" Sasuke questioned in a vulnerable manner.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

 **"Never."**

"What if..." He began.

 **"Never!"** Kyuubi stated more resolutely now.

Sasuke stared at her for a long while before leaning forward to lay his head against her shoulder.

"I'm ready."

Kyuubi smiled warmly down to him.

 **"Ok Sweetheart."** She cooed in a gentle voice.

Naruto and Midnight moved to Sasuke's side. Naruto stood on one side, Midnight on the other. They both clasped the bottom half of Sasuke's shirt and began to lift it up. Sasuke raised his arms as that garment was removed. Midnight tossed the garment to the side, letting it sink into the lake. Midnight and Naruto then bent down, grabbing the boy's waistband and tugging down his shorts. They exchanged pleased glances, moving in unison. Sasuke stepped out of the bottoms while still maintaining eye contact with Kyuubi.

Finally came his boxers. Midnight and Naruto clutched the hem and looked to Sasuke expectantly, he gave no resistance. Naruto smiled warmly before tugging down those garments as well to leave the boy completely naked.

 **"Close your eyes."** Kyuubi instucted in a motherly tone.

Sasuke instantly complied. Midnight and Naruto reunited besides Kyuubi, watching her quietly as the woman leaned in to place a gentle smooch against Sasuke's forehead.

A thin veil of demonic chakra sprang out from the location of that kiss, forming a bubble around Sasuke. Kyuubi, Naruto and Midnight backed away to watch the display.

The chakra began to swirl about. It moved slowly at first but sped up over time until it was like watching a miniature tornado. Sasuke's silhouette was visible behind the screen of energy but becoming less and less prominent with each passing second. The skin along the boy's flesh ripped from his body, flaying the boy alive. Despite that there was no pain. His own blood filled the dome of chakra, still there was no pain. Sasuke opened his eyes only to see the faces of the demonic trio fading into red. He was overcome with exhaustion, falling unconscious within seconds.

The chakra stopped swirling, completely encassing Sasuke in a rock solid, blood red cocoon. The egg-shaped ball then began to sink into the pond, falling down to the surface.

Kyuubi walked forward to stand atop the water just above where Sasuke's egg rested. She kneeled down and closed her eyes, falling into a meditative trance. Naruto and Midnight followed, settling down near her, positioning themselves in a triangle. They closed their eyes as well, falling into a quiet meditation.

Hours passed. The trio sat atop the lake completely still, unmoving. Their tails were entwined together, all holding hands. A genjutsu spread out around them which would conceal their presence were an bystanders to pass by.

Memories flashed through Sasuke's mind at a rapid pace. He saw so many faces, felt so many experiences. Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. He saw the days of isolation and loneliness, of despair. Felt what Naruto felt as if those feelings were his own. He experienced the joy Naruto felt after Kyuubi adopted him. The warm embrace of Kyuubi's arms around him. He remembered the day that Midnight first arrived, what Naruto felt to have a true friend for the first time. He felt the despair Naruto experienced while Midnight was being tortured and imprisoned, the rage Naruto went through upon freeing her. He felt Naruto's compassion and pity for humanity as he spoke to Hinata's father and the pain of letting Hinata go.

Almost at the same time Midnight's memories and experienced washed through him. Most of Midnight's life was spent in the demon dimension. He felt the pure blissful joy of her existence before coming to the human realm. Their society was perfect. Midnight's life was perfect. It was a type of existence he didn't think could be real. Yet he felt it as if it were his own memory, his own life. Then the despair of coming to the human world, of feeling how broken life was, of seeing the life of these strange creatures. These humans, how they treated each other. He felt Midnight's disgust. Yet he felt her love, the affection she felt when looking upon Naruto. The pure admiration and idolization she had towards Kyuubi. The love she now maintained, followed by the raw fierceness and protective instinct. Midnight was a bomb waiting to burst. To destroy those who would harm her family. Sasuke could relate.

Then finally there was Kyuubi's life. There was so much. To comprehend the existence of a million year old being like Kyuubi, of all she' worked for, of all she's gained, of all she's loved and lost, of all she's been though. Sasuke would never be the same.

 **The next day...**

The surface of the lake was still as the morning sun rose in the sky. The demonic trio remained seated atop the water, non having moved from their spot. The sound of something bubbling beneath them made all of their eyes open simulaneously. They looked down, an elated expression on their faces.

"He made it." The joy in Naruto's voice was profound, his tone also holding a hint of relief.

Bubbles rose to the surface of the lake, the water boiling. That egg began to rise, resurfacing in the middle of the group. They all gathered together to stare it down, waiting with deep anticipation. Kyuubi reached a single finger forward to tap at the egg. As soon as her nail touched the surface a crack formed, then another, and another. Small chips of the egg began to fall into the water only to evaporate into nothing. Before long a thousand little chips fell into the water revealing the demonic visage of Sasuke.

He stood on wobbily legs, falling forward almost immediately. Kyuubi was quick to catch his naked body, cradling him in his arms.

Sasuke inhaled a deep breath, tossing his head back and looking up at the sky with a wide eyed expression. His eyes were a dark violet now, a black slit for pupils. The boy's hair was now long and spiky, flowing down to his waist. His nails were longer, sharper. Sasuke's elongated canine's were on full display as he breathed his first breaths as a demon. Two black fox ears sprouted from atop his head, twitching about to take in all the new sounds that he could hear. Then there was that long, black furry fox tail that swayed behind him, jutting out from his tailbone.

 **"Just breath."** Kyuubi spoke sweetly towards him.

Sasuke's eyes trailed down to gaze upon Kyuubi's face. Suddenly all of his memories, what he experienced in the egg hit him like a brick. The knowledge he'd gained, the memories he'd experiences as if they were lives he lived himself. The rush of emotion in that moment was something he couldn't even describe. He felt everything. Kyuubi's touch, her heartbeat, her breath. The affection of Naruto and Midnight as they moved to his side and helped him up to his feet. They all embraced him with welcoming smiles.

 **"Welcome to the family Sweety."** Kyuubi cooed.

A streams of tears burst from Sasuke's eyes. He balled, cried like he'd never done before. He was an absolutely mess. Naruto and Midnight wrapped their arms around his midsection, nuzzling into the side of his face. Kyuubi leaned her forehead against his, her arms wrapped around his waist with hands settled against the small of his back. Each of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank...you." Sasuke whispered out in a shaky, hitched voice.

Naruto and Midnight exchanged loving, prideful glances. None of them had experienced what it would be like to bring someone into the fold. Sasuke was the first for them.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered into the boys ear while laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

 **"I love you Sasuke."** Midnight spoke up now, planting a little kiss against Sasuke's collarbone.

 **"I love you Sasuke."** Kyuubi matched them, nuzzling her nose into his.

Sasuke could barely take it. He couldn't stop crying. He didn't even want to. He could feel it, their love. He could feel it!

"I love you too." Sasuke finally spoke up, barely managing to choke out those words through his uncontrolled sobbing.

They'll all stayed that way for quite some time, holding Sasuke as he coped with the initial impact of his new life. The life of a demon.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

I'm definitely going to have to expand a bit on Sasuke's new experience as a demon. Might have to dedicate another chapter to it. Actually I think I definitely will. Anyway see you Sunday!


	39. Vacation!

Hey people! Just an update. I'm going on vacation so I've been focusing a lot on that and haven't really had time to write. I'm going to New York for Comic-con! My first time ever! Really busy with planning and such. So I won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks! I should be back with a new chapter on the 16th. Which is a Sunday! Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

Hi! I'm alive! I'm so sorry I kind of dropped off the rader. A lot has been happening in my life. Good things. I got a new job and moved to a new city! But really the reason I haven't posted is simply because I've been lazy. My posts aren't going to be regular and I should have told you guys that. So again...sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't know when the next is going to be but I'm not going to abandon this story. I may just be a little...George RR. Martin about it. For those of you who aren't complete nerds and don't get that reference, George RR Martin is the writer of Game of Thrones and he is notorious for waiting a really long time to write new material for his book. The Game of Thrones series still isn't finished and it's been over 10 years!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 40**

 **On with the story**

A ladybug moved slowly across the pedals of a flower. Merely an inch away big purple pupils stared at the tiny creature with an amazement never before seen in those violet irises.

Sasuke was speechless, the boy moving a single clawed finger down in front of the tiny insect. It climbed onto his nail to rest, seemingly comfortable atop the digit. Sasuke brought the finger closer to his face, using his free hand to cover his mouth. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying.

A few yards away Kyuubi, Naruto, and Midnight sat huddled together. They all watched Sasuke explore his new environment with heart warming smiles on their faces.

Sasuke had been walking around on wobbly legs all morning, the boy crawling now to simply take in the sights of the forest. He gazed upon every blade of grass, every leaf, every minuscule organism and small creature which inhabited the forest around them.

"How...how is this possible? How could I...we have missed so much?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief while settling down the ladybug onto a leaf and casting his glance up to marvel at the sky, the tree line, the life around him.

Strings of chakra weaved and flowed within every living thing, connecting everything together in an intricate network, an invisible web of chakra normally invisible to even Hyuuga eyes. What Sasuke saw now was like a creature without eyes seeing color for the first time. The beauty, the feeling of connection and oneness, it was indescribable.

Sasuke's eyes slowly settles on the trio watching him, a river of ever-flowing tears pouring down his cheeks. Just seeing his face was too much for the group. Naruto held a tender smile, the effeminate tween holding his dainty hands delicately against his own chest. He could feel everything that Sasuke was experiencing. This was different than when Naruto transformed. When Naruto transformed his focus was on his new mother. She was his world. Sasuke's transformation was more general, opening his eyes and his heart to beauty he'd never been able to recognize before. Every demonic transformation would be different but equally profound.

Sasuke tried to stand again, having been crawling before. Again his knees wouldn't allow it. He fell forward into the grass, catching himself with claws fingers digging into the dirt. No one moved to help him. They knew he'd want to work on succeeding on his own, discovering the limitations of his new body which was similar to his old one but still different in so many ways.

"I guess this might take a while." Sasuke joked lightheartedly while sitting up on his butt.

Naruto released that familiar high pitched giggle, covering his mouth with one hand.

"We have plenty of time. Don't worry about that. Let's just...enjoy this." Naruto whispered in a gentle tone.

As he spoke a small squeeze was felt near his belly. Midnight had her arms wrapped around his petite form from behind, the pale skinned demoness watching them with a contented expression.

Naruto looked back to her, the two meeting gazes silently. What they felt at this moment, it was sacred. The entire atmosphere had been like this all day. It would not be inappropriate to say that love was in the air.

Kyuubi watched over the group, kneeling in the grass behind Midnight and Naruto. She maintained a pleased expression, holding a smile of deep satisfaction. She witnesses Sasuke fall over again as he attempted to stand up, only for the boy to release childish laughter from the failed attempt. A laughter she'd never heard from the, now, raven haired demon child.

Wordlessly Kyuubi rose to her feet to step past Midnight and Naruto and walk over to Sasuke. As she neared her body was engulfed by flames which dissipated as soon as the embers arrived. Kyuubi's voluptuous frame was clothed by a blood red, silky dress. The bottom fabric of the skirt dragged across the grass as the woman moved gracefully towards the boy.

Upon arriving in front of Sasuke Kyuubi presented a hand to him. Instead of kissing it Sasuke rubbing his cheek against the back of her fingers, nuzzling against her affectionately. Kyuubi was rather pleased, the woman bending over at the waist to place a little kiss into his hair between the furry black fox ears which sprouted from atop his head.

" **Take all the time you need Sweetheart. In fact I want you to spend as much time as possible enjoying this, thinking of nothing else. If it's ok with you I'm going to forbid you from leave our home for at least a week."** Kyuubi proposed in a sweet voice.

Sasuke nodded with no resistance. He sat back, supporting his weight on his hands. The boy closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to take in the scent of the world around him. His toes dug into the dirt, the same with his fingers.

"Yea...sounds good." The boy stated nonchalantly.

He wasn't going to complain. Kyuubi nodded in approving before walking past him.

"Where are you going mother?" Naruto called out curiously.

Midnight raised a brow, matching Naruto's curiosity.

" **I have some business to take care of but none of you need worry about that. That decree applies to both of you as well. This is a special time. I expect you to make the most of it."** Kyuubi spoke in a authoritative yet motherly voice.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Midnight's gaze lingered on Kyuubi as the ancient demoness departed with a regal swagger. She decided not to think more of it. Whatever business Kyuubi needed to take care of Midnight knew the woman would be able to handle it.

"Oh, hey." Sasuke called out suddenly, drawing the gazes of Naruto and Midnight.

A small baby bear had wandered into the clearing, exploring curiously. Sasuke watched the bear with childlike wonder. Seemingly without hesitation it ambled over to Sasuke, tentatively placing it's muzzle next to the boy's face and sniffing at his skin. To Midnight and Naruto's bemusement Sasuke mimicked the bear's behavior, sniffing at the cub. Sasuke raised both hands to carefully delve his digits into the bear's brown fur.

"I've never seen a bear before." Sasuke commented idly.

Naruto laid his head atop Midnight's shoulder. He could feel Sasuke's wonder. Midnight couldn't help the bright smile growing along her face.

" **They can sense you as you sense them. They are drawn to you. They feel what's happening. They feel what is to come."** Midnight explained with a narrowed gaze.

Sasuke glanced over to the demoness.

"What is to come?" As he spoke that question a rustling of leaves was heard nearby.

A much larger bear made its presence known, ambling over to Sasuke and the cub. Despite Sasuke literally having his razor sharp claws digging into the cub the mother bear didn't seem alarmed. It joined in, applying small licks of it's large tongue to the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't help laughing. He felt no threat from the creature, nor it him.

Midnight never answered Sasuke's question, something which Naruto noticed. Naruto could see the look of pure satisfaction on her pale face. There was something almost sinister about Midnight's smile. Naruto found her reaction amusing. He could tell what was on her mind.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Akiyo did you find the Iko Business document?" A feminine voice called out.

"Yes, they're appointment has been pushed to 2:30pm... Yes, Sir I understand you have a schedule to keep but you'll simply have to wait patiently like everyone else." Another woman responded back before directing her words to a disgruntled man in front of her.

"This is the third time my appointment has been pushed back!" The man retorted in annoyance.

"I understand Sir…" The woman went on.

This described the busy scene of the Hokage tower waiting room. Three receptionists stood behind a counter processing a line of guests and a stack of paperwork. Employees entered and exited the reception room, taking paperwork to the back halls of the building.

One woman was currently reviewing some documents with a look of stress on her brow, however her mood brightened considerably when noticing a certain redhead entering from the front door.

"Kurama-chan. Good morning!" The woman's voice rang out.

As soon as the woman spoke the other receptionists also brightened up, shouting past the bodies of their guests to greet the ancient demoness.

"Kurama-chan, you're here earlier than usual!"

Kyuubi sauntered forward with a pleased expression, walking past the line of guests and heading straight for the receptionist desk. She drew a few curious glance. When she arrived at the counter Kyuubi bent over at the waist slightly to lean along the counter, staring alluringly at the three.

" **Ever the busy bees. You seem more backed up than usual."** Kyuubi drawled out.

"Hard to miss." One middle aged woman replied in a teasing manner while walking past the group with a stack of papers, she was carrying them towards the back.

Kyuubi let out a sultry giggle before reaching forward to place a delicate touch along the cheek of the woman in front of her.

" **So what's caused the stir Eriko?"** The demoness questioned curiously.

Eriko released a gentle sigh from the touch. There was something about Kyuubi which was always so calming about her presence.

In the months that Kyuubi had been regularly acting as the Hokage's consultant she'd gotten to know the staff quite well. Despite Kyuubi's apparent youth she'd become sort of a big sister to many of the workers, taking part in the gossip, giving out advice and encouragement, and always being an ear who would listen.

"The Hokage's current meeting is going longer than usual. He's had to cancel several meetings because of a few special guests." Eriko explained.

"Hey, instead of wasting time talking you could spend more time processing my paperwork!" The same disgruntled man called out.

Kyuubi turned around eerily in order to lay her intense purple eyes on the man. His body instantly froze. Her gaze lingered for a moment before shifting to the long line of people waiting. Each person felt a chill crawl up their spine.

" **This simply won't do at all. I think many of you have forgotten yourself. You are in the Hokage tower, not a line at a restaurant. If you cannot show proper respect…"** Kyuubi began before hopping up on the receptionist desk to rest her covered rump atop the counter. She crossed her legs in a sensual manner, now looking down at the crowd with a narrowed gaze.

" **...I can teach you proper respect."** Her voice whispered in a haunting tone.

Almost immediately the huge line dispersed. Many kept their eyes on her and left the tower out right. Those that remained sat down in the waiting room silently, where they should have been in the first place instead of forming a line out of impatience. When that particular man sat down he had to bow his head to avoid Kyuubi's gaze.

No one said anything but they could sense it, Kyuubi's presence was unsettling.

With a contented smile Kyuubi turned her head to look back at Eriko. Eriko and the others seemed positively delighted. They were used to Kyuubi's presence. This wasn't the first time she'd done something like this for them and it probably wouldn't be the last. Kyuubi, in her human form, had developed quite the reputation. Still no one knew who she was but everyone was pretty sure that she was very dangerous. She had to be if she were worthy enough to be the Hokage's consultant.

" **Now tell me Dear, who are these guests?"**

 **In another part of the Hokage Tower...**

"Now that you've had time to think things over I'd like to know how you feel about my proposal." A familiar old voice spoke out.

Sarutobi sat behind his desk looking upon two figures, his former students.

"I can't believe it's come to this. I feel partially responsible. If only I'd taken the boy in, maybe I could have…" An older man with long, spiky white hair began to lament.

"...That kind of thinking won't do us any good now Jiraiya. What's done is done. We need to focus on what we can do now." Sarutobi interrupted the man, filling the area with a cloud of smoke from his nostrils after speaking

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and looked away. As he did a strong fist came down to crash atop the Hokage's desk, causing a deep crack in the wood.

"This can't be it. There has got to be something else we can do. He's just a boy. Maybe with some time...possibly therapy." A young looking blonde-haired woman barked out, though her voice became softer at the end of her sentence.

"This isn't something you can just talk away. The period of time where we could have brought him back from the brink, where we could have shown him another path...it's gone. With all due respect Tsunade-Sama." A voice from behind spoke out towards the blonde-haired woman.

Tsunade swiveled her head to look back at Kurenai. Kurenai stood with her arms crossed, a solemn gaze in her scarlet orbs.

"I told you not to address me in that manner." Tsunade huffed in annoyance.

Kurenai nodded, showing a gentle smile.

"Of course."

"Calm down Tsunade. This isn't productive. I need an answer." Sarutobi spoke up, trying to keep the group on track.

Tsunade swiveled her head to send a harsh look towards Sarutobi. He could tell she wasn't angry at him, more the situation.

"How am I supposed to stay calm after everything you've told us? How can you be so calm? This is the end of us, of everything. There is no fucking way we are going to make it at this rate, under the conditions she gave. It's just a matter of time. And you want me to stay here and basically do nothing to confront the problem directly?" Tsunade ranted.

Sarutobi stared at her with an unfaltering gaze.

"Yes."

Sarutobi's table exploded as Tsunade's fist came crashing down upon it once more. Wood chips sailed in all directions though no one was hurt, given that everyone present were all shinobi.

"I just...can't believe this." A quieter voice spoke out from a corner of the room.

Everyone's eyes shifted over to a man leaning against the wall. His head was hung low, his posture seemed defeated. When he lifted his head a trail of tears were streaming down his eyes. Sarutobi looked over to the man in quiet understanding. Kurenai walked over to him and place a hand along his shoulder.

"It's ok Iruka." The red eyed woman spoke gently.

"How can it be? Naruto...did all those horrible things. I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was some kind of sick joke but...it is just now sinking in." Iruka whispered in a shaky voice.

Kurenia tugged Iruka's body into him, embracing him in a hug.

"Its ok. We will figure this out."

From the side Jiraiya nodded.

"We can overcome this, we just need time to come up with something." The toad Sannin mused, almost too himself.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"That's right. This won't be the end. I'll crush them myself if I have to." Tsunade spat out confidently.

Sarutobi shook his head.

"No, this is not the way, this is the type of thinking that started all this. We need to…" Before he could finish a sultry voice interrupted him.

" **My my, crush us you say? How bold."** The slick voice of Kyuubi drawled out as she walked forward from the doorway.

Everyone but Sarutobi stood on high alert. Jiraiya rose quickly from his seat, instantly understanding the situation. Tsunade stood at his side, her face contorted into a harsh glare.

Further to the side Iruka was completely froze, staring at the woman in terror. Kurenai let go of the man to stand with her arms at her side. She was more calm and used to Kyuubi's presence. At least more than the others. Sarutobi remained seated, lamenting Kyuubi's timing inwardly to himself.

Kyuubi's body adorned that silky Victorian dress, much of her cleavage exposed, not that anyone present would care. Unlike usual where her tails would be hidden, Kyuubi's nine fox tails swayed behind her. Her claws were extended, teeth elongated. Despite her demonic visage Kyuubi walked with calm grace, hands resting against her pelvis. She stopped a few feet away from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" **Well, here I am."** Kyuubi spoke out playful yet challenging tone.

Despite Tsunade's earlier ferocity the woman didn't move, her confidence faltering. Jiraiya was unsure what to do. This was The Kyuubi. He'd been briefed on everything that has happened until now. Not even his master could beat her. In this current position, with her so clearly ready for them, that didn't stand a chance.

As usual it was Sarutobi's job to attempt to break the tension. He huffed another cloud of smoke through his nose, calmly rising from his seat. He placed a hand on the shoulders of his pupils.

Tsunade and Jiraiya tore their fearful gaze away from Kyuubi to look at Sarutobi. Both were thrown off by his poise.

"Be calm. You have nothing to fear here. Isn't that right Kurama-chan?" Sarutobi spoke now towards Kyuubi.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's expressions were beyond shocked when hearing the way in which Sarutobi addressed the ancient demoness. Kyuubi caught the gaze Sarutobi sent her. She smiled gently and relaxed, raising a hand over her mouth to release a sultry giggle.

" **Of course Hiru-kun. I wouldn't hurt your precious students."** Kyuubi stated lighthearted while moving forward in a more casual way, passing by Jiraiya.

All eyes were on her, a mix of confusion, anger, fear, anxiousness in their expressions. Kyuubi would definitely commit their reactions to memory.

Once she passed Jiraiya a small pout formed across her painted lips. She kneeled down and reached forward to pick up a few straps of wood.

" **This was my favorite desk."** The ancient demoness stated in a huff.

Her hands began to glow a dark red. As it did the chunks of wood scattered all across the room began to glow as well. They rose into the air and sailed in front of Kyuubi to reform the desk. After just a moment the desk was completed, looking brand new. Kyuubi showed a pleased smile, rising to her feet and turning around to settle her skirted ass along the counter. She crossed her legs and placed her hands atop her knees.

" **Much better."** The demoness cooed.

The entire room were flabbergasted, looking from Kyuubi to Sarutobi.

"What is this?" Tsunade questioned in apprehension.

Sarutobi calmly returned to his seat, folding his hands atop the desk.

"This is where we talk." Sarutobi explained.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's mind were racing, still trying to process all that had happen. Kyuubi's behavior wasn't something they expected from a cold blooded demon who held absolute hate for humanity. Jiraiya slumped down in his chair, keeping his eyes on Kyuubi.

Tsunade mimicked him. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small guard before tossing her head back and chugging at the contents.

Kyuubi watched the two Sannin in amusement. She then shifted her playful gave over to Kurenai and Iruka. Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin when seeing her eyes land on him. Kyuubi grew a sympathetic expression.

" **Come closer Darlings. I wouldn't want you to miss anything."** Kyuubi insisted.

Kurenai moved without hesitation. Iruka followed soon after, sticking by Kurenai side and feeding off her strength.

"Kurama-San." Kurenai addressed Kyuubi respectfully with a small nod.

Jiraiya raised a brow at the familiar way in which Kurenai addressed Kyuubi.

" **Kurenai Darling, your hair has grown. Going for a new look?"** Kyuubi questioned in a casual manner.

Kurenai shook her head.

"Just too busy to cut it."

While Kurenai was used to Kyuubi's presence the woman was still a bit tense around the demon. Though notably less than the two Sannin and much less than iruka.

Kyuubi nodded before giving her attention to Iruka. He couldn't help flinching.  
 **  
**" **It's nice to finally meet you Iruka-kun."** Kyuubi's voice drawled out.

Iruka hesitated, bowing his head after a moment. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. Kyuubi frowned.

" **Such a meek little thing you are. Absolutely adorable."** Kyuubi cooed.

" **I'll give you some time to adjust. I won't tease you too much. This must be so overwhelming."** Kyuubi continued sympathetically, reaching forward to lightly sweep a manicured finger across a bit of the hair along the side of Iruka's head.

He couldn't help the terrified shiver that crept up his spine. Iruka while being a shinobi never rose past the rank of Chunin. He'd never even taken a life. Not only did he have to deal with his fear, but of the crushing reality that this demon was the mother of arguably his favorite and most cherished student. Kyuubi quickly pulled her hand back, the woman shaking her head.

" **Poor thing."** She said before lifting her legs up and laying down along Sarutobi's desk.

Since the desk was shaped like a upside down U, Kyuubi's body was positioned at Sarutobi's side. The woman was on her belly, the side of her head resting atop her forearms as she looked over to Sarutobi expectantly.

Sarutobi took his time, having been observing everyone's reactions. He knew this was a delicate situation. He exchanged glances with Kyuubi before nodding.

"Tea, just a bit of honey today." Sarutobi spoke out while leaning back in a relaxed manner.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had no idea what the old man was talking about. After Sarutobi spoke Kyuubi lifted a hand up and waved it lightly. As she did a small blue flame appeared atop Sarutobi's desk and when the flame dissipated a cup of tea appeared.

Sarutobi reached forward casually and picked up the tea, putting his pipe away to take a sip. The others were shocked. Did Kyuubi just follow an order given by Sarutobi?

"Document 46." Sarutobi spoke out again while glancing at Kyuubi.

The woman smirked, she could see what he was doing. Without hesitation the woman reached down and pulled out a drawer. It was of course close enough for Sarutobi to reach himself but the point was that Kyuubi was doing it for him. And everyone was a witness to Kyuubi's compliance.

" **Here you go Darling."** The demoness spoke out sweetly while pulling out a stack of papers and presenting it towards the Hokage.

Sarutobi calmly took them from her and placed the papers down on his desk, still holding his tea in one hand.

Even Iruka was taken aback, glancing from Sarutobi to Kyuubi, wondering to himself just what kind of relationship they had. The old Kage stacked those papers up neatly and reached over to Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled warmly, reaching a delicate hand over to embrace him. They exchanged a lingering glance before shifting their attention to the four in front of them.

Tsunade let out an audible gasp, coughing and spitting out a bit of alcohol.

" _What...the...hell?"_ She thought to herself, more or less mimicking the thoughts of the others.

Sarutobi visibly squeezed Kyuubi's hand, and she returned the gesture. The old man finally spoke to break the silence.

"We have much to discuss."

 **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

Again, it will probably be a while until my next chapter. Hope this tides you over. Thanks for all the support! And please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Ok so this chapter is the shortest chapter I've ever written. I was just kind of in a mood and I decided to start writing. After getting to the end of the chapter I pretty much decided I wanted to end the chapter with that "mood." Next chapters will be kind of a mood-killers so I wanted this to be its own chapter. I'm sure I could have made it longer somehow but...eh, it's my fanfiction so I do what I want! I still hope you enjoy it though despite it being so short~

 **Comments and Q &A **

**Comments:** It's great to see you back in the writing scene. I had wondered where you had disappeared to and was starting to worry when three weeks went by without an update. I'm glad that this story wasn't abandoned. Keep up the great work you have so far  
 **  
My response:** Aww thanks. Yea I'm really sorry I disappeared like I mentioned. I'm still keeping with this story, just going to update very erratically. Sometimes once a week, sometimes once a month, and sometimes I may go months without an update! So I just want to set proper expectations.

 **Comment:** I'm trying really hard to read the story, but I find the half way gender bend jarring. The story is great though.

 **My response:** Yea I hear you on that. This fanfiction definitely is not for everyone. I love gender bender but I understand that it is a very niche interest. I have other stories that are less...weird but I'm not very interested in writing such "vanilla" stories so I don't really stick with those stories very well. I like writing this because it is playing to my weird fantasies. I'm glad you are at least giving it a chance despite you not liking gender bending. I take that as a compliment since you must really like my story overall to be able to look past the genderbending~

Having said that you might want to skip this chapter. This chapter is like...100% fanservice. Well, it's a service to myself and any of my fans who enjoy my weird fantasies~  
 **  
Comment:** Not a cliffhanger but nearly that…  
 **  
** **My response:** Yea you're right. I really try to avoid cliffhangers because as you probably know I also hate cliffhangers. However the conversation they would have had would take up an entire chapter in and of itself. Plus it's better to just show the plans they came up with rather then hear them talk about it. At least that's what I'm thinking. So you will see their discussion come together soon enough.

I do want to reiterate that this chapter is like pure fanservice and you don't need to read it to understand the story going forward. So for those who are here for the story and not the genderbending weirdness feel free to skip this chapter~ For everyone else, enjoy!

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 41**

 **On with the story**

 **Last Chapter…**

 _Sarutobi visibly squeezed Kyuubi's hand, and she returned the gesture. The old man finally spoke to break the silence._

 _"We have much to discuss."_

 **One week later...**

"Huh...heh, ha!" A voice grunted out with each strike they threw.

Midnight moved her head from side to side, dodging that person's strikes with ease.

" **You're doing extremely well Sasuke-kun. I didn't expect you to get used to your new body so quickly."** Midnight praised the boy as Sasuke aimed a kick towards her stomach.

Midnight easily sidestepped it and slashed a claw at him slowly. He barely managed to dodge it. Sasuke gritted his teeth in strain, pushing his body to move faster than it wanted. The heavy rain pouring down on them didn't help.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I feel like I'm moving in slow motion compared to my human body." Sasuke commented in a light hearted manner, smirking as he launched forward with another attack. An ax kick.

Midnight blocked it with one arm.

" **Now you know that isn't true silly. Whether you accept it or not you're getting used to your body faster than most anyone else would. You just don't have a good point of reference to compare yourself to others. As we bring more into the fold you'll see exactly what I'm talking about. Even pure demons back in our world took a while to adjust to their new forms. Let alone a former human. Especially at your age. Unlike Naruto, who was connected to Kyuubi through the seal you didn't have any prior connection to us before your transformation and you are still progressing this fast. It's very impressive actually."** Midnight continued, lurching forward and tackling Sasuke to the ground so he was on his back and the pale-skinned demoness straddled his waist.

Midnight pinned his wrists above his head, her wet hair covering them both in a dark veil. Both were completly naked, drenched in rain which continued to pour. Sasuke squirmed atop the grass but gave in after a moment. They exchanged lingering glances before a wide grin simultaneously appeared on their faces.

"I'm trying to act like my old self and you are making it really hard." Sasuke wined out playfully.

Midnight released a devilish giggle. She leaning down and bit into the side of his neck, releasing a deep throated growl.

" **Tired of bliss already. You miss brooding all the time?"** Midnight teased.

Sasuke's toes curled, the boys back arching a bit. He lifted both feet before pushing them into the girl's stomach, successfully kicking her away. She released his wrists, sliding backwards on the slippery grass, that smirk never leaving her face.

Sasuke stood up, trailing a finger along the deep bite marks Midnight left in his skin. A bit of blood trickled down his neck. He looked at it for a moment before placing his fingers in his mouth. Even his own blood tasted different. The wound that Midnight left on him healed in a matter of seconds.

"Yes. Being miserable and full of hate all the time, I miss it sooo much." He drawled out, the boy's words dripping with sarcasm.

After exchanging affectionate glances the two went back to their slow sparring session.

Two pairs of dark violet eyes watched the scene from the side in a contented manner. Naruto and Kyuubi sat together, Kyuubi sitting on her butt with her legs crossed. Naruto sat atop her lap in a similar posture. They were snuggled close. The woman's large bust squished into Naruto's back, her arms wrapped securely around his skinny waist. Naruto rested his forearms atop hers. She had her face buried into the side of his neck, his long hair swept to the side so she'd have unhindered access to his skin.

While Naruto watched the Sasuke and Midnight spar Kyuubi was doting upon her son, planting a constant series of little nips and kisses into his flesh. She gave him a near endless barrage of affection as she usually did whenever she got the chance. Every now and then Naruto would let out a little gasp of delight, embolding the ancient demoness to lavish him with more of that oh so typical demonic tenderness.

"He really is quite amazing." Naruto spoke out in admiration of Sasuke's strength.

Kyuubi released a sultry, rumbling chuckle from her chest. Since her body was so close to his Naruto felt a soft vibration shoot through his petite form. Naruto let his eyes flutter shut to enjoy the sensation. A satisfied smile grew along the Kyuubi's painted lips.

" **Did you have any doubts?"** Kyuubi's silky voice drawled out.

Naruto shook his head lightly, still with his eyes closed. The woman couldn't help chuckling again, understanding exactly what she was doing to him. Oh did she love this. Kyuubi took an opportunity to trail little kisses up the side of Naruto's head, into his silky hair, and up to the golden fox ears sprouting from atop his scalp. Knowing his weak spot Kyuubi dipped her tongue out to apply teasing licks into Naruto's inner ear, letting him feel her hot breath berating against him.

Naruto was like puddy beneath his mother's expert touch. Like usual, she knew her child's body as if it were her own.

A ways away Sasuke finally managed to land a hit on Midnight, his knuckles colliding with the side of her face. She didn't really care, Sasuke's still developing body was not strong enough to cause any damage. In fact her eyes were completely shifted away from him. Sasuke new exactly why.

He looked over to where Naruto and Kyuubi were intensifying their affection. Instantly both Midnight and Sasuke collapsed, falling onto the ground after releasing sharp gasps. The two lay on their backs next to each other writhing in place. They reached towards each other with one hand, entwining their fingers as they enjoyed the collective pleasure that their demonic network allowed them to share.

Sasuke and Midnight stared up at the rainy sky with starry eyed expressions. Sasuke couldn't wipe the smile from his face, his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. His entire body tingled, the black fox ears atop his head twitching as if feeling Kyuubi's tongue on his skin instead of Naruto's. A soft blush spread across the Uchiha's cheeks. He turned his head to the side to be met with the demonic eyes of Midnight. They stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

They didn't share a word, instead choosing to just acknowledge each other in a silent, intimate manner. Acknowledging their bond, their connection, their oneness. A thing only a demon could understand. Sasuke closed his eyes as his mind went blank, losing himself in the connection.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered under his breath.

His eyelids slowly opened into a half lidded gaze when feeling a weight atop him. Midnight laid her head along his shoulder, half her body atop his, their legs partially entwined.

Sasuke raised an arm to wrap around her waist, tugging her even closer. They continued to enjoy the pure bliss of their bond with very little space between them.

" **Anything for you dear brother."** Midnight cooed.

As she spoke those words Midnight and Sasuke both arched their backs as an involuntarily yelp of pleasure escaped their lips.

A few feet away Kyuubi was attacking Naruto's weak spot more fervently. Her tongue plunged into his ear canal, lavishing the inner flesh in her sticky saliva. She huffed haughtily, delivering wet smooches and long, invasive licks against him. Her free hand squeezed at his inner thigh, massaging the effeminate teen in a sensual manner. She'd brought Naruto now onto his back so she could lay atop him and keep his smaller body pinned beneath her curvy figure. In that position her assault would persist until she was completely satisfied. Which typically took quite a while. The vixen enjoyed taking her time.

Naruto let out a constant series of panting squeals, twirling a single manicured finger through his own silky bangs. His smooth thighs began to grind together in a bother, the boy's pedicured toes curled reflexively while he raised his other dainty hand to clutch desperately into his own beautiful mane of flowing hair. Anything to cope with what his mother was doing to him. She was driving him absolutely insane, and by extension Midnight and Sasuke as well.

The ancient demoness couldn't have been more pleased.  
 **  
** **That's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

Again I realize how short this chapter is but I was in a mood. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Who knows when the next chapter will be. Tootles!


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter is going to be a doozy. Be prepared.

" **Kyuubi Speech"**

" **Midnight** **Speech"**

"Everyone else's speech"

 _"Thought Speech"_

 **Chapter 42**

 **On with the story**

Dark eyes stared forward, dazed and dull. Water drizzled down that person's face, their entire body soaked by the constant fall of heavy rain. Hair which was once secured into a spiky ponytail now fell freely, partially obscuring their field of view.

Iruka didn't seem to care about his disheveled state, his arms hanging limply at his side. He held a large scroll-sack in his right hand. The sack protected a very important documents from the violent weather.

Iruka had been standing in that specific spot for what seemed like eternity, staring at the door to the house of the person who had been haunting his dreams as of late. Iruka stood in the Uchiha compound staring forward at the giant mansion that Naruto owned. He didn't dare walk up the few short steps to get to the door. He couldn't, he didn't think he was ready.

After a long while the man raised his left arm to wipe rainwater from his brow, clearing his vision. He then took his first step in hours.  
 **  
**" **What are you doing here!?"** An angry voice boomed out from directly behind Iruka.

The chunin swiveled around in a panic only to be met by the fiery purple eyes of Kyuubi. She was only wearing a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. The woman stormed towards Iruka and leaned forward until her face was mere inches away from his. Her mouth was contorted into a snarl, her razor sharp teeth barred.

"I…I had to see Naruto." The man explained, drawing a deep-throated growl from the demoness.

" **No. This is a time of peace and celebration. You have overstepped your bounds by coming here and bringing…"** Kyuubi paused to look over Iruka's general appearance.

He looked a mess. Not only were his clothes soaked, but his posture and demeanor was that of a completely defeated man.

" **...This."** Kyuubi finished, gesturing with one hand to all of Iruka's being.

" **Leave...NOW!"**

Kyuubi's voice echoed and boomed like thunder, shaking Iruka to his core. He could barely move.

"Mother." A much softer voice spoke out.

Kyuubi looked past Iruka with a distraught expression towards her son. No, she didn't want him to see this. Iruka slowly turned his head to view the blonde teen standing in a calm, regal fashion.

Naruto was fully clothed in a white kimono with a golden obi wrapped around his waist. He had a large, white, decorative flower fastened into his hair. Naruto's expression was a tranquil one, a gentle smile playing across his glossy, painted lips.

"I'll take it from here mother." Naruto spoke up in that tiny high-pitched voice of his.

Iruka watched the boy with a hesitant gaze. Kyuubi shook her head frantically, showing an uncharacteristic display of alarm.

" **No, this isn't right."** Kyuubi called out to Naruto.

Naruto was a bit surprised by the woman's response. She rarely if ever told him "no." Still he listened for now, waiting for Kyuubi to arrive. She didn't move with her normal sensual sway. The demoness walked hurriedly to meet her child.

Naruto raised both his dainty hands and Kyuubi eagerly took them, bending down slightly to kiss the back of each. She held his manicured fingers within her palm carefully. Naruto looked up at his mother in perfect understanding. He knew exactly what she was going through, why she was so adamant about Iruka leaving.

As they stared into each other's eyes the heavy rain slowed down to a near halt. Iruka who had turned most of his body around to watch them froze as well. Each individual droplet of rain seemed to move in slow motion. Naruto and Kyuubi then engaged in a conversation like two supercomputers.

" **He is ruining everything. This time is sacred Sweety. It will be a very long time before you get another chance like this. To get a glimpse of what it is like to be home. Our home."** Kyuubi explained, her head bowing, frustration clearly evident in her voice.

Naruto reached both his hands up to cup either side of his mother's face, running his thumbs along her smooth cheeks.

"I know what you want to give me and really you've already given me more than enough." Naruto spoke out sweetly.

" **But it's not enough! Not even close Sweetheart. If you had a few more weeks of this then you'd know what it's like to be home. You deserve at least that much. You can't truly experience what it is like with these type of interruptions. We should have left this damned place while Sasuke recovered. I should have…"** The woman lamented but was suddenly interrupted by a single finger pressed against her lips.

Kyuubi went wide eyed, looking down at her son's soothing expression. He looked like an angel in her eyes, that smile of his never fading.

"I'm glad we stayed. I need to be here for this. To see him and others like him." Naruto explained while looking past Kyuubi towards the frozen visage of Iruka.

Kyuubi glanced out the corner of her eye towards Iruka. She quickly averted her gaze, unable to rest her eyes on the man for more than an instant. Doing so made her too angry.

"This is a necessary step. More will come just like him and if I am to continue along this path of creating the new world then I need to face them, even if it's inconvenient or painful." Naruto went on.

Kyuubi was on the verge of tears now.

" **You shouldn't have to! I can't just sit around and let them keep hurting us. Keep hurting you. They suffer pointlessly, as if they have the right. Only ever thinking about themselves, pitying themselves while doing nothing to actually change the world they created and continue to perpetuate. I won't. I can't. I'll...I'll kill them all. We can start over from scratch. I know you want to save them, to bring them in but it's not worth it. Son they aren't worth it. Lets just be done with it, with them. None of them, not even Hiru-kun, none of them come before my family."** Kyuubi stated in a resolute manner.

She turned around to face Iruka, her teeth barred, ready to end him and everyone else. The entire world.

"If you think that is for the best, I won't stop you." Naruto stated without hesitation.

Hearing her son speak those words caused Kyuubi to stop in her tracks. Instead of moving towards Iruka the woman turned to look at Naruto in disbelief. He still maintained that sweet smile.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi questioned in shock.

Naruto watched her for a moment before shifting his demonic gaze to Iruka.

"You once mentioned to Sarutobi-kun that if you strongly desired to wipe out humanity that I would grant you permission to do so. This is that day. If you truly believe that the sacrifice I am willing to make for their survival is too great then you have my permission and blessing to end it. To end them." Naruto stated simply.

Kyuubi was absolutely shocked. She could barely believe her ears.

" **I remember that. I just...didn't believe you would let them perish so easily."** Kyuubi said in a dumbfounded voice.

Naruto moved forward now with graceful steps, his hands resting on his pelvis. He walked over to the frozen figure of Iruka and reached up to caress the man's cheek.

"This path I have chosen to save them, it will be very hard on us. I know it will continue to become harder the further down the path we go. As I take steps forward you, Midnight, Sasuke, and all those others who will inevitably join us, you will be forced to take those steps with me. I am willing to bare the burden of this task, and I do so happily because I know it is the only way they can be saved. However, if the burden on my family is too great then these humans aren't worth it." Naruto explained before turning back to his mother.

He closed the distance swiftly, taking both her hands now into his own. Kyuubi simply listened, watching as he kissed the back of her hands. She was shaking.

"My family means more to me than anything. If the pain of the path I lead us down is too much then I encourage you to end it. I can't stand seeing you like this. Not for them. So please, do what you must. Whatever you need to do to be happy. As long as you are happy I will be as well Mother."

Naruto's voice was barely a whisper. He looked up at her with a profound feeling of love and affection. She could feel it. Kyuubi couldn't help a trail of tears steadily leaking down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, laying her forehead against the boy's belly in a rare show of vulnerability.

" **How can you be this strong?"** Kyuubi questioned in a quivering voice.

Naruto trailed his slender fingers through her scalp and silky red hair, cradling her head to his stomach.

"Because of you. Because of Midnight and Sasuke. Because of my family. Those I never met but will in time, those who I will save. You are my sunshine on a cold day. No matter how hard this path becomes I know that our connection will see me through it. Even now I feel Midnight and Sasuke's love. I feel your love. It satiates me. Compared to that..." Naruto paused to look at Iruka's froze form.

"...This is just a cool breeze when it could be a deathly chill without you at my side."

Naruto paused for a moment. Kyuubi was soaking his kimono with her tears. He caressed her as if she were his child and not the other way around. Naruto let the moment linger, enjoying the tenderness radiating between them. Naruto only spoke after he felt that Kyuubi had released all the feelings she had been bundling up inside.

"Mother, what you want is to build a future I can be happy with?" Naruto questioned with a small tilt of his head.

Kyuubi pulled her head back just enough to cast her violet eyes up to Naruto.

" **That's all I want Sweetheart. It's all I need. Nothing else matters."** Kyuubi elaborated.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He trailed fingers down the side of her head, along her shoulders to grasp her hands and help her to her feet.

"Then just continue to be my ray of sunshine. Be happy. Be there to comfort me when I return home. Let me deal with things like this. Let me guide the way. I'll carry the burden. I do it gladly because it's the path I've chosen. As long as you are there with me, providing your love, I can't help but have all I need. So try not to worry so much." Naruto spoke up in a light hearted manner.

The pride that Kyuubi felt at this moment was beyond words.

" **Ok Sweety."** She stated compliantly.

Naruto walked hand and hand with Kyuubi back to where they first stood before they started their hypersonic communication. He gave her hands one last kiss, an audible smooching noise resounding around them.

"Off you go now. Save some warmth for me. I'll be done here soon." The blonde explained.

Kyuubi tentatively released her hold on Naruto, staring lovingly into his eyes as she stepped back. Her saucy swagger had returned, the woman's posture exponentially improved. She turned around and rounded the corner of their house, sending one last proud gaze towards her son. Her fingers dragged along the wood of the house sensually before the demoness finally disappeared from view.

Naruto kept his eyes on her until she was completely gone. He then gave Iruka his undivided attention.

Rain splattered along the ground at a normal speed now. Iruka blinked in confusion. One moment Kyuubi was talking to Naruto then the next moment she was gone. He had witnessed none of their conversation or even been able to process that either had moved. The two demons simply moved too quickly for the Chunin's brain to comprehend.

"I apologize if my mother frightened you. She can be rather...passionate." Naruto spoke in a light hearted manner.

Iruka stared at the boy with uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't speak for a long while, letting the rain continue to drench him. He had to talk to Naruto but now that he had the opportunity, he just didn't know what to say. The realization that Kyuubi, the Demon Fox, was Naruto's mother, hearing Naruto acknowledge it, the idea was still sinking in.

To Iruka Kyuubi was a monster. How could Naruto be it's child? How could Naruto be capable of all those terrible things?

"Naruto..." Iruka began. He couldn't finish, the man's fists clenching as he bowed his head.

"Let's get you out of the rain." Naruto stated simply while walking over to Iruka and presenting his hand to the chunin.

Iruka hesitated, staring down at the gesture, then to Naruto's face. Despite all his fear, his anxiousness, he still couldn't help trusting his student. He nodded his head silently and took Naruto's hand.

Naruto's smile brightened. The boy turned around and led Iruka to the door, pushing it open. They never felt the need to lock it.

Naruto let go of Iruka's hand to step into the house and flick on the lights. A large living room and dining room were visible from the door. Around a corner was the kitchen. Naruto turned around to look at Iruka with a small frown. The man was soaked.

"How long were you out there?" Naruto questioned in concern while closing the distance between them and reaching forward to place a hand along Iruka's chest.

The man flinched a bit, causing a small bit of alarm in Naruto. The boy could clearly see that Iruka wasn't himself. How could he be? Naruto kept that in mind, continuing to stare up at Iruka with a soft gaze.

"I know that you must be so conflicted, confused, even angry. I hope after we've had the chance to talk that we can come to understand each other." Naruto stated in a gentle tone.

As he finished his sentence a powerful gust of hot air surrounded them both. Iruka went wide eyed, staring down at Naruto in alarm. Naruto matched his gaze, still remaining calm.

"It's ok. I'm just drying us off." Naruto explained in a chipper matter.

Within seconds both were completely dry. Iruka's hair was rather frizzed. Naruto let out a tiny, high pitched giggle.

"You should see yourself Iruka-sensei." Naruto called out playfully.

Iruka was taken back. Could Naruto really be a demon? This cheerful boy?

Naruto raised both his scrawny arms to delve fingers into his own frizzy locks, picking up the scrands before dropping his entire mane of ankle length hair suddenly. As he did the frizzes disappeared and those golden strands returned to their luscious sheen.

Naruto turned around and headed into the dining room then towards the kitchen. It connected to the dining room and even had a opening so that the dining room was viewable from the kitchen.

"You can have a seat at the table if you like Iruka-Sensei. Would you like some tea?" Naruto's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Iruka walked forward with a slightly dumbfounded look. He pulled out a chair for himself and slumped down in the seat.

"N...No thank you...Naruto." The man whispered in a barely audible voice.

Naruto picked up on that, pouring himself a cup of tea. He nodded and headed back to the dining room, pulling out a chair of his own and settling down. He took a sip of his tea, staring off into space.

The two stayed silent for quite a while, Iruka's mind racing. The chunin was the first to finally speak.

"Naruto...tell me you didn't kill all those people. Tell me that this is all some kind of mitake." Iruka finally spoke up tentatively.

"I did." Naruto responded without hesitation.

He turned his head to stare into Iruka's eyes. A look of horror appeared on the man's face.

"How could you?"

Naruto nodded and set his cup down.

"Is there anything I could say to make my actions justified in you mind?" Naruto questioned back, taking Iruka by surprised.

Iruka paused, shaking his head.

"No." He stated simply.

"Then why are you asking me that question?"

"I think I deserve an explanation! After everything I've done for you, you owe me that much." Iruka barked out suddenly as he rose from his seat.

He glared down at Naruto with a pain-filled expression. Naruto looked up at him calmly, a solemn look in his eyes.

"I did it because at the time I thought I had to." Naruto explained.

"How could you possibly think that? What possible reason could you have to slaughter innocents!?" Iruka continued to yell, something Naruto had never heard from the man.

Still, Naruto understood. Naruto didn't answer Iruka's question immediately, thinking over his response. There were so many different ways he could answer, so many ways this conversation could go.

"Answer me!" Iruka barked out once more, tears streaming down the man's cheeks now.

Still Naruto refused to answer. Iruka turned his head away, the man closing his eyes and visibly shaking.

"I lost friends that day, people I cared about. Your fellow students lost their family members. And you just sat there everyday knowing what you did, knowing the pain you caused. Do you even care!?" The chunin went on in a rage, snapping his gaze back to Naruto once more.

"Yes! I care more than you can imagine." Naruto blurted out suddenly.

Iruka was taken aback by Naruto's passion. He gritted his teeth, stepping forward to close the distance between them. He reached down to grab Naruto's shoulders, shaking the boy violently.

"Then why!? Why did you do it? How could you?" Iruka's voice cracked now, the man desperate for answers.

Naruto did nothing to defend himself. He turned his eyes away.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto whispered in a tiny, barely audible, vulnerable voice.

Iruka immediately stopped shaking Naruto, his grip loosening. The man froze, Naruto's voice...it was so innocent. On the other hand in Iruka's eyes Naruto was a cold blooded killer. A murder.

Iruka pulled one hand back to cradle his own forehead. He didn't know what to think.

"I wish...I wish you could understand." Naruto spoke gently.

Iruka's gaze focused on Naruto's face again, scanning him obsessively. He wanted to hate Naruto but seeing the boy, standing there in front of him, he just couldn't.

"Help me understand." Iruka pleaded.

Naruto finally shifted his dark purple gaze back to Iruka. He then stood up and turned away from the man, heading towards a window on the far wall of the dining room. From that window Naruto could see the large backyard. In the distance was Midnight, Sasuke, and Kyuubi, enjoying each other's time. They were laying together. Naruto fed off of the peace and happiness they radiated.

Iruka watched the boy closely, waiting with bated breath. Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around to look up at Iruka again. As he did Naruto took his full demon form. His four golden tails sprouted from his back, his purple eyes becoming more feral, his claws extending, his teeth growing sharper.

Iruka had to stop himself from shaking. He knew that Naruto was a demon, was Kyuubi's mother. But seeing it for the first time, Naruto's true self...it was still a chilling experience.

"Iruka sensei I adore you beyond words. You've always been so kind to me. If there was any human who could understand me it would be you…" Naruto began.

Iruka noticed immediately the way in which Naruto addressed Iruka as a "human." It was haunting. Naruto picked up on that, hesitating for a moment. He took a deep breath before turning his gaze away, sparing Iruka from Naruto's intense demonic gaze. He could smell the man's fear.

"...However no matter what I say or show you you could never truly understand. Not really. All I can do is ask you to trust me." Naruto explained.

"Trust you? How can I trust you after everything you've done?" Iruka was taken aback, anger welling up in the man.

"Do you realize how much pain you've caused, how much you've took away from us? What you did was...it was…" Iruka began but hesitated.

"Say it." Naruto spoke up now, still averting his gaze.

"It was evil Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto visibly flinched from Iruka's words. The man paused, catching the boy's reaction.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…" Iruka began.

No matter how much he wanted to despise Naruto talking to his former student in such a way was heartbreaking.

"No...you're right Iruka-sensei." Naruto spoke up, turning to gaze back at Iruka with tears welling up in the teen's eyes.

"You are right. To a human my actions couldn't be anything else. I could argue with you about perspective, relativity, but what matters right now is you. Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, how it hurt you, how I hurt all those people. I'm sorry for what I will do." Naruto spoke in a shaky voice.

"What...you will do?" Iruka caught that last part.

Naruto raised one sleeved arm up to wipe his tears, a more tranquil expression showing on his pretty face.

"That was only the beginning. In the days to come I'll cause so much pain. I truly am sorry." Naruto went on.

Iruka shook his head.

"You can't really be sorry if you plan on doing something like that again! What are you saying Naruto?" The man didn't know what to do.

Was Naruto going to perform another massacre?

"I am saying that I'm going to kill again. In my quest to create a better world many more will die. I can't say it in a better way without lying. I've chosen a bloody path. The worst part is that you will suffer because you can't understand the things I will do. That's the tragedy. You can't possibly understand. You'll just view me as a monster. There is nothing I can say to justify it. But I've accepted that Iruka-sensei. So it's ok to hate me. I don't blame you. It's just...who you have to be."

Naruto turned his back to Iruka now, the boy maintaining a regal posture. His voice seemed...resolute, as if he'd accepted his fate.

Iruka reached up to cradle his head in both hands, the man gritting his teeth. His mind replayed their conversation, his vision getting hazy.

"Naruto...are you evil?" Iruka finalled spoke out in a dull voice, staring down at the ground now.

The man's world was shattering.

"To you, I must be." Naruto replied while watching his family lay peacefully in the grass.

"That's not what I meant. Do you think you are evil?" Iruka reiterated.

Naruto didn't answer immediately. He took his head.

"No."

"Are we?" Iruka questioned still.

Naruto turned his head to glance at Iruka out the corner of his eye. Iruka was sitting down now. He was opening the scroll that he'd been holding in that sack the entire time. The scroll was very long. The chunin took his time.

"Do you know what this is?"

Naruto glanced down at the scroll and nodded his head, recognizing it instantly.

"The military records of all Konoha shinobi." Naruto answered without hesitation.

He knew where this was going.

"This is just one of many scrolls the Hokage gave me. When I learned of what you did, when I learned about the true nature of the attack I wanted to hate you. But the Hokage showed me something."

Iruka explained. Naruto quietly listened from his spot near the window.

"Many if not all of the shinobi that I helped train, that came through the academy. They're all killers, except for a few. A small few. Everyone else…" Iruka trailed off, his eyes moving from face to face.

He'd already read the scroll multiple times. The man was still coping with the reality that had been thrust upon him in the last few weeks.

"You're just another killer, like all the rest. We'll all killers!" Iruka shouted now, picking the scroll up and throwing it across the room.

The scroll crashed into the wall next to Naruto's head. Naruto maintained a sympathetic gaze.

"Just recently in the last few years...the Hokage ordered…" Iruka barely managed to get the words out. He couldn't stop crying, the man was a mess.

"He ordered the massacre of the Uchiha." Naruto finished for him.

Iruka's eyes went wide in horror.

"How can I hate you if this is the world we live in?" Iruka whispered.

Naruto shook his head, walking forward finally to close the distance between Iruka and himself. He moved behind Iruka and leaned down, snaking his arms around the man to embrace him in a hug. Naruto laid the side of his head along Iruka's back.

"What I've done is worse than them all." Naruto insisted.

Iruka didn't give any resistance to Naruto's embrace.

"Not it's not. People I've respected and looked up to have done unspeakable things. I tried to believe that we were the good guys. Everyone wants to believe that you know? I believed that for so long…" Iruka rambled.

"That doesn't make what I did ok."

"But to you it wasn't evil." Iruka stated flatly.

"Neither was what the Hokage did, or Itachi, or Ibiki, or Hiashi who murdered those children, and so on and so forth. None of it is evil. It's just...who you are." Iruka went quite.

"What are you going to do to us Naruto?" Iruka questioned, still trying to process everything.

"The Hokage didn't tell you?" Naruto questioned in surprise.

"He did. I just...I need to hear it from you." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to try to save you. In doing so I'm going to cause a lot of pain." Naruto explained.

Iruka balled his fists.

"You keep telling me how much I can't understand. I don't care. I need you to try. Make me understand. Make me understand how the pain you have caused is justified in any way."

"I can't." Naruto admitted solemnly.

"Dammit Naruto, just try!" Iruka barked out.

Iruka sat up now, turning around in Naruto's arms to stare intensely down at the boy. However Naruto no longer saw hate. He saw a look of desperation and frustration on the man.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. He began to raise a hand up in front of Iruka's face, two fingers barely an inch from the man's forehead. Iruka looked at those digits before closing his eyes. He was told how Naruto was able to transfer memories.

"Wait…" Naruto spoke up suddenly, causing Iruka to open his eyes.

Naruto pulled his hand back and returned them to his pelvis.

"Do you want to know why it is that you can't understand my actions? Why I must walk down this bloody road?" Naruto questioned rhetorically.

Iruka listened patiently, only nodding his head.

"What I was going to do was show you something horrible. Make you feel something no person should ever have to endure." Naruto stated with a narrowed gaze.

The hair upon the back of Iruka's necks stood up.

"Why would you do that Naruto?"

"It's the only way you could possibly understand the cost of your existence." The boy continued before walking past Iruka.

He walked over to the scroll Iruka had chucked, bending down to pick it up. Naruto then slid the scroll across the table for Iruka to grab.

"Every day. Every single day, even right at this moment, countless human lives are destroyed and mutilated by the actions of other humans. That scroll contains a mere fraction of your cruelty. I was going to make you experience the life of two particular people whose names are forgotten in the eyes of history. Yet I know them, as I do so many others just like them." Naruto began.

Iruka looked down at the scroll. Naruto had made one particular area readily apparent. The profile Iruka was looking at was that of Hinata's father, Hiashi.

"What Hiashi and those under his command did during the war. They attacked a dam, breaking it purposefully with the intention of flooding the farmland of nearby villages to cripple the resources of the enemy's main city. Hundreds of innocents died in the the flood. Thousands more died of starvation, sickness, and in-fighting. Their entire economy was crushed." Naruto explained while Iruka read through Hiashi's file.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he explained the tale. He was nowhere near finished.

"Most of their names were lost to history, dying horrible, agonizing deaths. Family members watching helplessly as their loved ones perished. In all this chaos the lives of two souls stand out. A farmer's wife and her daughter. Bandits raided many of these villages, taking advantage of the chaos of war. A practice that is all too common among humans." Naruto nearly spat out the word "human" while telling this particular story.

Iruka's eyes were glued on Naruto, a deep sense of dread welling up inside of him. He could see where this was going. Yet Naruto didn't stop the accounting.

"With no resources the farmer was unable to pay protection money to the bandits. Of course because of the chaos that Hiashi and his shinobi caused there were also no village militia able to protect the weak. Before his throat was slit he had to watch the rape of both his wife and daughter." Naruto continued.

Iruka closed his eyes and the scroll, shoving it away from himself.

"That's...that's enough Naruto." The chunin called out.

"NO!" Naruto retorted, catching the man's undivided attention.

Naruto's violet eyes showed a rare anger and pain.

"You wanted to understand." Naruto insisted.

"I understand that bad things happen to people." Iruka pleaded.

"No you don't! You have no idea! None of you do!" Naruto barked out making Iruka nearly jump out of his skin.

Iruka went wide eyed, trembling now, yet Naruto's demeanor didn't change. He continued to tell that story.

"The mother and daughter were stolen away with the intention of selling them to the highest bidder. Of course they had to be prepared. They were locked in a dark cellar with dozens of other women. No sunlight, forced to eat like dogs. The only experience they had outside of the feel of a cold floor was the warmth of their rapists. Every day and every night. A mother forced to watch her daughter be raped over and over again in front of her eyes. And her daughter, the same. You think their story had a happy ending?" Naruto questioned now.

Iruka was a mess at this point, the man trying to cover his ears. Yet Naruto's voice could not be blocked. Iruka was forced to listen. He shook his head frantically.

"Eventually they were sold, separately. Never to see each other again. The mother hung herself. The daughter, well she lived much longer, a slave and prostitute. Giving birth to daughters who met the same fate, stolen away from her at birth. She didn't even get to name them."

Naruto was shaking by now, his demonic chakra pouring out of his skin, lashing out erratically.

"The bandits were eventually found and killed. But by then the mother had overdosed, the daughters were both pregnant, living their entire lives as slaves. They were killed in the rescue attempt."

Naruto stopped now, making his way over to Iruka. Iruka had his head buried in his forearms along the table. Naruto hovered above the man, looking down on him with a dull expression. Iruka slowly lifted his head to look up at the boy with watery eyes.

"I feel their pain as if it were my own. Them and countless others. Their pain echos as a memory even after they are gone. It lingers. Their cries for help unanswered. Thousands experience similar pain even to this day and millions before them. This type of pain echoes across generations. For most of these people, these poor souls, no one even knows their names. No one remembers their faces. They just...existed and then...they were gone. As if their purpose in life was to live a life of pure torment. What little love and happiness they felt during their lives was turned on them like a knife, endlessly carving at them until they were nothing more than a tortured memory." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper.

The boy was trembling. Iruka just listened, unable to speak. He didn't want to imagine the pain that Naruto felt.

"I feel it all. I don't have to. I choose to. My family has closed themselves off to humanity's pain because of how much they despise you, because of how pointless and unending it is. I choose to embrace this constant agony, keeping it to myself and away from my family. I use it as a constant reminder of what I fight for. Because if I don't it will keep happening over, and over, and over again. It will never stop. You can't possibly know the cost of the world you've built. You have a few happy memories, the occasional display of kindness and even rare instances of selflessness. You build a family, you smile and love and find a way to live contently. You find a way to sleep at night. The fact that you are able to ever have a good night's sleep should tell you just how little you understand the cost." Naruto hissed.

Iruka hung his head low in shame, his eyes taking a far-off look. Naruto glanced towards his family.

"I'm able to endure this pain because of what it means to be a demon. Because the love of my family overshadows the collective woe of humanity. That's how powerful our love is. If I were alone I couldn't bare this burden and I wouldn't do what needed to be done to end humanity's torture. This hell. I simply couldn't fathom it. I would never truly know how horrible this world is. I'd try and try to bring peace, end a few wars, build a family, become a great "hero". Yet slavery would continue, people would still starve, be raped, violated, mutilated, abandoned, thrown away, live lives of immeasurable suffering. If Mother never took me in, if I remained human, the depth of my failure would be...incomprehensible. The worst part is that as a human I wouldn't even be aware of it. As a demon I know now the true nature of humanity's tortured existence. Only because I am a demon."

Naruto's demonic eyes settled on Iruka once more.

"That is the reason you can't understand. You can't feel their pain. I was going to make you experience the life of the mother and daughter. Make you feel their suffering as if it were your own." Naruto began.

Iruka's eyes widened in horror. Naruto turned his back to Iruka.

"Exactly. That is the proper reaction. Without feeling what they felt, what they went through, how can you really understand the cost? You can't. If I were to show you it...the damage it would do to you would be catastrophic. That's the tragedy. Understanding the cost would destroy you. Just experiencing the pain of those two would be enough to drive anyone insane. And their pain is just a small fraction, a drop in the ocean of torment. Yet you must understand the entire ocean to truly know the cost. Something a human could never do. Therefore your understanding is not required. I WILL stop this. I won't let this continue. I can't. I don't care how many humans hate me, call me evil or look at me as a monster. I don't blame them. How could they be expected to behave any other way when they understand so little. When they feel so little." Naruto spoke now in a gentler tone.

He turned back to Iruka with a tender look in his dark violet irises. He reached forward to press a thumb to Iruka's face, drying the man's tears.

"I...understand Naruto. As much as I can...I understand." Iruka whispered weakly.

Naruto nodded before bending over and planting a tender kiss against Iruka's forehead.

"Thank you Iruka. I meant what I said before. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for the pain I will cause. Yet I won't stop. I know what needs to be done. I will save you. I will save us all." Naruto spoke under his breath so Iruka could barely hear Naruto's tiny voice.

"Please forgive me Naruto. I want to help, just like the Hokage. I just...please. Let me help." Iruka pleaded.

He lifted both his arms to wrap around Naruto's waist, burying his head in a vulnerable manner against Naruto's chest.

Naruto cradled Iruka's head affectionately, once again finding himself in a motherly position.

"Ok, Iruka-kun."

Iruka body shook uncontrollably, pouring his heart and soul out against Naruto's inviting frame.

"What were their names?" Iruka whimpered out.

Naruto grew a gentle smile, a look of pride in his eyes. Even though Iruka couldn't truly understand, Naruto recognized and admired Iruka's compassion and his desire to try. Naruto leaned down to whisper those long lost names into Iruka's ear.

"Thank you...Naruto."

 **Ok that's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

Like I mentioned. A doozy. I tried not to be too graphic with Naruto's story but I wanted to really hammer home the horror of some of the worst parts of the human condition. I hope it wasn't too much! Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully this tides you guys over for a while. Plus I tried to make sure that this wasn't a cliffhanger! I feel like this chapter was a complete arc and a good segway into another arc. What do you guys think? Let me know! Tootles.


End file.
